Okane
by Kara Snape
Summary: Kakuzu recibe una oferta que no puede rechazar. Da igual el daño que pueda hacer pues le es indiferente mientras consiga su dinero.   Advertencias: Los primeros capitulos son gores y contienen violacion. Quedais advertidos!
1. Una Buena Oferta

Capitulo 1: Una buena oferta

Hidan suspiró con pesadez. Otra vez se encontraban en ese maldito punto de encuentro tras erradicar a otro pobre hombre para las recompensas de su avaricioso compañero. Era un día aburrido. Se habían pasado toda la mañana cargando un cadáver en descomposición y ahora a él le tocaba esperar mientras se hacían los intercambios. Y eso que ni siquiera había podido ofrecer un buen rito a Jashin-sama porque Kakuzu tenía prisa. Lo maldijo en silencio mientras miraba hacia ningún sitio en particular.

De mientras, Kakuzu estaba junto al intermediario, quien repasaba su libro negro para identificar la pieza que el Akatsuki le traía. Treinta y seis millones de ryou, sin duda no era una mala pieza. Kakuzu escrutaba hoja por hoja buscando más víctimas y memorizando sus caras. Siempre tenía una muy buena memoria para el dinero. Pero aquel hombre bajito con pobladas cejas y la cicatriz en el ojo cerró el libro antes de que tuviera tiempo a nada más. Kakuzu recogió el dinero dispuesto a marcharse.

—Siempre hemos valorado mucho sus visitas, Kakuzu-san—. El nombrado asintió con cansancio. Le dio la espalda para irse cuando volvió a escuchar la ronca voz—. Su compañero no será, por casualidad, perteneciente del clan de los inmortales ¿verdad?— Kakuzu siguió con su camino afirmando su pregunta—. Podría ganar mucho dinero con ese joven— En esta ocasión se detuvo—. Veo que le interesa la oferta…

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando?— dijo sin más.

—Siendo uno de nuestros mejores caza recompensas usted lo entenderá mejor que nadie… Solo necesitamos…

—Solo he preguntado cuánto dinero y qué tengo que hacer— Murmuró.

—Bien, bien… — el hombre se dirigió hacia un pequeño escritorio situado al final de la sala y sacó un archivador repleto de folios revueltos. Buscó entre las hojas y, tras una exclamación, lo dejó encima de la mesa puesto donde estaba la información que buscaba y empezó a leer. —Este clan es muy poderoso. Su poder se basa en la regeneración del cuerpo de tal manera que su cuerpo es inmortal.

—¡Kakuzu! —se escuchó, el hombre se sobresaltó pero el nombrado simplemente giró la cabeza enfadado—. Llevas mucho tiempo ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes seguir haciéndome esperar, joder?

—Vete a la aldea más cercana y espérame en el motel.

—Pero…

—Cállate, Hidan.

—Imbécil…— dijo Hidan furioso antes de desaparecer. Kakuzu volvió su mirada al hombre, impacientándose.

—No me ha dicho nada nuevo.

—Espere, espere— volvió a repasar los apuntes antes de proseguir—. Al ser un clan cuyo poder se transmite por la sangre es importante que esta no se pierda. Por lo tanto, los hombres también son capaces de concebir una vez en la vida- levantó la mirada de los apuntes para observar el rostro de su acompañante a ver si se veía sorprendido, pero lo único que veía diferente era que había fruncido el ceño—. Al no ser un cuerpo femenino sus ovarios no se renuevan, tienen uno una vez en la vida o incluso hay casos en los que el contenedor no es fértil y no puede concebir porque nació sin óvulo. En todo caso, un bebé de esa estirpe tiene mucho valor en el mercado. La inmortalidad pasa de padres a hijos…

—¿Y el precio?

—Pues… puede ganar lo que usted consigue en tres meses más cien millones de ryou—. Kakuzu abrió mucho los ojos—. Infórmese sobre este tema y haga lo que crea conveniente.

Kakuzu ni se lo pensó. No había nada en este mundo que se escapara con ese precio. Los humanos eran mercancías, simples objetos comerciables. Ni siquiera le tendría que pedir permiso a ese idota.

—Nos veremos en nueve meses— gruñó antes de marcharse.

Dio un suspiro cansado al comprobar que Hidan seguía donde lo había dejado. No le había hecho caso cuando le dijo de irse, daba igual. No perdía nada con tenerle allí, es más… podría decirse que ganaba mucho, mucho más de lo que él se esperaba.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Hidan poniéndose en pie—. Levas ahí dentro casi media hora joder ¿Qué coño habéis estado haciendo ahí?

—Cállate, vámonos.

Como si de una marioneta se tratara Hidan murmuró una maldición y se puso en camino siguiendo a su compañero. Había intentado mantener alguna corta conversación pero siempre era el único en hablar, Kakuzu se mantenía en silencio lanzándole de vez en cuando ligeros vistazos que le ponían nervioso. Hidan gruñía y le insultaba pero no encontraba ningún signo de respuesta ni represalia.

Llegaron a una pequeña aldea donde los niños se reían y jugaban con una pequeña pelota de piel. Kakuzu les observó en silencio mientras seguía su camino y Hidan solo chasqueó la lengua enfurruñado. Doblaron una calle a la izquierda de la plaza y se encontraron con un edificio con letras luminosas.

Entraron al edificio y se encontraron con un antro de mala muerte donde las puertas astilladas apenas se mantenían en sus bisagras. Los cojines de un desagradable sofá en el recibidor tenían barias manchas de suciedad. Largos hijos finos y nacarados colgaban de los rincones del techo con algunos inquilinos disfrutando de su vista desde las alturas. El suelo de madera crujía a cada paso que daban hasta llegar a una pequeña mesa de recibidor donde se encontraba un hombre tan viejo y asqueroso como el mismo edificio.

—¡Por Jashin-sama, Kakuzu! Este sitio es asqueroso… No pienso quedarme aquí esta noche— dijo Hidan sin ningún pudor. Kakuzu gruñó mientras sacaba un par de monedas de su cartera.

—Eres libre de dormir en el jardín— dicho esto tomó la llave que le dio el dueño del establecimiento, el cual miraba a Hidan con unos pequeños ojillos achinados y enfadados y subieron escaleras arriba.

Kakuzu abrió la puerta dando paso a una pequeña habitación cuadrada con un armario empotrado donde, seguramente, se encontraban los futones y una pequeña puerta que iría al lavabo.

—Qué asco de sitio. Seguro que ni siquiera lo han limpiado desde el primer cliente que vino…— Hidan dejó la guadaña en la puerta y entró mirando a su alrededor. Kakuzu se puso detrás de él, inspeccionándolo. Desde el primer momento que le vio le puso los pelos de punta: era insoportable, engreído, arrogante, orgulloso, mal hablado, un verdadero gilipollas y su religión tampoco ayudaba. Sabía que al ser inmortal podría enfadarse con él todo lo que quisiera y no podría matarle, como le había ocurrido al resto de sus compañeros. Incluso pensó que su religión le sería de ayuda económica pero hasta ahora lo único que había conseguido era sacarle de quicio con sus tonterías de niño chico. Vio como le dio la espalda para abrir el armario de los futones y como los empujaba hacia dentro mientras gritaba cuando vio que estos iban a caer sobre él. Kakuzu suspiró. Bien, si había algún momento para empezar, era este. Antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta unos largos hilos negros procedentes de su brazo habían rodeado las muñecas y caderas de Hidan y le habían empotrado en la pared contraria. Los futones se desparramaron libres por el suelo mientras que el Jashinista se sobaba la nuca adolorido.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loco idiota! — gritó desde el suelo. Una sombra proyectada sobre su cuerpo llamó su atención. Kakuzu estaba justo en frente de él mirándole con unos ojos siniestros que nunca había visto en su compañero. Ambos se sostenían la mirada, la de Kakuzu era seria e inescrutable, la de Hidan era nerviosa pero arrogante. Kakuzu desabrochó su capa lentamente, notando como su compañero se revolvía incómodo.— ¿Qué demon…?— se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando los hilos que le aferraban lo tiraron bocabajo contra el suelo—. ¿Qué coño haces viejo gilipollas?

Los hilos le alzaron poniéndole de rodillas con la columna doblada hacia atrás, donde se había arrodillado Kakuzu, para que este le pudiera decir al oído:

—Cállate de una puñetera vez o te cortaré la cabeza para que no puedas moverte— dicho esto los hilos de su cuello le volvieron a tirar contra el suelo mientras él le arrancaba la capa dejándole con el torso al aire. Las manos de Hidan se vieron atadas a su espalda al mismo tiempo que Kakuzu le bajaba los pantalones rápidamente.

Hidan gruñía y maldecía sintiéndose acorralado e indefenso. Aún así intentó defenderse con unas fallidas patadas interceptadas por los rápidos brazos de Kakuzu.

—Ya me estás hartando— murmuró agarrándole por los pelos y golpeando su cabeza con fuerza en el horrible tapizado de la habitación.

—¡Imbécil! ¡cuando me levante te vas a enterar! Maldito hijo de puta!— siguió quejándose. Kakuzu maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a golpearle la cabeza con más violencia.

El cuerpo de Hidan se quedó inmóvil. Kakuzu aprovechó para poder bajarse los pantalones lo suficiente para cumplir su rol ignorando el charco de sangre que se estaba formando bajo la cabeza de Hidan. Se colocó entre sus piernas alzando sus caderas con sus manos. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de lo poco excitado que se encontraba. Teniendo en cuenta que su víctima se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia se permitió auto complacerse el tiempo suficiente como para poder completar su misión. Una vez que notó que la sangre se le había acumulado lo suficiente volcó su atención en el sumiso cuerpo frente a él. Le aferró por las caderas con una mano y con la otra llevó su palpitante erección a la estrecha entrada. Sin preocuparse en preparaciones de ningún tipo se internó en las entrañas de su compañero de una sola estocada. El dolor pareció despertar a Hidan que se retorció luchando contra los cables que le mantenían maniatado. El dolor le laceraba el trasero, sentía como si un hierro incandescente te hubiera abierto paso en sus entrañas causándole la mayor tortura que había sufrido en sus veintiún años de vida. Kakuzu siseó por el dolor de haberla metido en un lugar tan estrecho tan rápidamente. El calor le envolvió de tal manera que no pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarse, con una fuerza sobrehumana en las caderas que crujieron ante tal fuerza sobre ellas, y cerrar los ojos. Hidan sintió la presión en su cintura y se revolvió incómodo por el contacto. Kakuzu ignoró los desesperados intentos de Hidan por huir y le castigó con una fuerte y profunda embestida que hizo que Hidan se retorciera incómodo. Sin embargo para Kakuzu esto era un éxtasis: el calor rodeándole de tal manera que hacía incluso daño, la estrechez de ese cuerpo, la perfección con la cual sus cuerpos se unían formando uno. Comenzó a envestir lenta pero profundamente. A cada profanación escuchaba el sollozo lastimero de Hidan que no podía hacer nada más que retorcerse. Las envestidas fueron subiendo de magnitud. Kakuzu aferraba con fuerza sus caderas y Hidan sentía como cada una de ellas le abría un poco más por dentro. Ligeras gotas de color carmín caían al tapiz desde la entrada profanada pero si Kakuzu las había visto habían sido ignoradas al igual que todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

Las fuertes estocadas se detuvieron tras diez minutos de incontable dolor. Hidan se movió lo suficiente como para poder mirarle a la cara por encima de su hombro. Esa mirada le indicaba el odio y resentimiento que sentía por Kakuzu. Este le aguantó la mirada unos segundos hasta que uno de sus antebrazos se desprendió de su unión y, usando el jutsu de piel de hierro, le golpeó en la sanguinolenta cara. Kakuzu desenrolló los hilos que le mantenían sujeto los brazos a la espalda dejándole a Hidan el tiempo suficiente para toser después del golpe recibido.

Le agarró por las muñecas y lo alzó, dejando el torso de Hidan suspendido en el aire. Continuó con sus violentas embestidas viendo como la cabeza de Hidan oscilaba de un lado al otro con sus hermosos mechones platinos revueltos. Tironeó más fuerte de sus brazos para profundizar en ese pálido cuerpo. Una sacudida en el cuerpo que sostenía le dio a entender que había topado con su próstata. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a envestir fijándose en aquel dulce escalofrío que recorría el sumiso cuerpo a cada estocada. Sonrió perversamente y volvió a envestir allí. Otra vez le llegó el dulce jadeo de su compañero. Con la mirada fija en los músculos de su espalda continuó con las fuertes y profundas envestidas disfrutando de las torsiones del cuerpo y de los jadeos apagados.

Hidan seguía con la cabeza caída mirando al suelo con la cara surcada de lágrimas que dejaban caminos en las manchas de sangre que decoraban su cara. Lo único que veía era un charco de su líquido vital en el tapiz proveniente de su boca y nariz. No sabía por qué estaba ocurriendo eso. Sabía que no tenía que haber ido a echarle la bronca a Kakuzu mientras hablaba con el intermediario pero nunca se imaginó que se mereciera esto. Rezaba a Jashin-sama. Rezaba porque todo terminara pronto, que Kakuzu dejara en paz su cuerpo y que le dejara solo… Si… Solo… Sólo quería estar solo. Entonces eso ocurrió; en una de sus embestidas había algo que se le había sumado al dolor. Placer. Un placer tan absoluto que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado y que su cuerpo fuera víctima de una descarga. Sentía la mirada fija de Kakuzu en su espalda y una nueva estocada siguió a la segunda. Notaba la pesada respiración de Kakuzu variar en una pequeña risa cruel. No pudo hacer más que gemir y retorcerse ante la oleada de furiosas envestidas que siguieron a esas dos.

Su miembro, ahora erecto, golpeaba una y otra vez contra su estómago. Rogaba porque Kakuzu no se diera cuenta de ello o si no sería otra burla que añadiría a la lista. Pero era inútil. No sabía cómo, pero Kakuzu siempre lo veía todo. Ya fuera cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar desapercibida para el resto del mundo, él la vería. Una rápida y profunda estocada le dio a entender que le quedaba muy poco para venirse.

Kakuzu resopló, la sangre untada con su propio líquido pre seminal hacia que el estrecho agujero fuera más resbaladizo y esa última envestida lo había enloquecido. Su cuerpo no aguantaría más, hacía demasiados años que no estaba con una mujer pero aun recordaba pequeños espasmos de placer. Aunque, sin duda, nada era igual que esto, ni siquiera se le parecía. Este placer que le envolvía era sofocante, era tortuoso e irremediablemente placentero. Agarró con más fuerza las muñecas de Hidan, ya que las manos le sudaban e impedían un mejor agarre, y continuó con las estocadas apartando el último trozo de moral que le quedaba. En una fuerte y brutal envestida sintió como todo el mundo caía sobre él. Frunció el ceño con fuerza mientras forzaba la mandíbula y gruñía llegando al tan ansiado orgasmo. Tiró con tanta fuerza de los brazos que notó como el izquierdo crujía con fuerza y Hidan se retorció y arqueó su cuerpo ante la sensación de aquel líquido caliente llenándole las entrañas. Kakuzu soltó los brazos, que cayeron como dos pájaros muertos a los lados de Hidan al igual que su cuerpo, y salió de él sin contemplaciones. Los hilos habían vuelto a su sitio y ya no había nada que mantuviera sujeto a Hidan pero aun así este se mantuvo tirado sobre el charco de su propia sangre y luchando por respirar con un ligero sollozo y los ojos colmados de lágrimas. Sentía como la sangre mezclada con el semen resbalaba por sus muslos internos hasta mojar el tapiz. Sus caderas dolían donde Kakuzu había mantenido su agarre pero el mayor dolor, mayor que su cuello, su entrada y su cara era el de su brazo. Al llegar al orgasmo había tirado tanto de sus brazos que el izquierdo había cedido y se le había dislocado.

Hidan se llevó, como pudo, la mano al hombro herido y se mantuvo quieto el tiempo suficiente como para recobrar las fuerzas necesarias para voltearse y gritar.

—¿Qué coño te crees que has hecho?— escupió Hidan desde el suelo. Kakuzu, que estaba sentado apoyado contra la pared con una mano en su miembro le observó con una ceja alzada. La capa estaba abierta mostrando su camisa sin mangas, su faja blanca y sus pantalones negros con la cremallera bajada—. ¡Arréglame el brazo!— exiguo— ¡Pónmelo bien! — dijo con la voz rota. Kakuzu le observó, estaba en la misma posición que lo había dejado pero veía su cabeza enfrentarle, con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, por encima de su hombro sano. Su entrada estaba sanguinolenta e hinchada. Todo el joven cuerpo temblaba demostrando una debilidad de la cuan Hidan no estaba muy orgulloso—. ¡Te he dicho que me lo pongas joder!— volvió su mirada al frente mientras sollozaba—. No sabes lo que has hecho… eres un idiota… Jashin-sama… Jashin-sama prohíbe esto… por tu culpa… ¡Por tu culpa! ¿En qué coño estabas pensando?

Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos. Hidan seguía insultándole mientras intentaba sofocar el dolor del brazo.

—Maldito… ¿Porqué? Jashin-sa…— siseó de dolor cuando Kakuzu le agarró por los pelos y lo alzó dejándole suspendido en el aire.

—Cállate, Hidan. No te tengo que dar explicaciones por nada de lo que haga— dijo a un palmo de su cara. Le había levantado hasta dejarle a su altura así que Hidan se encontraba ahora a tres pies del suelo y agarrando la mano que le sostenía.

—Jashin -sama…

—Me importa una mierda tu estúpido dios— le interrumpió. Con la mano que tenía libre agarró el rosario del cuello y lo jaló tirándolo al suelo. Hidan observó horrorizado como su pequeño colgante caía al suelo y rebotaba hasta quedarse totalmente quieto.

—¡Eso es un sacrilegio hijo de puta! —le gritó a la cara. Intentó pegarle una patada en el costado pero Kakuzu era más rápido que él. Al ver que había detenido su patada con bochornosa facilidad le escupió en la cara.

Kakuzu se llevó una mano a la mancha de sangre que le había echado Hidan en su máscara y la limpió con asco. Golpeó a Hidan contra la pared y le agarró del cuello. El jashinista llevó su mano buena a la que le asfixiaba. Se retorció y pataleó pero el férreo agarre de Kakuzu no se soltó.

—Cállate, Hidan, o te mataré— susurró con voz cantarina esa conocida frase.

—Bas… tar… do…— tosió con fuerza cuando, tras el insulto, la mano se enroscó más fuerte alrededor de su tráquea.

—Voy a tener que enseñarte modales.

Hidan abrió los ojos descomunalmente cuando Kakuzu le separó de la pared y volvió a estrellarle en ella. Esta vez mirando hacia la pared. Pegó su cuerpo al del joven dejándole entre la pared y él. Separó las piernas con una de sus rodillas y le soltó el cuello. Hidan dio un pequeño quejido cuando su desnudo cuerpo calló sobre la rodilla de su compañero. A Kakuzu no pareció importarle el hecho de que su entrada estuviera manchada de sangre y los restos de su primera vez y frotó su rodilla entre sus piernas, internándose entre las nalgas de su compañero de equipo. Hidan colocó su mano buena en la pared para intentar hacer un hueco entre sus cuerpos pero Kakuzu lo impedía con su fuerza.

—Déjame… —dijo con la voz rota por la antigua asfixia—. Déjame bastardo…

Kakuzu pegó su cabeza en su mejilla y deslizó una mano para agarrar su, nuevamente, palpitante miembro y llevarlo a la doliente entrada de Hidan.

— ¡No! ¡Para! — Hidan se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas pero Kakuzu lo estrelló contra el muro —. ¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo esto?

— Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones susurró en su oído antes de empalarse de una sola estocada. Hidan siseó por la intromisión y pataleó intentando rechazarle.

—Duele… ¡Duele, maldita sea! ¿Por qué demonios haces esto? Duele, joder, duele mucho… no tienes idea de lo que duele…

—Cállate o te amordazaré— susurró en su oído con voz ronca por el placer.

—Me da igual. No sé qué te pasa ¡pero se te ha ido la cabeza! ¡Eres un maldito viejo pervertido! — tan metido estaba en sus maldiciones que no se dio cuenta de cómo Kakuzu, con uno de sus brazos extensibles, había cogido su estaca de metal. Solo le dio tiempo a escuchar el chirrido del acero deslizarse para formar su arma antes de que Kakuzu atravesara su cuerpo de lado a lado con ella. Hidan gruñó por el dolor y sintió como sus piernas temblaban por el peso. Su cuerpo ya no podía mantenerlo más tiempo en pie. Kakuzu agarró el extremo sangrante que sobresalía por el otro costado e hizo fuerza hacia arriba para impedir que se cayera. Hidan sentía el enorme miembro de Kakuzu en sus entrañas ¿Cómo un hombre tan mayor podía estar tan en forma? No sabía si darle las gracias a que su entrada ya estaba totalmente dilatada y húmeda por la sesión anterior. Kakuzu tanteó los dos estemos del arma de metal que sobresalían de los costados de Hidan. Cuando se hubo puesto en posición dio la primera envestida.

Al no sentir ningún impedimento continuó con sus sádicas intenciones. La estaca se iba moviendo de arriba abajo a compás de los movimientos de Kakuzu, dilatando más la herida.

Hidan sollozaba en silencio arañando el fino papel de harina de arroz de la puerta.

En una de las profundas envestidas Kakuzu golpeó el conocido punto dentro de él. Un escalofrío y un pequeño gemido ahogado fue todo lo que recibió. Pero fue suficiente. Kakuzu detuvo sus envestidas y sonrió.

— Ya sabía que también disfrutabas— se burló.

— Bas… tar… do…— intentó vocalizar. Como método de venganza Kakuzu golpeó una y otra vez consiguiendo jadeos que cada vez iban subiendo de intensidad.

Hidan suplicaba en silencio que no viera su palpitante erección frotándose contra la pared. El dolor y el placer más los escalofríos de la fricción contra el papel de harina de arroz lo estaba volviendo loco. Las envestidas de Kakuzu eran tan certeras, tan profundas y dolorosas… Dolor… eso es lo que quería Jashin-sama… dolor… dolor…

Gimió cuando las estocadas de Kakuzu se hicieron más fuertes y profundas. Iba a llegar otra vez… otra vez ese exquisito dolor. Kakuzu tironeó del asta de metal con fuerza al notar una explosión eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. La tensión del orgasmo le hizo tirar de la estaca hacia delante.

Un sonido desagradable más un jadeo ronco de dolor fue lo único que acompañó ese duro gesto. Ante tal presión el asta había reventado el estómago de Hidan y había chocado contra la pared llenándola de sangre. El cuerpo abierto y mutilado de Hidan calló hacia atrás cuando Kakuzu se apartó. Estaba inconsciente. La pequeña erección de Hidan poco a poco iba decayendo y de su cuerpo, mezclado con sangre, salía unas gotas de su semen.

A Kakuzu le entró la curiosidad ¿Cómo un hombre podía tener dos aparatos reproductores? Se agachó junto al cuerpo de su compañero y se remangó. Metió la mano entre las tripas sanguinolentas hasta que se topó con algo fuera de sí. Tiró de eso lo suficiente para verlo y no romper un fino cabo que lo unía a las entrañas. Había una pequeña bolsita transparente llena con su semen. La tanteó un poco entre sus dedos con cuidado de no romperlo y lo devolvió a su sitio. Después cosió el cuerpo de Hidan y le dejó allí tirado.

Continuará...


	2. Intento Fallido de Huida

Nota: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, ni siquiera el universo. Todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto!

Capitulo 2: Intento fallido de Huida

Kakuzu abrió la puerta cerrándola tras de sí con un portazo. Hidan seguía en un charco de sangre totalmente inmóvil. Tal y como le dejó. Si no le conociera hubiera pensado lo peor, pero era Hidan. Se guardó el mapa en la manga y anduvo hacia él. Se quedó quieto observándole desde arriba esperando alguna reacción. Al no tener respuesta se enfadó y le dio un puntapié. En seguida escuchó un quejido ahogado y unos brillantes y profundos ojos magenta le observaron con temor y terquedad.

—Déjame en paz…— gruñó intentando darse la vuelta para no mirarle.

—Nos vamos, vístete— dijo Kakuzu sentándose apoyado en la pared para poder continuar mirando el mapa donde estaba señalado con una X el lugar donde se encontraba su siguiente víctima. Hidan se incorporó entre sus manos, que apenas podían sostenerle.

—Voy a ducharme— murmuró. Kakuzu frunció el ceño y se dispuso a discutirle pero la escena le detuvo. Hidan, con el cuerpo temblándole y cubierto de sangre intentó levantarse mientras siseaba de dolor y maldecía en voz baja. Cojeando fue hacia la puerta que daba al baño y dejando tras de sí una hilera de huellas de la sangre que goteaba de su cuerpo y la de sus pies manchadas con el charco del suelo donde Kakuzu le había encontrado. En cuanto el tembloroso Hidan cerró la puerta Kakuzu se dio el lujo de suspirar. Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía qué repercusiones traería en Akatsuki pero seguro que en cuanto llevara el dinero les cambiaría la cara a todos. Si, estaba bien mientras el dinero siguiera llegando. Las personas solo eran míseras mercancías.

Volvió a meter la mano en su manga y de allí sacó un saco envuelto. Después de dejarlo a sus pies continuó con su lectura.

No pasó mucho hasta que volvió a escuchar la puerta abrirse. Hidan estaba con los pantalones puestos y se secaba la cabeza con una toalla. Kakuzu le observó durante unos segundos. Los ojos carmesí no dejaban de mirar al suelo mientras su pelo era mecido con suavidad por esa esponjosa tela.

— He traído algo para comer, siéntate— Hidan alzó la vista y asintió. Con una floja cojera llegó frente a Kakuzu y se sentó con un siseo. Cogió el saco de piel que había dejado para él y lo abrió. Dentro solo había un par de bolas de arroz y pescado seco pero para Hidan, que no había comido en un par de días, era todo un manjar. Kakuzu seguía con su vista en el mapa ignorando a figura frente a él. No sabía cómo sería un embarazo masculino pero no podía ser muy diferente de uno normal. Eso significaba que debía mantenerse nutrido y no hacer movimientos bruscos durante los últimos meses de gestación. No sabía si había conseguido preñarle de todos modos podría intentarlo más veces a ver si así conseguía su propósito.

— Kakuzu…

— ¿Uhm?— dijo molesto por la interrupción.

—¿Tú has comido? — bajó el mapa lo suficiente como para ver a su sonriente compañero. Parecía que la ducha le había avivado su menguado orgullo y tozudez.

—No—. Dijo sin más. Iba a volver a sus asuntos pero una pálida mano con una bola de arroz se plantó frente a sus ojos. Miró a Hidan que le observaba con mirada pícara y un grano de arroz en la comisura de la boca.

—Si vamos a ir a misiones necesitaremos estar en forma ¿No, idiota? — Kakuzu cerró los ojos pero cogió la bola que le daba Hidan y, mientras él le daba un bocado a la suya, se quitó la máscara y mordisqueó la suya.

Comieron en relativo silencio. A la media hora ambos salieron totalmente preparados para sus próximas misiones.

Parecía mentira lo que Hidan cambiaba dentro y fuera de las posadas. Ya había pasado casi un mes y la rutina ya era diaria. Kakuzu acorralaba a Hidan, se desabrochaba la capa y lo tomaba a la fuerza sin importar las quejas o maldiciones. Después de ese mes Hidan no volvió a ser el mismo. Estaba más huraño y decaído. Ya no maldecía tanto y era más reservado.

Alguna que otra vez Kakuzu se había despertado a mitad de la noche y había visto el futón vacío y manchado de sangre de su compañero. La luz del cuarto de baño estaba encendida y se escuchaba como este vaciaba su estómago en el water. Luego, tambaleante, volvía casi arrastrándose al futón e intentaba conciliar el sueño en ese charco de sangre.

Esa mañana Kakuzu se despertó como siempre. Había tomado a Hidan esa misma noche otra vez. Llevaban un mes y medio igual. Hidan no dejaba de maldecirle durante el acto y a preguntar el porqué. Algo que Kakuzu no le diría, al menos por ahora.

Se arregló la máscara y miró a su lado. El futón seguía vacío. Se levantó y fue al baño.

Hidan estaba semi inconsciente en la taza manchado de todo lo que había echado esa noche. En cuanto Kakuzu acabó en su cuerpo después de comer este se quedó dormido. A las dos horas Hidan se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a vomitar y no volvió al cuarto.

Kakuzu abrió el grifo de la bañera y dejó que el agua corriera. A los cinco minutos agarró el cuerpo y lo tiró en la pila. Hidan estaba como si no sintiera el agua que limpiaba su magullado cuerpo. Kakuzu había dejado de dañarle mientras le violaba pero los moratones de sus dedos o de los golpes contra el suelo seguían manchando su piel blanca.

Le dejó allí en la bañera y bajó al pueblo. Esa posada estaba sobre una montaña dejando el poblado en la falda de esta. Últimamente Kakuzu no dejaba de buscar lugares apartados para que no fuera una gran conmoción el cómo dejaban la habitación.

Le daba igual dejar a Hidan en el agua. Por muy inconsciente que estuviera no moriría si se ahogaba. Ya había avisado de que mientras estuvieran en esa habitación no quería servicio de limpieza.

A las dos horas de buscar información en el pueblo se dispuso a volver. Al pasar al lado de una casa percibió una sombra observándolo entre el hueco de las casas. Con un rápido movimiento consiguió estar detrás de la persona que gritó escandalosamente.

— ¿Tú no eres el último miembro de Akatsuki? — preguntó Kakuzu a un extraño personajillo con una máscara naranja.

— Soy Toby, Kakuzu—senpai— dijo acariciándose la nuca avergonzado por haber sido pillado.

— Eso me da igual ¿Qué hacías espiándome?

— ¿Espiandoooo? ¿Toby? ¡No! ¡Toby no espía!

— ¿Entonces qué demonios hacías tu solo aquí escondido?— dijo agarrándolo del cuello. Toby comenzó a tartamudear palabras sin sentido mientras sudaba a chorros y levantaba las amos a sus costados como intentando calmarle.

— No… yo solo… como el líder estaba hablando… Hidan aparareció y me acordé de ti y… bueno tenía ganas de comprar así que… como tu guardas el dinero — Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si que tenía hambre y no me quedaba dinero quería ver si me podías dejar algo y… — Kakuzu estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— No eso, idiota, sino lo de Hidan.

— ¡Ah! Pues que hace como cinco minutos Hidan apareció en la cueva y le pidió a Pain que quería cambiar de compañero… — el agarre de Kakuzu en su cuello se cerró.

— ¿Dónde está?

— Toby no lo sabe.

— ¿¡Donde! — gritó.

— Toby no lo sabe— sollozó el Akatsuki. Kakuzu lo tiró al suelo y se dio la vuelta para irse—. Pero ese bosque de allí es muy bonito ¿no? — dijo señalando a un espesa frondosidad de árboles que se veían tras las casas. Kakuzu le miró de reojo pero este seguía luciendo igual de patético. Sin una palabra más se fue.

Toby se puso de pie de un solo movimiento y vio desaparecer a Kakuzu. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió macabramente bajo su máscara. No le gustaba que los planes se cambiaran sin contar con él.

Kakuzu emprendió el viaje hacia la posada. Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se la encontró totalmente vacía. La guadaña, la ropa, Hidan, nada estaba allí. Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos. Fue hacia el centro de la sala y se quitó la capa. Tras unos minutos de forcejeos y un conocido dolor, las máscaras de su espalda salieron de forma fluida.

Tras coser su espalda se volvió a poner la capa negra y abrió la ventana. De inmediato sus criaturas se pusieron en marcha y desaparecieron esparciéndose por el bosque. Recorrió la copa de los árboles escrupulosamente y saltó del edificio.

—Entonces estás diciendo que quieres cambiar de compañero ¿no es así?

En la cueva se encontraban la silueta de Pain e Hidan. Aunque el jashinista no los percibía había otras sombras ocultas en la oscuridad atentas a lo que decía.

— Si…

— Y no quieres decirme el porqué ¿no?

— Así es…

— ¿Y pretendes que cumpla tu pedido yendo en contra de las normas y pidiendo algo así? Todos tienen sus compañeros elegidos minuciosamente para formar un equipo imparable. No puedo cambiar si no me dan un motivo justificado.

— Ha habido problemas de…— Hidan se detuvo.

Escuchó un ruido frente a él y detuvo un momento su concentración para mirar al frente. Detrás de un árbol vio la inconfundible silueta de la criatura de fuego. Un sudor frío se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Antes de que le diera tiempo a darse la vuelta un puñetazo se estrelló en su cara.

Pein veía la silueta de Hidan abrir mucho los ojos y darse la vuelta. Entonces desapareció. En menos de un segundo apareció otra figura en otro dedo del increíble y macabro monumento de piedra.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kakuzu? — dijo Pein con algo de aburrimiento.

— Lo siento. Una pequeña pelea de compañeros. No volverá a ocurrir.

"Esos dos ya me tienen arto…" pensó hastiado.

— Como compañeros y miembros importantes de Akatsuki deberíais evitar tontas disputas.

— Ya sabes como es. Es difícil controlarle.

— Encárgate de ello— tras asentir Kakuzu desapareció.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Hidan atado y amordazado por una de sus criaturas y a otra sujetando su guadaña. Se acercó a su compañero que lo miraba con orgullo y prepotencia y le dio otro puñetazo que hizo que se le girara el rostro. Aun así volvió a enfrentarle con esa mirada de odio puro clavada en sus ojos carmesíes.

— No volverás a mirarme así en tu miserable vida— amenazó Kakuzu. Hidan escupió a sus pies lo que hizo que se ganara otro merecido guantazo.

No tardaron mucho en volver a la habitación. Las máscaras tiraron a Hidan contra el suelo y luego reptaron hacia la espalda de Kakuzu.

La guadaña hizo un sonido metálico al caer. Hidan se volvió para ver a Kakuzu apartar el arma con el pie y andar hacia él. Intentó huir pero en un momento se vio apresado por el tobillo por uno de los brazos de Kakuzu. Fue arrastrado por el suelo mientras se revolvía pero era incapaz de zafarse. Con el brazo libre le desnudó destrozándole la ropa a su paso. Luego le agarró de la pierna e hizo fuerza. Hidan gritó de dolor cuando la pierna cedió y Kakuzu la tiró a un lado. Con la pierna que le quedaba libre consiguió golpearle, lo que le enfureció más. Le agarró por la pierna que le quedaba y lo estrelló en el suelo con fuerza. Hidan vomitó sangre al caer contra el duro tatami. De una patada le dio la vuelta para dejarle bocabajo. Agarró sus manos y le puso un pie en la espalda y tiró. Hidan gritó de dolor cuando sus brazos se dislocaron.

— ¿Hola?— se escuchó en la puerta. Hidan se tensó pero antes de que le diera tiempo a nada Kakuzu ya le había amordazado.

— ¿Qué quiere? — preguntó Kakuzu en voz alta.

— Está haciendo mucho ruido, señor ¿anda todo bien por ahí? — dijo el encargado.

— Si, no ocurre nada.

— Pero los gritos…

— No es nada— se escucharon murmullos en la puerta. Hidan dio un grito de auxilio lo que provocó una agresiva reacción de su compañero. Kakuzu masculló en voz alta. No le gustaba como iba la cosa en esa posada, tendrían que cambiar de lugar pronto, no fuera que alertaran al pueblo sobre los gritos. Hidan estaban tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse. Cogió los remiendos y trapos que antaño fueron la ropa de Hidan y envolvió el miembro seccionado. Uno de sus hilos rodeó las muñecas de Hidan inmovilizándolas en su espalda.

Kakuzu se giró hacia Hidan. Este le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos esperando cualquier reacción. Su compañero se acercó y se arrodilló frente a él.

—Por tu culpa vamos a tener que cambiar de posada, créeme que no volverá a pasar— dicho esto le subió la bandana hasta los ojos dejándole en un mar de oscuridad. Lo último que sintió Hidan fue como le ponían algo por encima y le cogían en brazos.

Continuará…

Nota de autor: Muchas gracias por los comentarios. La verdad tenía miedo de que nadie la leyera por ser una pareja no muy conocida y bastante antigua si lo relacionamos con el manga de Naruto. Pero al parecer aún hay gente a la que le apasiona esta pareja tanto como a mí y eso es un orgullo.

Sinceramente, no me gusta esta historia. Tiene M-preg y yo soy una de las que odio ese género pero si no lo pongo no hay historia y creo que realmente merece la pena. Hidan y Kakuzu son dos personajes increíbles y muy compatibles. Me lo paso muy bien intentando analizar lo que dirían en cada frase.

Esta historia ya está casi acabada. Me quedan unas pocas páginas. Así que no me retrasaré con los capítulos. Bueno, quizás estos días no tanto porque estaré de exámenes (universidad) pero un capi a la semana me puedo permitir.

La serie sigue el recorrido del manga. Empieza como Kakuzu y Hidan comienzan sus misiones de ganar dinero y pasan por la lucha contra Asuma y Shikamaru. En uno de los próximos capítulos, ya avisaré, copiaré los capítulos del anime tal y como vienen para poder continuar bien con la historia y eso también me ayuda a poder escribir mejor a los personajes y lo que dirían.

Bueno, tras esa aclaración os dejo este pequeño tiempo de espero y juro que el lunes volveré!


	3. Castigo

Capitulo 3: Castigo

Tras dos días caminando al fin toparon con otro pueblo y un hostal donde quedarse. Aquel que le viera solo vería a un enorme hombre con una guadaña transportando un saco enrollado. Cuando entraron en la habitación Kakuzu tiró el saco al suelo sin miramientos. Un quejido salió de debajo de la tela. Cogió una bolsa ensangrentada y la llevó al baño. Tras llenar la bañera con agua fría sumergió la bolsa.

Volvió al cuarto y deshizo en revuelto de la capa para mostrar a un hombre atado y amordazado. Hidan respiraba con dificultad, mucha dificultad. No veía absolutamente nada ya que la bandana se lo impedía. Los brazos dislocados le dolían como el infierno, al menos su pierna había dejado de sangrar.

Kakuzu fue hacia el armario y sacó uno de los dos futones. Tras prepararlo arrastró a Hidan hasta él. Se desabrochó la capa, como siempre, y dejó al descubierto su palpitante miembro. Agarró de los pelos a su compañero y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas sobre su única pierna.

—Como muerdas te mataré — amenazó antes de llevar su erección hacia los rosados labios heridos de Hidan. De una vez hundió su hombría en su boca gruñendo por el éxtasis. Sosteniendo sus pálidos cabellos comenzó una cruel danza que ahogaba a Hidan. Su compañero intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa, lo que fuera estaba bien mientras así pudiera alejarse de aquella voz que le recordaba una y otra vez que le estaba haciendo una mamada a su compañero de equipo, a ese hombre cruel y maniático del dinero. Ese miembro era más grande de lo que él podía asimilar en su boca. Su glande ya era tan grande como un ciruelo maduro y su falo tan grueso como la mitad de su antebrazo. Por mucho que abriera la boca solo podía tragar una pequeña porción de aquella pieza. Tras unos interminables minutos Kakuzu se deshizo del agarre dejándole caer en el futón tosiendo y con arcadas. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y entró de una vez causando un gemido de dolor por parte de Hidan.

—Hijo de puta— murmuró con odio, Kakuzu le ignoró y siguió con su juego macabro. Tras acabar, como un puñal en sus entrañas, salió dejando a Hidan sobre el futón. La sangre y el semen mezclados salían de entre sus muslos y manchaban las sábanas de su cama pero ninguno se inmutó por ello.

Kakuzu se arregló la capa y se fue de la habitación. No volvió hasta una media hora después y se encontró con mucha gente frente a su puerta. Lentamente se escondió tras la pared dejando que algo se deslizara fuera de él y luego volvió donde antes.

— ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?— preguntó hastiado.

—Eso mismo querríamos preguntarle — dijo un hombre mayor al lado de una mujer que seguramente fuera su mujer, y su hijo adolescente—. Hemos escuchado gritos de auxilio en su habitación ¿podría dejarme mirar, por favor?

Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos.

— Ahí no hay nadie, me gustaría que no se metieran en mis asuntos.

—Pero hemos escuchado gritos.

—No sea absurdo, ya he dicho que no hay nadie.

— Le exigimos que abra o se tendrá que ir.

— Soy un cliente, espero que sepa recompensarme por tal acusación— gruñó con enfado. Tras coger la llave de su túnica abrió. La habitación se encontraba en total silencio. No había rastro del futón ensangrentado y las cortinas corrían con el aire fresco de la mañana.

Los tres propietarios se quedaron estupefactos, incluso tras revisar el armario no hallaron nada fuera de lo común. Finalmente el hombre se arrodilló en el suelo junto a su familia, pidiendo perdón.

— Lo sentimos, estábamos tan seguros de escuchar gritos que no sabíamos que hacer.

— Espero que sepa que esto no quedará así.

— No, por supuesto que no, puede quedarse aquí tanto como quiera. Le dejaremos la habitación a mitad de precio… — Kakuzu alzó una ceja no muy convencido—. La comida también estará a mitad de precio.

Sin darles tiempo a nada más, Kakuzu cerró la puerta de un portazo. Unos segundos después se escuchó un sonido sofocado, como si algo estuviera siendo arrastrado. De la ventana apareció una sombra negra. Esta sombra dejó caer algo al suelo y luego reptó hasta la espalda de Kakuzu. Tras desenrollar el futón se encontró con un asustado Hidan encogido sobre sí mismo.

La sombra de Kakuzu se proyectó sobre su adolorido cuerpo pero Hidan, que no podía ver, no notó nada hasta que un puñetazo le hizo golpearse contra el suelo moviendo la bandana de sitio. Al fin vio la figura de su enfurecido compañero frente a él. Vio a Kakuzu volviendo a alzar el puño y luego oscuridad.

Kakuzu se volvió a reajustar la capa y se sentó sacando un mapa para analizarlo. Hidan estaba tirado en el futón. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de semen y sangre, al igual que la tela de la cama. Su pierna seguía amputada y sus brazos dislocados y atados a su espalda. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos y su boca amordazada para que no se volviera a repetir lo ocurrido. Se encontraba en un estado de semi inconsciencia. Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. La oscuridad era máxima.

No sabía si habían pasado semanas, días o horas desde que se despertó siendo violado de nuevo por su compañero y sin poder decir palabra después de haber recibido esa sarta de golpes por intentar pedir ayuda. Su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor, miedo y, aunque lo negara, placer. Ese maldito sádico le hacía venirse cada vez que lo violaba, no sabía si era para que no doliera tanto o para humillarle más todavía. Las únicas veces en las que Kakuzu había soltado la mordaza de su boca era cuando le daba de comer, que no eran pocas, parecía que lo estuviera cebando.

"Le gustarán los gordos" se burló Hidan.

Kakuzu siempre le ignoraba a no ser que fuera para abusar de él. Ignoraba los quejidos de dolor y los intentos de revelarse. Solo le importaban sus propios intereses.

Había veces en las que Kakuzu desaparecía por largas horas, pero podía sentir la presencia de sus máscaras cerca y, de todas formas, tampoco podía moverse del futón ensangrentado donde dormía. Siempre que Kakuzu llegaba de alguna misión le utilizaba, le alimentaba y luego le volvía a dejar como estaba.

A medida que pasaban los días, estos se convertían en semanas y las semanas dieron paso a meses. En la total y completa oscuridad en la que se hallaba no era capaz de averiguar cuántos pero, por el tiempo que conseguía contar en sus momentos lúcidos, habían pasado más que semanas.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Sin duda era Kakuzu que acababa de llegar de alguna misión. Por su respiración podía averiguar que estaba cansado y algo cabreado ¿Cuándo no estaba cabreado ese hombre? Un susurro de pasos le alertó. Sin dudas iban hacia su dirección. Se tensó y comenzó a temblar sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo nada ocurrió.

Odiaba eso. Odiaba tener los brazos así y no poder moverse ni mirar a su alrededor. Había días y noches en las que vomitaba y se quedaba tal y como estaba hasta que a Kakuzu le diera la gana o incluso pasaba días sin comer hasta que volvía. Le había entrado ganas de tantas cosas mientras estaba atado. Quería saborear la sopa de miso casera, que no supiera agria como la que preparaban allí, el ramen no era su comida favorita pero hacía tanto tiempo que quería ver si sus gustos habían cambiado. Ya ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo sabían las bolas de arroz o como se veía el cielo cuando llovía. A sus veintiún años de edad se estaba perdiendo tantas cosas… y había sido testigo de otras mucho más escalofriantes. Tenía miedo, obvio que lo tenía ¿hasta cuanto tiempo tendría que estar así? ¿por qué lo hacía? Alomejor es que Kakuzu le quería pero no sabía cómo hacerlo saber ¿no? Sino ¿Qué ganaba él de todo esto? Todos los días rezaba suplicando a Jashin, más de una vez se había ganado un guantazo por rezar demasiado alto o mientras Kakuzu le forzaba ¿pero qué hacer si no? Ya hacía tanto tiempo que no le había rezado bien a Jashin… ¿estaría furioso? ¿Le odiaría? ¿Y si jamás le escuchara de nuevo? Tembló por la simple idea de ser olvidado por su dios.

No fue hasta que un sonido le alertó que se acordó de la presencia de su captor. Inconscientemente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Notó como la mordaza dejaba sus agrietados labios. Las comisuras de su boca se encontraban en carne viva por el continuo rozamiento de la mordaza. Un brazo le recogió del futón pasando por detrás de su nuca para levantarlo. Notó el tacto en sus labios de un objeto de barro. Rápidamente, y con gula, abrió la boca para dejar paso a la salada sopa que Kakuzu le tendía. Le daba igual que estuviera salada, al menos su estómago no rugiría. Tras terminar la sopa Kakuzu cogió una sosa bola de arroz seca que Hidan se comió en un par de mordiscos. Después de acabar su escasa comida Kakuzu dejó a Hidan en el futón, cuando le fue a poner la mordaza Hidan se atrevió a hablar en todos estos meses.

— Por favor no…— su voz era seca y ronca, no la recordaba como propia—. Haré todo lo que quieras… te dejaré hacerme todo lo que quieras… no huiré… no correré ni escaparé… pero por favor… no puedo más… Te obedeceré… lo juro…

Tras unos minutos de silencio los hilos que mantenían sus muñecas fueron liberados. Lamentablemente, al tenerlos dislocados no pudo hacer movimiento alguno. Escuchó los pasos de Kakuzu dirigirse al baño y volver con una bolsa. En menos de un segundo unos nuevos hilos recosían su pierna mientras Kakuzu se encargaba de sus brazos. Con un fuerte "crack" estos estuvieron en su sitio. Por último Kakuzu aferró su bandana y la tiró a unos metros de ellos.

Hidan intentaba soportarse sobre sus recolocados brazos pero estos no pudieron con su peso y calló sobre el futón como un peso muerto. Abrió los ojos con algo de cuidado, no estaba acostumbrado a la luz. Vio la silueta borrosa de Kakuzu a su lado y, sin poderlo evitar, se desmayó.

Kakuzu suspiró. Al encontrarse con esas orbes carmesíes había sentido un resquicio de culpabilidad. Al menos confiaba en la palabra de su compañero para no volverse a escapar. El cuerpo de Hidan estaba completamente sucio. En este tiempo solo le había bañado unas pocas veces y su cuerpo ahora se encontraba lleno de heridas, sangre seca y otros fluidos. Su pelo antaño lacio y brillante se encontraba revuelto y desaliñado. Cogió la bandeja de comida y se fue hacia la puerta con la intención de bajarla. Antes de salir se volvió hacia su compañero y le cubrió con la sábana. Ya era hora de que Hidan tomara un sueño reparador. Tras contemplar su sueño tranquilo durante unos minutos, se fue.


	4. Vuelta a la Calma

Capitulo 4: Vuelta a la calma

Cuando despertó la claridad le obligó a bizquear. Una sombra junto a él le alertó. Kakuzu estaba apoyado contra la pared y los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero se veía que no estaba durmiendo. Intentó levantarse y, gracias a Jashin-sama, estos le respondieron.

— ¿Ya estas despierto? — la voz de Kakuzu le asustó. Hacía meses que no la escuchaba. Lo único que oía era sus gruñidos y suspiros cada vez que le tomaba y se venía en su cuerpo—. Llevas tres días durmiendo— Kakuzu sintió la continua mirada de su compañero y frunció el ceño— ¿Qué? — Hidan evitó la mirada.

— Nada…

— Ven— ordenó Kakuzu. Hidan intentó sostenerse de pie pero las piernas no le respondieron—. No necesitas levantarte, no vas a estar mucho tiempo de pie.

Hidan tembló pero gateó obedientemente donde Kakuzu. Este se desabrochó la capa. Un sonido que Hidan comenzaba a temer. Temblando, llegó donde Kakuzu y esperó obediente. Odiaba eso, lo odiaba más que a nada. Pero si no se quería ver otra vez atado y desmembrado era mejor que continuara así.

— Abre la boca— Hidan había estado tan pendiente de sus propios pensamientos que no había visto como Kakuzu sacaba su imponente y erecto miembro y lo ponía frente a él. La visión fue impactante, nunca había visto la erección de Kakuzu tan de cerca, era impresionante. Hidan cerró los ojos y obedeció. No le gustaba nada masturbarle con la boca, lo aborrecía. Con algo de calma y evitando las nauseas comenzó con un vaivén calmado y silencioso. Evitaba usar su lengua más de lo necesario. Tras un pequeño suspiro apagado Kakuzu le apartó de un empujón tirándole de espaldas contra el suelo.

—Ponte a cuatro patas— Hidan tembló notoriamente cuando se dio la vuelta y se puso en posición. Sintió la presencia de Kakuzu tras él pero solo fue eso.

— Bien. Nos vamos en media hora. Si quieres ducharte date prisa.

— Si… — rápido como el demonio corrió hacia el baño y se encerró ¿En qué demonios pensaba Kakuzu? ¿Eso solo era una prueba de su obediencia? ¿Y si la próxima vez no podía mantener el miedo? Había tenido unas insoportables ganas de huir cuando notó a Kakuzu a su espalda. Siseó del dolor al estar de pie más de la cuenta. La pierna no le respondía todo lo bien que quisiera pero al menos podía moverse. Se miró al espejo del baño. Tenía un aspecto lamentable: su pelo estaba muy sucio con manchas de fluidos corporales y otras cosas. Su cuerpo entero estaba surcado de cicatrices y moratones a parte de sucio. La cicatriz de su pierna no tenía muy buena pinta, tenía los hombros rojos e hinchados, al igual que sus ojos. Se percató de una ligera hinchazón en su estómago. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin moverse y alimentado por Kakuzu que no lo notó extraño. Tenía que volver a ponerse en forma.

El agua caliente fue como una bomba hacia sus malestares. Su cuerpo se relajó como no había estado en mucho tiempo. Tenía ganas de volver a las andadas, usar su guadaña, matar, orar a Jashin-sama… Jashin… echaba de menos tantas cosas. Notó algo dentro de su cuerpo resbalar por sus muslos internos. Introdujo dos dedos para sentir los fluidos que Kakuzu había dejado dentro de él. Con el ceño fruncido cogió el jabón y, tras untarse una buena cantidad, se limpió con saña, borrando todo rastro de la marca de su cuerpo. Al salir se encontró con la mirada de Kakuzu escrutándole.

— Ya estoy listo…— murmuró sintiéndose extraño por estar totalmente desnudo frente a él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para sentir vergüenza. Kakuzu asintió y señaló al lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

— Allí está tu ropa— Hidan asintió y cogió unos pantalones negros. Se notaban que eran nuevos, los suyos habían quedado destrozado desde el primer día que osó desafiar a su compañero. Tras ponerse los calcetines blancos cogió la capa. Esta, a pesar de oler a limpio, se podía ver que había sido cosida y remendada, seguramente por Kakuzu. Tenía mucha mano en eso. Miró por el resto de la habitación pero no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba.

— Toma— dijo Kakuzu sacando algo de la manga de su capa. Hidan lo cogió celosamente. Era su bandana y un objeto metálico.

— ¡Mi rosario! — murmuró asombrado. Kakuzu se sintió terriblemente incómodo.

— Si ya has acabado es hora de irnos. Tu guadaña está en el armario, no se te vaya a olvidar.

Tras eso los dos se fueron de la se detuvo para mirar el cielo azul entre los árboles. Por muy estúpido que fuera había echado de menos la sensación de paz y calma del bosque. Desde que se despertó, Kakuzu no había tenido intención ninguna de darle ninguna orden aparte de esa ridícula prueba y rogaba porque eso no cambiara. Al menos por ahora.

— Hidan, vamos— se escuchó el gruñido de Kakuzu acompañado por una brisa cálida. Hidan no tuvo más remedio que continuar con su camino. Kakuzu le esperaba a unos cuantos metros, cuando estuvieron al mismo nivel siguieron con su camino.

...

Hidan saltó por los aires en el mismo momento que aquel ninja lanzó su ataque. Si no fuera por Kakuzu se habría encontrado seccionado en partes. Con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca la guadaña dio un brusco giro y le rasgó uno de los brazos al enemigo. Sonrió macabramente, perfecto, ya casi lo tenía todo.

Alzó una mano y se la rajó sin cuidado. El suelo se impregnó de su sangre. Sonriendo mientras Kakuzu distraía a su presa, dibujó un conocido círculo en el suelo.

Se puso en el medio y miró a su víctima. Le daba pena acabar esto sin divertirse antes. Hacía muchos meses que no tenía oportunidad para matar a nadie y quería jugar un poco antes de acabar con él. Pero otra vez Kakuzu parecía tener prisa. Al menos esperaba que le dejara rezar.

Tras replanteárselo mucho más tiempo alzó su arma metálica y, de un golpe, la clavó en su pecho. Su cuerpo entero se excitó al darle la bienvenida al dolor. Otra vez se encontraba vivo, tan, tan vivo… Escuchó el grito de dolor de la victima de su maldición. Se giró para observarle con placer. El pobre no pudo mantenerse más tiempo en pié y cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Kakuzu anduvo hacia él sin prisa pero sin pausa. Hidan aprovechó este tiempo para tumbarse en el suelo y comenzar sus oraciones sin quitar la maldición de su cuerpo que mantenía su piel como un esqueleto.

No fue hasta que sintió como le elevaban las piernas que se detuvo. Vio a Kakuzu quitarle los pantalones sin miramientos.

— ¿Ah? ¡Oye, oye! Aun no he terminado de rezar— se atrevió a decir. Kakuzu desabrochó su capa sin inmutarse.

— Puedes seguir con lo tuyo, no te molestaré mucho— dijo sin más. Hidan se enfureció, soltó una salta de maldiciones y cerró los ojos rezando internamente porque todo acabara pronto. Kakuzu levantó sus piernas y se puso entre ellas. Con algo más de cuidado fue entrando en ese cálido cuerpo que se habría ante él. Hidan, que había intentado seguir con sus oraciones, jadeaba por el conocido dolor. No pasó mucho hasta que Kakuzu comenzó a embestir con brutalidad. Llenándole por dentro. Llegando a zonas donde nadie había llegado. Hidan abrió los ojos sin soportar el miedo de que al abrirlos volviera a estar todo negro. Por mucho que su mente se quejara su cuerpo reaccionó al gesto y se excitó. Su miembro se fue levantando poco a poco bajo una cruel y excitada mirada de Kakuzu. Lo único que manchaba esa imagen era la gran estaca que atravesaba el lampiño torso del joven. Consiguió sacar la incómoda arma de su compañero y la tiró a unos metros. Hidan siseó de dolor cuando fue sacada de su cuerpo, unas ligeras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos carmesíes por la mezcla de su querido dolor y el placer que sentía. Su miembro tembló por esa exquisita mezcla de sensaciones. Kakuzu, con el sudor bajando por sus sienes, miró hacia un lado al percibir movimiento. El cuerpo del ninja moribundo temblaba, no estaba tan muerto como habían pensado. Aun reaccionaba ante los estímulos. Seguramente, al seguir vivo y bajo la maldición de Hidan. Frunció el ceño con algo parecido al enfado naciendo en su interior. Endureciendo su puño lo extendió y estrelló contra el cuerpo, lanzándolo varios metros hasta que se detuvo al chocar contra un muro. Una vez deshecho de ese problema se volcó de nuevo en su compañero. Hidan no había perdido ojo de sus movimientos, Kakuzu volvió a alzar sus caderas para cometer una profunda arremetida contra sus entrañas, amenazándole silenciosamente por cualquier palabra que osara decir al respecto.

Ayudado de sus fuertes piernas Kakuzu aumentó la profundidad de las embestidas. Tras una, la cual consiguió recorrer todo el interior de su compañero, Kakuzu escuchó algo que jamás creía que escucharía: un gemido. Hidan había gemido de placer tras esa estocada tan profunda. Su miembro temblaba por la liberación. Kakuzu sonrió tras su máscara y volvió a envestir. Hidan tembló de placer cuando estas golpearon una y otra vez en ese punto tan insoportablemente dulce.

— Me… ¡ah! … ya… ya…— consiguió murmurar Hidan entre jadeos, segundos después un chorro blanco salió de su negra erección manchando todo su estómago y ensangrentado pecho. La sensación de tener su miembro tan oprimido tras el orgasmo de Hidan fue demasiado para Kakuzu quien se vino con una última y profunda arremetida en lo más hondo de sus entrañas. Suspirando salió de él y se puso los pantalones. Hidan se quedó tumbado boca arriba respirando entrecortadamente disfrutando de los últimos resquicios de su orgasmo. Kakuzu se agachó al lado del cuerpo que aún respiraba. Sonrió sádicamente al comprobar que el moribundo había sufrido lo mismo que su compañero sin que este se hubiera dado cuenta. Endureció su mano y la clavó en su pecho notando como la sangre salía desperdigada del cuerpo, ya sin vida, del ninja. Escuchó un quejido a su espalda. Hidan se había puesto de pie mostrando el dolor con un gruñido. Se agachó lo suficiente para capturar sus pantalones dejándole a Kakuzu una amplia vista de su cuerpo. Vio por debajo, escurriéndose de entre sus muslos, la sustancia blanca de su esencia.

Hidan cogió un poco de ese liquido y lo acercó a la cara con una mueca de duda. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía se lo había llevado a los labios. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Kakuzu observándole con una mirada sombría, el cadáver fuertemente agarrado a su espalda.

— Vámonos— ordenó ignorando el reciente gesto de su compañero. Hidan, sonrojado por la vergüenza y la ira de haber sido descubierto, se ató los pantalones y corrió hacia él. Kakuzu evitó cualquier contacto, palabra y gesto durante todo el camino. Su mente seguía rememorando una y otra vez esa escena ¿Qué coño había querido hacer Hidan? Algo no andaba nada bien.

Continuará…

No sabia como diantres diferenciar un parrafo de otro asi que he puesto OoOoO, he intentado poner de todo, a ver si funciona


	5. ¿Antojos?

Capitulo 5: ¿Antojos?

Al cabo de los días la salud de Hidan fue mejorando, al igual que su humor. Había podido relajarse tras capturar otra víctima para una oferta de Kakuzu. Hacía tanto que no rezaba que se sentía intranquilo consigo mismo. Tras completar su oración entregaron a su víctima. Kakuzu parecía más relajado de lo normal. Apenas le había ordenado nada ni siquiera someterse a él desde aquella última vez que le había tomado en su forma de maldición. E incluso después le había permitido rezar en paz. Se encontraban en estos momentos sentados en un pequeño claro. Kakuzu revisaba tranquilo un plano mientras Hidan miraba intranquilo a uno y otro lado.

— Estate quieto, Hidan… No hay forma de que pueda concentrarme.

— ¿Ah? Es que… no sé, tengo hambre…— Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos.

— Hemos comido hace dos horas, no pienso gastarme más dinero— sentenció.

— ¿¡Eh? ¡Pero tengo hambre! — Kakuzu puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Hambre de qué? — Hidan se quedó pensativo.

— Um… ¿bolitas de pulpo? ¿Udon? ¿Yakitori? Incluso un tierno Dorayaki no me sentaría nada mal…— Kakuzu alzó una ceja.

— ¿Dorayaki? No sabía que te gustaban los dulces. Eres como una mujer.

— ¡Oye! No me gustan, pero se me apetece.

Internamente Kakuzu sonrió. Eso solo podía significar que Hidan tenía antojos ¿realmente Hidan iba a tener a su hijo? Que irónico era eso.

— Hay un pueblo a treinta kilómetros, allí seguro hay algo que puedas comer.

—Genial, démonos prisa.

La pequeña aldea era bulliciosa, había una larga calle llena de tenderetes de comida y tiendas. Hidan se sentía como un niño consentido corriendo de un lado al otro viendo la comida. Kakuzu le seguía de cerca enfadado por la idea de gastar más dinero del necesario.

— Recuerda que aún le tengo que dar de comer a siete personas sin contar con nosotros dos— le recordó cabreado.

— ¿Ah? No seas así, tengo mucha hambre. ¡Oye! Te lo devolveré, en cuanto acabemos de comer matare a otra recompensa para que consigas dinero.

— Aunque no me debieras nada lo íbamos acabar haciendo.

— Eres un avaricioso, ahg— Kakuzu guardó silencio sin muchas ganas de seguirle la corriente.

Hidan iba caminando tranquilamente viendo las tiendas hasta que se dio cuenta que Kakuzu hacía rato que no le seguía. Se giró y le vio entrar a un bar de mala muerte con las paredes despintadas. Fue tras él pero Kakuzu le había sentido y esperaba en la puerta a que él entrara.

— Toma Hidan— dijo tendiéndole una bolsa de cuero—. Ve a comprarte algo, hay cosas que tengo que hacer aquí en privado.

Hidan alzó una ceja sorprendido.

— ¿Aah? ¿Te encuentras bien, Kakuzu?— preguntó. Su compañero solo frunció el ceño.

— He dicho que te largues, vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Con algo de cuidado salió del bar y fue a recorrer las calles. Se prometió internamente no gastar mucho no fuera a ser que Kakuzu se enfadara… para desgracia suya el viento traía un dulce olor a bolitas de pulpo. Miró la bolsa de cuero y la pesó con la mano ¿Cuántas bolas podrían darle por todo eso?

Kakuzu fue hacia la orgullosa camarera y murmuró una palabra. Enseguida la actitud de la mujer cambió por una más dulce y humilde.

Le guió hasta el piso superior y, al final del pasillo, golpeó la pared y un tablón suelto cayó al piso con un ruido sordo.

— Pase rápido— dijo apurada. Tras eso cerró el tablón dejando a Kakuzu solo en la oscuridad. Una pequeña luz iluminó la sala y frente a él se encontró una pequeña estancia con un mueble bar, sofás, una radio y tres hombres observándole.

— Bienvenido ¿Qué es lo que desea?

— Información.

— Por supuesto— El que estaba en el sofá frente a él miró a otro y este corrió hacia un pequeño armario donde sacó un libro negro—. ¿De qué tipo?

Hidan sonreía feliz con un pinchito de bolas de pulpo saliendo de su boca. En sus manos había una bolsa llena de dorayakis. Pasó frente a un puesto de ramen y se quedó viendo como hacían los fideos. Su estómago rugió con fuerza haciendo que se sonrojara.

"No creo que Kakuzu se enfade si como un poquito más" se dijo a sí mismo ignorando a su conciencia que le alertaba que a Kakuzu le molestaría que comprara un chicle.

Se sentó y pidió un gran plato de ramen de pato. No es que supiera mucho de ramen pero ese olía bastante bien. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió una presencia tras él.

— Veo que sigues gastando mi dinero en tonterías— le acusó Kakuzu. Hidan le miró con un puñado de fideos saliendo de su boca. Los absorbió ruidosamente para así poder responderle.

— ¿Ah? Déjame en paz, llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer y ya que me has dado dinero pienso aprovecharlo.

— Tampoco es para que revientes, con lo que has comido hoy tenía para alimentarles a todos un día entero.

— ¿Me estás llamando gordo?— gruñó ofendido. Guardó silencio al percatarse de que sí, estaba gordo, había echado tripa, una pequeña tripa que cada vez iba aumentando sin que se diera cuenta ¿pero por qué? Se supone que había hecho más ejercicio desde que Kakuzu le libero ¿porqué tenía más peso? ¿Y a que venía esa glotonería?

— Tenemos una nueva misión, así que en cuanto acabes de rellenarte nos pondremos en camino— dijo Kakuzu evitando la pregunta.

Tras una hora y media caminando, ignorando las seguidas quejas de Hidan por el hambre y el profundo cabreo de Kakuzu por haber gastado tanto dinero, consiguieron dar con otra de sus víctimas.

Acabar con ella no fue nada fácil. La culpa también fue de Hidan que le dio un mareo a última hora. Tras una acalorada discusión sobre dieta y comer menos, Kakuzu y Hidan siguieron su camino, junto con el cadáver, a un punto de encuentro.

Tras otra media hora de espera a que Kakuzu acabara el intercambio, volvieron al bosque de camino a la siguiente aldea.

Ese camino fue increíblemente largo para Kakuzu. No por el hecho de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y estaba cansado, sino porque Hidan no encontraba nada mejor que intentar joderle la existencia con dolores imaginarios, hambre, antojos, olores raros e incluso se quiso detener en medio del bosque a rezarle a Jashin para todas las tonterías que se le ocurrían. Kakuzu estaba ya muy harto.

— ¡Estoy cansado!— terminó gritando Hidan después de veinte minutos de monólogo. Kakuzu se detuvo, sin poder dar ni un solo paso más.

— ¡Hidan, cállate o te juro que te mataré aquí mismo! — gritó con la voz más alta de lo normal.

— Pero es que estoy cansado…— se disculpó. Kakuzu suspiró derrotado ¿todas las embarazadas se cansaban igual de rápido? ¿Serían tan quejicas? Kakuzu se fió en un conjunto de rocas no muy lejos de allí. Eso les daría el escondite y protección necesarias para poder descansar un rato.

—Caminemos hasta allí— señaló la formación y ambos fueron hacia allá. Se sentaron tranquilamente. Hidan dejó su guadaña a un lado y se recostó sobre una roca. Kakuzu sacó su mapa para asegurarse de que fueran en la dirección adecuada. Tras diez minutos de descanso se volvió hacia Hidan. Este se había quedado medio dormido. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se notaba soñoliento. En un par de pasos se encontró frente a él. Hidan alzó el rostro para mirarle. Cualquier rastro de sueño había desaparecido. Desabrochó su capa para tener más movilidad, un rito que llevaba a cabo cada vez que tomaba ese pálido cuerpo.

Sin ninguna queja aceptó que Kakuzu le bajara los pantalones y se pusiera entre sus piernas. Hidan las levantó para mejorar el ángulo de entrada y que esta no sufriera mucho. Sin ningún cuidado Kakuzu se fue abriendo paso dentro de él. Hidan se quejó por el dolor.

— ¿No podrías ser un poco más cuidadoso?

— ¿Para qué?— dijo Kakuzu con voz ronca.

— Por si no recuerdas mi cuerpo se regenera, así que cada vez que lo haces es como si fuera la primera vez— gruñó enrojeciendo. Kakuzu detuvo su avance al escucharlo. Algo dentro de él se removió inquieto. ¿Daba igual las veces en las que le tomara porque siempre sería virgen? No, eso no era importante para él. Se aferró a sus nalgas y comenzó una marcha fuerte y precisa. Pronto le llegaron los suspiros y jadeos callados de Hidan. Las envestidas fueron aumentando. Hidan se aferró al cuerpo de Kakuzu para una mejor penetración. Una de sus manos voló detrás de la nuca de Kakuzu lo que hizo que este enterrara la cabeza entre su cuello y hombros. Los escalofríos de Hidan no le pasaban inadvertidos. El calor era sofocante. Placer, tanto placer, estrechez, calor… Aferrando sus nalgas, Kakuzu alzó a Hidan y lo apoyó contra la enorme roca que le había servido de apoyo.

Las embestidas se volvieron brutales, Hidan gemía en su oído con cada golpe en sus entrañas. Su rostro se encontraba totalmente rojo por la pasión. Sus manos recorrían la espalda y nuca de Kakuzu palpando las máscaras a través de la tela. El miembro de Hidan se encontraba sufriendo de placer por la fricción de los dos cuerpos. Casi se encontraba como en un sueño cuando finalmente ambos llegaron al ansiado éxtasis en un mar de jadeos y gruñidos. Kakuzu, que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió y se quedó estupefacto al encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Hidan. Su rostro estaba rojo y su boca semiabierta con algo de vahó luchando por unas bocanadas de aire. Frunció el ceño y salió del cuerpo escuchando un quejido de protesta de su compañero. Tras arreglarse la ropa se levantó esperando a que Hidan se acabara de arreglar. Este estaba aún con los pantalones bajados y la respiración acelerada. Su cara estaba mirando hacia el suelo y no parecía tener intenciones de moverse.

— Date prisa ¿o es que tengo que vestirte?

— Tsh, cállate joder. En primer lugar eres un cabronazo. Se supone que nos detuvimos para descansar no para hacer estas cosas…

— Y has descansado ¿no? No te has movido en todo el rato.

— Maldito bastardo… — pero Kakuzu se había puesto en camino—. ¡Eh, oye! — Hidan se levantó de golpe tropezándose con los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos. Intentó subirse los pantalones mientras daba pequeños saltos para seguir a su compañero—. ¡Kakuzu! ¿Puedes esperarme? ¡Oe!—. A regañadientes su compañero se detuvo para esperarle. Cuando ya estuvieron a la misma altura continuaron el camino.

— Kakuzu…— silencio—… oe, Kakuzu…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué pasa con ese tono? — chasqueó la lengua enfadado.

— ¿Qué coño te pasa Hidan?

— Tengo hambre.

"Me cago en tu dios" murmuró Kakuzu por lo bajo ignorando la creciente e incesante charla de su compañero ¿No podía callarse nunca?

—… Así que es mejor que…— Hidan se interrumpió cuando Kakuzu se detuvo de golpe.

— Cállate, Hidan, lo digo en serio…

— Tsk, idiota…— continuaron el camino en continuo silencio, un silencio demasiado raro, demasiado anómalo… algo estaba pasando, algo no andaba nada bien… ¿pero qué?

Continuará…


	6. Se Acabó

Capitulo 6: Se acabó.

Después de tres días por fin hubo un cambio. Una mañana, después de desayunar se pusieron en camino. Tras varias horas caminando, Hidan igual que siempre, un murmullo en sus mentes se hizo audible.

— Tengo una misión para vosotros, venid ahora mismo— se escuchó la voz del líder. Kakuzu miró a Hidan de reojo, este esperaba indicaciones. Tras unos cortos minutos encontraron una pequeña zona sin peligro, se sentaron e hicieron el justsu.

El resto de los Akatsukis les esperaban pacientemente en cada dedo correspondiente. Entonces, cuando el líder terminó de ojearlos a todos, se propuso empezar con su discurso.

— Bienvenidos. Creo que la mayoría ya sabéis para que os he llamado. Bien, después de que os de las misiones deberéis partir inmediatamente para cumplirla. Espero que no os tome mucho tiempo…

Hidan deshizo su justsu después de la reunión. Kakuzu lo hizo segundos después.

— ¡Oe! Así que tenemos que ir a por el Bijuu ¿no? — dijo desperezándose—. Genial, ya estaba echando de menos las misiones de verdad. Me aburría estar solo cazando gente.

— Cálmate, Hidan o morirás. Además, esas son también misiones importantes.

— Bah…— Hidan hizo un movimiento despectivo con la mano—. Bien ¿Dónde está el Bijuu? — Kakuzu le miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿Tú crees sinceramente que puedo abrir el mapa y que saldrá una ventana donde ponga su localización? — preguntó con cruel ironía como si le hablara a un crío.

— ¿Eh? ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo sabes? — dijo siguiendo a Kakuzu que se ponía en marcha.

— Eso son secretos de cada nación. Muy poca gente lo sabe.

— ¡Yo que pensaba que siempre sabias donde estaba cada persona!— Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos.

— Que no sepa dónde está no significa que no pueda averiguarlo.

— ¿Entones?

—Vamos, Hidan, tengo algo de prisa…

Sin más Kakuzu emprendió la marcha dándose la vuelta.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Tenemos que volver a la otra aldea y preguntar allí.

— ¿A quién? ¿Al frutero?— dijo sarcásticamente Hidan—. Son un puñado de pueblerinos.

— Si, a los cuales casi dejas sin abastecimiento— le recordó Kakuzu enfadado al recordad semejante pérdida de dinero—. No pienso volver a dejarte mi cartera.

Tras una serie de maldiciones por parte de Hidan, todo volvió a la relativa calma.

Cuando volvieron al pueblo Hidan estaba revolucionado. Kakuzu apenas podía mantenerle quieto y eso que ya se había ganado más de un puñetazo y amenazas de muerte.

El propietario no se veía muy orgulloso de la vuelta de Kakuzu y, a pesar de las enormes ganas de matar que destilaba el Akatsuki, no le dejó alquilar. Kakuzu volvió fuera donde Hidan le esperaba apoyado en la fachada del edificio mirando a un punto concreto.

— Vamos a buscar otro sitio— murmuró Kakuzu enfadado.

— No te han dejado una habitación ¿no? Ya te dije que no era bueno volver a un hotel donde dejaste en la habitación un futón ensangrentado. No se vería muy bien fuera de nuestro mundo.

— Cállate Hidan. Vámonos.

Justo en la calle principal donde se encontraban las tiendas Kakuzu recordó ver un hotel. Un poco más lujoso –y seguramente caro- de lo que esperaba y deseaba. No había hecho falta de que Hidan le echara en cara lo de la otra habitación, ya sabía que no le volverían a ofrecer alojo, pero tenía que intentarlo. Inventarse respuestas era mejor que pagar más de su valioso dinero.

La habitación era algo a lo que Hidan no estaba acostumbrado. Era más estrecha que larga. Si entrabas te encontrabas con una habitación y una pared a la izquierda. En esa pared había una puerta donde estaba el baño. En la habitación al fondo a la derecha había una cama justo debajo de una ventana, al lado de la puerta de entrada había una cómoda con un feo florero encima. Mientras Kakuzu analizaba la habitación Hidan solo se había quedado mirando la cama.

— Kakuzu… hay solo una cama… — Kakuzu fue al baño para examinarlo. Si le había costado tanto al menos esperaba que le valiera la pena.

— No había habitaciones de dos camas libres y no iba a pagar por otra habitación para que durmieras cómodamente— explicó sin más.

— ¡Ah! ¿Yo soy en que tenga que dormir en el suelo? — preguntó furioso. Kakuzu le miró por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido.

— Nadie va a dormir en el suelo— el jashinista entendió la indirecta y echó una maldición. ¿Es que Kakuzu no se cansaba nunca? Dejó su guadaña a un lado de la puerta y cerró tras de sí, después se desató la capa y la tiró en una esquina sin miramientos.

— Acomódate como quieras y no salgas— dijo Kakuzu al terminar de revisar la habitación.

—¡Oe! ¿A dónde vas?

— A buscar información, quédate aquí.

—¿Ah? Pero tengo hambre…— Kakuzu sentía como le palpitaba la vena en su sien.

— Te compraré algo, solo espera un poco— se iba a ir pero por causas del destino se giró para mirar a Hidan—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— casi se maldijo a sí mismo, pero ya era tarde, había hecho la pregunta. El rostro de Hidan demostró su estupefacción.

— Em… ramen… o udon… cualquiera…— Kakuzu asintió y se fue cerrando tras él.

Cuando Kakuzu volvió llevaba una bolsa con varios platos hondos de plástico humeante. La habitación estaba totalmente en penumbras, solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que llegaba de la ventana. Hidan estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, con la capa quitada y los brazos tras la espalda. Su pelo plateado estaba húmedo por haber tomado un relajante baño.

— Buenas noches— gruñó Hidan—. Has tardado mucho, teme.

— He estado ocupado, no te quejes tanto— Kakuzu dejó las bolsas a un lado de la cama. Hidan saltó sobre el colchón y cogió la bolsa para mirar el contenido.

— ¡Oe, oe! ¿Me has comprado la comida?

— Sírvete, me voy a dar una ducha.

— ¿Te guardo algo? — pero Kakuzu ya había entrado en el baño. Hidan refunfuñó enfadado por su falta de atención—. Me lo pienso comer todo. Tsk, imbécil.

Tras terminarse rápidamente los dos platos de comida se comenzó a preguntar qué demonios estaría haciendo Kakuzu tanto tiempo encerrado. Se levantó y abrió la puerta del baño lo suficiente para mirar dentro. Kakuzu estaba en la bañera con los brazos fuera disfrutando del agua caliente. Su cabello y cicatrices eran visibles ya que se había deshecho de toda su ropa.

— Si quieres unirte entra sino cierra, se va el calor— dijo Kakuzu asustando a Hidan.

— No vengo para eso, llevas mucho tiempo en el baño. No sabía que hacías— sin darle tiempo a responder cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza. Volvió a la cama dándole una patada a la bolsa donde Kakuzu había guardado los platos de comida. La bolsa pesaba más de lo normal. Volvió a mirar dentro y se encontró con un pequeño paquete de papel marrón. Lo cogió con algo de miedo de que fuera algo que no debiera ver y Kakuzu le castigara, pero la curiosidad le superó. Al abrirlo se encontró con cuatro pasteles de arroz y dos de judías dulces. Miró hacia la puerta del baño con algo que no supo definir. Con algo de cuidado cogió los pasteles de judías dulces y se los comió. En esos momentos le apetecía algo dulce y sabía que a Kakuzu no le gustaría esos pasteles azucarados. Cuando Kakuzu salió iba como siempre, capa, máscara y ojos serios.

— Toma— Hidan le pasó la bolsa de papel con los pasteles de arroz. Kakuzu agarró lo que le ofrecía con una ceja alzada.

—¿No te gustan?

— Si, lo que pasa es que ya me he comido el resto y tú no has cenado aun.

— No tengo hambre— fue a poner el paquete sobre la cómoda pero Hidan le interrumpió.

— Me he comido los dulces, solo quedan los de arroz así que está bien.

— En resumen, que no te gustan.

— ¿Ah? ¡No me refiero a eso gilipollas!

— Cállate, joder. Además ¿Qué coño has hecho en la bañera?

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo que qué he hecho?

— Estaba todo lleno de sangre.

— ¡Hice mis oraciones! Al menos agradéceme de que lo hice en el baño y no encima de la cama o en el tapiz— gruñó furioso soltando una sarta de insultos.

— ¿¡Y por qué simplemente no dejas de rezar y punto!

— No seas ateo, gilipollas, Jashin-sama te castigará. No dejas de fastidiarme con toda esa mierda de dejar de rezar… ¡Me estás enfadando!

Kakuzu pasó de él y sin más cogió la bolsa de la cómoda donde lo había puesto y se sentó en la cama haciendo que Hidan botara en ella.

Se bajó la máscara lo suficiente como para morder un cacho del pastel de arroz relleno de carne. La textura era suave y la carne tierna y salada pero sin ser sosa.

Hidan se quedó contemplando la mandíbula de Kakuzu masticando la bola de pasta de arroz. Kakuzu cogió otra bola y la pasó por encima de su hombro para que Hidan la cogiera. El Akatsuki más joven no se había dado cuenta de cómo babeaba al ver a su compañero comer. Al ver el pastel que le tendía Kakuzu no dudó en cogerlo y llevárselo a la boca.

— Um… esto está bastante bueno.

Kakuzu asintió. Hidan volvió a mirar el rostro de Kakuzu. La verdad es que, a pesar de las cicatrices, era bastante guapo. Apenas se notaba sus años. No se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había dado cuenta de su constante mirada.

— Hidan, túmbate—. Se puso en pie y se desabrochó la capa. Hidan tragó ruidosamente y maldijo. Sin ánimos ninguno obedeció la orden en silencio. Se quedó tendido boca arriba deseando que su respiración no sonara tan fuerte como lo hacía. Sus miembros estaban fuertemente apretados contra su cuerpo en un vano intento de protección. Al notar como el colchón se hundía por el peso de su compañero cerró los ojos con fuerza. El colchón se venció a cada lado de su cabeza y sus piernas fueron abiertas para dejar paso a un duro cuerpo que chocó contra el suyo. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver que ocurría: Kakuzu estaba justo encima de él, entre sus piernas y con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza mirándole escrupulosamente. Hidan se sonrojó hasta las orejas y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Las manos de Kakuzu recorrieron su amplio pecho sonrosado deteniéndose en las partes más erógenas de su cuerpo. Inconscientemente Hidan gimió cuando un dedo rozó uno de sus pezones y alzó las caderas chocando su erección con el cuerpo de Kakuzu. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar como su miembro se había restregado con el de su compañero. Miró hacia abajo y vio las dos erecciones a través de la tela de los pantalones rozándose eróticamente. Volviendo a cerrar los ojos continuó un vaivén desesperado ansiando más y más de esa exquisita sensación que el cuerpo de Kakuzu le otorgaba. Los brazos de Kakuzu fueron rápidos y pronto se deshicieron de los pantalones de Hidan dejando su pequeña erección al aire. Esta se encontraba chorreante y palpitante, rodeada por una pequeña extensión de bello platino lacio y suave como la seda. Kakuzu le agarró el miembro y lo masturbó dejando que la sustancia le humedeciera la mano. Hidan se agarró a ella intentando alejarla de su excitación pero lo único que podía conseguir era gemir ahogadamente y taparse el rostro con un brazo. Kakuzu no sabía por qué hacia ello. Al sentir las caderas de Hidan chocando contra las suyas había perdido completamente la razón y se había quedado con los instintos básicos. Quería comprobar cuanto más podía hacer ese joven cuerpo que se retorcía bajo él. Qué expresiones podía hacer. Cuánto tardaría en venirse y qué sonidos y expresiones haría cuando llegara. Quería ver tantas cosas en ese mismo instante. Cómo Hidan movía las caderas entregándose a ese placer, como su espalda se arqueaba entre las sombras de su habitación. La mano que intentaba apartar la suya tembló y reptó hacia su hombro apretándolo con fuerza. Apoyándose en sus piernas, Kakuzu pudo sostenerse lo suficiente como para llevar su otra mano hacia la entrada caliente. La acarició cuidadosamente rodeándola con el índice. El semen que escapaba de su miembro se resbalaba por su ingle hasta su pequeña entrada humedeciéndola y lubricándola. Usando ese mismo líquido Kakuzu untó su dedo y le penetró lentamente. Sonrió ante un grito ahogado de su compañero. Tan acostumbrado estaba al dolor que no sabía cómo comportarse cuando este se tornaba placer, un placer tan grande que apenas podía mantenerse cuerdo.

El primer dedo siguió al segundo haciendo reaccionar el miembro del Jashinista. Kakuzu contempló con éxtasis como el cuerpo de Hidan se removió por la intrusión. Sus dedos estaban siendo engullidos por esa cálida y húmeda cavidad. Al parecer Hidan tenía razón; cada vez que lo hacían su cuerpo se regeneraba y volvía a ser virgen. No era normal que le costara tanto acostumbrar a un cuerpo usado a esa tímida intromisión. Hidan suspiró cuando movió los dedos en círculos, pretendía terminar pronto con eso y prestarle la atención necesaria a su propia hinchada y dolorosa erección. Al añadir un tercer dígito en ese espacio estrecho perdió la razón. De un rápido movimiento se bajó los pantalones mostrando un moreno y grueso miembro palpitante. Al igual que Hidan se encontraba húmedo por los fluidos salidos de él. Usando una misma mano cogió ambas erecciones y las unió marcando el mismo ritmo. Ambas esencias se mezclaban en el lampiño estómago del joven que jadeaba luchando por seguir respirando. La habitación se había recalentado y los cristales estaban opacos por el vahó que provenía de sus cuerpos. Kakuzu dejó de mirar sus órganos entrelazados para observar a esas orbes mirándole con lujuria entre su brazo usado como escudo para que no pudiera verle. La velocidad de la masturbación aumentó y, sin poder evitarlo, Hidan chasqueó la lengua cuando un calambre le recorrió la columna y se vino salvajemente sobre su propio estómago. Se dejó caer sobre la cama totalmente relajado. Sus músculos se destensaron y su respiración se acompasó. Kakuzu no perdió el tiempo y, cogiendo el semen con dos dedos, lo pasó por su erección para lubricarla y alzó las caderas de Hidan. Tras llevar la cabeza hacia la abertura se fue abriendo paso por el anillo de músculos hasta llenarle totalmente. Levantó los cuartos traseros de su compañero dejando su torso en la cama y, con fuerza, empezó el profundo y apasionado baile. Tras unos minutos de silencio el cuerpo de Hidan volvió a responder. La erección recién satisfecha volvió a elevarse orgullosa entre la pareja. Hidan cogió una de las muñecas que sostenían su cintura y la apretó mientras que con la otra agarraba con fuerza la almohada de su espalda. Ese placer no tenía nada que ver con lo anterior, esa vez era totalmente diferente a las otras dolorosas sesiones. Lo disfrutaba. Tener el duro falo de Kakuzu en sus entrañas, en su organismo, le enloquecía y su ser respondía a ello con creces. Las embestidas eran brutales, llenándole, saciándole, obligándole a sumergirse en la lujuria y el éxtasis.

Kakuzu pasó una pierna por su hombro para poder poner a Hidan de lado. Una vez así se tumbó a su costado, su pecho contra su espalda, y siguió introduciéndose dentro de él. Su mano reptó hacia el despierto miembro entre las piernas de su compañero y, de nuevo, le volvió a masturbar al compás de sus embestidas. Pasó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Hidan y llevó sus dedos a la húmeda boca que se abría a su paso. Hidan lamió con gula los dígitos que le ofrecían mientras intentaba acallar sus gemidos y jadeos. Ese gesto tan sensual fue directo hacia su miembro que vibró dentro del cuerpo a la vez que seguía con su perfecto baile. Kakuzu se le ocurrió la locura más grande. De repente se detuvo, incluso el masturbar a su joven pareja. Hidan dejó de lamer sus dedos y le miró por encima de su hombro con unos ojos centelleantes y suplicantes.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó Kakuzu con la voz ronca. Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron al ver las intenciones de su sádico amigo. Volvió el rostro hacia delante temblando de placer y en silencio—. Venga, dime qué quieres, Hidan.

Kakuzu vio con satisfacción como los revueltos mechones plateados se removieron cuando hizo una negativa.

— ¿No quieres que siga?— dio una pequeña pero profunda embestida. Hidan jadeó y se tensó por el placer—. Si quieres puedes hacerlo tú mismo.

El pálido cuerpo inclinó la cadera y luego se dejó caer auto penetrándose con una sacudida. La mano de Kakuzu seguía en su miembro así que cada vez que se movía recibía el doble placer de su falo y de su entrada. El nerviosismo con el que empezó se hizo a un lado y pronto dieron paso a un ritmo mucho más placentero para ambos. El pulgar rodeó su cabeza acariciándole la punta e impidiendo que se viniera. Hidan chasqueó la lengua por ello.

Cansado de ese compás torpe Kakuzu salió de él llevándose un quejido lastimero de su acompañante. Agarró a Hidan de un brazo y tomó asiento en la cama al mismo tiempo que, de frente, le obligaba a sentarse en su regazo. De un solo movimiento le llenó de golpe haciendo que se arqueara. Hidan tenía el pelo revuelto y despeinado. Cada mechón bailaba al son de la danza y tapaba sus ojos semi cerrados. Kakuzu, aferrándole de las caderas, impuso un movimiento hondo y enérgico que llevó a Hidan a un universo aparte. Kakuzu contempló atónito el rostro de su compañero. Hidan le miraba con las mejillas rojas y sus ojos rasgados, pero había algo más en su mirada; sadismo, placer, poder, lujuria. Las esferas carmesíes brillaban con una pasión inimaginable. Se detuvo unos momentos para mirarle de cerca. Hidan detuvo el balanceo de sus caderas. Su cabeza, que se había caído hacia atrás y oscilaba por el movimiento, se incorporó para lanzarle una explícita mirada a Kakuzu mientras se relamía el labio superior con placer. Ese impulso envió una corriente eléctrica a la erección de Kakuzu que, rápidamente, continuó con el movimiento.

Su miembro estrujado le reclamaba por una pronta liberación. Obedeció a su cuerpo y aumentó el compas y la profundidad ansiando llegar pronto al culmen. Hidan, que se había agarrado con fuerza a sus hombros no pudo evitar gritar cuando una de las últimas estocadas le golpeó en lo más hondo de su ser. Aun aullando por el placer, echó su cuerpo hacia atrás arqueando su espalda en un ángulo casi imposible. Kakuzu abrió los ojos al contemplar aquella figura: la silueta frente a él se encontraba iluminada por la luna que atravesaba la ventana resaltando su joven estructura. Como si estuviera en cámara lenta echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que unas gotas de sudor resbalaran de su piel y que su pelo se revolviera en el aire. La luz azulada iluminó sus duros pezones y el nacarado color de su piel. Un chorro caliente salió de su miembro manchando su estómago y pecho mejorando incluso más la escena. Kakuzu, que había permanecido con los ojos abiertos, sintió una sacudida dentro de él y apretó a Hidan contra él al cerrar los ojos y dejar que su semilla le llenara por dentro.

Jadeante y ajeno a su alrededor Hidan se dejó caer. Kakuzu lo sostuvo para evitar que se cayera. Notaba la jadeante respiración de su compañero contra su cuello, sobre su máscara. Frunció el ceño, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados con un ligero rubor causado por el esfuerzo y el placer. Hidan soltó un pequeño suspiro entrecortado lo que molestó mucho a su compañero que le dejó caer lentamente contra la el colchón. Con último y sollozante jadeo se quedó dormido sin ni siquiera darse cuenta del sombrío rostro de su colega. Dejó el cuerpo pálido dormido a un lado. El pecho de Hidan subía y bajaba con una cansada respiración. Encima de torso, manchado de su propia semilla, estaba su rosario Jashinista. Kakuzu se maldijo interiormente ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que el triangulo era un símbolo de fertilidad? Podía haberle usado antes, podría… Frunció el ceño de nuevo y de un rápido meneo tapó a aquel ser que había sido cómplice, causa y testigo de su crimen. Salió de la cama para sentarse en el colchón y así no ver a Hidan. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Algo iba mal. Muy mal. ¿Por qué demonios se había venido al verle de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía ser como antes? ¿Es porque sabía que Hidan ya se encontraba embarazado y no quería dañarlo? No, en aquel lugar donde pidió información le dijeron que Hidan, al ser inmortal, no sufriría daño y que durante los primeros meses no era muy peligroso continuar manteniendo relaciones. ¿Cuántos meses llevaba ya de embarazo? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Tenía que seguir adelante con el plan.

Hidan no echaría de menos a un niño por muy suyo que fuera. Era un criminal sádico de rango S. No era un hombre preparado para la paternidad.

"O maternidad" se dijo a si mismo Kakuzu. Ahora tenía que decidir qué hacer.

Cuando Hidan se despertó Kakuzu estaba sentado frente a la cama apoyado en la pared.

Tras un largo bostezo Hidan se incorporó sobre sus brazos para mirar a Kakuzu de manera soñolienta. La sábana resbaló por su hombro descubriendo su pálida desnudez.

— ¿Kakuzu?

— Estoy aquí.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces ahí?

— …

Hidan volvió a bostezar sonoramente.

— ¿Queda algo de comida? — Kakuzu cogió con su mano extensible la bolsa de papel y se la tiró a la cama. Hidan cogió una de las bolas de pasta de arroz y se la llevó a la boca y le tiró la sobrante a Kakuzu que la rechazó.

— Ayer conseguí algo de información sobre el paradero de la Bijuu así que ve vistiéndote— se puso en pie y abrochó su capa.

— Al menos me dejarás ducharme ¿no?

— Date prisa, te espero fuera— Hidan salió de la cama mostrando su pálido cuerpo desnudo y fue hacia el baño. Kakuzu, que no había dejado de observarle en ningún momento, murmuró con voz autoritaria—. Eso ya no volverá a pasar más— Hidan se detuvo pero no se volvió—. No volveré a utilizar tu cuerpo nunca más— dicho esto se fue.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse Hidan se dio la vuelta, pero Kakuzu se había ido. ¿Porqué Kakuzu había dicho eso? ¿Y por qué él se sentía tan mal?

Continuará…


	7. Los Enfrentamientos Contra Konoha

Ñaaa! Estoy en clasee! T.T A ver, principalmente pido perdon por este capi... es el que dije que iba a copiar del Anime.

Hoy es mi cumple asi que por favor perdonadme este capi! T,.T He añadido cosecha propia pero me hacia ilusion hacer este capi...

ADVERTENCIA: He puesto las fotos. He puesto 3, se que las normas dicen que solo 1 por fic. Ademas prohiben los capitulos como este, que sean copidados y que añadas tu cosas. Asi que si borran esta historia por una cosa u otra podeis enviarme un mensaje y os pasare los capis semanalmente con sus imagenes o incluso podeis vereme en otras paginas como Slasheaven y Amor Yaoi.

Capítulo 7: Enfrentamientos contra Konoha

Hidan estaba tumbado en el suelo, su cuerpo negro volvió a su color pálido habitual. Una estaca metálica sobresalía de su pecho y un circulo en sangre terminaba el conjunto. La Biyuu estaba colgada en la pared por las manos. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente y se podía notar una pequeña y pausada respiración indicando que aún seguía con vida.

— Ya pasaron quince minutos— dijo Kakuzu— ¿Aun no has acabado, Hidan?— el cuerpo inmóvil alzó la cabeza y con la boca llena de sangre gritó:

— ¡Cállate Kakuzu! ¡Vas a arruinar el ritual! — cogió la estaca y la sacó de su cuerpo con un pequeño quejido. Era increíble como Kakuzu había conseguido ignorar el zarpazo de la Biyuu y habían conseguido acabar con ella. No era que él lo hubiera tenido difícil, pero sus heridas internas provocadas por su compañero aún dolían.

— Siempre haces el mismo sacrificio jashinista ¿no podrías olvidarte de él una vez? Vamos a por nuestra próxima víctima.

— ¡A mí tampoco me gusta, pero es parte de mi religión, tengo que hacerlo! ¿Y olvidarlo? ¿Olvidarlo? ¡Esa es una blasfemia contra Jashin-sama! — Kakuzu le ignoró y siguió mirando el mapa.

— Aún tenemos que conseguir el que falta. Habrá que buscar bastante— miró a Hidan que se había sentado a su lado—. Tenemos que ir al país del Fuego.

Una sombra surgió del suelo. Kakuzu, alertado, miró hacia el lugar.

— ¿Zetsu? — preguntó Hidan asqueado.

— Veo que han terminado el trabajo— dijo su parte oscura— y esa ceremonia de sacrificio ridículamente larga—. Hidan frunció el ceño haciendo morros.

— ¡No dejáis de molestarme con lo mismo! ¡Malditos ateos de mierda!

— Cuando estas solo y triste… —dijo el otro lado de Zetsu.

—… en el único en el que realmente puedes confiar es en ti mismo— dijo el lado oscuro.

— No, eso no es así— intervino Kakuzu—. En la única cosa en la que puedes creer es en el dinero— su mirada se clavó en Hidan.

— ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Son tus malditos trabajos los que hacen que nos tome tanto tiempo encontrar nuestro Jinchuuriki!

— Solo hice equipo contigo porque pensé que podría sacar algo de dinero con tu religión— ignoró la mirada dolida que le soltó Hidan. Aunque a decir verdad, con religión o sin ella, iba a conseguir un buen pellizco. Se guardó el mapa en la manga y continuó hablando—. Además soy en encargado de mantener las finanzas de Akatsuki. Ponte en mi lugar por un minuto.

— El dinero es importante— dijo el lado blanco.

— ¡No tan importante como conseguir el siguiente! — dijo el oscuro—. Me llevaré al de dos colas.

Tras eso ambos se quedaron a solas. Hidan se quedó contemplando el suelo esperando cualquier orden de Kakuzu, la que fuera. Pero este simplemente te puso en pie.

— Nos queda un largo camino. Es mejor que no nos retrasemos— dicho esto descendió de las ruinas saltando. Hidan dio un último suspiro y le siguió.

Kakuzu iba el primero, paseaba tranquilamente junto a un acantilado mirando el mapa para no perderse. Justo detrás caminaba un desanimado Hidan.

— ¿Dónde está ese lugar? Ya estamos casi dentro de las montañas.

—Solo queda un poco más— Hidan chasqueó la lengua.

—Llevas diciendo eso desde que salimos— miró hacia delante y casi se le cae el alma a los pies—. ¡Eh! ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Más escaleras?

Ante ellos se abría un camino empinado lleno de escaleras que subían a la cima de la montaña.

—Es imposible que el Jinchuuriki esté aquí ¡Me estoy cabreando!

— Me importa una mierda lo que digas. Y si continuas quejándote como un bebé,— se detuvo para mirarle— te mataré.

Hidan se llevó una mano a la frente con enfado.

— Sí, sí, como si pudieras hacerlo, Kakuzu— continuó andando—. Imbécil desconsiderado.

No tardaron en toparse con unas enormes puertas custodiadas por dos figuras masculinas semi divinas en posición de ataque.

— Esto es un templo— se quejó Hidan—. ¿Piensas que está aquí?

— Quien sabe. Pero este no es un templo común. Es muy probable de que esté aquí— dicho esto se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

Unos metros más adelante Kakuzu endureció su brazo y lo estrelló contra la dura puerta de hierro sacándola de sus bisagras y tirándola al suelo. Hidan, que estaba detrás de él, se quedó contemplando la fuerza de su compañero. Había veces que parecía increíble.

Al entrar se toparon con una gran multitud de monjes corriendo de un lado para el otro. Más que un convento parecía una colonia de hormigas a las que le habían echado un par de gotas de agua en el agujero del hormiguero. Hidan suspiró con desgana.

— No parece que haya nadie que quiera convertirse en Jashinista ¡Ni un solo alma!

— No hay duda ¡Son los de Akatsuki! — gritó uno de ellos mientras se aproximaban. Todos los monjes esperaban sobre las escaleras que subían al templo. Pronto la fila de monjes se abrió dejando paso a otro de ellos.

— ¿Ah?— dijo Hidan viendo como bajaba las escaleras hacia ellos—. Veo que aquí hay otro que quiere hacerse el héroe.

— En el libro dice que hay una recompensa de 30.000.000 ryou por su cabeza— Hidan frunció el ceño.

— Oye… No habremos venido tras él por el dinero ¿no? Matar a un monje es como un billete directo al infierno.

— Hasta el infierno se maneja con dinero. Yo estaré bien.

— No sé qué hacéis aquí pero iros ¡en seguida!

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres muertes innecesarias? — hizo un movimiento con su guadaña en modo agresivo—. Que mala suerte que eso no valla con mi religión.

— Escuché que hay un templo en el País del Fuego donde residía una comunidad de monjes ninjas. Dicen que ellos tienen un poder llamado "El regalo de los Dioses"

— El hombre que vale 30.000.000 es un ninja de élite que una vez perteneció a los Doce Ninjas Guardianes encargados de proteger al Señor Feudal. Esa tela con el símbolo del País del Fuego es la prueba de ello.

— ¿Eh? ¿Así que es fuerte?

— No seas descuidado, Hidan, o morirás.

— ¡Como si eso fuera posible, Kakuzu! — Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya se habían lanzado a por él. La guadaña de Hidan raspaba el suelo mientras corrían hacia su presa.

El monje, con toda la tranquilidad caracterizada, levantó los brazos de una forma casi fantástica. De repente se escuchó una voz como si fuera en un sueño y una mujer divina se formó superponiéndose con la imagen del hombre. Kakuzu abrió los ojos asombrado pero aún así continuó su carrera.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿A quién le importa? — le respondió Hidan— ¡Sigue avanzando!

De la silueta de la mujer comenzaron a salir muchos brazos como si fuera una diosa india. Kakuzu lanzó su primer golpe, el monje sostuvo su brazo. Kakuzu endureció la mano que le quedaba libre y la lanzó contra su oponente pero una extraña fuerza le golpeó con furia. De repente se vio volando por los aires, golpeado por miles de puños que salían de la figura del monje. Hidan miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos. No iba a permitir que le derrotaran tan fácilmente. Tras dejar caer a Kakuzu se alzó él con la guadaña preparada.

— ¡Eres mío! — otra ola de puñetazos le interceptaron y le lanzaron varios metros de allí, junto a Kakuzu.

Los monjes estallaron en vítores mientras que el monje ninja élite deshacía su técnica.

— Les haremos un funeral— dijo serenamente. Un susurro se escuchó acallando los gritos de victoria de los hombres.

— Como si fuera a permitir que me enterrara un monje de otra religión… Jashin-sama me aplastaría. Ahora estoy enojado… Oye, ese maldito no es un Jinchuuriki ¿verdad? ¿Significa que puedo cumplir los mandamientos en esta ocasión?

— Haz lo que quieras. Pero su cuerpo vale mucho dinero así que asegúrate de que su cuerpo queda reconocible cuando le atravieses.

Hidan usó su guadaña para incorporarse.

— Las personas no deberían intercambiar las vidas por dinero, idiota— le señaló con la guadaña cuando se levantó—. ¡Kakuzu, no interfieras! — anduvo hacia delante moviendo su arma con odio—. ¡Voy a matarle!

De nuevo salió corriendo dejando que su arma arañara el suelo. El monje volvió a alzar las manos en posición.

— Soy Chiriku del Templo del Fuego ¡No pienso perder ante vosotros! — Hidan ignoró su creciente malestar y nauseas y se lanzó gustoso a por el ataque.

Todo lo que recordaba como un increíble templo no era más que unas ruinas polvorientas en ese momento. Las piedras del tejado se desprendían, la madera crujía y la polvareda aun no había dejado los muros destrozados. Hidan se encontraba dentro de su maldición, tumbado en el suelo rezando en su mente.

— Parece que el Jinjuuriki no estaba aquí— notaba la presencia de Kakuzu a su lado, caminando entre los cuerpos—. Vamos al siguiente lugar después de que termine de orar.

— No— Kakuzu se agachó y recogió por el cuello de la túnica a uno de los monjes—. Necesitamos intercambiar este cuerpo por la recompensa. El dinero está primero— dijo con voz oscura. Hidan se incorporó lo suficiente como para mirar a Kakuzu.— En serio ¿te podría dar alguna vez una paliza? ¿Aunque solo fuera una vez?— se sentó para quitarse el arma que atravesaba su pecho—. De todas formas, vámonos.

— El país del fuego es enorme. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo.

— ¿Ves? ¡Tú eres la razón por la que siempre llegamos tarde! — "y luego se queja de mí" pensó a regañadientes—. ¡Oye, espérame!

Caminando uno junto al otro Hidan se sentía muy tenso. Estaba bien que Kakuzu le hubiera dicho que ya no lo utilizaría más ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan incontrolablemente mal? Su relación había llegado a un punto que parecía que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. Se trataban igual que antes, sin formalismos de ningún tipo ni órdenes directas, ni linchamientos, ni ningún tipo de comentario fuera de lo normal. Lo único que había cambiado era que ya ninguno de los dos quería mantener un contacto físico por muy leve e inocente que fuera.

Llevaba un rato cargando al sujeto de la recompensa. No es que estuviera cansado ni que le pesara, ni mucho menos. Simplemente estaba harto de ese silencio inquietante y de que Hidan se hubiera perdido de esa forma en sus pensamientos.

— Cárgalo durante un tiempo— dijo tendiéndole el cuerpo a su compañero.

— ¡Oye, oye, oye! Eres tú el que quiere el dinero no yo así que eres tú el que debe cargar con ese idiota muerto. Es tu preciosa recompensa ¿no? — durante unos segundos la mirada en los ojos de Kakuzu le recordó a aquellos interminables meses de violación y tortura. Pero eso había acabado ¿no? ¿Porqué debía de temerle? ¿…O desearlo?— ¿Por qué me miras así.

— Lo juro, un día de estos voy a matarte.

— Como si pudieras hacerlo, Kakuzu.

Tras unas horas de silencio Hidan volvió a hablar. Quería poner a prueba la paciencia de Kakuzu además estaba cansado y desganado. No quería seguir con ese rollo de caza recompensas.

— Realmente me estoy tragando toda la mierda que dices. No he viajado en mucho tiempo y cuando por fin tengo la oportunidad me juntan con imbécil como tú…

— No estamos de vacaciones.

— Ya estoy arto de buscar Jinjuurikis cuando no tenemos ni idea de donde están, y ahora, encima, me arrastras a este trabajo ¡Creo que merezco más simpatía!

"¿Después de aprovecharte de mi cartera para comer aún sigues pidiendo?" se sulfuró él mismo. "Calma, Kakuzu, recuerda porqué está así. Dentro de poco vendrá tu valiosísima recompensa"

— Cállate y camina. Vamos tarde.

— ¿Ah¡? ¡Vamos tarde porque vamos a un estúpido punto de intercambio! Por tu culpa esta misión se está haciendo más y más larga.

"¡Es para que terminen tus meses de gestación y paras mis millones de ryou!" pensó hastiado.

— En serio, me estás enojando…— Kakuzu se detuvo de golpe, incapaz de continuar.

— ¿Enojando? Esta también es una misión vital.

— Sí, sí, tu eres el tesorero o lo que sea. Admítelo, es carne en efectivo lo que estás llevando para ayudarnos a capturar al Bijuu—. Sus ojos carmesíes se clavaron cruelmente en los verdes. Pero Kakuzu siguió caminando como si nada haciendo que Hidan se enfadara y escupiera en el suelo. Un segundo después se encontraba sonriendo felizmente y siguiéndole.

— Oye, lo siento. Ese cuerpo pesa mucho ¿no? Déjame cargarlo un tiempo.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con mi valiosa recompensa?

— ¿Eh? Solo estoy tratando de ser amable…

— Vas a deshacerte de él.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

— Veo a través de ti. Este cuerpo es una molestia y quieres deshacerte de él—. Hidan estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Ah, mierda! ¡Me descubriste! Pero, de verdad, tira esa cosa y vamos a bus… — interpuso su guadaña a tiempo para interceptar un fuerte golpe del brazo libre que Kakuzu había endurecido para estrellarlo contra su cabeza.

— Te tengo— sonrió.

— Hijo de perra…— su brazo volvió como estaba y siguió su camino.

— ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿Ya has acabado?

— No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. Pero un día cuando la misión esté completa y mi agenda esté totalmente libre… te enviaré directamente al infierno.

— Ya estás así otra vez…— guardó su guadaña en su espalda—. Al menos espero que el próximo con el que luchemos dure un poco más. Realmente necesito descargarme.

Por fin salieron del bosque. Distinguieron un gran edificio blanco con el tejado rojo claro. Kakuzu seguía en silencio con el cuerpo a su espalda. Sin previo aviso Kakuzu fue hacia la puerta de cristal.

— Oye ¿A dónde demonios vas? Tsk ¿Al baño? — pero Kakuzu le ignoró—. Bien, esperaré.

Hidan siguió a Kakuzu hasta unos estropeados y viejos baños masculinos. El mayor parecía saber perfectamente donde iba mientras que Hidan le contemplaba dubitativo.

Tras poner la mano en la pared esta cayó mostrando un hueco del tamaño de una persona adulta. Hidan se quedó boquiabierto al descubrirlo.

— Este es el punto de intercambio— dijo Kakuzu.

— ¿Por qué demonios eligieron un baño?

Un hombre bajito, calvo y con bigote apareció en el resquicio.

— Por aquí, por favor.

Llegaron a una amplia y oscura habitación llena de enormes cubículos de metal dispersos por las paredes.

El intermediario abrió uno de ellos mostrando una camilla.

—Aquí, por favor.

— Uhm— dijo Kakuzu como afirmación. Hidan contempló como Kakuzu dejó el cuerpo sobre el metal sin ningún esfuerzo. Había veces que se sorprendía de su fuerza.

— Date prisa ¿quieres?

El hombre calvo se quedó ojeando un libro negro hasta que dio con la página deseada. Tras examinar el cuerpo se dirigió hacia Kakuzu.

— No hay duda de que es Chiriku— cerró el libro con tono de admiración—. Atrapó a uno grande, Kakuzu-san

— Si.

El intermediario cruzó la sala hasta unas estanterías de donde cogió un pesado maletín y lo dejó junto al cuerpo. Kakuzu, sin vergüenza, cogió lo ofrecido y lo abrió para contarlo.

— ¡Este lugar apesta! ¡Vámonos de una vez, Kakuzu!

— Espera, necesito contar el dinero.

— Ni siquiera puedo decir si huele a meado o a muerto, pero realmente, es asqueroso. Me voy afuera.

Tras veinte minutos de contar billetes, los dejó en el maletín y lo cerró.

— Está todo— la camilla comenzó a deslizarse hacia su sitio, guardando el cuerpo.

— Espero su próxima captura, señor.

— No contengas el aliento. Nos dirigimos a Konoha, a por el Jinjuuriki.

— ¿Puedo darle un consejo? — Kakuzu se dirigió hacia la puerta— Debería cambiar de compañero— aquí detuvo su camino, curioso—. Ese hombre parece estar más allá de la influencia del dinero—. Kakuzu sonrió tras la máscara.

— Lo sé, a él, definitivamente, no le interesa el dinero. Pero va a hacer mucho dinero.

— ¿Eso significa que ha aceptado la oferta?

— Ya lleva cinco meses y medio según mis cálculos.

— Espero que recuerde que necesitamos también algo de su sangre cuando nos traiga al bebé.

— Claro, me he informado.

— ¿Por eso continúa teniéndolo como compañero?

— Por esa y por otra razón… él es la única persona que puede ser mi compañero— continuó su marcha.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— Todos mis antiguos compañeros están muertos—. Se paró junto al tablón para que este callera y volver a salir—. Siempre que tengo un problema con alguien me cabreo y lo mato. Pero a él no puedo matarle… Es por eso, que él es el único que puede estar a mi lado.

— ¿Y no querrá dejarle cuando venda a su hijo?— Kakuzu frunció el ceño, su mirada se oscureció y su voz se volvió ronca y amenazante.

— Nunca le dejaré marchar.

—¡Ahh! Que aburrimiento.

Otra vez se encontraba en otro maldito punto de encuentro. Acababan de matar al monje de fuego. Ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre. No es que le importara mucho, pero tampoco quería pasarse el resto de su vida aguantando a su avaricioso compañero.

Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y se giró sulfurado.

—Has tardado mucho, Kakuzu— se levantó justo a tiempo para sacar su guadaña y evitar los surikens que habían lanzado contra él. Con un movimiento de muñeca su arma se volvió hacia su agresor y, sin que se diera cuenta, dos figuras aparecieron a su lado y le atravesaron los órganos vitales. Intentó moverse para evitarles pero algo se lo impedía.

Escuchó sus voces burlándose de su velocidad. Alzó una ceja mirándolos desinteresadamente.

—Eso duele mucho ¿Qué demonios queréis?— miró con regocijo como sus atacantes se quedaron estupefactos.

—No es posible ¡Le dimos en sus órganos vitales!

—Deja de moverte, no sabes lo que duele.

—¿Eres inmortal?

— ¿No te das cuenta? — gruñó furioso—. El primer atacante, un hombre alto robusto y con barba, captó su atención. Más detalladamente una tela que mostraba sobre sus pantalones—. Esa tela… — murmuró—. ¡Pertenece a los Doce Ninjas Guardianes! ¡Oh, maldición! Tendré que volver a uno de esos malditos puntos de intercambio…— pudo notar como aquel ninja de Konoha se tensaba.

—Somos shinobis de Konoha. Nos ordenaron que capturáramos o elimináramos a los Akatsukis y como vosotros trabajáis en grupos de dos habíamos planeado capturar a uno y matar al otro. Pero… — tomó su tiempo para sacar unos extraños kunais— … tienes enormes poderes.

Hidan se rió por lo bajo. Esos ninjas de Konoha eran más estúpidos de lo que imaginaba.

— Entonces lo habéis hecho en el orden equivocado—. El ninja de Konoha ignoró su comentario.

—¿Dónde está tu compañero? —. Una enorme explosión llevó abajo una pared del edificio y, al mismo tiempo, respondió a la pregunta del shinobi. El chico que estaba en el techo saltó justo a tiempo para evitar el violento ataque de Kakuzu liberando la técnica que le impedía moverse.

— ¡Ya puedo moverme! —le gritó. Este corría tras el chico hasta que el hombre de la barba se interpuso entre ellos. Llamó a los ninjas que habían apuñalado a Hidan y los cuatro se reunieron en un mismo punto. Kakuzu los escrutó rápidamente y sonrió tras la máscara.

— Parece que por fin traes dinero, Hidan.

Con un suave balanceo la guadaña se soltó del piso y volvió con su dueño.

— ¡Kakuzu quédate al margen de esto! Voy a usarlos para mi ceremonia. El dinero es todo tuyo.

— Por mí está bien. Pero no los subestimes o acabarás muerto—. Con la sangre caída de su cuerpo, y usando sus pies, consiguió hacer el circulo de su maldición.

— Como si pudieran matarme, Kakuzu. Si ellos pudieran matarle les dejaría hacerlo. Pero eso no va a suceder… ¿O sí?—. Contempló divertido como el pequeño cuarteto intentaba reestructurar su nueva estrategia.

— ¿Ya habéis acabado? — con el dolor recorriéndole la columna vertebral sacó una de las enormes espadas que le atravesaban—. Duele que te hieran de esta forma. Dios castigará a aquellos imbéciles que, como vosotros, no entienden el dolor ajeno.

"Ya tendría que haber ido al infierno más de mil veces" pensó Kakuzu con ironía. El sujeto de la recompensa sacó un extraño cuchillo que estaba chispeante de chakra. Hidan sonrió cuando su oponente se lanzó en un desesperado intento por abatirle.

— ¡Tienes unas buenas navajas! — exclamó el Jashinista sorprendido. No solo tenía que esquivar la dichosa sombra del chico, sino que también tenía que intentar herir a su rápido rival. Al estar en el aire se impulsó con su guadaña para ir disparado hacia Asuma y no caer en los hilos de la sombra.

"Estoy acabado como caiga en una de esas cosas de nuevo" se dijo. Sintió el nerviosismo del joven y como volvía a intentar otra vez su técnica.

— ¡No lo creo! — guió su arma hacia el pequeño grupo deseando interrumpir sus ataques. Entonces fue cuando se fijó en la postura de su oponente, era parecida a la de…

— Esa pose…— una de las manos de la diosa interceptó su ataque y a él mismo con un golpe.

— ¿Qué piensas de la técnica de Chiriku? La suya es mucho más impresionante ¿no?— dijo Asuma orgulloso.

— ¡Maldición!

Kakuzu contempló el cuerpo de su compañero. Ese ataque había estado increíblemente cerca de darle en su avanzado vientre. ¿Le pasaría algo a su embarazo si recibía un golpe siendo su cuerpo inmortal?

—Hidan, no bajes la guardia.

—¡Cierra la boca y mira, Kakuzu!

El mayor de los Akatsukis entrecerró los ojos. Hidan siempre se mostraba irrespetuosamente orgulloso y engreído mientras luchaba. Tras un salto Hidan se dio la oportunidad de sonreír.

— ¡Estáis demasiado desesperados! Seguís haciendo ataques que tienen más probabilidades de golpear. ¡Puedo ver a través de vosotros!

— Y tú fastidias demasiado cuando peleas— intervino Kakuzu. Juntos rodearon a Hidan y le lanzaron sus armas arrojadizas para retenerlo.

— ¡No vas a escapar esta vez!— gritó el chico de las sombras.

— Entonces no los esquivaré…— dicho esto se lanzó a por él ignorando el dolor punzante de las armas al chocar contra su cuerpo.

— Tsk, bastardo imparable.

— ¡Voy a matar a este chico primero!— su guadaña, que hasta ahora había permanecido clavada en el suelo, salió disparada hacia él. Los dos ninjas le cubrieron a la defensiva y el sujeto de la recompensa corrió hacia ellos.

— ¡Estás peleando conmigo! — Hidan le soltó un kunai intentando pararle pero el otro lo interceptó con sus navajas. Furioso, saltó hacia atrás.

— ¡Capitán Asuma!— gritó uno de los ninjas. Demasiado tarde, para satisfacción de Hidan uno de los dientes de su guadaña se clavó levemente en el pómulo de su víctima. Lo suficiente como para sacarle unas pocas gotas de sangre. En un salto consiguió coger su arma por el mango y lamer con saña el resto del fluido ferroso. Con una calma increíble fue hacia su círculo maldito envuelto en una nube de humo creada por su enemigo. Cuando estuvo dentro pacientemente esperó.

Una explosión estalló justo en frente de los ninjas. Todos se protegieron como pudieron menos Kakuzu que tenía la vista perdida en busca de su compañero.

Cuando la bola de humo y fuego desapareció solo quedó en el centro una figura. Todos se sorprendieron al ver ante ellos a Hidan con la piel negra y blanca cual esqueleto. Este se incorporó después de haberse protegido de las llamas, para contemplarlos a todos.

— Duele ¿verdad? — escuchó, con una alegría incomparable, como las navajas caían al suelo. Su oponente tenía la piel chamuscada en el mismo lado que él tenía quemada la capa mostrándole medio pecho—. Dios te a juzgado. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo que significa sufrir? Ya estás bajo mi maldición. Ahora puede empezar la ceremonia. Ahora…— descubrió su rostro, unos cuantos mechones escaparon de su lugar y cayeron sobre su frente— ¡Vamos a sufrir juntos un dolor incalculable!

— Estos serán otros 35.000.000 de ryou para nosotros— murmuró Kakuzu con el sentimiento de felicidad embargándole. La risa estridente de Hidan no se hizo esperar. De un movimiento sacó su estaba de la capa y la formó.

— ¡Ya lo tengo todo listo! ¡Prepárate, esto va a doler mucho! — sintió una gran satisfacción recorrer su cuerpo cuando su enemigo corrió hacia él. Alzó el arma y gritó— ¡Toma esto!— clavó la estaca en su pierna de un solo bandazo. Asuma perdió el equilibrio por el dolor y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Duele bastante ¿verdad? — rió a carcajadas saciándose de su indefensa presa—. ¡Pero no es nada en comparación con un órgano! ¡Jashin-sama, esto es lo mejor! ¡Mientras los otros mueres, su agonía se irradia por mi cuerpo! ¡Sentirla es éxtasis puro!— sacó el metal de su cuerpo mientras se regocijaba—. ¿Dónde quieres el próximo? — dijo señalando con la punta las distintas partes de su cuerpo— ¿Qué tal aquí? ¿O aquí? Herirte las dos piernas sería bastante bueno— ¿Debo acabar ya? — esta vez colocó la punta en dirección hacia su corazón. Alzó el objeto y lo descargó contra su propio cuerpo— ¡Muere!

—¡No lo creo! — escuchó tras de sí. De repente no se pudo mover. Una sombra más oscura que la de su propio cuerpo le tenía rodeado ¿Qué demonios era eso? Escuchó a esos dos ninjas felicitar al chico.

"Con que fue él ¿no?" pensó furioso.

— Esto no es nada— usando toda su fuerza bruta consiguió mover unos milímetros su brazo. Odiaba el parloteo incesante de esos ninjas de Konoha ¿es que no podían guardar silencio mientras luchaban? ¿Ni siquiera podían cumplir algo tan sagrado como la sangre?

Kakuzu observaba la espalda sudorosa de Hidan. Realmente podía percibir las gotas perladas que brillaban en su maldita piel oscura. Gracias a ese color apagado no se distinguían ninguna de las marcas y moratones realizados durante sus abusos. Pero algo andaba mal. No podía permitir que Hidan sufriera más daño de la cuenta. Tenía que impedir a toda costa que dañasen su estómago o cualquier parte necesaria. Intervenir era la única y mejor opción.

— Si esto te va a tomar mucho tiempo les mataré— dijo sin más dando un paso hacia el frente. Todos pusieron su atención en él—. No voy a permitir que todo este dinero huya.

— ¡Te dije que no te entrometieras, Kakuzu! ¡Yo sólo puedo con esta basura!

— Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo…— murmuró su compañero.

"Ese chico…" se dijo Kakuzu mirando a Shikamaru. Tras unos segundos de silencio el joven comenzó a arrastrase hacia un lado. Kakuzu sintió el nerviosismo de Hidan cuando este, obligado por la sombra, se vio imitando los movimientos de su captor.

— Esa técnica de sombra fuerza al objetivo a imitar los movimientos del usuario…— analizó Kakuzu.

"Maldición… lo sabe…" pensó Hidan. Kakuzu se mantuvo aparte escuchando la explicación de Shikamaru para sus compañeros.

"Ese chico es bastante listo."

— Hijo de puta…

— Hablas demasiado— le reprochó el chico muerto de cansancio por el esfuerzo.

— ¡Pequeño bastardo! ¡Después de que me libere voy a golpearte, a cortarte y a aplastarte!

— ¡No habrá un después para ti! — tras unos cuantos pasos más, Shikamaru pudo gritar por fin:— ¡Está fuera!

— ¡Bien! ¡Veamos si la maldición se ha levantado! —dijo Asuma rebuscando en su porta shurikens. Asombrado e indefenso, Hidan solo pudo ver como ese shuriken le delataba cortándole un cacho de la oreja. De repente sintió como miles de puñaladas por todo su cuerpo. Las sombras se habían convertido en cuchillos que se le clavaban por todos lados para mantenerle sujeto.

—Maldito… ¡Estoy atrapado!

— Estoy agotado… No creo que pueda contenerlo por mucho más tiempo, Capitán Asuma…

— Buen trabajo, Shikamaru—. Hidan comenzó a revolverse angustiado cuando Asuma cojeó hasta él. El chakra de las navajas creció considerablemente.

—¡Kakuzu, ayúdame! — pidió, se odiaría más tarde, pero no quería perder ahora—. ¡Ahora! ¡Date prisa de una vez! — pero ya era muy tarde. Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos.

— Te dije que no los subestimaras.

Su rosario y bandana salieron desperdigados por el suelo a varios metros de su cuerpo. La cabeza rodó unas cuantas veces y permaneció quieta y en silencio. Tras unos cuantos suspiros de alivio, Shikamaru deshizo la técnica provocando que el cuerpo inerte cayera a la arena. El resto de los ninjas se volvió hacia Kakuzu, pero él no les prestaba atención. Seguía con la mirada clavada en Hidan.

—Si necesitabas una mano, debiste pedírmelo antes— murmuró Kakuzu con saña. Hidan estalló.

— ¡Maldito idiota lento! ¡Kakuzu, permitiste que esto sucediera!

— Creo que antes de comenzar dijiste: "¡Cierra la boca y mira, Kakuzu!" Ahora, como una maldita cabeza, ¿todavía crees que puedes gritarme?— Hidan se retractó sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— Eh…— rió por lo bajo—. Está bien, si, yo te dije que no te involucraras. Pero yo no estaba tratando de avergonzarte o hacerte quedar mal. ¡Vamos, trae mi cuerpo! — pero su compañero continuó mirándole ante las anonadadas miradas de los otros ninjas. Kakuzu no hizo ni un solo gesto de ayudarle. Hidan imaginó que tendría que pasar ya a las súplicas. Guiñó un ojo y le miró—. Kakuzu,— dijo con voz pastelosa— ¿te importaría traer mi cuerpo para acá? Kakuzu-chan, ¿por favor? ¿Lo harás?

"Es como un niño chico. Pero no puedo dejarlo así teniendo el precio que tiene" pensó cansado el mayor. En menos de un segundo apareció tras la cabeza de su compañero y lo recogió por el sedoso cabello. Al levantarle casi se deslizaron las hebras platinas por sus dedos como agua de río.

— ¡O… oye! ¡E… espera! ¡Basta!— dijo al ser alzado por el cabello—. Kakuzu ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Trae aquí mi cuerpo, maldición!

— Tu cabeza es más liviana.

— Tienes la suficiente fuerza como para llevarme en brazos.

— Si, y no la quiero desperdiciar. Tu cabeza no me cansará tanto.

"Ese maldito…" gruñó Hidan. Le gustaba jugar sucio y las venganzas frías.

— ¡Ese no es el problema! — silencio—. ¿Me estás ignorando?

Kakuzu miró a su alrededor hasta que se topó con la figura de Asuma. Ese sujeto… ese sujeto había estado cerca de dañar su recompensa. Hidan había caído herido por su culpa.

—¡Ay, ay! ¡Kakuzu, me estás arrancando el pelo! — Kakuzu volvió de sus pensamientos al escuchar los quejidos de Hidan.

— Si vas a lloriquear por el dolor, al menos quéjate por tu cuello.

— ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Mi cuello ni siquiera está al mismo nivel! ¡Imbécil, esto no es un lloriqueo! — Hidan se volvió hacia su verdugo, enfadado—. ¡Duele mucho! ¡Me cortaste la maldita cabeza! ¡Esto es híper-súper-ultra doloroso!

Kakuzu escuchó el susurro de voces hablando de él desde el pequeño grupo de ninjas. Se dio cuenta de las intenciones de huir del cuarteto. Se volvió hacia Asuma otra vez. Ese era el que le había cortado la cabeza a su futura recompensa, no, a su compañero, no… a Hidan. Al Hidan que solo él podía utilizar y contemplar gritando de dolor y el placer que eso le lleva. A Hidan… Comprimió su agarre sobre el cabello de su compañero y frunció el ceño. Asuma se encontraba distraído, ignorando su presencia.

— Ponte serio…— murmuró antes de desaparecer y reaparecer al lado del personaje el tiempo suficiente como para golpearle con el pié en la herida causada por Hidan. Sintió, con placer, como este gruñía de dolor. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le dio con el maletín de metal tirándole al suelo y haciéndole rodar varios metros. Se quedó de pie contemplando esa temblorosa figura intentando ponerse en pie y, en menos de un segundo, metió otro salto y calló con la rodilla en toda la columna de su oponente. Tras dejar a este K.O anduvo tranquilamente hacia el cuerpo inerte de Hidan. Dejó el maletín no muy lejos de él y levantó el cuerpo lentamente. Con cuidado puso la cabeza de Hidan en su cuerpo y la movió suavemente para ajustarla.

— Ahora que te he ayudado, voy a tener que quedarme involucrado.

— Tsk, sí, como quieras—. Un hilo negro salió del antebrazo de Kakuzu y voló hacia la herida del cuello. Con cuidado y esmero fue cosiéndole el cuello meticulosamente. Hidan se retorció incómodo por el dolor.

— Quédate quieto, bebé—. Al acabar se puso de pie para contemplar su trabajo—. Listo.

Hidan se levantó, desperezándose, y se crujió el cuello repetidas veces.

— ¡Eh! Todo junto de nuevo.

— Cuidado con los puntos, se cortarán si te mueves demasiado.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Kakuzu? Vete a la mierda—. Kakuzu se volvió hacia el trío de ninjas.

— Tu estúpida ceremonia ya es bastante mala, pero estoy harto de que busques peleas con tu balbuceo— Hidan le miró enseñando los dientes—. Ocúpate de la recompensa.

— Es verdad. Voy a hacerle pagar lo que me hizo. No puedo ir en contra de los mandamientos ¿o sí?

— ¿Eso otra vez? Como quieras. Me haré cargo de los otros tres. Los dos ninjas comenzaron una serie de técnicas para luchar—. Muy bien.

Dicho esto salió tras ellos. Esto dio paso a una lucha de equipos. Esos dos ninjas no eran rival para la experiencia y fuerza de Kakuzu. Eso todos lo sabían, aún así tenían buenos trucos bajo la manga. Una fuerte explosión distrajo a Hidan. Se volvió buscando el rastro de su compañero. Ignorando la razón, suspiró aliviado cuando esta apareció a unos centímetros de la explosión. Los brazos de Kakuzu se deshicieron de los puntos y volaron a los cuellos de sus víctimas. Tras tenerlos sujetos miró un poco hacia atrás, el suficiente como para ver a su compañero.

— Perder mi tiempo con tu azote… — le reprochó. Hidan se volvió hacia su víctima.

— Vaya, parece que Kakuzu ya terminó. También debo apresurarme, de otra forma me gritará que mi ritual dura demasiado—. Se acercó lo suficiente al cuerpo como para levantar su estaca y apuntarle— Adiós.

Justo en ese momento Asuma se levantó y atacó esquivando, por unos milímetros, el ataque. El rostro enfadado de Hidan se volvió una sonrisa cuando, por un movimiento de muñeca, su guadaña voló hacia ellos.

—¡Asuma! ¡Detrás de ti!— gritó Shikamaru. Todos mutaron cuando el arma se clavó limpiamente en las caderas de Hidan.

"Su estómago" gruñó Kakuzu. ¿Habría sufrido daño? Maldijo internamente a su masoquista compañero. Tenían que acabar, y pronto. Notó como todos suspiraban aliviados. Asuma se puso de pie y sonrió.

— No me sorprenderás con el mismo truc…— la realidad le golpeó. La cara inmutable de Hidan cambió a una sonrisa y, en menos de un segundo, estalló en sonoras y sádicas carcajadas. La sangre que goteaba de su herida calló justo en el centro del círculo maldito donde se encontraba.

— ¡No era el mismo truco, idiota! — vio con regocijo como el hombre se llevaba la mano al estómago dañado. Shikamaru enseguida hizo una carrera a la desesperada ansiando llegar hasta Asuma a pesar de sus continuos tropiezos.

— Je, je, je… ¿Y? ¿Duele? — cogió el mango de su guadaña y lo movió dentro de su cuerpo prestando atención de como ese individuo se retorcía— ¿Te duele?—. Tras un par de carcajadas de júbilo sacó otra estaca de su capa— ¡Finalmente podré experimentar el dolor! ¡El dolor que llega a matarte! — extendió el instrumento de metal y lo alzó sobre su cabeza estallando en risas. Al bajarlo escuchó los gritos desesperados de Shikamaru, pero no se detuvo y de un mandoblazo se lo clavó en el pecho. Alzó los ojos, inyectados de sangre, al cielo.

— Que maravilla…— el cuerpo de su sacrificio cayó derrotado al suelo.

— ¡Asuma! — gritó Shikamaru en shock. Corrió hacia él pero se volvió a tropezar en el último momento. La piel de Hidan volvió a cambiar y se sacó la guadaña.

— Ya he terminado.

— Solo tomará un minuto más— murmuró Kakuzu forzando su agarre. El chico se levantó del suelo maldiciéndole y corrió hacia él.

"Hidan" pensó Kakuzu. De un movimiento lanzó a uno de sus compañeros contra él para volverle a tirar contra el piso. Hidan sonrió por ello. Un mar de plumas negras cayó delicadamente desde el cielo como si bailaran un vals con el viento. Un cuervo voló directamente hacia Kakuzu y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban rodeados por los plumíferos animales. De entre los ovíparos apareció una figura con una espada negra. A Kakuzu apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar pero consiguió, satisfactoriamente, esquivar el ataque sin más heridas que una puntada en su máscara. Ese ataque consiguió que soltara a sus dos víctimas y estas fueron recogidas por otros ninjas. Ambos Akatsukis se apartaron de un salto mirando la escena que se abría ante ellos. Los cuervos explotaron soltando una espesa niebla que fue disipándose poco a poco. Tres jóvenes, incluido ese tal Shikamaru se encontraban al lado de su presa. Con un elegante salto se posó en la azotea donde ellos estaban dejando que su presencia les advirtiera.

— No voy a renunciar a mi recompensa— lamentablemente para él, el ninja que invocó a los cuervos se interpuso entre ellos.

— ¡Podéis luchar todo lo que queráis pero al final todos seréis sacrificados a Jashin-sama! Por eso…— su rostro se volvió inmutable durante una décima de segundo antes de volverse una de enfado y de asimilo— ¿Puedes esperar un poco? En serio, estamos en la mejor parte. ¡Vamos! ¡Todo lo que pido son unos minutos!

— Basta, Hidan—. Unos segundos después Kakuzu cayó a su lado con el maletín de su preciado dinero—. Regresaremos pronto, así que aseguraos de estar listos.

Algo metálico le atrajo la atención a Kakuzu. A un palmo de él se encontraba la bandana de su compañero. Se agachó a cogerla. Justo debajo, brillante, estaba el rosario destrozado. Intentando que Hidan no se diera cuenta lo cogió junto con el protector y se lo guardó—. Vámonos, Hidan.

— Estúpido líder… ¡La próxima vez le maldeciré! — sus finos oídos escucharon a los tres chicos discutir sobre ir a pedir ayuda—. ¡Os dijimos que nos esperarais hasta que regresáramos! ¡De todas formas va a morir! ¡Nos vamos, imbéciles!

Aparecieron en un bosque cinco segundos después. Hidan suspiró con cansancio; la verdad es que este combate era lo que necesitaba para desbloquear todos los pensamientos que le habían estado inundando la mente. Fue a volverse cuando se encontró a su compañero justo de frente mirándole desde arriba.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Kakuzu llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla derecha donde tenía la quemadura. Hidan, al pensar otra cosa, se apartó levemente evitando el contacto— ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Kakuzu repitió el gesto y esta vez se dejó hacer. El mayor le sostuvo la mejilla herida examinándola con cuidado. Hidan no perdió de vista los ojos verdes que escudriñaban su herido y maltratado cuerpo. La mano bajó de su pómulo hasta el corte de su cuello, repasando los puntos por posibles hilos rotos. El miembro se alejó de su tráquea y se posó en su capa, abriéndola totalmente. Hidan dio un paso hacia atrás evitándolo pero Kakuzu lo impidió. Se podía percibir su pequeña barriga y justo debajo, perdido tras los pantalones, se podía ver el corte de uno de los dientes que la guadaña había dejado. Kakuzu deshizo la tela blanca que sujetaba los pantalones y bajó estos un poco para ver la herida. Las manos de Hidan volaron a la suya ansiando que detuviera el recorrido. Hidan seguía observando los ojos de Kakuzu, suplicante, pero cuando las orbes verdes se clavaron en las suyas no pudo hacer nada más que bajar la cabeza y apartar las manos para dejarse examinar. Los pantalones descendieron unos cuantos centímetros mostrando una pequeña superficie de lacio bello platino, más blanco que el de su cabello. Se sonrojó cuando un dedo rodeó cada uno de los cortes tan cerca de su zona íntima. En uno de los giros el dígito se resbaló rozando la suave capa de bellos. Hidan dio un pequeño brinco chasqueando la lengua. Kakuzu frunció el ceño, apartó el dedo y dejó que uno de los hilos cosiera sus heridas.

— Vamos, antes de que se enfaden— dejó a Hidan tal y como estaba y se sentó en la roca preparándose para el Jutsu.

Después de tres días en la intemperie soportando las lluvias, y las discusiones en la cueva, ambos volvieron a sus cuerpos. Hidan fue el primero el levantarse crujiéndose la espalda.

— Estar sentado durante tres días es horrible. Es hora de relajarse. Espéranos, recompensa— pero Kakuzu ya había tomado otro camino— ¿Ah? ¿Kakuzu, a donde demonios vas? El punto de intercambio estaba por allí ¿no? — su compañero se giró para mirarle con indiferencia.

— ¿Tienes el cerebro muerto?

— ¿Qué has dicho?— dijo amenazándole con la guadaña.

— Nuestro blanco es el Jinchuuriki. Solo porque dijimos que íbamos a regresar no significa que tengamos que ir directos a una emboscada. Tomaremos una ruta diferente hacia Konoha. Han pasado tres días. La recompensa probablemente fue devuelta a la villa.

— Je…— Hidan se guardó la guadaña en su espalda—. So, supongo que tienes razón.

A pesar de haberse puesto en marcha Kakuzu se detuvo.

— Eso me recuerda…

— ¿Eh? — la imagen de Kakuzu observándole, llevándose una mano a la manga buscando algo era totalmente inquietante— ¿Q… Qué pasa?

— Esa herida de tu cuello es fea. Cúbrela—. Le lanzó algo para que lo cogiera al aire. Hidan sonrió impresionado.

— ¿Om? ¡Mi bandana! ¿La recogiste por mi? ¡Kakuzu, puedes ser un buen tío cuando quieres!

— ¡Cállate, Hidan! ¡Vámonos!

— ¡Oye, espera un segundo! ¡Oye, Kakuzu! Tal vez actúes como un imbécil, pero realmente te gusto ¿verdad?

— Sigue hablando y te mataré.

— Já, já. No seas tímido… Tampoco hay nada de malo en eso ¿no? Venga, admítelo. Di: Hidan, en verdad creo que tienes un buen corazón.

Kakuzu se detuvo de frente y Hidan, que tenía los ojos cerrados chocó con él.

— Si… la verdad sí creo que tengas un buen corazón— murmuró Kakuzu con voz depredadora.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces…?

—Iremos a Konoha a por el Jinchuuriki más poderoso, el de las nueve colas y puede que nos dé una paliza— la mano de Kakuzu se estrelló contra su cuello—. Simplemente voy a asegurar nuestra victoria—. Dicho esto apretó en un punto sensible en el cuello de su compañero y este cayó al piso como un muñeco de trapo. Tras cerciorarse de que estaba inconsciente le alzó del cuello y dejó que sus hilos hicieran el resto.

Tras unos largos minutos consiguió cumplir su plan. De un movimiento puso el cuerpo de Hidan sobre su hombro y continuó andando. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el joven se despertó adolorido por la posición. Kakuzu simplemente le dejó caer al suelo cuando notó que ya se movía.

— ¡Ahg! ¿No puedes ser un poco más amable? — dijo tocándose el trasero adolorido—. ¿Qué me has hecho?

— Simplemente me he dado una pequeña ayuda para poder luchar contra el Kyuubi. Nada del otro mundo.

— Tsk, podrías haber avisado.

— No hubiera sido tan divertido—. Hidan maldijo por lo bajo y luego alzó el rostro para contemplar a su alrededor. Eran unos inmensos arboles blancos secos. No sabía que camino era ese, nunca había estado en esa zona.

— Oye ¿Dónde estamos? — pero Kakuzu ya había avanzado unos metros—. ¡Eh! ¡Espera!

En una carrera consiguió ponerse a su altura y, tras mantener la distancia de prudencia, ambos continuaron su camino en silencio. Kakuzu se detuvo de repente y, tras girar con los talones, extendió su mano hacia una pequeña ave parada en un árbol. El animal, asustado, echó a volar. El brazo volvió a su sitio y los puntos se cosieron con rapidez.

—¿Qué sucede, Kakuzu?

— Nada. Era sólo mi imaginación.

— Tsk. ¡Entonces mueve el trasero! — siguieron caminando, esta vez Kakuzu un poco más atrasado. Había notado algo raro tras ellos. Esa ave no había sido un producto de su imaginación. Si algo iba a atacarles era mejor que lo interceptara antes de que golpeara a Hidan en algún lugar dañino. Repentinamente lo sintió: algo se arrastraba por el suelo, algo incorpóreo.

— Hidan…

— Lo sé… — en el último momento saltaron evitando las sombras. Pero ese ataque solo fue un farol y dos kunais explosivos volaron hacia ellos. Hidan utilizó la cadena de su guadaña como protección.

—¿Pergaminos explosivos? — murmuró Kakuzu. La guadaña cayó a la arena, libre de las ataduras del metal que la ataba a su dueño. Hidan saltó escapando de la bola de humo.

— ¡Kakuzu!

— ¡Endurecí mi brazo, no estoy herido! Más importante, ten cuidado con esa sombra.

— ¡Cómo si fuera a caer en lo mismo!

— ¡Hidan, arriba!— exclamó.

"Mas pergaminos explosivos" pensó Kakuzu.

— ¡Hidan, esquívalo! —. Ambos evitaron el ataque mientras cogían una posición para proteger sus cuerpos.

" ¡No ha explotado!" pensó Hidan. Algo peor ocurrió: no se podía moverse.

—Nos ha atrapado— dijo sin más Kakuzu, asimilando la idea. Frente a ellos se paró Shikamaru y les habló sobre esas navajas y su antiguo portador; su sensei, Asuma. La batalla empezaba. Kakuzu no dejaba de tener un ojo pendiente en Hidan. No podía permitir que saliera más dañado de la cuenta. Sobre todo tenía que impedir, por cualquier medio, que los ataque fueran hacia su estómago. Ni siquiera se atrevió a atacarle cuando Hidan, obligado por la sombra, le persiguió con su guadaña guiándole hacia una trampa que, si no fuera porque él era él, habría acabado muerto. Percibía los desesperados gritos de Hidan cuando era atacado o lo nervioso que se encontraba cada vez que estaba en peligro. Su preocupación innecesaria le incomodaba y enfadaba. Entremezclaba esa preocupación enojando a Hidan, infravalorándole. Le encantaba ver como se tomaba cada palabra que decía tan a pecho. Sin embargo, había algo que le repateaba hasta un punto tedioso. Lo que más le irritaba era darse cuenta de que sus agresores solo eran los tres patéticos alumnos de su recompensa y, aunque eso fuera un reto para él, Hatake Kakashi. Ya le habían hecho perder un maldito corazón por culpa de su Raikiri e incluso se había atrevido a pensar que acabaría con él de esa forma y había ido a por Hidan. Un impulso irracional le obligó a descubrirse y defender a su compañero que iba a ser atacado por Kakashi. Un cosquilleo recorrió a Hidan al ver como Kakuzu quitaba su capa mostrando sus cicatrices. Se habían acostado cientos de veces ya, pero la única oportunidad que tenía de verle así era mientras luchaban, juntos, como siempre. Rechazó la idea de dejarle a Kakuzu toda la diversión y pidió luchar con él, combinando sus mortales ataques en una batalla donde dominaban los cuatro elementos. Últimamente Kakuzu le consentía demasiado, pensaba Hidan, incluso al hacer la técnica de viento esta había sido más floja que de costumbre. La criatura no había usado toda su fuerza ¿porqué? Incluso mientras peleaba con Kakashi podía notar que las figuras le observaban encarecidamente. La cosa se complicó cuando ese chico, ese tal Shikamaru, comenzó a usar su sombra para atraparles. Si no lo conseguía esta, se encargaba de lanzarle las navajas de chakra para inmovilizare. Tras esquivar un ataque en el aire usando su guadaña, se quedó suspendida sobre esta.

— Dame algo de crédito— murmuró con ironía—. Esa técnica es una completa broma mientras me mantenga concentrado en tu somb…— un sonido de pasos corriendo hacia él le interrumpió. Se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para detener con su mano un puñetazo proveniente del joven de las sombras que le arrancó del árbol donde estaba apoyado.

— ¡No estaba manteniendo mi distancia, y no soy un cobarde! — impulsándose en las manos del contrario ambos se separaron y cayeron a un par de metros. Pero ya era tarde, la sombra le tenía atrapado. Tras soltar su guadaña se vio obligado a seguir al bosque al sonriente y creído chaval.

— Oye ¿A dónde demonios me estás llevando? Intentas separarme de Kakuzu ¿eh? — pero Shikamaru solo se tomó el tiempo para mirar hacia atrás y sonreír— ¡Pedazo de mierda!

Se detuvieron en una superficie rodeada de árboles. Hidan sonrió cuando la sombra que le dominaba se difuminó.

— Puedes mantener esa sombra por cinco minutos antes de que se te acabe la energía… y ahora estamos completamente solos. ¡Esa es la mejor situación para mí, imbécil! —de su túnica sacó su estaca de metal y la abrió de un movimiento. Gritando como un loco corrió hacia él. La sangre salpicó su arma y danzó en el aire unos segundos antes de caer al suelo. Pero había lo suficiente en el metal para que Hidan pudiera comenzar su ritual. Casi con lujuria lamió el líquido carmesí. Su cuerpo cogió su conocido color negro, una figura sádica que perseguiría a cualquier niño en sus más oscuras pesadillas. Con sumo éxtasis se atravesó la mano dejando caer la gloriosa sangre al suelo. Con ella trazó su círculo completo sin ni siquiera pensar en el porqué su joven víctima estaba tan inmóvil e indefensa.

— Ya lo tengo todo listo— sonrió posicionándose dentro del círculo de su maldición y alzó la estaca sobre su cabeza sin dejar de mirar a su temerosa víctima—. He estado esperando esto. ¡Muere! — con un rápido movimiento lo clavó en su corazón.

Continuará!

Notas autor: ñaaa! T.T Si os cabrea mucho este capi os hare un favor y subire el otro antes del lunes vale? Venga! lo siento!


	8. Muerte

8 Capítulo: Muerte

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron ante el dolor y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Hidan chasqueó la lengua ofendido.

— Que desperdicio… Jashin-sama debe estar decepcionado. De todas formas, Kakuzu ya debería haber terminado— dijo mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa. El color de su piel cambió mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar con su compañero—. Supongo que debería volver ¿Ah?

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando una cuchilla se lanzó hacia su cuello arrancándole el protector. Este cayó al suelo soltando un chasquido apagado. Hidan se desplomó tapándose la herida sangrante con la mano. La boca le sabía a sangre amarga. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras miraba a su agresor. Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua; el corte no era tan profundo como quería que hubiera sido. Rápidamente hizo un conjunto de símbolos y la sombra enrolló al Akatsuki.

— Cabrón… ¿por qué demonios sigues convida? —. Había autentico odio en la mirada del mejor.

— Solo estaba fingiendo— se guardó el arma en la espalda y se pasó una mano por la herida de su mejilla para demostrar que solo había sangre. No existía ningún corte—. La sangre de tu estaca no es mía. Es de tu compañero.

"¡Kakuzu!" exclamó la mente de Hidan. No, no podía ser posible ¿Kakuzu? ¿Pero cuándo? Un escalofrío atravesó su espalda ¿y si moría? ¿sería su culpa?

— ¿Cómo demonios tú…?

— No importaba quien lo hiciera, solo necesitábamos una oportunidad para obtener un poco de su sangre. Con esta cápsula—. Hidan se rió.

— Hasta un tonto como yo sabe lo que está sucediendo. He estado como mil veces en esta situación. Demonios, cualquier idiota puede deducir tu técnica después de haberla visto tantas veces.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Tu sombra ya no es tan fuerte como antes. Tu límite son cinco minutos—. Alzó un brazo a la altura necesaria para que pudiera verlo—. ¡Puedo moverme!— sacó la estaca y se puso de pie con cuidado. Se sentía terriblemente mareado. Ignoraba las causas pero en esos momentos el olor de la sangre que tanto apreciaba le daba nauseas—. El efecto de tu técnica disminuye con el paso del tiempo—. Con una fuerza sobrehumana alzó la estaca—. Básicamente, mientras más lo uses se hace más débil. Ya casi te quedas sin chakra ¿no?—. Cuando Shikamaru se quiso dar cuenta ya tenía a su enemigo frente a él riendo como un poseso—. Si hubieras dedicado tu vida a Jashin-sama él quizás te hubiera salvado. Desafortunadamente, aunque te convirtieras ahora mismo… ¡El nunca te perdonaría, imbécil! — En el momento en el que iba a lanzar su golpe final el chico alzó una mano y detuvo el golpe. La sombra comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo inmovilizándolo. Esta se materializó a sus pies y, de un tajazo le cortó tras los tobillos. Al no poder mantenerse de pie Hidan cayó derrotado envuelto en las sombras.

— Maldito seas…— gruñó furioso el Akatsuki. Se escuchó una enorme explosión, lo que le causó una sádica sonrisa a Hidan—. Tus compañeros no parecen tener tanta suerte. Kakuzu es mucho más fuerte que yo.

— Fuiste tú el que mató a Asuma-sensei…— maldijo muy enfadado—. Hemos venido a matarte y a vengar su muerte.

— Que buenos alumnos— dijo sarcásticamente. Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado.

—Podría vengarme aquí y ahora…

— ¿Tú? ¡Ja! No puedes matarme.

— No solo con la muerte se puede vengar de un hombre. Pero no, voy a cumplir hasta el final las órdenes que se le dieron a Asuma-sensei; mataremos a uno de los Akatsukis y al otro se lo llevaremos a Konoha para que pueda interrogarlo. ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Tú serás al que llevemos! — Hidan escupió al suelo.

— Como si fuera a decir algo.

— Se que te gusta el dolor, en eso te pareces mucho a nuestro interrogador. Te lo pasarás bien. Además, después de que acabes de hablar estarás encerrado, permanentemente, dentro de una habitación de nuestra prisión de máxima seguridad. No tendrás a nadie con quien hablar y estarás completamente solo.

— Que te lo crees…

— Bueno— Shikamaru hizo otros muchos sellos y obligó a Hidan a ponerse en pie—. Ya veremos eso, por ahora vamos marchando hacia donde nos esperan. Separarte al menos ha servido para debilitar a tu compañero.

Volvieron por donde habían venido. En medio del camino se encontraron con un trío muy pintoresco compuesto de un perro, un chico pálido y una chica kunoichi. Tras un par de frases a la ligera y unas miradas furiosas hacia el criminal, todos volvieron a donde el resto del grupo les esperaba.

El que los árboles estuvieran quemados y destrozados les ayudaba a saber que ya se encontraban bastante cerca. De repente se escuchó una especie de pitido insoportable. Hidan miró hacia delante y se encontró con un grupo bastante grande de ninjas. Un gran objeto de madera estaba empotrado contra un árbol y justo al lado, en el aire, había una figura en el cielo envuelto en una bola de luz chispeantes. Esa misma luz era la causante de ese sonido metálico que tanto molestaba.

Hidan se permitió el lujo de mirar a quien se encontraba en aquella ráfaga. El resto de los ninjas tenían la mirada fija en la misma figura que él y solo cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia le observaron minuciosamente durante unos segundos antes de girarse a mirar de nuevo el rayo.

Una enorme explosión tuvo lugar bajo la figura. Vio su oportunidad de escapar pero Shikamaru sacó una de sus navajas de chakra y lo lanzó a su sombra.

Cuando la onda explosiva pasó solo quedó un cráter. El cuerpo había dejado de brillar y a Hidan se le calló el alma a los pies: Kakuzu. Su compañero cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo justo en el centro del cráter.

— ¡Kakuzu!— intentó moverse e ir a socorrerle pero no podía moverse— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Joder, no! ¡Os mataré! ¡Os juro que os mataré! ¡Rezaré a Jashin-sama para que se vengue en mi nombre! ¡Os maldeciré mientras dormís! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! ¡Os arrepentiréis!

Tras unos minutos de silencio Kakashi fue hacia el agujero ignorando los gritos de Hidan. El resto rodeaba a un joven de cabellos rubios y revueltos sanándole las heridas causadas por tal ataque. Yamato se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

— Bien, chicos. ¡Vámonos a casa!

— ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei? — preguntó un chico rubio con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas a otro con unos ojos almendrados.

— Limpiando— dijo señalando el cráter. Hidan le soltó unas cuantas maldiciones e insultos.

….

Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo que estaba a unos metros de él.

— ¿Ese que se escucha es Hidan?— preguntó en un susurro.

— Si, así es.

— ¿Qué será de él?

— Lo usaremos para obligarle a hablar— se escuchó una débil risa proveniente de Kakuzu.

— Sabes que no lo hará.

— En ese caso Shikamaru tomará venganza— tras unos segundos de silencio Kakuzu continuó.

— Haz que lo revise un médico…— Kakashi se puso a su lado y levantó su mano cargando el Chidori.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?— Kakuzu emitió una última sonrisa.

— Ya lo verás… Sinceramente… no puedo creer… que perdiera… contra un montón de niños…

— Es verdad. No tengo dudas de que parecemos niños para alguien que luchó contra el Primer Hokage. Pero para nosotros tú solo eres un anciano decrépito— el Raikiri fue formándose en su mano—. Es por eso por lo que estás aquí tirado a nuestros pies, arrastrándote cuando estás a punto de morir— .Kakuzu movió la cabeza lo justo y suficiente para mirar al la última persona que vería—. La próxima generación siempre superará a la anterior y tomará su lugar.

….

Hidan estaba gritando pero atento a aquel sonido que había aparecido del cráter. Ese mismo chirrido que había usado ese tal Kakashi para atravesar el cuerpo de Kakuzu antes. No fue cuando un chasquido cruzó el aire cuando se dio cuenta de que Kakuzu había sido atravesado otra vez.

— ¡No! ¡Kakuzu! — Hidan tembló. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Kakuzu había muerto? Esperó pacientemente a que alguien saliera del cráter. Unos segundos después una figura alta de pelo blanco saltó del agujero y se quedó mirándole— No… Kakuzu…

— No te preocupes— dijo Kakashi—. Ya no sufrirá más.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré y repartiré los restos por todo el puto bosque! — Kakashi se acercó lentamente hacia él con el sharingan activado.

— Duerme— Hidan se quedó contemplando ese ojo. Tras pestañear se vio en un lugar completamente desconocido para él. Frente a él se encontraba un cuerpo tirado en el suelo completamente lleno de sangre.

—Ya puedes soltarle, Shikamaru— dijo Kakashi tras acabar con Hidan. Este se había quedado inconsciente y en cuanto el chico sacó la navaja cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

— ¿Dónde le has llevado?

— Estará durante todo el camino a Konoha soñando todas las muertes posibles de Kakuzu— Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

— Eso es cruel incluso para ti, Kakashi-sensei— dijo Sakura.

— Pero Shikamaru ¿por qué no lo has matado? — preguntó Choji.

— Si ¿Qué pretendes?— preguntó una sorprendida Ino.

— Pretendo cumplir la última orden que le dieron a Asuma- sensei. Le debemos esto último. Además en la villa serán capaz de darle un buen castigo.

Gracias a la ayuda de Yamato consiguieron crear una camilla para llevar a Hidan totalmente encerrado por si alguna razón despertaba. El Akatsuki parecía tener un mal sueño: estaba tenso, murmuraba en sueños y Naruto podría jurar que le vio llorar en algún momento.

Al llegar a la villa causaron una gran revuelta. Tsunade esperaba en la puerta de Konoha con un semblante de plena preocupación. Corrió a su encuentro sorprendida por la presencia del Akatsuki.

— Este fue el que mató a Asuma-sensei— murmuró Shikamaru.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí?

— Podrías usarlo para conseguir información sobre Akatsuki. Es inmortal así que da igual cuanto le tortures— explicó el joven—. Lo malo es que le gusta demasiado el dolor, habrá que llevarle al borde de la locura.

Tsunade se acercó para contemplarle el rostro.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?

— Se encuentra en un genjutsu— esta vez fue Kakashi quien habló—. Está viendo a su compañero morir repetidamente… un regalo enseñado por uno de sus compañeros; Itachi Uchiha.

— No lo está pasando muy bien…

— Bueno— dijo Yamato— ¿Dónde lo llevo?

Tsunade parecía haber olvidado ese hecho.

— ¿Ah? Sí, acompáñame, le llevaremos junto a Ibiki. Kakashi acompáñanos.

Kakashi tuvo la desesperada necesidad de pedirles que lo llevaran a un hospital tal y como había dicho Kakuzu pero por alguna razón se retuvo. No iba a echarle cuenta a un difunto asesino.

…..

Hidan suspiró con alegría cuando el sueño dejó su cuerpo y pudo, por fin, abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo de bloques de piedra húmeda. No había mucha iluminación pero lo suficiente como para ver una vez que sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado. Intentó bajar la cabeza pero algo se lo impidió. Incluso cuando intentó mover su cuerpo no pudo.

Se encontraba en una camilla de madera con todos sus miembros sujetos a esta. Incluso su cabeza estaba fuertemente atornillada en el tablón. Su capa había desaparecido y solo mantenía sus pantalones. Intentó escuchar algún sonido, pero solo pudo oír un par de voces amortiguadas.

— Te he dicho que necesito una orden de la Hokage. Yo solo cumplo órdenes, Kakashi— dijo una voz fuerte y gutural—. Lo siento, pero mis órdenes son claras: interrogar al prisionero para que suelte la información.

— Ya te digo que solo será un momento…— esa voz la conocía ¿pero de quien?—. No lo tomé muy en serio pero a lo mejor es importante.

— Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacer nada sin la orden directa de Tsunade.

— Ibiki, por favor.

— Yo comenzaré con mi trabajo ahora que le has sacado del jutsu, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí por si veo algo incorrecto— escuchó como uno de esos hombres cogía un objeto metálico—. Ya que es inmortal no tengo por qué contenerme para mantenerle con vida. Va a ser muy fácil sacarle la información.

— ¡Eso es lo que tu querrías! — se atrevió a gritar Hidan.

— ¡Oh, ya está despierto! — Ibiki sonrió—. Bien, muchacho, ya puedes ir soltando todo lo que sabes de Akatsuki.

— Como si fuera tan fácil.

— Bueno— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Kakashi—. He intentado ser amable, ahora es el momento de que sea yo mismo.

Diez minutos después el lugar se encontraba sumido en los dolosos gritos de Hidan. Aún así el hombre no soltó ni una sola palabra que no fueran insultos y maldiciones. Les amenazó con la ira de Jashin pero ninguno reaccionó a su furia y gritos.

La tortura continuó varias horas en las que Hidan no hizo más que chillar. Ibiki se encontraba cubierto de sangre y aún así no había conseguido sacarle nada. Kakashi seguía esperando pacientemente a alguna reacción preocupante tal y como Kakuzu le había advertido.

…

— Es increíble como aguanta este chico, Kakashi— dijo Ibiki algo enfadado.

—Sinceramente, no me extraña— murmuró Kakashi algo pálido. No sabía en qué punto eso se había vuelto demasiado insufrible para él. Pero no podía irse ¿y si Kakuzu tenía razón y podía peligrar la vida de Hidan o los de su alrededor?

— Pues bien, eso acaba aquí—. No terminó de decir eso cuando cogió una pequeña sierra dentada—. Muy bien, Hidan, jugaremos con tus órganos a ver cómo te sienta… A no ser que decidas hablar.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hizo un gesto desagradable con una mano mientras intentaba escupir a un lado la sangre que se agolpaba en su garganta.

— Bien, como quieras— dicho esto Ibiki se agachó para poder estar a la altura del torso de Hidan y lo abrió en canal lentamente. Hidan gritó como no recordaba haberlo hecho en meses.

—Habla— ordenó.

— Que te follen— dijo Hidan ahogándose con su propia sangre.

— También intentaré eso como no atribuyas— dijo cruelmente Ibiki. Hidan sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. No, todo menos eso…

Ibiki seguía rajándole hasta que llegó al final de su ombligo y le abrió. Kakashi, al ser incapaz de aguantar mucho más se quedó contemplando la cara de su compañero que, en cuanto abrió el cuerpo, se volvió pálido.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? — Kakashi corrió donde Ibiki y miró dentro del cuerpo de Hidan.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— He abierto y le he hecho la autopsia a muchos cuerpos…— comenzó Ibiki—… pero nunca he visto algo como esto—. Kakashi apartó su bandana para poder usar su Sharingan. Contuvo el aliento por lo que vio.

— ¡Qué demonios!

— ¿Es a esto a lo que te referías Kakashi?

— ¡Oe, oe, oe! ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Hidan entre preocupado e indiferente.

— No, yo no tenía ni idea… Nunca me hubiera imaginado esto…

— ¿Qué coño pasa con mi cuerpo? — Hidan se estaba comenzando a preocupar de verdad.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tiene?— preguntó Kakashi.

— Cuatro, cinco meses máximo…

— Eso lo deja en un periodo muy avanzado…

— Si.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tenemos que ir a avisar a la Hokage— Ibiki estaba blanco como el papel y a Kakashi le temblaba el cuerpo.

— Kami-sama… ¿Qué he estado a punto de hacer…?— se dijo a sí mismo.

— Tranquilo— le consoló Kakashi—. Tu no tenías ni idea… Será mejor que vaya a buscar a la Hokage. No tardaré.

Hidan seguía preguntándole a un pálido hombre que se recostó contra uno de los muros y se tapó la cara con las manos sin creerse lo que había visto. Al no recibir respuesta Hidan comenzó a impacientarse y su comportamiento comenzó a empeorar.

En diez minutos llegaron dos personas; un hombre y una mujer.

— ¿Qué es lo que es tan importante que tengo que venir a verlo por mi misma?— gritó la Hokage enfadada.

— Por favor, véalo usted misma, Hokage-sama— pidió Ibiki. Tsunade le observó con una ceja alzada y se aproximó al cuerpo de Hidan.

— Hola vieja, perdona que no me levante a saludarte pero es que estoy muy cómodo— dijo Hidan cansado de que todos le ignorasen.

— Cállate, no he venido a conversar contigo—. A pesar de que le repugnaba mirar en las vísceras de un hombre que ni siquiera estaba muerto tenía la curiosidad de saber a qué venía todo eso.

Al tener estudios sobre medicina eso la sorprendió enormemente.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? Corred, dadme unas pinzas y unos guantes— tras conseguir el instrumento se sumergió dentro del cuerpo y lo agarró con cuidado.

Al estar libre del contacto con otras zonas lo cogió con las manos enguantadas para examinarlo mejor.

— Oye tú…

— Me llamo Hidan.

— Hidan ¿eres hermafrodita?

— ¿Qué si soy qué?

— Hermafrodita.

— ¿Qué coño es eso?

— Déjalo, con el es imposible— dijo Kakashi haciéndose a la idea. Con unas tijeras, Tsunade e Ibiki se dedicaron a rajar los pantalones para desnudar completamente a Hidan.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

— Ibiki ¿Hay alguna forma de levantarle las piernas?— preguntó Tsunade analizando la zona intima de Hidan.

— Si.

— ¡No! —gritó Hidan sonrojado ¿porqué todo el mundo tenía que desnudarle?

— Cállate— dijeron los tres a la vez.

— Hay una palanca que mueve todos los miembros. Los cadáveres son pesados y en las autopsias esto facilita las operaciones— Tras mover unas cuantas poleas el Akatsuki se encontró con las rodillas casi pegando en sus pectorales. Esa posición era realmente vergonzosa y humillante pero era incapaz de moverse por mucha fuerza que utilizara ¿le habían drogado con algún calmante muscular o algo?

Notó una mano experta acariciar su entrada por encima. Hidan se tensó y maldijo. Pronto escuchó el sonido de un bote siendo vaciado y volvió a sentir la mano con una sustancia fría. Esta vez los dedos se adentraron en él examinándole.

— Este chico ha sido violado— dijo la voz masculina del que se suponía que era Ibiki.

— ¿Eh?— Hidan se tensó e intentó revolverse— ¡Eso no es así! Eso…

— Ibiki, ciérrale el torso — ordenó Tsunade. Kakashi se posicionó a un lado de la cabeza de Hidan y soltó el metal que la sujetaba a la base de madera. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

— ¿Fue tu compañero quien lo hizo? — preguntó Kakashi sombrío.

— ¡No sé a lo que te refieres! ¡Ni siquiera me dejáis saber qué demonios ocurre! Me habéis estado analizando el culo sin que…

— Estás embarazado— soltó Tsunade sin más.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora.

¿Que? ¿Hoy es lunes? No, es miercoles y he querido adelantar este capi para todos aquellos que quedaron defraudados con el otro. Lamentablemente ahora los capitulos serán más suabes que antes. NO habrá lemon en unos cuantos capis, así que la cosa será suavita una pequeña temporada. Pero aun es muy pronto para decir nada así que espero que sigais leyendo.

Por cierto, estoy pensando en otra historia de esta pareja... No se si acerla porque no tengo tiempo (solo tengo 1 hora de tiempo libre ya que me paso 11 horas y media entre la universidad y la biblioteca empollando) Pero si encuentro un hueco libre prometo escribirla. Es una historia de Universo Alterno, no seguirá las pautas del mundo de Naruto y será con los personajes de Akatsuki pero, obviamente me meteria más en la pareja de Kakuhidan. Ya he dicho que es solo una idea, solo he escrito el resumen, pero para aquellos interesados en preguntar o pedir que pidan, ya intentaré algo.

Bueno, ya que os he hecho un favor actualizando ahora puedo tomarme un ratillo de descanso escribiendo. Volveré el lunes como siempre!


	9. La Viuda Embarazada

9 Capítulo: La viuda embarazada

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, vieja? ¿Te dejo media hora más mirándome los huevos para que te des cuenta de que soy un tío?

— ¿Le castro?— dijo Ibiki sacando unas tijeras.

— No hará falta, gracias— respondió nervioso.

— No seas maleducado con la Hokage— contestó Ibiki.

— Lo que dice no tiene sentido ¿Cómo puede estar un hombre embarazado? Tsk ¡Eh! ¡No bromeéis! ¿Os estáis quedando conmigo? ¡Oe! — Tsunade y Kakashi se habían apartado para hablar en privado ignorando el parloteo de Hidan— ¡Quitadme esta mierda!

— ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle lo que dijo su compañero? — preguntó Kakashi.

— No, ya está muerto y si es así y él es el padre…

— ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? Es un criminal de rango S. No creo que sea bueno que le dejemos libre y tampoco me fío de dejarle solo en su estado— notó la inquietud naciendo en el pecho de la Hokage. Esta se movió inquieta.

— ¿Y si le dejamos en la villa? Encerrado, digo, por supuesto.

— ¿En la prisión? —Kakashi alzó una ceja.

— Sí. Sinceramente, dudo mucho que esté muy conforme en hacerse padre, madre… lo que sea. Es una buena idea, en cuanto dé a luz al bebé podremos hacernos cargo de él.

— Si, una prisión no es un lugar indicado para un bebé y no creo que él lo quiera.

— ¡Oe, oe, oe! ¿Alguien puede explicarme algo? ¡Dejad de cuchichear a mis espaldas! ¡Contadme qué coño pasa! ¿Eh?— los gritos de Hidan les llamó la atención. Ya se encontraba totalmente cosido y tenía una manta sucia y desaliñada cubriendo su cuerpo. Al no tener la vara de metal sujetándole la frente ya podía levantar la cabeza y, en ese momento, se encontraba observándoles con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

— Hidan ¿con quién has mantenido relaciones?

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kakashi?

— Estás embarazado. Tienes señales de repetidas violaciones y esos abusos han llegado a un embarazo. El primer embarazo masculino que he, hemos— se retractó mirando a sus compañeros— visto en nuestras vidas. ¿Quién fue? ¿Kakuzu?

Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron a la par. ¿Embarazado? ¿Kakuzu? ¿Dónde estaba Kakuzu? ¿Muerto? ¿Realmente podría estar muerto? No, imposible. Lo que ellos no sabían es que Kakuzu había tramado un plan para sobrevivir incluso al Kyuubi y, aunque había sido completamente asesinado por el ataque de Kakashi, este podría haber continuado convida después de eso ¿verdad? Con esto Kakuzu volvería a la vida y vendría a buscarle. Si Kakuzu se enteraba de su embarazo… Comenzó a temblar.

— No, no puede ser— murmuró para sí. Pronto se dio cuenta de su situación y miró a los tres con el rostro enloquecido— ¡Tenéis que dejarme ir! — Kakashi alzó una ceja—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Kakuzu volverá y como se entere de esto…!

Kakashi miró a Tsunade y asintió.

— Kakuzu está muerto. Yo mismo me encargué de él.

— No, eso no es verdad. Volverá y…

— Cállate. Hidan, al ser un Akatsuki eres un criminal muy peligroso. Serás encarcelado en una prisión de máxima seguridad hasta que des a luz. Después nos haremos cargo de la criatura y te volveremos a interrogar.

— No… Kakuzu se enterará ¡Kakuzu vendrá!

— Sigue pensando que está vivo— le dijo Kakashi a Tsunade sin comprender el comportamiento de Hidan.

— Lo está.

— ¡Basta! Ibiki, llévatelo— el hombre asintió con energía. Cogió un cubo de una esquina, lo llenó de agua en un grifo medio oxidado y se lo tiró por encima al preso para quitarle toda la sangre seca de su cuerpo. Luego soltó sus miembros de la tabla pero sin quitarle las cadenas y, tirando de estas, se llevó a Hidan. Tsunade y Kakashi se quedaron en silencio hasta que el sonido de los gritos desesperados de Hidan desapareció.

— ¿Y si tiene razón?

— No, le di con mi Chidori en su corazón, el último que tenía. Vi como se dejó de mover. Nadie sobrevive a eso… Lo que me preocupa más es como se lo tomará Shikamaru.

— Nos lo trajo para vengarse… pero no puedo poner el cuerpo de ese hombre en peligro estando como está. Espero que Shikamaru lo entienda…

La prisión era lo más claustrofóbico que había visto en su vida. No había ventanas en ningún cubículo. Todas las habitaciones estaban empotradas en la pared y con unos barrotes como tuberías de gruesas. Ibiki, seguido de otros ninjas le llevaron a uno de los cubículos. Hidan intentaba taparse con la sábana sin mucho éxito ya que esta se resbalaba de sus manos. Al entrar en lo que sería su habitación, le quitaron los grilletes. Uno de los ninjas le dio un paquete de tela.

— Dentro tendrás tu uniforme y una manta. Tienes suerte de estar en tu estado, te hemos dejado una de las mejores salas. La cama no es de madera— dijo Ibiki—. Es más de lo que te mereces.

— Tsk, que te jodan— Ibiki le agarró por el cuello.

— ¿Sabes? El hombre que mataste era un buen hombre, un buen sensei y un buen ninja. No vales nada.

Dicho esto lo soltó dejándole caer al suelo. Hidan escupió en el piso con asco.

— Estoy cansado de escuchar lo bueno que era ese tío, me estoy enfadando…

— Pues disfruta de tus meses aquí. Aún te quedan unos pocos. Comerás cuando nosotros digamos y lo que nosotros queramos. Una vez al día saldrás al patio de atrás para que te dé el sol— Hidan sonrió—. Estarás atado y vigilado. No intentes ninguna tontería.

— Acabarás muerto ¡Kakuzu vendrá y te matará, viejo!

— Tu compañero está muerto. Hazte a la idea— Ibiki se dio la vuelta para irse. Hidan corrió y se aferró a los barrotes.

— ¡Que te den, viejo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Idiota!

Cogió la ropa gris y raída y se la puso con desgana, tenía frío en ese lóbrego sitio. Miró su abultado estómago con reproche ¿Sabría Kakuzu lo de su embarazo? ¿Es por eso por lo que lo hizo todo?

No, no podía dejar que Kakuzu se enterara ni que le viera. No podía. Si lo hacía se desharía del bebé sin darle oportunidad a nada. ¿Qué haría con ese maldito problema? Se puso a temblar… Podría acabar con ello ahí y ahora… nadie se lo impediría… solo tenía que alzar el puño y…

—Mierda…— bajó la mano que había levantado por instinto ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Se encontraba en Konoha totalmente solo, rodeado de gente que le odiaba y con un embarazo no deseado. Lo peor de todo, Kakuzu estaba vivo, estaba seguro y él iría a buscarle. ¿Qué pasaría con el bebé si ocurriera eso? ¿Y qué le pasaría a él?

…

Un sonido de pasos acelerados fue lo único que escuchó varias horas después de su encierro. Esos pasos eran seguidos por un grupo de voces enfadadas. Hidan se removió en su cama ¿Qué demonios pasaba? El chasquido de una puerta de metal chocando contra la pared le avisó de que, fueran quienes fueran, iban hacia él.

— Espera, no deberías…

— Debo verlo por mí mismo.

— Pero… ¡Espera!

Una silueta se dibujó al otro lado de los barrotes de la celda de Hidan. Un chaval le miraba pálidamente y con el rostro descompuesto. Poco a poco la ira se fue dibujando en su faz.

— ¡Tú! — Shikamaru agarró los barrotes. El chico gordo y la rubia aparecieron tras él seguido por el sensei de la cara tapada.

— Shikamaru— dijo Kakashi con tono autoritario para que se calmara.

— ¡No! ¡No es justo!

— Shikamaru tiene razón, sensei— dijo Ino.

— Le trajimos como venganza. Para cumplir la última misión de Asuma-sensei ¡No para que le encerrarais con lujos!

—Chicos, os lo dijimos porque creíamos que erais lo suficientemente maduros como para comprenderlo. Ese hombre está…

— ¡Me importa un carajo que esté embarazado! ¡Él mató a Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-san está embarazada! ¡Es lo mismo!

— ¡Vosotros matasteis a Kakuzu!— gritó Hidan cansado de permanecer en silencio.

— En eso tiene razón. Nosotros matamos a Kakuzu. Si lo que quieres es venganza ya te has vengado. Hemos matado al padre de su hijo— Shikamaru tembló de odio—. Shikamaru... solo piensa que esa ira que llevas no es buena… por culpa de eso hay dos niños que se quedarán huérfanos de padre.

— Tsk— Shikamaru giró el rostro— ¿Qué pretendéis hacer con él después de eso?

— Continuaremos con el interrogatorio.

— ¿Y el bebé? ¿Qué será de él?

— Aun no lo sabemos. Lo entregaremos a una familia o haremos igual que con Naruto.

— ¿Y durante sus años de lactancia? No creo que tenga lo necesario para encargarse de ello.

— Hablaremos con una persona a ver si se ofrece para esa tarea.

— ¿A quién?

— De eso aún hay que hablar… vámonos— miró a los tres alumnos—. Todos.

— ¡Un momento! ¡Tengo derecho a saber qué será de él! — Hidan corrió hacia los barrotes. Shikamaru no desaprovechó esa ocasión y le golpeó en el rostro cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente.

—Me has cabreado hijo de puta— escupió Hidan a un lado—. ¡Cómo te pille te mataré!

— Shikamaru, vasta— Kakashi le agarró el brazo cuando hizo un ademán de lanzarse a por él y le alejó de allí— Vámonos, todos.

Hidan refunfuñó. Cuando Kakuzu llegara se iban a enterar… Todos se enterarían. Hidan empalideció cuando se dio cuenta de algo; incluso él se enteraría. Dijo mirando su hinchado vientre.

¿Cómo fue posible eso? ¿Kakuzu lo sabría? Es imposible que un hombre estuviera embarazado. Imposible, no era natural. Eso parecía…

Se levantó de la cama iluminado como si hubiese sido llamado por una divinidad.

— Milagro…— susurró.

¡Eso es! ¡Tenía que serlo! ¡Jashin-sama le había regalado a ese niño para que él siguiera sus pasos! ¡Ese niño era un milagro y deseo de su dios! El cuerpo se convulsionó en locas carcajadas de satisfacción. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¡Tendría a ese niño! Acarició el estómago con cariño, con veneración. Ese sería su hijo, suyo. Y sería un seguidor de Jashin-sama tal y como su dios le pedía con ese milagro. Sí, su hijo sería Jashinista, un niño inmortal que seguiría los mismos pasos que él. Sonrió calurosamente. Ya tenía ganas de verle ¿sería niño? ¿niña? Su estado de ánimo era sorprendentemente alegre. Se volvió a sentar al escuchar un sonido de pasos. Seguramente los del que le traía la comida. Se sentó en la cama dejando que la oscuridad de su celda ensombreciera su rostro resaltando sus brillantes ojos malignos. Nadie se acercaría a su milagro.

….

Pasaron varias semanas y Hidan seguía en las mismas. Tumbado todo el día en la cama mirando hacia el techo. A veces llegaba un ninja que le esposaba y le llevaba a un amplio patio que parecía una jaula impresionante ya que había barrotes hasta en el techo. Otras veces llegaba otro ninja con una bandeja extraordinaria de comida y siempre variedad; carne, pescado, verduras, hortalizas, frutas… Seguramente querían que él bebé tuviera toda la energía necesaria para llegar sano y fuerte al parto pero… ¿por dónde saldría?

Sin quererlo se vio acariciando calmadamente su vientre inflado. Por mucho que le habían ordenado, o por mucho frío que hiciera, jamás se pondría la parte de arriba. Hidan siempre iba sin camiseta, demasiado incómoda.

Unos sonidos de pasos le alertaron. Unos eran fuertes y robustos; propios de un hombre, los otros eran más suaves y ligeros. Frente a su celda apareció una mujer alta de pelo negro claro y ojos rojos. Detrás había un ninja que Hidan reconoció como uno de los guardias de la prisión.

— ¿Tu eres Hidan? — dijo la mujer con una voz alta y autoritaria. Hidan la examinó celosamente. Esa mujer, aunque llevara ropa de ninja, tenía algo que resaltaba; una pequeña barriga abultada. El prisionero frunció el ceño al ver aquello.

— Dependiendo de quién seas— el guardián se dispuso a interrumpir pero la mujer le frenó.

— Soy Kurenai Yuhi. He sido asignada para amamantar a tu hijo y de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

— Tsk, a un hombre embarazado le envían a una mujer… Esto parece una sala de parto en vez de una prisión— se sorprendió cuando la mujer elevó la comisura de su boca hasta crear una sonrisa—. Un momento— algo en la mente de Hidan se unió—. ¿Kurenai? ¿Kurenai-san?

— Veo que ya has oído hablar de mi…

— Si— Hidan se sintió algo incómodo por la presencia de la mujer pero lo disimuló evitando la mirada con aires de superioridad.

— Sinceramente me hubiera gustado que fuera en otro tipo de situación…— dijo volviéndose hacia el guardia—. Trae algo donde pueda sentarme y déjanos a solas.

— Kurenai-san, no puedo hacer eso.

— Por favor, está encerrado. No pasará nada. Si tanto se preocupa aguarde en la puerta del pasillo. Pero le agradecería que mantuviera nuestra intimidad de futuras madres.

— ¿Madres?— dijo Hidan ofendido.

— ¡Por supuesto! Eres tú el que está embarazado.

Tras unos minutos de preparación, -el ninja le había traído una cómoda silla con algunos cojines para la espalda- Kurenai se sentó mirando hacia Hidan.

— Oye… yo…— Hidan no sabía que decir. No sabía que se fuera a encontrar con la mujer embarazada de su última víctima.

— Por favor, no— dijo la mujer alzando la mano con una falsa y dolida sonrisa—. No he venido a echarte nada en cara ni a juzgarte. He venido porque quería.

— ¿Porqué?

— Quería ver al hombre que me quitó aquello que yo quería. Quería decirte que te odio y que te tengo lástima… — aunque su voz comenzó con furia, esta fue mermando—… pero no eres tan diferente a nosotros. Tú tenías tus propias misiones, tus propias ordenes. Ambos, tu compañero y tú las teníais. Hubo un combate y lo normal es que unos ganes y otros pierdan. Kakuzu y tu solo os defendíais y… la muerte de Asuma puede que haya sido vengada con la muerte de tu compañero… aunque es triste verlo de ese modo.

Hidan chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en la cama para mirarle.

— Tenía la sensación de que Kakuzu seguía con vida… llámalo intuición o algo… pero llevo casi tres semanas aquí y no ha aparecido aún para sacarme de aquí— murmuró—. Tsk… ¿vienes a psicoanalizarme? — dijo volviendo a ser como era.

— No, solo quiero conocerte un poco más ya que voy a ser la que se encargue de alimentar a tu hijo durante sus días de lactancia— un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Hidan e involuntariamente, bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de la mujer, se llevó el brazo protectoramente al vientre.

— No sé lo que tenéis pensado pero no dejaré que os llevéis a mi milagro.

— ¿Milagro?

— Si, este es el milagro de Jashin-sama… él quería que tuviera este hijo ¡No voy a cedérselo a nadie!

— ¿Jashin-sama?

— Es mi dios. Aunque no lo parezca soy muy religioso… Y…— Hidan apretó ligeramente su agarre en su estómago—… quiero quedarme con este niño.

Kurenai se quedó mirándole con el rostro inescrutable. Fueron interminables los minutos de mutismo hasta que esa altiva mujer agachó el rostro y sonrió.

— Ya vero… Tienes mucho valor al pedir eso en tu situación, Hidan. Dudo que te dejen hacer lo que tú quieras… eres un criminal de rango S y has sido apresado. No creo que te dejen quedarte con un niño en una prisión y tampoco creo que te liberen sin más.

— Je… no lo tengo fácil ¿verdad? — se tumbó sin muchas ganas de hablar—. Ojalá Kakuzu hubiera venido a buscarme…

— ¿Le echas de menos?— la pregunta le tomó desprevenido. ¿Echar de menos a Kakuzu? ¿Añorar a Kakuzu? ¿Porqué debería de añorarle? Su pecho dolió con el recuerdo. Kakuzu no volvería, estaba muerto, el mismo le vio. Por muchas ideas que tuviera Kakuzu no conseguiría haber podido sobrevivir a eso—. Lo siento… no quería hacerte sentir incómodo.

— No, no lo has hecho… Solo… estoy pensando…

— ¿Le querías?

— No, bueno, no lo sé. Lo que hizo no fue porque ambos quisiéramos o con algo de sentimiento. Este niño no es el fruto de ninguna relación sentimental… Pero no es como si quisiera haberle visto morir.

—Entonces ¿había algo?— Hidan se tensó.

—¿Ah? ¡No lo sé! ¡Tampoco es como si lo quisiera! Kakuzu… Kakuzu solo era un viejo amargado que solo pensara en el dinero, nunca se hubiera preocupado por un hijo que no quería. Solo lo vería como otra boca que alimentar… tsh… nunca nos vería como algo más.

— ¿Crees que Kakuzu lo sabía?

— ¿Esto? Lo dudo… No. No creo que me hubiera dejado irme tan feliz si lo hubiera sabido…

—Ya veo…

—Kurenai-san— un guardia le llamó desde la puerta del pasillo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Ya? Muy bien— se volvió hacia Hidan—. Lo siento, me tengo que ir ya. Pero volveré para hacerte compañía. Ha sido un placer— dijo sonriente, tras despedirse salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de ella. El pasillo se quedó en un incómodo silencio al que Hidan no quería tener que acostumbrarse. Miró hacia los barrotes de su celda y, a través de ellos, vio la silla donde Kurenai se había sentado minutos antes.

— Lo siento.

…

Kurenai cerró la puerta tras ella y frunció el ceño mientras suspiraba. Delante de ella estaba un ninja mensajero y Kakashi.

— ¿Qué has averiguado?

— Poco. Según él Kakuzu no sabía nada o no tendría al bebé. Él no siente nada por su compañero lo que hace pensar que fue forzado a las relaciones.

— ¿Y sobre Kakuzu? Según él, sigue vivo.

— Se ha retractado. A admitido que al principio no se hacía a la idea de la muerte de su amigo. Pero ha cambiado de parecer y dice que si no estuviera muerto no se explicaría el porqué no ha venido a buscarle.

— Ya veo— murmuró Kakashi—. Será mejor que se lo digamos a la Hokage.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta para irse pero la voz de Kurenai le detuvo.

— Kakashi-senpai ¿Cuánta posibilidad tiene ese chico de quedarse con su hijo?— el sensei se detuvo impresionado por la pregunta.

— No existe esa posibilidad— dicho esto se fue.

— Ya veo…— murmuró esa mujer mirando su propio estómago—. Ya veo…

**center0 0/center**

Tal y como prometió, la mujer se pasó diariamente a hablar con el preso. Aunque su misión estaba clara (sacarle información) también había comenzado a tener una doble intención. Hidan era un hablador innato y maleducado. Aunque sus palabras malsonantes eran bastantes y fuertes Kurenai las ignoraba y se las tomaba con humor.

Al cabo de las semanas Kurenai le dio el lujo de poder salir con ella al patio sin tener que estar encadenado. Más de una vez Hidan tuvo el impulso de cogerla como rehén y huir. Rápidamente, al conocer un poco más a la mujer, rechazó esa idea.

Todos los días esperaba pacientemente en su celda a escuchar los cansados pasos de la mujer. Gracias a su embarazo la chica no tenía que ir a misiones así que tenía tiempo de sobra para estar con él.

El vientre de Hidan ya estaba en un tamaño más notable, pero no tanto como su nueva amiga. Kurenai llevaba un par de semanas más que él y era normal que en una mujer se notara más que en un hombre.

Sabiendo su antojo de dulces la mujer no dejaba de comprarle pasteles y, pasando un riguroso examen antes de entrar en la prisión, se los daba. Hidan comía con gula. Casi se emociona la primera vez que la mujer le trajo la primera bolsa de pasteles.

Las noches eran más difíciles. Los sueños sobre la muerte de Kakuzu no dejaban de repetirse lo que le hacían despertarse sobresaltado y con nauseas. Por culpa de ello todas las mañanas lo primero que veía era el fondo del wáter y vaciaba todo lo que había cenado el día anterior.

Pero lo peor, sin duda, era esa sensación en su pecho. El vacío dejado por su compañero era casi inaguantable. Pretendía, por todos los medios, olvidar ese rostro enmascarado y esos profundos ojos verdes. Pero nada, no hacía otra cosas que recordar esa imponente figura encapuchada. ¿Habría sufrido antes de morir? ¿Qué es lo que tenía planeado para no poder morir? Eran tantas las preguntas y tan pocas las respuestas.

¿Realmente le hubiera aceptado si hubiera sabido sobre su embarazo?

— ¿Hidan?— el nombrado dio un brinco. Kurenai le miraba con una ceja alzada.

—Perdón, estaba distraído ¿Qué decías?

— Te he dicho que tengo frío, que vallamos a dentro ya— repitió.

— ¡Ah! Claro— aunque apenas había anochecido hacía bastante frío en el patio. Las nubes estaban grisáceas y esponjosas. La humedad era notable en el ambiente. Se avecinaba lluvia.

Tras volver dentro, Hidan se encerró de nuevo en su celda en un inacostumbrado silencio. Kurenai se quedó mirándole silenciosamente. ¿Tan triste estaba por Kakuzu? Últimamente se encontraba incluso más deprimido que de costumbre. No es que fuera una persona decaída sino que le había conocido en un mal momento de su vida.

— Hidan.

— Dime.

— Oye, deja de preocuparte. En estos momentos no puedes hacer nada y… si los problemas que tienes son por culpa de otra persona… eso ya ha acabado. No puedes seguir atado al pasado.

— Lo sé, joder, pero… nada… gracias, Kurenai-san.

Tras despedirse Hidan se volvió a quedar en la más absoluta oscuridad. No podía evitar sentirse mal. Echaba de menos a Kakuzu. Nunca le valoró tanto como cuando se fue.

Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba y, sin poder evitarlo, se quedó dormido.

Continuará….


	10. Su Corazón

10 CAPÍTULO: Su Corazón.

Kakuzu se acercó silenciosamente a Hidan. La respiración del Jashinista era suave y tranquila, como cualquier persona durmiendo.

Hidan sintió un chakra conocido. Extrañado se despertó y gritó al ver a su compañero frente a él. Intentó agarrar la manta para tapar su enorme estómago pero esta no estaba. Kakuzu le agarró del cuello y le levantó como si fuera papel.

— ¡Ka… Kakuzu…!— exclamó sorprendido por su presencia.

— Es tu culpa, maldito lunático…

— ¿Eh?— Hidan no le entendía ¿de qué estaba hablando? En ese momento sintió unos golpes en su estómago.

"¡El bebé!" pensó al sentir las patadas del pequeño ser dentro de él.

— Yo me quedaré con esto…— murmuró Kakuzu levantando la mano que tenía libre. Hidan gritó pero no pudo impedir que el endurecido brazo de Kakuzu se clavara en su estómago y sacara un revoltijo de piel cubierto de sangre. El estómago le dolía a mares. Kakuzu le dejó caer al suelo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

El dolor de su abierto vientre obligó a Hidan a gritar.

…..

Dio un manotazo al aire al despertarse de golpe. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y temblaba como un loco. Escuchó un par de pasos en el pasillo de su celda.

— ¿Kakuzu? — su estómago no dejaba de doler pero al fijarse en él lo vio en perfectas condiciones. Lo único raro era un incómodo dolor parecido a pinchazos.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó un ninja desde fuera de la celda.

— Me duele…— gimoteó sujetándose el vientre.

— Espera un segundo, voy a ir a por un médico. Aguanta— dicho esto salió corriendo por el pasillo. Hidan suspiró agotado y miró al frente, justo donde había otra celda. Del techo de la celda se deslizó una figura oscura.

Hidan dejó de respirar a reconocer una de las máscaras de Kakuzu observándole con una mirada vacía e inmutable.

— No…— se dijo Hidan—. Estoy soñando… sigo soñando… —. Cerró los ojos esperando, pacientemente, a que la criatura se fuera al abrirlos. Pero ahí estaba, justo a un par de metros de él. Le entró el pánico.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Joder que venga alguien! ¡Por Jashin- sama, que alguien venga! ¡Quien sea!

— Ya voy, ya voy— un par de ninjas entró corriendo en la celda de Hidan. Uno de ellos era quien había venido antes y el otro lo reconoció como el médico.

— Mirad en esa celda— dijo evitando las manos del sanador que intentaba tocarle el vientre y apuntando hacia los barrotes de enfrente.

— Estate quieto chico. Tengo que examinarte.

— ¡No! — gritó—. En esa celda está Kakuzu ¡He visto una de sus máscaras!

El ninja sacó rápidamente un kunai y se giró hacia donde decía el prisionero pero estaba totalmente vacío.

— Ahí no hay nadie.

— ¡Que sí! ¡Que lo he visto!— el ninja se volvió hacia el médico.

— ¿Alucinaciones?

— A veces el sufrimiento puede causar que la mente cree imágenes para justificar ese dolor. Si eso es así es malo. Pensaba que el chico se quejaba por un par de contracciones pero si el dolor va a más puede ser algo peor.

— ¡Que no! Ya no me duele, os digo que ahí había algo.

— Será mejor que le dé un calmante para que pueda dormir el resto de la noche.

— No necesito su mierda de calmante. ¡Me estoy enfadando! ¿Porqué nadie me cree? Os he dicho que allí estaba una de las máscaras de Kakuzu.

— Que sí, hijo que sí— dijo el médico sacando de un maletín una jeringuilla. Tras llenarla de un líquido transparente y asegurarse de vaciar el aire se la clavó en el brazo—. Esto te tranquilizará. Ahora duerme chico.

— No…— pero era tarde, el sueño le vencía—… no quiero dormir…

….*

— ¡Te digo que estaba ahí, Kurenai-san!

— Hidan…— Kurenai se volvía a encontrar sentada en la silla frente a su celda. Había ido más temprano que de costumbre cuando la noticia de lo ocurrido la noche anterior había llegado a sus oídos.

— ¡No! ¡Dime que me crees! ¡Te juro que no estaba ni dormido ni enloqueciendo por el dolor! Solo fue un pinchazo, un pinchacito de nada no causa esa alucinación.

— Estabas soñando con Kakuzu y al despertar en un escenario parecido a tu sueño te lo imaginaste ¡Es normal!

— Te digo que no, coño— Hidan se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de su celda. Apenas le incomodaba el peso extra de su enorme barriga.

— Llevas aquí tres meses y medio y no ha habido ninguna señal de tu compañero.

— Lo sé, sé que es imposible pero le vi.

— ¿Le vistes a él o a una de sus máscaras?— Kurenai alzó una ceja.

— Bueno, a una máscara. Pero si está ahí significa que Kakuzu no puede estar muy lejos ¿no? — Kurenai se encogió de hombros.

— Hidan, un grupo estuvo investigando el bosque y tampoco hallaron nada…

— No conoces a Kakuzu. Si él no quiere ser encontrado no lo encontrarán.

— Hidan… ¿No crees que si estuviera vivo habría venido a por ti?— el prisionero detuvo su paseo nervioso por su habitación y se detuvo de sopetón.

— Eso mismo he pensado yo… Pero alomejor está con vida y está trazando un plan ¿no?— Kurenai suspiró derrotada. Se levantó con cuidado de su sillón. Al estar ya casi de nueve meses estaba en sus últimas etapas de embarazo y decidió cambiar la silla por un cómodo y pequeño sofá.

Su estómago ya estaba muy abultado. Hidan no era una excepción, ya llevaba ocho meses de feliz embarazo. Aunque este le cansaba y le hacía tener nauseas y sesiones de vómitos durante horas pero aún así estaba muy orgulloso de su pequeño milagro.

— ¡Ah! — Hidan se volvió hacia ella cuando se puso en pie.

— ¿Kurenai-san?— fue hacia la puerta de su celda y la abrió con rapidez. Daba igual que estuviera embarazado, aun así mantenía su fortaleza. Se acercó a ella y la sostuvo con cuidado— No deberías levantarte sin ayuda—. La mujer alzó una mano y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con un nudillo.

— Quería darte una lección por pensar así.

— Sabes que yo nunca cambiaré.

— Si…— suspiró abatida—. No tienes solución.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Qué? — pero Hidan no le prestó atención. Llevó una mano al vientre de la mujer y esperó— ¿Hidan?

— ¡Shh! — la calló. Un pequeño bulto se formó en la piel durante unos segundos. El tiempo suficiente como para hacer sonreír a Hidan—. Me ha dado una patada…

Los ojos de Kurenai se abrieron sorprendida ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que ese criminal sádico y lunático iba a cerrarse tanto al sentir aquello? Miró el rostro sonriente de Hidan. No recordaba a aquel chico que en lo único que soñaba era en descuartizar y matar. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan… lindo?

— ¿Kurenai-san? — la voz de un ninja les sacó de sus pensamientos. Este les miraba con el cuerpo contorsionado como si fuera a saltar hacia ellos de un momento a otro.

— No te preocupes… esque me sentía mal y él me ayudó— dijo Kurenai adivinado los pensamientos del guardia. Se acercó a ellos y arrebató con cuidado a la mujer de los brazos del prisionero.

— Que te hayamos dejado tener la puerta abierta durante sus visitas no te da derecho a salir— gruñó enfadado el ninja.

— Tsk que te jodan, no iba a dejar que se callera al suelo.

— Habernos avisado.

— Si, ya veo como…

— ¡Basta! — gritó Kurenai—. Sois más infantiles que mis alumnos—. Se volvió hacia el que la sostenía—. Puedo sostenerme, gracias. Bueno, Hidan, nos vemos mañana ¿vale?

— Aquí te espero.

— Hasta mañana.

— Vuelve dentro— le ordenó el guardia.

— Tsk, como si tuviera que obedecerte— pero aun así se fue hacia su cama para tumbarse.

— No hay quien te aguante, normal que tu compañero quisiera morirse— la ira se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Hidan. Se levantó encolerizado y corrió hacia la puerta de barrotes pero el guardia ya se había encargado de cerrarla.

— ¡Como te pille te mataré y con tu sangre bañaré el altar de Jashin-sama!

— Que te den, tío. Estás aquí como un principito pero es más crudo de lo que tú te crees. En cuanto tengas a ese bastardo se lo llevarán para que no puedas volver a verlo y a ti te torturarán hasta hacerte creer que eres una gallina ponedora…

— Higemaru— murmuró una voz tras él. Allí había otro ninja mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

— No estás autorizado a hablar con el prisionero.

— Solo le estaba dejando en su sitio.

— No, vámonos. Aléjate de él.

— ¡Espera! ¿A qué te referías? — Hidan aferró los barrotes con odio—. ¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¿¡Eh!

Pero los guardias ya se habían ido dejándole desolado. Sus rodillas templaban. No lo quería admitir pero estaba muy preocupado por lo que había dicho ese hombre. Fue hacia su cama y se sentó con el rostro pálido y sudoroso. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos pálidos. Sus mechones estaban sueltos y caían por su rostro. No se preocupaba de repeinarse el pelo hacia atrás así que estos corrían libres por doquier.

Además, en estos tres meses sin pelarse le habían pasado factura. Su pelo ya sobrepasaba un poco sus hombros. Sus uñas, ataño negras, habían vuelto a su color normal ya que durante tres meses no se las había podido pintar. Se pasó una mano por el vistoso vientre desnudo y suspiró por lo bajo.

—Kakuzu… si estás ahí… por favor… ven a buscarme.

…..

Tsunade estaba revolviendo los papeles de su escritorio. Su enfado era notable pero también su preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Tsunade-sama?

— Esto va mal… va muy mal…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Siguen los problemas con la Aldea Oculta de las Fuentes Termales (¿?)… Ellos quieren la cabeza de Hidan en bandeja. Exigen ser ellos los que se encarguen de él y de su "bastardo" que es como llaman al futuro bebé…

— Pero si se los damos morirán los dos… o bueno, no sabemos qué futuro tendría el niño allí…

— Hidan es un traidor de la villa, es normal que quieran su cabeza. Les he pedido algo de tiempo pero se están impacientando.

— ¿Qué harás, Tsunade-sama?— la mujer apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos.

— Si no le entrego en menos de una semana perderemos el apoyo de la villa…

….

Durante una larga semana Hidan apenas se movió de su cama. Al día siguiente, cuando fue a verle Kurenai, le hizo muchas preguntas. La pobre mujer acabó por irse casi con un ataque de nervios por todo lo que Hidan soltaba por su boca y hacía siete días que no había vuelto.

Hidan no sabía qué hacer. Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza aunque luchara por ignorarlas. Rezaba en silencio durante todo el día. Despertaba vomitando y sudando después de una mala pesadilla y luego se tumbaba en la cama durante horas hasta que llegaba la comida, comía, volvía a vomitar todo lo que había comido y se volvía a la cama a seguir rezando hasta que caía dormido.

Se preguntaba por Kakuzu a cada segundo, los pensamientos de su compañero le llegaban como un suspiro de alivio en su mar de oscuridad. Había perdido el apetito y las ganas de levantarse. La inmortalidad nunca había pesado tanto.

Al octavo día volvió a escuchar esos queridos pasos que reconoció como los de Kurenai. Se revolvió en la cama hasta quedar cara a los barrotes para ver a su visita.

— ¿Hidan?

— Buenos días, Kurenai-san.

— Me han dicho que últimamente no comes mucho— dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su sofá.

— No tengo apetito…

— … ¿Sabes en qué etapa te encuentras? Tienes casi nueve meses ya. Tu hijo tiene que estar a punto de nacer y necesitas mucha energía para poder llevarlo a cabo.

— Lo sé pero… — se sentó en la cama con el rostro sombrío—. He escuchado rumores, Kurenai-san. Los guardias hablan…

— ¡Ignórales!

— ¡No puedo! ¡Joder, no puedo! ¡Lo intento y aún así…! Dijeron que se llevarían a mi hijo… que no le volvería a ver y que yo quedaría para siempre encerrado en este sitio y me torturarían diariamente para sonsacarme todo lo que sé mientras que esperan que me quede como si nada sin saber dónde o como está mi hijo…

— Hidan… lo siento… siento ser la encargada de traer malas noticias pero esto ha empeorado…— Hidan se pasó las manos por la cara.

— ¿Cómo puede empeorar esto?

— Lo siento… de verdad… vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos… Seguramente a Hokage-sama se le ocurra alguna manera de ayudaros…

— Kurenai-san, por favor ¿Qué ocurre?— la mujer suspiró abatida.

— Tu villa te reclama. A ti y a tu hijo. La Hokage ha hecho todo lo posible… ha pedido tiempo pero no es suficiente… como en menos de una semana no te llevemos a ti y a tu hijo cancelaran su trato de paz…

— Eso significa…

— Eso significa que en tres días vendrá un equipo de ninjas de tu villa y te llevará con ellos…

— Joder…— se llevó la mano a los pelos y se los meció con nerviosismo—. ¡Joder! ¿Qué voy a hacer…? ¿Qué haré…? ¡Kakuzu! — gritó poniéndose en pie— ¡Kakuzu, ven! ¡Ven, joder! ¡Maldito viejo avaricioso!

— ¡Hidan!— el prisionero dejó de gritar hasta acabar ahogándose en un lastimoso sollozo—. Kakuzu está muerto.

—… pero aun así… Da igual lo que rece… Jashin-sama no me hace caso y ya no sé qué hacer…

— Hidan… ¿quieres que me quede acompañándote esta noche?— Hidan asintió sin mirarla. Necesitaba compañía. Estaba harto de estar tan solo.

Kurenai encargó una cama cómoda en la misma celda que en la que se encontraba su amigo. Prepararon todo lo que ella pidió y exigió un médico experto en la prisión para posibles problemas. Estuvieron toda la tarde juntos mientras los demás guardias y ninjas se encargaban de facilitarles todo lo que había pedido la kunoichi.

Tras un agradable paseo por el patio y una cena tranquila, Kurenai se fue a cambiar poniéndose un cómodo pijama, y volvió donde Hidan.

Este seguía sentado en la cama esperando a la chica. Kurenai estaba totalmente preciosa en su camisón premamá. Fue hacia su propia cama y se sentó mirando a Hidan con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Preparado para una fiesta de pijamas?

— ¿Fiesta de pijamas?— Kurenai suspiró con melancolía.

— Esto me recuerda tanto a mi infancia… me encantaba ir a casa de mis amigas por la noche… hacíamos peleas con almohadas hasta que explotaban y se llenaba el cuarto de plumas…

— Tienes unas aficiones bastantes extrañas, Kurenai-san…

— Nah… yo era joven. Aún no sabía qué era la vida. Ojalá no lo hubiera sabido nunca.

…..

Tsunade seguía en su despacho. Otra vez se le había hecho tarde pero aun tenía que hacer mucho papeleo. Estaba nerviosa por las continuas amenazas y cartas exigiendo al hombre que tenía prisionero pero aun así no podía hacer nada por ahora. Lo peor de todo era que ahora la villa se encontraba totalmente patas arriba. Hacía una hora más o menos se habían detectado cinco flujos de chakra dispersados por toda la villa. Había mandado a sus ninjas, ahora solo tenía que esperar informes.

Suspiró y se masajeó el hombro mientras movía el brazo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una figura frente a su mesa. Antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a reaccionar, su cuerpo ya se encontraba totalmente atado por unos finos pero fuertes hilos negros.

— ¡Tu…!

— ¡Buenas noches, Hokage-sama!— saludó Kakuzu.

— Así que estás vivo…

— Obviamente.

— ¿Pero cómo…?

— Hidan es inmortal y su cuerpo se recompone. Quería saber si sus órganos serían tan inmortales como el resto de su cuerpo e hice un experimento…

— Su corazón…

— Exactamente… — Tsunade frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué has venido?

— ¿No es obvio? A por él. Quiero que le liberes ahora mismo.

— El no puede moverse de donde está.

— ¿Eh? Ya he oído eso de que su villa le está reclamando pero si soy yo quien le captura ellos no podrán llevar a cabo su plan… así ganamos todos.

— ¡No me refería a eso! ¡En su estado no puede moverse! No podría huir a ningún lado…

— Por eso estoy aquí, yo le llevaré— Tsunade entrecerró los ojos.

— Tú lo sabes ¿verdad?

— ¿Lo de su embarazo? Si, fue por ello por lo que le violé— esas palabras taladraron los oídos de la mujer. Tenía una ligera idea pero oírlo de los propios labios del violador le ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Tu sabes lo que cuesta un bebé inmortal? — el corazón de Tsunade se contrajo en su pecho. Kurenai iba cada poco a contarle cosas sobre lo feliz que estaba Hidan con su embarazo y como rogaba para que se quedara con él. Incluso se había puesto a pensar formas en las que todos quedaran satisfechos ¿y ahora venía ese hombre a contarle todo eso?

— ¡Eres un animal! ¿Vas a vender a tu propio hijo?— tras unos segundos de silencio los ojos de Kakuzu se aflojaron como si rieran.

— Si—. Tsunade escupió con asco—. Se podría ver así, como una auténtica crueldad. Pero el dinero es el dinero y tampoco es que lo viera como algo a lo que querer.

— ¡Das asco! ¿Cómo puedes ni siquiera pensarlo? ¿Tú sabes lo orgulloso que está tu compañero con ello? ¡Él no te permitirá que hagas eso!

— Como si fuera rival para mí…

— Hijo de…

— No he venido a hablar y, por lo que veo, no me darás a Hidan por las buenas…— su rostro se ensombreció—. Bien, intentémoslo por las malas.

….

La luna ya estaba en su punto álgido y el cuchicheo de voces y risas aun se escuchaban en la celda de la prisión.

— ¡… Y entonces se desplomó! ¡Así, sin más!— dijo Kurenai riéndose, Hidan apenas podía aguantar con el dolor del flato.

— Por favor, ya está… no puedo más… No puedo creer que encima te dejara volver a esa casa.

— Si, aunque siempre fui una chica muy obediente a veces cometía locuras pero…— su rostro se entristeció—… Asuma siempre estaba allí para defenderme…

— Kurenai-san yo…— un sonido de pasos rápidos le interrumpió.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?— Hidan se levantó de la cama y se asomó entre los barrotes. Veía a un gran escuadrón correr por la ventana de la puerta del pasillo pero no podía averiguar nada más.

— Ni idea ¿será un nuevo prisionero?— Kurenai se incorporó en la cama para mirarle.

— No creo, no habría tanto revuelo. Quizás ha habido un intento de fuga o algo así. Hoy ha habido una pequeña revuelta pero nada serio. Se han detectado unas pocas presencias.

— Um…— Hidan seguía mirando entre el metal. No le gustaba nada la pinta que tenía eso. Se quedó todo en relativo silencio. Hidan iba a volver a su sitio cuando ambos saltaron del susto al escuchar algo chocar brutalmente contra la puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? — dijo la mujer intentando ponerse en pie.

—¡No te muevas, Kurenai-san! — gritó Hidan girándose hacia ella. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el portón el manillar se estaba moviendo. Una gota de sudor frío descendió por la espalda de Hidan causándole un escalofrío. La puerta cedió sin más y se abrió. Allí no había nadie. Tras unos segundos se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos. Hidan abrió los ojos como si acabara de ver el fantasma de sus peores pesadillas.

—Kakuzu…

…

Shizune suspiró con cansancio. Otra vez Tsunade se había visto obligada a trabajar hasta tarde y ella, como su amiga y ayudante, se permitió quedarse a ayudarla. Había salido a la cocina para preparar un sano y nutritivo té que las ayudara a aguantar el resto de la noche. Ahora, lista con una bandeja con una tetera caliente y un par de vasos, volvía hacia el despacho. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta para así poder abrirla sin que se le derramara la bebida.

— No puedo creer que nos tengamos que pasar otra noche en vela, Tsunade-sama. ¿Seguro que no es mejor dejarlo todo para mañana?— dijo mientras entraba al despacho. Al no recibir respuesta abrió los ojos. La bandeja se resbaló de sus manos y todo el contenido cayó al suelo rompiéndose en un millar de trozos—. ¡Tsunade-sama!— gritó. La malhumorada mujer seguía sentada en su sillón solo que estaba caída hacia delante sobre su mesa. Corrió y la incorporó tomándole el pulso.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Por favor despierta! ¡Tsunade! — un sonido de pisadas la alertaron. En la puerta apareció un pequeño grupo de ninjas vigilantes que se sorprendieron por la escena.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? — preguntó uno apresurándose hacia la Hokage.

— No lo sé… tenía ganas de té así que fui a preparárselo y cuando llegué ya estaba así.

— Vigilad los alrededores— ordenó uno.

— …No… — susurró la mujer que comenzaba a despertarse.

— ¡Tsunade-sama!

— Shizune… avisa a los ninjas… — tosió pero siguió luchando por hablar—. Kakuzu… el Akatsuki… está aquí… va a por Hidan— volvió a toser angustiada por no poder ir más rápido.

— ¡Ya habéis oído, alertad a la gente y que vallan a la prisión! — Ordenó otro de los ninjas—. Aparta Shizune-san, intentaré curarla un poco—. Tsunade se dejó hacer mientras se volvía hacia su amiga.

— Violó a Hidan…— tosió.

— ¡Shh…! Tsunade-sama no hable— respondió la mujer preocupada.

— No… hay que impedir que se lleve a Hidan… él va… — tosió.

— La ha intentado estrangular así que es normal que esté así— dijo el ninja médico por la mirada de horror de la morena.

— Voy a por algo de té, no tardo.

— No… Shizune…

…..

—Kakuzu…— la mujer se tensó al escuchar a Hidan murmurar eso. Iba a reaccionar cuando vio que el muchacho corría hacia la cama y rebuscaba entre las sábanas. Consiguió dar con lo que buscaba: la camisa holgada del uniforme de la prisión. Pero no era suficiente. Antes de que la sombra de su compañero se materializara se tapó con la manta raída. Uno de los brazos de Kakuzu se extendió hacia la puerta de la celda y la arrancó de sus bisagras. Los ojos de Kakuzu escrutaron a la mujer cuidadosamente antes de volverse hacia él.

— Hidan.

— Kakuzu… pensaba que…

— Ven— ordenó. Hidan se encogió sobre su mismo para intentar ocultar su prominente barriga.

— No— Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos y levantó una mano hacia él, invitándole.

— He dicho que vengas.

— No, quiero quedarme aquí.

— Esa no es una posibilidad. Levanta el culo y ven, en seguida.

— No— aunque intentaba sonar convincente de su boca solo salió un susurro.

— Muy bien, lo haremos a tu manera— dicho esto con un tono extremadamente imponente apartó la mano que tendía a Hidan y la estampó contra el cuello de la mujer sin que a nadie le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¡No!— gritó Hidan haciendo un ademán de lanzarse pero Kakuzu apretó el agarre— No, Kakuzu, no aprietes.

— Tendrás que venir conmigo.

—N… no… Hidan…— murmuró Kurenai agarrando la mano que la sostenía para poder respirar.

— Cállate— dijo apretándole el cuello.

— ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Joder, Kakuzu está embarazada!

— Ven conmigo y la soltaré— Hidan se detuvo, pensativo—. Rápido, tenemos prisa.

— Está bien pero, por favor, suéltala…— Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos.

—Muy bien, vamos— dicho esto salió de la celda con la mujer aún en su mano y salió corriendo.

— Maldición— Hidan salió corriendo tras él— ¡Kakuzu! ¡Dijiste que la soltarías!

— Cuando estemos lejos de aquí. Será nuestro pasaporte de salida.

— ¡Lo prometiste, imbécil!

— Yo nunca hice tal cosa, fuiste tú el que se lo imaginó.

Se encontraron con un grupo numeroso de ninjas. Muchas caras eran reconocidas para Hidan pues eran los que le habían estado vigilando en la prisión. Todos estaban justo en la puerta de barrotes, impidiéndoles salir. Hidan se quedó tras Kakuzu, aun aferrado a la manta, y pendiente en todo momento de la mujer. Kakuzu examinó a todos los presentes. De un movimiento podría inmovilizarlos, herirles o matarles dependiendo del grado de peligro que encontrara. Alzó el brazo que tenía libre y miles de cabos salió de este volviéndolo mucho más aterrador.

— Kakuzu déjales— dijo Hidan con voz calmada—. Son solo unos pobres e insignificantes ninjas.

— Entonces no importará que los mate ¿no? — más deprisa de lo que tardó Hidan en reaccionar, uno de los hijos se lanzó a por uno de los primeros ninjas y le agarraron por el cuello. El pobre cayó al suelo retorciéndose luchando por respirar.

— ¡Kakuzu, para! — Hidan se aferró a la capa y tironeó, intentando que no se le resbalara la manta que le cubría.

— Entonces que nos dejen salir— no tardaron en escuchar un grupo de voces que acababan de llegar.

— ¿Dónde están? —dijo una voz grave.

— Dentro, aun no han podido salir— respondió otra.

Un pequeño pero famoso grupo se hizo paso entre los ninjas. Kakashi fue el primero en aparecer seguido de otro hombre con el pelo cortado a tazón y las cejas pobladas, luego apareció Shikamaru, la chica rubia, el gordo, un pálido moreno y el Jinchuuriki. Tras ellos aparecieron tres chicos más, una joven de ojos blancos, un chico con un perro y un joven con unas gafas oscuras.

— ¡Kurenai-sensei! — gritó la chica de ojos blancos.

— ¡Suéltala! — exigió el del perro. Shikamaru, con cara de puro odio, hizo un sello para intentar manipular las sombras pero había demasiada oscuridad.

— No puedes usar tu técnica ahora ¿no?— se burló Kakuzu.

— ¡Maldito!

— Kakuzu, por favor— suplicaba Hidan.

— Os propongo un trato— murmuró Kakuzu—, yo os devuelvo a vuestra querida profesora y a cambio nos dejáis irnos. Es un trato justo.

— No podemos hacer eso.

— Entonces no os la devolveré, al menos, no convida— un puñado de shurikens voló hacia ellos. Kakuzu usó sus hilos para protegerse. Estaba tan pendiente del resto que no se percató de que Hidan se había hecho con una de las armas. Kakuzu atacó, el cuerpo de la sensei se balanceó en el aire al seguir sujeta por el cuello. El color de su piel era pálido y sudaba a mares. Aprovechó a que Kakuzu se fue abriendo paso distraído para seguirle de cerca. Los ninjas fueron alejándose de ellos a medida que se alejaban hasta salir por la puerta. Una vez fuera les rodearon con cuidado para no hacer ningún movimiento que causara daño a la mujer. Por fin llegaron al bosque. Kakuzu seguía corriendo justo al lado de Hidan, temiendo dejarle atrás.

— Kakuzu, ya estamos fuera, déjala con ellos. ¡Está embarazada! — los ninjas volvieron a lanzar un ataque contra ellos. Aprovechando que Kakuzu se había distraído con la agresión sacó el kunai que había cogido y, alzándolo, lo clavó con saña en el brazo que sujetaba a la mujer. Kakuzu gruñó de dolor y soltó el agarre. Kurenai cayó al suelo fuertemente. Kakuzu se giró hacia Hidan, que seguía con el metal en sus manos, y le golpeó tirándole al suelo al lado de la mujer. Las armas se dirigían hacia ellos. Hidan se lanzó hacia Kurenai para protegerla con su cuerpo. Como si fuera en cámara lenta. Hidan se esperó con calma el ataque, pero este nunca llegó. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Kakuzu, que se había lanzado a por ellos interponiéndose entre las armas. Hidan se perdió en esos ojos, pero había algo en ellos que no iba bien. ¿Dolor? ¿Ira? ¿Cansancio? No sabía muy bien encontrarle un nombre a ese sentimiento que desprendían las esmeraldas. Kakuzu se puso en pie y les dio la espalda para enfrentar al grupo de ninjas.

— ¿Kurenai-san?— dijo Hidan meneando levemente el hombro de la mujer—. Por favor, háblame.

— Hidan…

— ¡Kurenai-san! ¿Estás bien? — Kakuzu había conseguido deshacerse de un grupo pequeño. Los alumnos y conocidos luchaban con uñas y dientes o se mantenían a un lado atentos a cualquier movimiento de la joven profesora. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara otro pequeño escuadrón. Esta vez dirigido por una renovada y cabreada Tsunade. Al ver a la mujer Kakuzu hizo un último y desesperado movimiento. Se volvió hacia Hidan agarrándole de una muñeca. Tiró de él dejándole caer sobre su pecho y los dos desaparecieron en una bola de humo.

— ¡Sensei!

— ¡Kurenai-sensei!— Shikamaru fue el primero en correr hacia ella seguido por el resto de los chicos y profesores.

— ¡No! ¡Mierda! — gritó Tsunade cuando Kakuzu desapareció con Hidan. Se aproximó a la mujer para comprobar su estado. Kurenai se mantuvo serena unos segundos pero de repente se encogió gimoteando de dolor—. Contracturas.

— Tsunade… por favor… ve a buscar a Hidan…

— No pienses en ello ahora— pero la Hokage también se encontraba tensa por ello.

— Tsunade… — gritó adolorida cuando algo dentro de ella se rompió. Pronto notó una humedad recorriéndole las piernas.

— Has roto aguas… ¡Hay que llevarla al hospital! ¡Urgente! — Gay sensei asintió y tomó a la mujer en brazos. Kurenai agarró la mano de Tsunade.

— Por favor… ayuda a Hidan— Shikamaru vio la escena con el ceño fruncido pero sin muchas intenciones de hablar.

….

Reaparecieron al lado de un pequeña formación rocosa. Si no fuera por el enorme cuerpo de Kakuzu, Hidan hubiera caído al suelo al perder el equilibrio. Kakuzu le sostuvo y su compañero le evitó la mirada durante unos minutos hasta que consiguió encontrar la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarlo. Le dio un empujón todo lo fuerte que pudo y le miró con el rostro enfurecido.

— ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? — Kakuzu elevó una ceja.

— Porque te hayan tratado bien ya piensas que todos ellos son tus amigos. Por si no lo recuerdas estabas en una prisión y estaban a punto de llevarte a tu villa ¿Qué hubieras echo entonces?

— ¡Quería quedarme allí!

— Lo que tú quieras nunca me ha importado. Perteneces a Akatsuki y eres mi compañero— Kakuzu se puso a andar hacia una pequeña cueva, lo suficientemente grande como para poder descansar—. Además tú eras el que me pedía que volviera.

Hidan enrojeció al recordad como, mientras había estado en su celda, había gritado que Kakuzu volviera a salvarle.

— Eso era antes…

— Ya, ahora tienes una mujercita. Felicidades— dijo irónicamente.

— Esa no es mi mujer, es la mujer de Asuma-san.

— ¿El de los 36.000.000 ryou?— Hidan escupió en el suelo ofendido.

— ¡Podías haberle hecho mucho daño!

— Si, es verdad, me tendré que esforzar más la próxima vez— una vez dentro de la cueva encendió un fuego y se sentó. Pero Hidan no le iba a dejar descansar en paz.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Era una pobre mujer embarazada que solo quería defenderme!

— Cállate, Hidan— su voz era más ronca de lo acostumbrado. Sin levantarse, se abrió la capa. Hidan se echó hacia atrás aferrando la manta más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Si Kakuzu le obligaba ahora averiguaría su prominente barriga. Kakuzu, ignorando el temor de su compañero, se sacó completamente la tela mostrando una amplia espalda llena de cicatrices. Pero esa vez esta estaba decorada de algo más, ligeros pero largos regueros de sangre bajaban por la superficie de su dura piel.

"¿Qué demonios?" se preguntó Hidan. Fue entonces cuando vio aquella multitud de kunais y shurikens recorriendo la espalda de su compañero. Hidan abrió los ojos al recordar como este se había interpuesto entre las armas y ellos. Por más que lo analizaba no le encontraba la razón del porqué. Kakuzu no sabía de su embarazo y él era inmortal así que un par de heridas no le harían daño ¿quería proteger a Kurenai?. Kakuzu examinó primero el corte de su mano, donde Hidan le había atacado para que soltara a la mujer. Uno de los hilos salió de una de sus costuras y, en una milésima, le cosió la herida. Torsionándose un poco consiguió llegar a un par de kunais hincados sobre su hombro. Frunciendo el ceño sacó el metal de su cuerpo y lo lanzó a unos metros sin darse cuenta de cómo este había rebotado a los pies de su compañero. Hidan miró el objeto ensangrentado antes de levantar los ojos hacia Kakuzu, pero este se encontraba demasiado distraído intentando deshacerse de los objetos de su dolor. Con algo de cuidado Hidan se acercó por detrás y se arrodilló tras él, Kakuzu se revolvió.

—Oye, oye, estate quieto.

— Puedo solo.

— ¿Ah? Te he dicho que te quedes quieto ¿Cómo demonios te han herido si a ti no te afectan los ataques físicos?— maldijo Hidan. Kakuzu obedeció en silencio y dejó que esas manos sacaran las armas de su espalda. Ignoró la pregunta a posta, no sabía cómo explicarle que toda razón le había abandonado cuando vio que el ataque iba directo hacia él, ni siquiera había recordado endurecer su cuerpo… solo su compañero… Hidan contempló las máscaras y como los cortes se auto cosían. Otra vez estaban las cuatro. Se acababa de acordar de que aun no se había enterado de cómo Kakuzu se había librado de una muerte segura.

— Oye, Kakuzu…— dijo al acabar de sacar el último shuriken.

— ¿Um?

— ¿Cómo sobreviviste? — Kakuzu fue a responder cuando a Hidan se le revolvió el estómago— Tsk…— maldijo en voz baja sobándose el pronunciado vientre. Kakuzu alcanzó su capa, rebuscó en ella unos segundos y sacó una bolsa de papel.

— Toma—. Hidan agarró la bolsa y miró dentro. Aunque chafados, aun se podían ver tres pasteles dulces con un suave tono tostado—. Tienes hambre ¿no? — Hidan no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado mirando aquellos dulces con la mirada perdida ¿Por qué diantres Kakuzu…?

— Gracias…— en silencio se alejó de él sentándose a un par de metros, de espaldas, y comió tranquilo. Al tener la bolsa sobre su estómago pudo percibir la tímida patada proveniente de este— ¡Ah!

— ¿Qué pasa? — miró por encima de su hombro a Kakuzu, que ya se había puesto la capa, y le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Hidan, sonrojado, negó con la cabeza.

— Nada— acarició su estómago disfrutando de las reacciones del ser de su interior. Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia la abertura de la cueva. Aún era noche cerrada.

— Vete a dormir, mañana por la mañana tenemos que salir temprano.

— ¿Ah? ¿A dónde vamos?

— Hay una misión que tengo que entregar, puede que tú hayas estado de vacaciones pero yo he tenido que cumplir órdenes— dijo poniéndose en pie y andando hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Tengo que ir a recoger algo, duerme, mañana será un largo día.

….

Cuando Kakuzu volvió ya había amanecido y era bastante tarde. Entró silenciosamente en la cueva con un saco cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño con ¿preocupación? Salió de la zona rocosa y se perdió en el bosque siguiendo el chakra de su compañero además de su propio instinto. No fue hasta que escuchó un ruido que supo que se hallaba a pocos metros. Podía escuchar perfectamente a Hidan devolviendo todo lo que había comido la noche pasada. Se quedó quieto y callado esperando a que Hidan acabara pero tras cinco e interminables minutos sin parar Kakuzu decidió hacer acto de presencia. Hidan estaba arrodillado en el suelo con las manos sujetando su pesado cuerpo, entre ellas había un reguero de todo lo que el pobre había echado. Sintió otra arcada y pronto se volvió a escuchar ese sonido tan desagradable. Se le habían acabado por salir las lágrimas, sabía que los embarazos eran horribles en las mujeres y que los vómitos eran algo casual en los primeros meses ¡pero él ya llevaba casi nueve! ¿Porqué? ¿Su organismo estaría extraño con el nacimiento? No lo sabía, eran tantas las preguntas y lo único que conseguía era pasar malas noches y horribles despertares. Estaba tan absorto que no sintió la presencia de su compañero cuando dejó caer algo suave sobre sus hombros y se arrodilló a su lado. Solo lo notó cuando una mano se posó en su omóplato. Con los ojos llorosos por la asfixia y la boca manchada miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Kakuzu. En silencio, el Akatsuki cogió de su manga un pañuelo y se lo tendió a Hidan. El chico se sentó notando como algo resbalaba por su espalda. Miró a sus pies encontrándose con una capa negra con nubes rojas.

— ¿Ah? ¡La capa de Akatsuki! — tras limpiarse la boca con un solo movimiento cogió la tela y se la puso ignorando el hecho de que su estómago había quedado delatado detrás de la tela de la raída camiseta de la prisión. Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos, sin ninguna intención de comentar nada al respecto. Hidan se volvió hacia él y le miró con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo—. Gracias.

— Lamentándolo eres mi compañero. Tienes que llevar la ropa de Akatsuki— dicho esto sacó del saco más revuelto de telas y unos zapatos. Hidan agradeció el gesto ya que en la prisión había ido sin zapatos y al haber huido con tanta prisa no pudo cogerlos.

— En esa bolsa no tendrás mi guadaña por casualidad ¿no? — dijo Hidan algo esperanzado.

— No, pero tranquilo, vamos a volver a por ella cuando acabe mi misión— Hidan abrió mucho los ojos—. No sé de qué te sorprendes sabiendo que nuestra misión principal es capturar al Kyuubi. Sin embargo, primero tengo que cumplir mi orden personal.

— Aun no me has dicho de que trata— Kakuzu miró hacia un lado, Hidan volvió la vista hacia donde él miraba.

— Por allí, a tres días de camino, hay una vieja casa. Tenemos que ir allí y esperar indicaciones.

— ¿Y eso es más importante que capturar al Kyuubi?— los ojos de Kakuzu se cerraron en un gesto cruel.

— ¡Oh, ya lo creo! — dijo con voz ronca—. Bien, ahora que estás mejor, vístete y salgamos rápido. Hay un largo camino.

….

—¿¡Qué demonios es ese hombre! ¿¡Cómo puede, ni siquiera, replantearse tal cosa! — gritó Naruto a pleno pulmón.

— Naruto, tranquilízate— murmuró Yamato con voz rota. Yamato, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shoji y Shikamaru (aunque este no había aparecido) habían sido llamados al despacho de la Hokage al día siguiente.

— ¿Dónde está Shikamaru? — le susurró Sakura a Ino.

— Está con Kurenai sensei… esta mañana tuvo al bebé— aunque era una noticia feliz ninguno de ellos se encontraba con ánimos de celebrarlo. Al día siguiente la Hokage les había llamado urgentemente a su despacho y les había informado de la situación. Naruto, horrorizado, se había ofrecido a ir a salvar a Hidan. Kakashi había asentido sin reproches y el resto había decidido personalmente. Solo faltaba Shikamaru que había faltado a la cita y sin él el grupo de los dos escuadrones se encontraba incompleto y no podrían hacer nada.

— ¡No puedo tranquilizarme! ¡Ese animal va a vender a su hijo! — todos miraron a Naruto con lastima disimulada. Sabía lo duro que era eso para él.

— Lo sabemos— murmuró la Hokage—. No está en nuestra jurisdicción ya que, a pesar de ser criminales, son de distinta villa y lo que queremos no es detenerles sino salvar a uno de ellos. Nada más y nada menos que a un Akatsuki…

— ¿Pero cómo pudo sobrevivir al Raikiri de Kakashi-sensei? — preguntó Shoji.

— Le robó el corazón a Hidan— murmuró la mujer. Tsunade se encontraba en un estado lamentable. Si hubiera sido por ella habría convocado la partida de rescate en cuanto se difuminaron pero había permanecido toda la noche ayudando a Kurenai a tranquilizarse y a seguir adelante con el parto. La mujer no se calmó hasta que le juró que pediría una partida de búsqueda y rescate para salvar a Hidan. Y, sin ni siquiera dormir había ido al despacho, llamado a los ninjas, explicado las cosas y ahora estaban discutiendo que hacer. Las ojeras marcaban su _joven_ rostro y las marcas moradas de las manos de Kakuzu en su cuello aún se notaban.

— Estoy casi segura de que el Raikiri acabó con él. Pero al tener el corazón de un inmortal lo único que tuvo que hacer fue esperar a que se regenerara y volviera a latir. Después se abasteció de los corazones suficientes como para venir a por su compañero…

— Hidan ya se encuentra en las últimas. Un día de estos ya podría ponerse de parto. Kakuzu seguramente le estará llevando hasta el punto de encuentro…— comentó Kakashi.

— Entonces tenemos que darnos prisa— rugió Naruto.

— ¿Cómo haremos para acabar con él siendo inmortal?— preguntó Sakura ignorando a Naruto.

— Es por ello por lo que quiero que vayáis los mismos que acabaron con él la última vez. Pero esta tendréis que sacarle el corazón sino el ciclo se repetiría— explicó la Tsunade—. Pero Shikamaru no está aquí…

— Hokage-sama… entiéndale… después de todo lo ocurrido que encima tenga que…— comenzó Ino pero Tsunade la detuvo con un ademan.

— Soy muy consciente de ello si no podemos hacer otra cosa pediré la ayuda de un alumno de Maito Gay.

…..

— ¿No piensas ir a la reunión?— preguntó Kurenai. Se encontraba en una camilla de hospital. A su lado, en una cuna, dormía apaciblemente un gordo y sano bebé con un mechón oscuro en la coronilla. La mujer contempló la mirada ida de Shikamaru, que se había pasado con ella desde que salió de la sala de parto.

— No tengo nada que oír.

— Shikamaru… — la mujer bajó el rostro—. No creo que Asuma te enseñara a guardar rencor…— el chico se tensó.

— Tampoco me enseñó a ser un estúpido.

— ¿Ir a ayudar a un hombre en peligro te hace estúpido?

— Ir a salvar al asesino de mi sensei sí me hace estúpido. No es nuestro problema, Kurenai-san. Si ese hombre no hubiera estado… — hizo una mueca sin querer decir la palabra—… nadie se hubiera preocupado por él. Se lo hubiera llevado su compañero y no se hubiera vuelto a hablar de ello.

— Pero para lo bueno o para lo malo no ha sido así— Shikamaru volvió la vista hacia el cuello de la mujer donde había una venda untada en pomada para reducirle la hinchazón.

— Lo único que ha traído son desgracias.

— Hidan me salvó de su compañero…

— ¡Fue él, en primer lugar, el que la puso en peligro!

— No fue su culpa.

— ¡Él dejó que ocurriera! ¿Por qué tendría que salvarle?

— Kakuzu va a vender a su hijo— dejó que las palabras entraran en Shikamaru para continuar—. Hidan está totalmente ajeno a sus intenciones. Está yendo hacia una trampa—. Con algo de esfuerzo posó su mano sobre la del joven, que descansaba en la cama—. Si no quieres salvar al hombre que mató a Asuma al menos salva a ese niño.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se ampliaron al recibir el impacto de sus palabras. Su mirada se volvió durante una décima de segundo hacia el pequeño que descansaba en su cuna. Frunció el ceño y tras decir su coletilla se levantó.

— Lo siento, Kurenai-san, pero tengo una reunión.

…

— Soy muy consciente de ello si no podemos hacer otra cosa pediré la ayuda de un alumno de Maito Gay— no terminó de decir la frase cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

— No hará falta eso— dijo Shikamaru entrando en la habitación con la mirada gacha. En el último momento se detuvo y alzó los ojos—. Iré.


	11. Adiós, Hidan

ATENCIÓN; Esto es para toda aquellas personas que no entendieron lo del corazón de Hidan. En el capitulo 7 Kakuzu le quita el corazón a Hidan para su lucha contra el Kyuubi. Por eso cuando Kakashi le mató llevaba el corazón de Hidan, un corazón inmortal. Cuando le mataron lo unico que pasó es que Kakashi irió ese corazón. Kakuzu solo tuvo que esperar a que se regenerara y volver a la vida. Hidan no necesita un corazón para vivir (todo el mundo le ha visto vivo y sin cabeza) asi que era perfecto. No os olvideis que Kakuzu sigue teniendo el corazón de Hidan.

Bien, tras esta explicación a leer! que creo que es mi capitulo favorito. Advertencias, es un poco duro!

**11 Capítulo: Adiós, Hidan**

Hidan, tambaleante y sudoroso, se apoyó contra un árbol para dar un par de bocanadas más. Llevaban dos días y medio andando y sus fuerzas le abandonaban. Aunque Kakuzu le había permitido ciertas pausas y descansos largos aún pedía un ritmo más rápido a la hora de caminar. Llevaba la capa subida hasta el cuello, no quería dejar que Kakuzu se diera cuenta de su embarazo a pesar de la enorme barriga que se le notaba por encima de la tela. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás molesto por los incordiantes mechones sueltos que le caían sobre el rostro. El día anterior, en uno de sus descansos había cogido un kunai y había rajado su melena. Tantos meses en la prisión le habían afectado a su aspecto y sus mechones platinos ya estaban demasiado largos así que se los cortó tal y como estaban antes. Aún así aún eran una hartura, el sudor hacía que las hebras se pegaran a su frente dándole aún más calor.

— Hidan— escuchó delante de él. Alzó el cansado rostro hacia delante viendo a Kakuzu un par de metros por delante de él—. Date prisa.

— No puedo más— murmuró con cansancio.

— Ya queda menos.

— ¿Ah? Eso dijiste ayer— intentó gritar pero su voz era un mísero susurro.

— Cállate, vamos— Hidan intentó dar un paso adelante pero se tuvo que apoyar de nuevo al árbol para no caer de bruces. Su respiración se estaba acelerando, casi llegaba a asustarse cuando, de repente…

— ¡Aah! — gritó el joven tomándose el estómago con el rostro descompuesto en una mueca de dolor. Kakuzu, que había seguido adelante, se volvió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Hidan? — no escuchó nada, se había alejado lo suficiente para no ver la figura de su compañero entre los árboles. En un par de zancadas volvió con Hidan. Este se encontraba sentado entre las raíces y apoyado en el tronco sobándose el estómago adolorido. Su cara era una mueca de pura agonía que se volvió en terror cuando vio la cara de Kakuzu.

— Es… estoy… estoy bien…— intentó balbucear, pero el dolor, cansancio y el terror le impedían vocalizar palabra—. Vete… ve adelantándote… ¡Ahg! — Hidan se inclinó hacia delante con esa nueva punzada de dolor.

"¿Contracciones?" se preguntó a sí mismo Kakuzu. Lentamente, como una fiera acechante, fue dando ligeros pasos hacia él.

— ¡No…! Vete… se me pasará… ¡Joder! — pero los jadeos de dolor eran audibles desde la distancia de Kakuzu. Las lágrimas comenzaron a ceder en los ojos de Hidan. Se mordió el labio para impedir gritar cuando una de las más fuertes contracciones casi se lleva su consciencia. Kakuzu llegó a su altura y le obligó a ponerse tumbado usando el hueco de las raíces como cuna. Hidan protegía su prominente vientre quejándose y negando pero sabía que Kakuzu ya había descubierto que algo andaba mal. Sin darle posibilidad de evitarlo le desabrochó la capa hasta la ingle mostrando su abultado abdomen—. Ka… Kakuzu…— sollozó cuando su compañero se quedó estupefacto mirándole—. Kakuzu… por favor… ¡Ah! — las lágrimas ya corrían libres por las mejillas del joven. Su respiración era insoportablemente rápida. Sus pulmones luchaban contra aquel dolor que le sumía poco a poco en la inconsciencia. De la manga de su capa Kakuzu sacó un pequeño trapo y un bote que había dejado preparado a sabiendas de lo que podría ocurrir. Su mano, la que rebuscaba en su bolsillo, tanteó el mango de un kunai. Lentamente lo sacó dejándolo a la vista de Hidan.

— ¿Kak… Kakuzu…? ¿Qué… demonios?— miró a los serios y crueles ojos de Kakuzu mientras aproximaba el arma hacia su abdomen. Ahí fue cuando enloqueció— ¡No! ¡Kakuzu! ¡Ah! ¡No! Por… por favor… no…

— Cálmate, Hidan— dijo mientras, lentamente y con sumo cuidado, abría el cuerpo de su compañero. Tras haber hecho la incisión metió una mano en las entrañas de Hidan que gritó por el dolor. A los pocos segundos otro nuevo sonido se unió a Hidan. Este dejó de chillar para mirar, emocionado, como de su vientre salía una pequeña bola ensangrentada que no dejaba de moverse y gritar. Tras sacarle, el dolor de Hidan menguó quedándose con los últimos resquicios y el malestar de la cesárea que, en comparación con todos los sacrificios que había hecho, era ínfimo. A Kakuzu le temblaban las manos mientras veía a esa pequeña cosa retorcerse en sus brazos. En su coronilla reinaba una pequeña pelusa negra, casi como un flequillo juguetón húmedo por los fluidos de su _madre_. Hidan, aunque en su interior no sabía qué estaba pasando, sonrió por la tierna escena. Kakuzu, con más cuidado del que quiso demostrar, cogió la manta y la enrolló alrededor del recién nacido. Después, sin apartarse del bebé llenó el bote con sangre de Hidan. El joven Akatsuki alzó levemente los brazos hacia ellos.

— Déjamelo ver… — pidió casi sonriendo. Kakuzu, que hasta ahora había estado en sus propios asuntos, volvió una mirada sombría hacia él. Hidan hizo un gesto lastimoso y volvió a hacer un ademán con los brazos pero lo que ocurrió no se lo podría ni imaginar en sus peores pesadillas. Kakuzu, con el niño en brazos, guardó el bote en su manga y se levantó dando un paso hacia atrás. Unos pequeños hilos negros reptaron hacia el estómago de Hidan y se pusieron a cosérselo— ¿Kakuzu…?— dijo aún sin bajar los brazos pero su rostro se había vuelto una mueca de puro terror—. Déjame cogerlo…

Kakuzu dio otro paso hacia atrás y, sin avisar comenzó a andar lentamente desapareciendo tras un árbol. Hidan sintió como todo su mundo caía sobre él. Su niño, se había llevado a su bebé, a su pequeño milagro ¿porqué? Ni siquiera le dejó sostenerle. La adrenalina se extendió por su cuerpo. Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba de pie, tambaleante, pero a dos patas. Tras dar dos rápidas bocanadas siguió el rastro de su compañero como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—¡Kakuzu! — las rodillas le temblaban y los pies apenas podían sostenerle. Demasiada pérdida de sangre. No le mataría pero si le dejaría inutilizado el tiempo suficiente como para dejar escapar a su compañero. Veía la silueta de Kakuzu a un par de metros, corriendo con su hijo en brazos. Un poco más y le alcanzaría. La figura de Kakuzu y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desdibujarse, como si empezada a difuminarse ante sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta tropezó con una de las ramas de los árboles y cayó de bruces contra la tierra. Miró hacia delante el tiempo suficiente como para ver la imagen difuminada de su compañero desaparecer entre los árboles. Se quedó allí tirado gritándole a un Kakuzu inexistente que volviera con su hijo. No supo cuanto tiempo se pasó gritando ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se empezó a oír a su alrededor un coro de voces, unas voces angustiadas pero demasiado lejanas… tan lejanas…

…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

— ¡Hidan! — gritó Naruto. Se habían pasado los tres últimos días de punto de intercambio a punto de intercambio buscando información sobre posible venta de bebés. Eso les había llevado a un oscuro bosque al este de Konoha donde continuaban aun buscando un recóndito edificio aparentemente abandonado gracias al fino olfato de Pakkun. Tras haberlo dado por perdido escucharon una serie de gritos de súplica. Siguiendo el sonido de las voces, y el olor, habían hallado el cuerpo semi inconsciente y vacío de Hidan.

— ¡Kami! — gritó Sakura al aproximarse al cuerpo. Con cuidado lo voltearon para que quedara boca arriba mostrando la fea cicatriz zurcida de su cesárea.

— ¿Hidan? Oe, Hidan— Kakashi se puso al lado de su cabeza y golpeó suavemente las mejillas. El chico volvió sus húmedos ojos hacia él.

— Kakashi… el niño… Kakuzu…

— Lo sé, lo sé. Dime, Hidan ¿hacia dónde se ha ido? — el Akatsuki, con una mano temblorosa, señaló un paso frente a ellos. Kakashi se subió la bandana para poder usar el Sharingan—. Sakura, Ino, dadle los primeros auxilios. Sai, Tenzou protegedles. Shikamaru, Naruto, venid conmigo. Pakkun, guíanos.

— ¡Sí!— dijeron al unísono. Fueron a ponerse en marcha pero tras un par de zancadas un grito atravesó el bosque espantando a los pájaros. Kakashi, Naruto y Shikamaru se pararon de repente y se volvieron hacia Hidan.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — gritaba Sakura angustiada.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Se preguntaba Kakashi ¿Porqué habría chillado Hidan de esa manera si segundos antes había estado medianamente bien? Con el Sharingan activado se acercó al joven. Este estaba con la mirada dilatada clavada en el cielo, el cuerpo describía un arco perfecto, las manos estaban crispadas y la boca abierta en un grito silencioso.

— No sabemos qué le pasa. Estábamos cerrándole la herida del abdomen cuando gritó de repente— explicó Ino estupefacta. Hidan comenzó a toser sangre a mares manchando su boca y cuello. Aún así parecía no poder respirar.

— Es como si se estuviera… — murmuró Sai. Kakashi se acercó hacia Hidan con su ojo activado.

— ¡Pero es inmortal! — gritó Naruto.

— Yo tampoco me lo explico… pero se está muriendo…— murmuró por lo bajo. Alzó los ojos al resto—. Su cuerpo ha decidido un mal momento para hacerse mortal… su corazón lo tiene Kakuzu.

…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

Kakuzu aun escuchaba el eco de los gritos de Hidan en su cabeza. Hacía unos momentos había oído el rumor desesperado de sus pasos al intentar correr hacia él y como se había caído sin poder volver a levantarse. Miró al niño de sus brazos durante un segundo. Tras haberle envuelto había quedado totalmente en silencio y su cara dormida se veía entre la tela. Frunció el ceño y apartó ese pensamiento. Era carne en efectivo lo que llevaba. Había tenido la mala suerte de que Hidan pariera en el bosque y no en el punto de intercambio donde tenía pensado llevarlo. Pero bueno, así mejor. Lo bueno era que desde donde se había quedado Hidan hasta el edificio solo había unos escasos diez minutos si su velocidad era buena y Kakuzu se enorgullecía por admitir que era uno de los más rápidos de Akatsuki. Quería llegar de una vez y deshacerse de esa pequeña molestia a cambio de sus millones. Ya se encargaría luego de Hidan.

Por fin localizó el ruinoso edificio grisáceo. Como una bala entró por la pequeña puerta de metal y fue hacia uno de los rincones más apartados de la salita. Allí le dio una patada a la pared y un tablón cayó al suelo. La estancia de dentro era mucho más pequeña de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Él solía entrar en habitaciones enormes llenas de cubículos donde guardaban los cadáveres. Pero esta no, en esta habían dos o tres cajones repartidos por toda la habitación y una puerta de metal al final de esta. Allí le esperaba el mismo hombre que le había pedido el encargo. Gracias a sus enchufes pudo pedirle a aquella persona que saliera de su puesto el tiempo necesario para venderle esa presa.

— Buenas tardes, Kakuzu-san— saludó el hombrecillo. Kakuzu asintió silenciosamente.

— Traigo algo que, seguramente, le gustará.

— Ya oí su éxito, Kakuzu-san… — el hombre anduvo hacia la estantería del fondo, al lado de la misteriosa puerta y cogió tres maletines que, por la forma de llevarlos, parecían muy pesados. Tras abrir uno de los cubículos para que actuara de mesa y poner la recompensa encima habló:— Trescientos millones de ryou—. Esa suma hizo que Kakuzu estremecerse de satisfacción.

— Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿Quién es el padre de la criatura?— Kakuzu guardó silencio—. ¡Oh! No es por nada, es que la sangre podría verse manchada si el padre tiene una línea de sangre con otra técnica, como los Hyuuga, por ejemplo.

— No tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo no tengo línea de sangre.

— ¿Es suyo?

— Obvio.

— ¿Y aun así quiere continuar con ello sabiendo todas las repercusiones? —Sin pensárselo ni decir nada más le tendió el bulto durmiente sin importarle que sus manos estuvieran manchadas de sangre seca procedentes de su compañero.

— Lo único que no te traicionará en este mundo es el dinero. Incluso los de tu propia sangre tienen precio.

Abrió los maletines para contar el dinero con el intermediario sujetando a su bebé. Las manos volaron contando miles de ryou por segundo. Media hora después, un nuevo record, se volvió hacia el hombre.

— Está todo.

— ¿Trae la sangre de la madre?— Kakuzu sacó de la manga un botecito lleno de sangre y se lo dio. El hombre dio una voz y un segundo personaje salió de la puerta que había al final de la sala. Este cogió al niño, Kakuzu no le quitaba ojo de encima, y el bote de la sustancia rojiza. Tras eso se volvió a la habitación. Tras un último vistazo Kakuzu agarró los tres maletines y, lentamente, fue hacia la puerta cuando algo le detuvo.

Un dolor en el pecho, intensificándose como una puñalada. Dejó caer el dinero y se llevó una mano al pecho, donde estaba su corazón. Jadeó por el dolor, ese dolor ya lo había sentido antes… cuando Shikamaru y su grupo engañaron a Hidan dándole su sangre para que le afectara a él la maldición. Antes de desplomarse movió los hilos dentro de su cuerpo cambiando el flujo de la sangre a otro de sus otros cuatro corazones. Respiró adolorido cuando consiguió cambiar su núcleo y se volvió hacia el intermediario que se había quedado mirándole preocupado.

— ¿Kakuzu-san?

— ¿Qué diantres…?— fue entonces cuando se percató de unos gritos en la habitación secundaria. Como una fiera corrió hacia la puerta y, a pesar de las quejas del intermediario, la abrió de una patada. Los ojos se le ampliaron al ver la escena: el bebé estaba sobre una mesa, llorando. En la mesa estaba dibujado ese maldito símbolo con sangre-seguramente la de Hidan- la maldición había convertido su pálida piel sonrosada en un esqueleto negro y blanco. De su pecho salía una fina estaca de metal. Un hombre frente al bebé se movió inquieto e intentó explicarle que esa zona era privada. Kakuzu le miró con los ojos oscurecidos por el odio.

— ¿Kakuzu-san… qué…?— dijo el intermediario entrando en la habitación corriendo. De un movimiento uno de los brazos se lanzó a por el hombre que había apuñalado al niño y le descuartizó con ira, ensañándose. Luego se volvió hacia el intermediario con los ojos oscurecidos—… ¿No me dirá que…?

— ¿Por qué no me lo explicaste? — murmuró con voz maléfica.

— ¿A qué se refiere Kakuzu-san?

— Habéis usado… la sangre…

—Señor, usted dijo que había obtenido la información necesaria. No sabía que ignoraba qué pasaría con… ¿Para qué demonios pensó que serviría la sangre sino es para usarla?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que nace mortal?— la verdad es que Kakuzu no había pensado en ese loco detalle. Se imaginó que la necesitarían para un examen de origen o tonterías referentes a la venta. Nunca se imaginó este destino.

— S… sí… es así… El niño nace mortal, la inmortalidad es algo que va de padres a hijos. Si el niño quisiera ser inmortal tendría que beber la sangre del familiar con la maldición y…

— Matarle…— murmuró Kakuzu. Sus ojos se clavaron en el pequeño personaje y se lanzó a por él. Tras acabar sangrientamente con la vida del intermediario se volvió hacia los maletines y corrió para salir de allí con el corazón acelerado al pensar en Hidan cuando un sonido le alertó: un llanto. Se giró para contemplar al sollozante bebé y suspiró derrotado. Cogió el arma que seguía clavada en su cuerpo y lo lanzó lejos de él. Con rapidez enrolló el pequeño ser en la manta y salió corriendo en busca de su moribundo compañero al mismo tiempo que curaba la herida sangrante del pecho del pequeño.

…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o

— Le perdemos— decía Sakura, por más que intentara mantener convida el cuerpo de Hidan este no podría sobrevivir sin un corazón.

— Mantenle la sangre en el cerebro— dijo Kakashi—. Hasta que el cerebro no se quede sin sangre no morirá y si el cerebro no muere él tampoco.

— No puedo hacerlo— dijo la chica temblando. Hidan apenas respiraba ya, un sollozo lastimero era lo único que salía de su garganta. No dejaba de mirar hacia el cielo, su cuerpo sufría largos tembleques y convulsiones—. A perdido mucha sangre… — Sakura estaba perdiendo la razón. Sus manos temblaban en el pecho de Hidan y este seguía sin poder continuar adelante— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! — Ino corrió a ayudarla y entre las dos intentaron impedir que muriera.

Hidan dio un suspiro apagado y su rostro cayó a un lado con la mirada clavada hacia el frente totalmente inerte.

— ¡No! — el chakra de sus manos aumentó. Kakashi miró con lástima a la joven muchacha pero, en silencio, le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla—. Kakashi-sensei…

— Está muerto, Sakura. Habéis hecho todo lo que habéis podido— la joven negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Kakashi. Una figura tras su sensei la alertó. Tras ellos, de entre los árboles, había aparecido la imponente figura de Kakuzu. Sus manos y ropa estaban cubiertos en sangre, llevaba tres maletines en una mano y en la otra, sobre su pecho, un bulto silencioso envuelto. El rostro del hombre se encontraba rodeado en una sombra oscura, los chicos dieron un paso hacia atrás. De un movimiento el Akatsuki se lanzó a por ellos, en un par de pasos consiguió estar a su altura. Kakashi consiguió esquivar el ataque saltando hacia atrás y alejándose de ellos. Sakura e Ino no tuvieron tanta suerte: Ino fue golpeada por los maletines, pero solo fue un roce ya que consiguió echarse hacia atrás. Los hilos rodearon el la cintura de Sakura y la estrellaron contra su compañera provocando que ambas derraparan por el suelo una encima de la otra. El resto del grupo corrió hacia ellas y las alejaron de los criminales. Kakuzu no hizo ningún ademán y se quedó impacientemente esperando a que retrocedieran. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos les ignoró y corrió hacia Hidan. Dejó los maletines a un lado y se arrodilló al lado de su cuerpo.

— ¡No le toques! — gritó Naruto dando un paso hacia él, Yamato le sostuvo con una mano en el pecho.

— Quieto, Naruto.

— ¡No! ¡Ha vendido a su hijo y a matado a Hidan!

— El bebé está ahí— Naruto se fijó en el pequeño revuelto de tela que mantenía cuidadosamente en brazos. Podía percibirse perfectamente como este respiraba—. Por eso no le hemos atacado.

Kakuzu cogió a Hidan por la espalda y le levantó con una mano. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás como una muñeca de trapo. Colocó al bebé en las rodillas de su _madre_ para así tener las dos manos libres. Con algo de cuidado, pero con prisa, puso en cuerpo de Hidan entre sus piernas. Abrió la capa y dejó que los hilos de su brazo se clavaran limpiamente en el pecho de su compañero, donde debía haber estado su corazón.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?— preguntó Choji en un susurro.

— Guardad silencio— pidió Kakashi.

Kakuzu seguía abrazando el cuerpo de su compañero. El bebé se retorcía dando pequeños quejidos. Su padre le acarició dulcemente la cabeza pelona con cuidado, el niño contestó con un ronroneo. Sonriendo levemente tras su máscara bajó el rostro para mirar a su compañero. Estaba muy pálido, más de lo que estaba acostumbrado y su piel estaba fría. De uno de sus ojos cayó una gota salada que recorrió su mejilla. Kakuzu limpió esta con el dedo pulgar apartando uno de los mechones que le cubrían los ojos a Hidan. Estos estaban entrecerrados de modo que observaban, sin vida, a Kakuzu con tristeza. Esos ojos vacios no eran los de Hidan, estos estaban opacos y apagados, sin el brillo macabro que acostumbraba a odiar. Lo añoraba… acarició la mejilla con cuidado, como si eso fuera a hacerle desaparecer.

Llevaba mucho más tiempo del que quería intentando continuar con el flujo de sangre, actuando como un corazón humano, pero nada. Hidan seguía así, en silencio e inerte, frío y blanco. Cuando consiguió recuperar el curso de la sangre ordenó que los hilos se movieran sacando uno de los tres corazones que le quedaban. El corazón inmortal de Hidan había desaparecido, se había convertido en otro órgano inservible y muerto. Daba igual en qué cuerpo estuviera, en cuanto aquel puñal atravesó el corazón del bebé el de Hidan también había sido afectado y, al haberse convertido en mortal, había quedado totalmente inutilizado. En cuanto trasplantó el órgano uniendo las venas y arterias esperó, con una paciencia que carecía, a que Hidan comenzara a reaccionar y su corazón comenzara a latir sin que sus hilos actuaran. Volvió a acariciarle la cara a Hidan y contó internamente. En cuanto contó tres detuvo la ayuda de sus hilos para comprobar si el corazón podía seguir latiendo sin ellos. Esperó, esperó, esperó… pero nada, el corazón estaba inerte. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ¿no volvería a ver sonreír a ese payaso? ¿No volvería a amenazarle y a gritarle? Pensaba que por fin había conseguido hallar a un compañero permanente, a alguien que, aunque obligado, podía estar con él. Y ahora esa persona estaba muerta entre sus manos. El bebé hizo un mar de mojigatos sollozantes. Kakuzu no se preocupó cuando notó una mano en su hombro. Kakashi se había acercado hasta ponerse a su altura y así consolarle con su presencia. Lentamente el sensei tomó el revuelto nido de telas donde se encontraba el bebé y se alejó hasta volver al grupo para dejar a los dos Akatsukis a solas. Todos rodearon al bebé examinándole curiosos. Era una bolita sonrosada con un mechoncito en su cabeza. A pesar de la triste experiencia todos no pudieron evitar sonreír con lástima.

— Es un niño—murmuró una chica.

— Está sano, parece que esta herida no le traerá problemas— dijo uno de los senseis. A partir de ahí todo fueron alabanzas y cuidados.

— ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?

Kakuzu ignoró la presencia de ellos. Solo tenía ojos para su compañero, su ex compañero. El sol estaba decayendo sumergiendo al bosque en un mar de colores rojos como si estuviera ardiendo envolviéndolos en un sádico color, espejo de sus sufrimientos. Kakuzu continuaba mirando a Hidan, a pesar de haber pasado unos segundos él seguía perdido en un mar eterno en donde cada milésima contaba como cientos de años. Pronto la realidad decayó. Daba igual cuanto tiempo esperara, cuanto se preocupara… ya nada tenía sentido. Por mucho que esperara Hidan no despertaría. La mano que acariciaba su mejilla pasó por detrás de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo. La cabeza de Hidan estaba puesta en el hueco de su cuello, aplastándole contra sí. Un sonido parecido al de una alarma resonó por todo el bosque.

— ¿Qué demonios es eso?— preguntó Ino.

— Habrán saltado las alarmas tras la huida de Kakuzu— explicó Shikamaru.

— Tendremos que huir o luchar— respondió Kakashi. Todos se pusieron alerta, sin perder de vista a la pareja a la par que escrutaban el bosque—. Kakuzu no se va a mover, no en un buen rato.

— Entonces habrá que pelear— rugió Naruto. Kakuzu estaba perdido en un mundo aparte. Lo único que importaba era poder absorber aquel olor de su compañero, ese que comenzaba a mezclarse con su propio olor a sangre y a muerte. No, quería recordar ese olor, ese olor malvado y sádico que lo había estado acompañando durante tanto tiempo. Nunca sufrió por ninguno de sus compañeros caídos, a la mayoría los había matado él mismo, pero con Hidan era diferente.

— Hidan, despierta— susurró en su oído. Su voz había sonado como un murmullo roto, algo vacío, ni siquiera lo reconocía como su propia voz. Pronto lo escuchó. Era leve. Pero estaba ahí. Alejó al joven de él para examinarle, sus ojos estaban cerrados ¿Cuándo los había cerrado? Lentamente estos se entreabrieron. La respiración era forzada y el corazón débil, pero ahí estaba.

— ¿Hidan? — su mano volvió otra vez a su mejilla. Los ojos de Hidan se volvieron hacia él e intentó hablar casi angustiado. En ese momento Kakashi, aun alerta, se acercó a ellos y le tendió el bebé. Kakuzu tomó a la criatura y se la puso en el regazo a Hidan, que siseó de dolor pero no lo apartó. Lentamente lo rodeó con los brazos y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro cubierto de sangre.

— Es… un niño…— carraspeó algo incómodo.

— Kaku…zu… —susurró frotándose lentamente contra el pecho de su compañero. Kakuzu notó como su pecho se encogía y apretó en un fuerte abrazo a su pequeña familia. Cuando le soltó Hidan había caído inconsciente. Al ver el anillo en la mano de Hidan que rodeaba a su hijo tomó una decisión. De un movimiento se sacó su propio anillo y, usando uno de los hijos negros, lo ató al cuello de Hidan preocupándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente suelto para no herirle. Tras eso le quitó el anillo y se lo puso en silencio ignorando la voz que le advertía sobre la historia que le tendría que contar al líder de cómo había perdido a su compañero y cómo habían cambiado los anillos. El bebé, asustado por tanto ruido y energía negativa comenzó a llorar. Entonces fue cuando Kakuzu se percató del sonido de la alarma. Seguramente ya habrían descubierto los cuerpos de los dos hombres que había asesinado en su ataque de locura. Si ellos les encontraban tendrían que luchar y perderían demasiado tiempo, Hidan necesitaba ir urgentemente a un hospital.

Se puso en pie con Hidan y su hijo en brazos y fue hacia el grupo silencioso pero atento de ninjas. Primero se acercó a Naruto que dejó la postura defensiva y miró a los Akatsukis. Kakuzu, al quedar frente a él bajó el cuerpo de Hidan para que Naruto pudiera coger al pequeño llorón que tenía en su regazo. Este lo cogió con algo de miedo, el chico dejó de llorar y se aferró a la manta en la que estaba envuelto. Sakura, en un segundo, estuvo a su lado ayudándole. Luego se volvió hacia Kakashi, que estaba al lado de Shikamaru y Yamato. Al quedar frente a ellos lanzó dos maletines al suelo a sus pies.

— Ahí hay doscientos millones de ryou— murmuró con voz ronca. Nunca había tenido que dar tanta cantidad por nada—. Lo donaré a Konoha a cambio de un favor— esperó cualquier gesto, negativo o positivo, para seguir hablando. Al no recibir respuesta continuó—. Quiero que Hidan vaya a un hospital hasta que se cure, los dos se curen. Cuando les den el alta dejadles marchar con el cinco o diez por ciento del dinero. Lo suficiente como para poder comenzar de nuevo—. Kakashi, sin hablar cogió a Hidan de los brazos de Kakuzu.

— Se quedará en Konoha como ciudadano prisionero. No tendrá derechos ninguno, salvo el de permanecer y cuidar al niño— Kakuzu asintió mínimamente satisfecho por el comentario de Kakashi. Pero tampoco es que pudiera pedir más.

— Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad?— se atrevió a advertir Shikamaru con la voz cargada de resentimiento.

— ¿Qué no les volveré a ver? Lo sé… — Kakuzu le acarició el rostro a su ex compañero. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar le acarició los revueltos mechones de su flequillo. Como queriendo recordar esa textura. Tras unos pequeños segundos pasó su mano por su semblante apartando el cabello de su cara para poder verle mejor—. Adiós, Hidan.

— Ya vienen— susurró Pakkun olisqueando en una dirección.

Tras volver a mirar la expresión dormida de Hidan por última vez volvió la vista hacia su hijo en brazos de Naruto. Cerró los ojos notando un chakra acercándose hasta ellos. Se dio la vuelta y con la voz ronca pero profunda gritó:— Largaos, cumplid vuestra promesa. Yo os cubriré las espaldas— dijo mientras que, alzando un brazo, se deshizo de la molesta capa mostrándole al mundo las dos extrañas máscaras de su espalda surcada de cicatrices.

./

¿Continuará?

**Notas**:

Gracias a todos por los comentarios. Espero que os haya gustado!

Coments please! Por cierto, si la gente tiene dudas que no se las calle, que me las diga y las respondo!

¿Alguien sabe subir las fotos?


	12. Un Año Después Nada Cambia

Bien, como la gente dijo, no iba a dejar el fic así. Por supuesto tiene un final mas dramático así que aqui estoy otra vez.

Lamento deciros que estos dos proximo capitulos son muy muy flojos. El capitulo anterior era un nivel superior y un pequeño detalle para que soporteis estos dos proximos capis que son más aburridos. Son capitulos de relleno para que veais más o menos como es la vida de Hidan después de su pequeño incidente.

No me riñais muchooooo T.T

12 Capitulo: Un Año Después Nada Cambia

Ya había pasado un largo año desde lo ocurrido. Con el dinero que le había dejado Kakuzu se compró una casa con el permiso de la Hokage. La casa era típica: pequeña, con el suelo tapizado, las puertas correderas, el porche que rodeaba la casa y el jardín. Un pequeño pero íntimo jardín. Constaban de un amplio baño y habitación, una pequeña pero espaciosa cocina y una gran sala con una mesa con calefactor.

Su recuperación fue difícil y dolorosa pero gracias a la ayuda de los que le apoyaron pudo curarse rápido. Y en cuanto a su hijo… Ya tenía un año y se encontraba fuerte y grande. El pequeño mechoncillo castaño que poblaba la zona superior de su cabeza se había extendido por toda la superficie dejándole la cabeza recubierta de un espeso pelo ondulado. Sus ojos eran los mismos que los de Hidan, carmesíes, tan carmesíes y enérgicos que mucha gente te quedaba mirándolos durante minutos. Kurenai había sido muy amable ayudándole con la alimentación y la ropa. Al ser un hombre no podía haber criado al niño como lo podría haber hecho Kurenai. Con el dinero que le sobró de la casa pudo hacer su tranquila vida en paz, vivía humildemente con su hijo pero no quería lujos.

La aldea ya le conocía como un hombre con un humor fiero y agresivo, pero este parecía haberse ido evaporando a medida que pasaban los meses con su pequeño. Ese mismo día había tenido que salir a comprar. Al llegar a su casa se quitó los zapatos y entró en la salita. Allí estaba Kurenai frente a una gruesa manta donde jugaban dos bebes.

Se saludaron con una sonrisa y fueron los dos a la cocina a guardar las cosas.

— ¿Han dado mucho por culo? — preguntó Hidan sonriente. Kurenai negó con una sonrisa, por muy _madre_ que fuera nunca cambiaría su forma de hablar. Temía por el niño.

—Sí, han estado un buen rato los dos jugando a babearse y Asu-chan se ha hecho sus necesidades así que te cogí unos pañales para cambiarle.

—Claro, sin problemas. Ya me lo devuelves sirviéndome de canguro.

—No sé si sentirme usada o no— Hidan rió a carcajadas y negó irónicamente— Oye… ¿Sabes qué día es pasado mañana verdad? — la risa se detuvo.

—Sí, claro que lo sé…

— ¿Has preparado algo?

—Aún no lo tengo pensado, aunque sabes que no se me da muy bien la cocina.

— Eso es cierto, llevo un año intentando enseñarte cocinar y aun quemas los huevos fritos— un silencio cómodo llenó la cocina hasta que Kurenai miró el reloj— ¡Ah! ¡Las ocho, tengo que irme! — dijo Kurenai exaltada corriendo hacia la sala.

—Oye, si no tienes con quien dejar al niño…

—Ni muerta lo dejaría contigo, no puedes ni cuidar al tuyo, no querría verte con dos. Ya haces demasiado, aprovecha el tiempo libre que tienes— cogió a su hijo. Hidan los acompañó a la puerta para despedirlos.

—Ah… esta mujer… —murmuró apoyado en el alfeizar de la puerta. Un griterío le llamó, suspiró con pesadez y fue al salón donde estaba su hijo llorando.

— ¿Qué? Ya te pones a llorar ahora que se ha ido Asu-chan ¿no?— el niño miró a su madre y pataleó mientras babeaba su puño.

Hidan le miró divertido y se agachó a recogerle. Se sentó en el tapiz y lo puso entre sus piernas. Lo agarró por debajo de sus brazos y lo levantó.

—¿Qué pasa? — el niño agarró con una de sus manos la nariz antes de llevar la boca a esta pero Hidan la apartó antes de que pudiera morderla. —¡Oye! ¡Que ya tienes dientes! — el niño hizo un puchero al ser apartado—. Vale vale… voy a hacer la cena. No tardo así que pórtate bien—. Cogió un juguete que había a su lado y se lo pasó al bebe para que estuviera distraído. Menos mal que aun no sabía andar y solo gateaba de vez en cuando. Tras media hora en la cocina volvió con una bandeja de comida y el biberón del niño. Kurenai tenía mucha razón. Apenas sabía cocinar pero lo que hacía lo hacía bien. Menos mal que preparar biberones no era muy difícil y el niño tardaría bastante tiempo en comenzar a comer comidas sólidas así que no tenía que preocuparse por ello todavía. Al entrar en la habitación se quedó sin respiración. En el salón había una puerta corredera que daba al jardín y que siempre estaba abierta cuando hacía calor.

En ese jardín, allí de pie, había una figura iluminada por la luz de la sala. Una persona que jamás pensó que volvería a ver. Su cuerpo se tensó y su vista voló rápidamente hacia su hijo, de vuelta hacia aquel hombre y otra vez en su hijo. Sabía que ahora ya no era inmortal, no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él, pero no le dejaría acercarse.

Kakuzu estaba allí de pie, sin moverse, ningún gesto se percibía en ese cuerpo tranquilo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Hidan y este le devolvía la mirada con miedo. En un rápido movimiento Hidan dejó la bandeja y se lanzó a por su hijo que seguía en la manta ajeno a todo. Hidan volvió a mirar hacia la puerta asustado por alguna posible acción de Kakuzu pero este seguía sin moverse.

Se llevó a su hijo, cogió la bandeja y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Corrieron hacia la puerta de la casa. Sin importarle estar en ropa de _andar por casa_ se puso las chanclas y salió corriendo con el niño en brazos. No habían dejado de vista la casa cuando Hidan se giró para mirarla. Nadie les había seguido. Kakuzu no había hecho ningún movimiento agresivo, ni les había seguido, ni había impedido que fueran a buscar ayuda. Como si unos hilos invisibles le atraparan, volvió lentamente a la casa. La gente de su alrededor se había quedado sorprendida al ver como corría de su casa con un bebé en brazos y luego como regresaba lentamente. Temblando fue hacia su habitación y se encerró.

Sacó el futón y lo preparó para poner al niño en ella. El joven se retorcía feliz moviendo los pies. Hidan sonrió de medio lado y le agarró por los dedos gordos para moverle las extremidades. Estuvieron dos horas encerrados en el cuarto. Dio de comer a su hijo y él había comido todo lo que su estomago revuelto pudo guardar. A medida que el tiempo pasaba podía notar como la luz que atravesaba la ventana disminuía. Ya estaba anocheciendo. Se había pasado toda la tarde atento a cualquier susurro y sonido, a cada crujido de la madera pero nada interrumpió el silencio a parte de las risas de su hijo. Cuando la noche ya estuvo presente en la habitación decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir. Con el mayor silencio que pudo fue a la cocina- llena de trastos sin lavar- preparó un biberón y, tras darle de comer a su hijo le metió entre las mantas y volvió al salón. Kakuzu había tomado asiento en el jardín en el mismo punto donde había estado antes de pie. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con un aura de meditación. Hidan lo observó minuciosamente. No había cambiado nada, ni un poco, pareciera como si en ese año se hubiera detenido el tiempo para su antiguo compañero. Su corazón se encogió, él era el causante de todo, él había hecho lo que había querido con su cuerpo y con su vida. La ira se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué quieres? — gritó Hidan desde la puerta. Kakuzu no se movió—. ¡Te he preguntado que qué coño haces aquí! Tsk, no quiero que te acerques a esta casa. ¿Me escuchas? Joder…

Kakuzu abrió los ojos y le miró. Hidan dio un paso atrás algo asustado pero pronto se retractó. Los ojos del Akatsuki se volvieron a cerrar y todo quedó en un mudo silencio, si no fuera por el susurro del viento en los árboles. Se quedaron allí diez minutos, los ojos de Hidan recorrían la fuerte figura. Estaba tal y como le recordaba: con su túnica negra con las nubes, su máscara tapándole el rostro y el aura de terror e imponencia que siempre llevaba con él. Hidan se preguntó si seguía teniendo las mismas caras en su espalda o serían diferentes a como él recordaba.

Después de diez minutos:

—Me voy a acostar ¡Tienes prohibido entrar en la casa! ¿Me oyes? ¡Contéstame joder! — si le había oído o no, no lo dio a entender. Hidan volvió a su cuarto y se acostó aunque tardó más de dos horas en dormirse.

Cuando se despertó lo primero que hizo fue aferrar el cuerpo de su pequeño para cerciorarse de que continuaba entre sus brazos. El niño aun dormía tranquilamente. Se levantó de la cama. Cogió la parte superior de su kimono, que se lo había quitado para dormir. Arropó a su hijo y volvió al salón. Kakuzu seguía en la misma pose con los ojos cerrados. Hidan se quedó estático al verle. ¿Habría pasado toda la noche allí? Frunció el ceño y se fue con la frente alta y los labios fruncidos.

Fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno a él y al chico. Mientras cocinaba, como podía, una imagen apareció en su cabeza: Kakuzu sentado allí solo en el jardín.

Azotó su cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarle esas ideas de la cabeza pero esa imagen no desaparecía. Con un suspiro de resignación volvió a coger el saco de arroz. Hoy prepararía más desayuno de la cuenta.

Kakuzu abrió los ojos al escuchar al niño llorar desde el cuarto y frunció el ceño.

Hidan dejó apagado el fuego antes de correr al cuarto con un biberón. Ya se la había jugado más de una vez y sabía perfectamente que el pequeño debía de comer antes que él si es que tenía intenciones de desayunar tranquilo. Después de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para que echara el flato volvió a la cocina a sacar el desayuno.

Fue al salón con una bandeja y se paró frente a la puerta del jardín. Dio un soplido de autoconfianza y bajó del porche con la bandeja. Paso a paso llegó donde se encontraba su antiguo compañero y dejó la bandeja a un par de metros por si tuviera que huir de algo.

Kakuzu miró al plato y asintió silenciosamente sin levantar la vista del suelo. Hidan se alejó sin darle la espalda hasta que sintió en su pantorrilla el escalón de su porche. Entonces volvió a la habitación para ir a buscar a su hijo. Se puso a desayunar tranquilamente en el salón. Había dejado al bebé en su manta junto a la puerta del jardín. El niño estaba boca abajo mirando a Kakuzu con sus ojos carmesíes abiertos y curiosos. Antes de que su _madre_ se diera cuenta, el bebé se incorporó y gateó hacia el porche. Hidan, con la boca cubierta de arroz, gritó al ver como su hijo corría, no solo hacia un borde y segura caída, sino hacia el hombre que quiso venderle, un criminal. Se levantó casi tropezándose por el camino y le agarró cuando estaba a punto de caer al vacío.

— ¿Eres tonto o qué? — con un movimiento enfadado cerró la puerta tras él para que ya no pudiera salir al jardín ni ver a Kakuzu. El bebé sollozó haciendo unos pucheros—. Eso no me altera, pequeña rata—. Entonces fue cuando el niño comenzó a llorar a gritos.

Kakuzu frunció el ceño y miró hacia la puerta cerrada de donde se escuchaba el llanto del niño y los gritos de Hidan. Tras unos minutos, el niño se calló. Entonces salió Hidan cubierto de arroz mientras murmuraba algo sobre que el niño le había pegado una patada a su desayuno volcándolo sobre él. Cogió la bandeja sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de acercarse a Kakuzu más de la cuenta y luego volvió a la casa.

Pasaron la mañana juntos, Hidan intentaba que el niño no se acercara demasiado a la puerta pero por lo demás no hubo ningún problema hasta que una conocida campana sonó por toda la casa. Hidan saltó incómodo y miró hacia la puerta cerrada del jardín donde estaba su antiguo compañero. Cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo llevó a la puerta.

—Hola, Hidan. Perdona el retraso, es que no quería despertarse— dijo señalando a un robusto niño moreno en una mochila atada a su torso.

—Ku… Kurenai-san…— tartamudeó Hidan.

— ¿Estás bien, Hidan? Te noto algo nervioso…

Por un momento la loca pero sabia idea de delatar a Kakuzu bailó en su cabeza. Sería la forma perfecta de impedir que ese hombre se acercara más a su hijo. Sin embargo…

—No, tranquila — intentó tranquilizarse y sonreír—. Solo que se me había olvidado que ibas a venir hoy…

— ¿Ah? ¿No vengo siempre? — sonrió la profesora—. Toma, aquí tienes la comida, un par de ingredientes para que los añadas tu o prepares algo y así aprendas tú mismo. A ver si usas el libro que te regalé— Hidan se llevó la mano a la nuca riendo con nerviosismo. Se quedaron un rato más en la puerta hablando hasta que finalmente Kurenai se fue. Al volver al salón miró a Kakuzu, que le observaba con el ceño fruncido. Al ver que Hidan estaba solo y no acompañado por una cuadrilla de ninjas, volvió a cerrar sus esmeraldas y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Hidan pasó el resto de la mañana jugueteando con el bebé o simplemente tumbado leyéndole algún cuento. Había veces en las que Hidan se había levantado corriendo para coger al niño que gateaba otra vez hacia el Akatsuki. Al acercarse la hora de comer fueron a la cocina, le dejó en una silla con mesita preparada para él y sacó la comida que le había traído Kurenai. Abrió el enorme bento para ver qué había y cuanta cantidad. Frunció el ceño al ver el plato, no había suficiente para dos. Suspiró y fue hacia el frigorífico para coger los ingredientes que le había dado. Había carne, verduras, algo de gruta y algunas hortalizas. Tras buscar el libro de cocina lo abrió sobre la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a seguir el recetario a la par que cocinaba. Tuvo que prepararle el biberón al chico en cuanto puso a calentar el agua para cocer las verduras. Mientras le daba de comer con una mano removía la verduras hervidas con la otra. Al acabar tenía un gratinado de calabaza con sésamo negro hervido, un par de bolas de arroz, carne con salsa de Kimchi y espinacas enrolladas en una tortilla. No le había quedado nada mal, podía haber sido peor, incluso, siempre quemaba la tortilla o se olvidaba de evaporar el arroz… Puso todo en la bandeja y fue hacia el jardín. Al volver cogió a su hijo y su propia comida y se permitió el lujo de no preocuparse de nada más cuando el bebé cayó dormido en la manta. Durante la siesta era el único momento que tenía sin preocupaciones y con tiempo para él mismo.

Hidan notaba la mirada de Kakuzu, estaba pendiente de ellos, examinándolos. Después de la siesta, Hidan vistió al niño y los dos se fueron a pasear. No se fiaba de dejar a Kakuzu solo en su jardín, pero tampoco tenía ningunas ganas de quedarse vigilándole con su hijo cerca. Fueron a un parque lleno de niños y se dio el lujo de dejarle en el cajón de arena con otros chicos de su edad y se sentó a un banco cercano rodeado de las madres. No le quitaba ojo de encima mientras percibía a su alrededor, pero no notó nada fuera de lo común. No percibió una sombra en una azotea cercana.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando volvieron a casa. Hidan notó un brusco movimiento fuera, se asomó al jardín y vio allí a Kakuzu en la misma posición, mirándole. Frunció el ceño, dijo una maldición y dejó a su hijo en la manta del salón para poder hacer la cena. Le dio de comer al pequeño y le dejó un bol de arroz a Kakuzu. Acostó al niño al cavo de un par de horas y volvió al salón.

La hierba húmeda le provocó un escalofrío cuando bajó del porche. Se aproximó lentamente a su ex compañero, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y cogió el cuenco vacío a sus pies. Cuando se fue a levantar sus ojos volaron a los de su amigo y estos le devolvieron la mirada. Hidan dio un brinco y el bol se estampó en el suelo.

—Mierda— murmuró. Dio gracias a Jashin-sama de que no se hubiera roto, y le rogó que le diera la oportunidad de recuperar su guadaña—. ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Kakuzu? — este le ignoró—. Joder ¿Qué demonios quieres? Ya no soy parte de Akatsuki así que no tienes por qué… — algo en la mano de su compañero, la cual estaba apoyada en sus rodillas, le llamó su atención. Su anillo, el anillo de Tres Niveles que le había pertenecido en su época de Akatsuki, antes de que naciera su hijo. No pudo evitar un sonrojo, que no pasó desapercibido por Kakuzu—. Idiota— gritó antes de recoger el bol y volverse a meter en la casa cerrando la puerta corredera. Ya en su cuarto, como un zombie, anduvo hacia la cómoda de madera y abrió el tercer cajón. Después de rebuscar un poco encontró en una esquina un pequeño saquito de cuero. Lo abrió y extendió la mano para recoger lo que de allí caía; un suave pañuelo pesado. Lo abrió y allí encontró el anillo de Kakuzu. Cuando despertó en la enfermería se lo encontró atado al cuello y había querido guardárselo. El pañuelo estaba decorado con unas oscuras manchas que reconoció como el resto del hilo negro de Kakuzu. Volvió a envolver ese recuerdo y se lo llevó al pecho.

—Idiota— se murmuró. Dejó el anillo donde estaba y se metió en la cama con su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente Hidan se encontraba muy ajetreado. Había ido con el niño a una pastelería y había comprado unos pocos dulces. Hoy había quedado con Kurenai después de comer. Dejó todas las bolsas en la cocina y sacó al pequeño de la mochila de su espalda y lo puso en la manta del salón y, de paso, abriendo la puerta del jardín.

Si hubiera mirado a Kakuzu se abría dado cuenta de que este ya no estaba en la misma posición de siempre…

Corrió a la cocina para guardar las cosas.

Estaba subido a una silla poniendo unos sacos de arroz en el armario superior cuando se percató de algo. Su bebé solo en el salón, sobre su manta, al lado de la puerta del jardín. El jardín, Kakuzu en el jardín, la puerta del jardín abierta, el niño solo al lado de la puerta.

Se bajó de la silla de un salto, dejando que el saco de arroz golpeara contra el suelo y estallara. Ignoró la comida desperdiciada y aumentó el ritmo de sus zancadas con el corazón en un puño. Abrió de un portazo la puerta corredera del salón. Perdió el aliento.

Allí, en medio de la sala, había dos maletines puestos ordenadamente. Hidan sintió un escalofrío y voló hasta la manta donde debería estar su hijo.

Y allí estaba; dormido sobre su pequeño futón y, arropándolo, había una manta que Hidan no había visto nunca. Era una suave mantita cuadrada del tamaño perfecto del niño. Era aterciopelada y de color crema. Una esquina captó su atención. Allí, perfectamente bordado, estaba su nombre junto al símbolo de Jashin-sama.

Su asustado corazón se fue tranquilizando. Le acarició el rostro al durmiente y cogió uno de los maletines. Al abrirlo encontró miles y miles de billetes. Aún le quedaban muchos millones de la recompensa que Kakuzu le dio y no tenía intenciones de gastárselo todo.

Hidan frunció el ceño, cerró el maletín y lo alejó de él de un empujón.

—No quiero tu maldito dinero— dijo por si Kakuzu seguía cerca, pero sabía que no. Lo percibía. El jardín estaba vacío.

Continuará…

Bien, pues ya es otro capi menos. Tengo que ponerme a escribir otra vez por muy poco tiempo que tenga... ahg, ya me las apañare!

Comentarios por favor!


	13. Entra

Bien, otro capi más, este es un poco más fuerte que el anterior... el próximo será más que este pero no creo que alcance la fuerza de los anteriores. A ver si el final os gusta ;P

¡RECOMIENDO!

Que leáis el manga, al menos los últimos tomos, para que sepáis que está ocurriendo. No tenía pensado hacer la historia tan larga pero estos capítulos del manga me están inspirando y puede que el final de esta historia tenga algo de esos últimos capítulos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Capítulo 13: Entra.

Al cabo de los meses:

Kakuzu se sentó, en una roca en medio del bosque. Acababa de cobrar una gran suma de dinero por un par de victimas. Desde que había matado al último intermediario había tenido serios problemas para seguir con sus negocios. Muchos le perseguían, otros le temían e, incluso, otros se escondían de él. De modo que últimamente lo tenía seriamente difícil. Y eso que tenía un negocio de por medio, tenía que conseguir muchísimo dinero, tanto como para poder sobrevivir cien vidas sin tener que trabajar… Y eso le estaba costando conseguirlo. Si no tuviera que… miró a su lado donde había dos maletines iguales. Negó con la cabeza e hizo un jutsu.

Reapareció en la conocida cueva de Akatsuki. Su forma era como una proyección con interferencias pero tampoco necesitaba nada más. Frente a él se encontraba Pein, el líder.

—¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita?

—Ya sabes a que vengo. Estaré una semana fuera.

— ¿Y el dinero?

— Ya he entregado los cien millones de ryou— el líder entrecerró los ojos.

—No me refiero a ese dinero— le interrumpió.

— Eso es personal.

—Muy bien, te daré esa semana. Vete—. Dicho esto Kakuzu desapareció.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hidan sonreía feliz mientras llamaba a su hijo. Este ya se mantenía perfectamente sobre dos piernas y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Hidan correteaba detrás de él mientras chillaba porque su _madre _se estaba haciendo pasar por un monstruo. Consiguió capturar al joven, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y le sopló en la barriga escuchando la divertida risa de su hijo.

Desde hacía tres meses Tsunade le había dado el derecho de poder hacer misiones ninjas aunque fuera de rangos bajos. Ella había permitido quedarse a su familia en la villa y quería devolverle el favor. Llevaba a su hijo a una guardería donde se encargaban de él cuando salía de misiones. Tsunade le había pedido que esperara un poco más para hacer misiones ya que su hijo aún era muy pequeño para estar solo. Hidan necesitaba acción, ya no era inmortal así que Tsunade siempre le encargaba misiones sencillas y cortas, sin ningún riesgo. Hidan tenía un alma demasiado fuerte, demasiado violenta y agresiva para una vida en familia.

En cuanto a su religión, esta había sido un poco mermada de la vida de Hidan. Al no tener su antiguo poder ya no podía hacer sus oraciones. Había perdido el don que le había dado su dios, y no se atrevía a explicarle nada a su hijo. Había perdido su rosario en la lucha contra Asuma y no se había preocupado en ir a buscarle así que el único sello Jashinista que había en esa casa era en la pequeña mantita que había aparecido hacia un año en la cama de su hijo.

La vida en la villa seguía igual de tranquila. Los días que no tenía misiones los pasaba con su hijo en el parque o en casa de Kurenai, o ella en su casa. Había ocasiones en las que habían dejado a sus hijos con el pobre Iruka sensei y se habían ido a comer juntos. Su amistad había crecido a lo largo de los meses. Hidan siempre sentía una enorme presión en el pecho cada vez que recordaba todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a la mujer, pero esta nunca dijo nada en su contra. Siempre le miraba con una sonrisa.

Las noches ya eran diferentes. Había veces que se despertaba con pesadillas, rememorando una y otra vez lo ocurrido. Un calor le recorría el cuerpo y le hacía perder el sueño. Unas veces se levantaba e iba a su cómoda buscando el anillo de su ex compañero, otras veces se despertaba llorando de tristeza y de rabia, en esas ocasiones incluso despertaba a su hijo que se ponía a llorar al ver a su _madre_. Pasaban noches enteras en habitaciones separadas porque Hidan quería estar a solas a pesar del llanto del bebé. Pero así era como le había tocado vivir, no lo había elegido y tampoco podía impedirlo. Solo podía esperar… pero ¿A qué?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kakuzu se deslizó como una sombra. Abrió la puerta corredera sin ningún impedimento. Hidan era demasiado idiota para cerrar la puerta. Gracias a su orientación fue directamente al cuarto. A estas horas de la noche no habría nadie despierto.

Entró en la habitación donde descansaban y de su manga sacó un kunai. Se agachó al lado del cuerpo de Hidan y alzó el arma. Este se revolvió en sueños y se despertó. Al ver a Kakuzu con el kunai levantado, con toda la intención de asesinarle, gritó.

Hidan se despertó gritando sobresaltado. Por la ventana entraba un sol radiante y el aleteo y gorjeo de unos pájaros se escuchaban no muy lejos de allí.

Unos portazos en la puerta captaron su atención. Su cuerpo tembloroso sufrió un escalofrío al recordad esos furiosos ojos verdes observándole en su sueño. Se abrazó a sí mismo. Una mano pequeña se posó en su costado. Su hijo le observaba con sus pequeñas joyas carmesí.

El rostro de su hijo ya estaba mucho más definido; los ojos eran los mismos que los suyos, magenta, magenta brillantes y grandes. Su piel era blanca y suave, como la mayoría de los niños. El rostro era un poco más fuerte que el de Hidan. Pero lo que sin duda pertenecía a Kakuzu era su pelo; el pelo castaño oscuro estaba bastante largo pero sin llegar a sus hombros y completamente lacio, casi como la seda.

Hidan sonrió a su pequeño mostrando una amplia dentadura blanca mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No te preocupes, voy a abrir la puerta. Quédate más tiempo en la cama—. Hidan se puso en pie y se colocó la parte superior del kimono masculino. Al abrir la puerta se topó con una castaña cabellera y un rostro sonriente.

—Buenos días dormilón— saludó Kurenai.

— Buenos días ¿Qué hora es? ¿Es muy tarde?

—No, no mucho— a sus pies, agarrado a su mano, había un pequeñín con los ojos rojos.

— Bueno, pasad, pasad— los tres entraron en la casa—. Yo me voy a buscar al gandul este.

En cuanto entró en su habitación vio a su hijo de espaldas arrodillado en el futón.

— Oe ¿Qué estás mirando? — el niño pegó un brinco y le miró por encima del hombro. En seguida su corazón se oprimió en su pecho al ver la bolsita de cuero en manos del niño.

— ¡No toques eso! — gritó, se lanzó a por la bolsa. Su hijo se puso de pie rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás lo que hizo que se callera de culo por perder el equilibrio y estalló en llanto. Kurenai entró corriendo en la habitación seguida por Asuma.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hidan estaba totalmente rojo y tirado en el suelo aferrando la bolsita en su pecho. Asuma corrió a por su sollozante amigo y se sentó a su lado para abrazarle—. ¿Qué has hecho? — dijo mirando a los niños. Hidan miró a su hijo siendo sostenido por el otro y se sintió terriblemente avergonzado.

— A veces, por las noches, cojo esto y duermo con el… — le tendió la bolsa a la mujer que sacó el pañuelo de dentro y lo abrió, sus ojos se agrandaron por el asombro—. Es como mi talismán… Fui a abrirte la puerta sin acordarme que lo había dejado aquí y… joder… él lo estaba curioseando… Sé que es un niño y no lo hacía con mala intención pero no pude evitarlo…

La rojiza mirada de la mujer iba y venía desde el anillo hasta Hidan. Suspiró y volvió a guardar el anillo en la bolsita.

— ¿Aun sigues acordándote de él? De eso ya hace casi dos años… —le pasó la bolsa de cuero y este lo tomó tembloroso.

—Lo sé, pero suelo tener muchas pesadillas y a veces siento que no puedo soportarlo– no podía decirle que Kakuzu apareció hace menos de un año en su jardín.

—Tienes que olvidarle, Hidan, hace dos años que no le ves y ahora tienes a un hijo del que debes encargarte… —Hidan volvió a mirar a su pequeño. Asintió arrepentido. Se levantó y corrió a la cómoda. Rebuscó hasta sacar una cadena plateada.

Desenvolvió el anillo, lo metió en la cadena y se arrodilló frente a su hijo. Asuma le soltó de su abrazo y _madre_ e hijo se miraron. Hidan rodeó el cuello de su hijo con la cadena y la cerró. El anillo rebotó en su pecho y quedó allí como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido.

—Ese anillo era de una persona muy importante para los dos — el niño le observó atento aunque con algunas lágrimas resbalando en sus albinas mejillas—. Protégelo.

El niño sonrió e hipó por el llanto. Asuma le acarició la cabeza con cariño. Ambos padres observaron la escena con ternura. Hidan chasqueó la lengua intentando que no se le notara lo agradablemente tierna que encontraba a esos chicos.

—Bueno, ahora os voy a preparar el desayuno ¿¡Quien quiere huevos con alubias y arroz frito!

Tras desayunar y comprobar que todo andaba bien la familia de Kurenai se fue tranquila. Hidan estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la mesa mirando, por encima de esta, a su hijo jugando con unos muñequitos. El anillo estaba encima de su ropa.

Sonrió forzadamente. Faltaba menos de una semana para… Un ruido sordo en el jardín captó su atención. Kakuzu acababa de caer del tejado, lo que había levantado una polvareda. Se quedó de pie al ver a Hidan asomado con su hijo a sus pies, a la altura de sus rodillas.

Hidan le acarició la cabeza sin quitarle la vista de encima a su ex compañero.

—Metete dentro — susurró. Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos cuando algo brilló en el pecho del niño al girarse para obedecer a su _madre_—. Ya sabes las normas… prohibido entrar en mi casa, no te acerques a nosotros— gritó furioso. Kakuzu le miró con cansancio irónico y dijo en voz alta:

— ¿Qué es lo que lleva el niño en el cuello? — Hidan se sonrojó y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Kakuzu sonrió por lo bajo, dejó los dos maletines a su lado y tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre. Podía ver la silueta de Hidan apoyada en la puerta gracias a la contraluz que proyectaba la habitación.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hidan se había apoyado de espaldas a la puerta. Su hijo estaba en el pasillo mirándole con ojos tristes.

—Tranquilo, chico, es solo un antiguo amigo—. El niño se llevó la mano al pecho, más detalladamente al anillo. Hidan suprimió una maldición ante la inteligencia muda de su hijo. Se notaba que había sacado eso de su pa… Kakuzu. Su corazón latió rápidamente al caer en la cuenta de que quién se encontraba ahí era el padre de su hijo, el padre de ese chico estaba allí fuera y había venido a verle. No podía creerse que aún se acordara de…

Su hijo se había acercado a la puerta y la había intentado abrir con una leve fuerza. Hidan suspiró, cogió a su hijo en brazos y abrió la puerta del jardín.

El niño se quedó mirando a aquella imponente figura. Le dejó en el suelo pero el pequeño no movió ni un músculo mientras observaba a ese hombre.

Kakuzu estaba con los ojos abiertos analizando al niño. A Hidan lo le gustó nada su forma de mirarle.

—Voy a preparar la jodida comida ¿vale? — Le dijo a su hijo que no le echó cuenta—. No te muevas de aquí, prohibido acercarse a ese idiota.

Fue a la cocina haciendo que esta le deprimiera aún más. Era demasiado vago para recoger y ahora una gran cantidad de platos sucios, boles, vasos, cubertería y demás objetos se encontraban desperdigados por todos lados sin orden ni control. Se remangó las mangas ignorando el desastre y diciéndose internamente que ya lo recogería luego. Sus manos estaban llenas de pequeños cortes sin importancia de todas las veces que había cocinado. Es cierto que antes no tenía mucha idea, pero dos años sin poder hacer mucho más que eso le había ayudado a sus ganas de cocinar. Silenciosamente se quedó observando sus uñas; blancas, duras y normales… blancas… aun recordaba esos días en los que tenía que preocuparse de impedir que sus uñas perdieran ese color típico de los Akatsukis. Negó con la cabeza maldiciendo en voz baja. Tras preparar los platos fue hacia el salón con las dos bandejas tambaleándose en sus brazos.

El niño seguía observando a Kakuzu y este ya se notaba algo incómodo.

— ¡Tú! A comer, vente para acá— ordenó Hidan. El pequeño se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la mesa donde su _madre_ puso una bandeja enorme con comida—. Ve empezando— dijo sacando un par de cuencos y poniéndolos delante de él. Hizo una mueca por unos trozos verdes en su puré—. Sí, eso también. Sino comes verdura Kurenai me matará.

Dicho esto salió al patio con la otra comida y la dejó a los pies de Kakuzu. Al volver se sentó con su hijo a comer. Subió al pequeño en sus rodillas arrepintiéndose del momento en el que le dijo que empezara solo: había cogido la cuchara y había manchado toda la mesa y el tapiz con la única intención de quitar los trozos de verdura. Cogió el cubierto, lo llenó de puré y se lo dio, el niño lo rechazó. Tras un buen rato el niño se encontraba durmiendo una siesta con el estómago lleno mientras que Hidan, completamente lleno de potitos, comía su propia comida fría refunfuñando y maldiciendo en voz baja bocado tras bocado. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada de burla que le lanzaba Kakuzu.

Tras limpiar el salón y echar los platos en el único rincón libre del friegaplatos que encontró se dio una ducha rápida. Fue al cuarto con la toalla atada a la cintura para buscar un kimono para ponerse. Se encontró con su porta shurikens sobre la cómoda justo cuando cerró el cajón. Miró durante unos segundos la mochila de las armas. Podría usarlas como protección si Kakuzu se revelaba… chasqueó la lengua y maldijo su falta de inteligencia ¿un shuriken contra Kakuzu? ¿Es que no le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de lo inútil e inservible que sería ese metal contra su compañero? No, prefirió no coger nada para protegerse no fuera a ser que Kakuzu se lo tomara como un ataque y actuara violentamente. De todos modos estaban en Konoha ¿no? Cerró los ojos para volverlos a abrir rápidamente cuando en sus parpados cerrados se dibujó la imponente y oscura silueta de Kakuzu. Tendría que esperar a que se fuera, a que les dejara en paz. Si le ignoraba seguramente no hiciera nada malditamente agresivo.

Al volver al salón se encontró con el niño aun durmiendo y a Kakuzu mirándolo con algo en los ojos que no supo muy bien como describir.

Durante los tres días siguientes la cosa no cambió. Hidan se levantaba temprano esperando cualquier orden o mandado para una misión pero nada llegaba. Kurenai se pasaba de vez en cuando con el pequeño e insistía en salir así que, durante unas horas, Hidan se veía arrastrado junto a la mujer y a su hijo para salir. Más de una vez habían salido a comer fuera y Hidan se había sentido tan terriblemente mal por su molesto invitado que había soltado una escusa cualquiera y había vuelto a casa para prepararle algo al Akatsuki mientras maldecía una y otra vez su falta de crueldad. A pesar de todas las oportunidades que tuvo Kakuzu siempre obedeció esa pequeña orden de no entrar en la casa así que siempre permanecía sentado y quieto en el jardín. El niño había mostrado una verdadera expectación hacia esa figura encapuchada. Podía pasarse horas y horas mirándole e incluso más de una vez Hidan había salido corriendo tras él, gritando, porque había averiguado una manera de bajarse del porche sin caerse sometiéndose a un peligro mayor, que era su compañero. Al cuarto día solo tenía ganas de gritar y golpearle a algo. No sabía cuántas veces había detenido a su hijo en su loco intento de suicidio pero ya estaba muy cansado, tan cansado que había optado por cerrar la puerta a pesar de los insoportables gritos y pedorretas que soltaba el niño.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Esa misma noche un chasquido le despertó sobresaltado. Se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar al niño que dormía a su lado. Se mesó el cabello adormilado preguntándose qué demonios le había despertado.

El despertador marcaba las dos de la mañana. Maldijo en voz alta cuando un frío le cruzó el cuerpo. Un rayo iluminó la habitación con una macabra luz azulada. No se había percatado de la violenta lluvia que azotaba las ventanas. Temblando levemente por el frío cogió la parte superior del kimono y fue hacia el salón al mismo tiempo que se la ataba a la cintura. Seguramente Kakuzu se habría ido a resguardarse de la lluvia en algún sitio. Se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar mucho en ello. Podría estar donde le diera la gana mientras no fuera en su casa. Abrió la puerta del jardín para ver si Kakuzu seguía allí.

Una sombra en el suelo se lo corroboró. Seguía sentado con las piernas cruzadas, como siempre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y el ceño fruncido. De su máscara escapaban gotas de agua que salían despedidas por su respiración. Su cuerpo estaba más encogido que de costumbre a causa del frío. Kakuzu abrió los ojos al sentir su presencia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sigues haciendo ahí? ¡Al final acabaras por morirte de una pulmonía!—. Ambos se observaron hasta que Hidan chasqueó la lengua, entrecerró la puerta y se fue.

Kakuzu volvió a su posición de antaño intentando que su cuerpo no temblara tanto como lo hacía. Había estado muchos días a la intemperie y ahora mismo recordaba como lo odiaba. La lluvia se repetía una y otra vez chocando contra su cabeza. Escuchó un leve chapoteo y después el agua no volvió a caer. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con Hidan sosteniendo un paraguas sobre él.

—Está lloviendo mucho, entra—. Kakuzu se alzó cuan largo era haciendo que Hidan tuviera que dar un paso hacia atrás para no clavarle el paraguas. Le miró desde arriba como esperando alguna frase pero Hidan simplemente fue hacia la casa y él se encargó de seguirle. Una vez bajo la protección del porche Hidan se detuvo y cerró el paraguas.

— Espera aquí un momento, tst hay que ser tonto…— Hidan se perdió en la oscuridad de los pasillos en total silencio, cuando su figura desapareció en la espesura Kakuzu se dio el lujo de examinar el salón. No tenía muchas ostentaciones, solo un par de muebles, teléfono, reloj y la mesa de patas cortas. Predominaban los colores fríos como el amarillo y el verde al igual que ligeros decorados en negro, Hidan no tenía mucha idea de decoración. Supuso que había recibido ayuda por parte de esa mujer que siempre le visitaba. Ese simple hecho ya le molestaba. Hidan no tardó en volver con un gran futón enrollado, ropa y toallas. Dejando las telas a un lado, Hidan cogió una amplia toalla y la extendió por la puerta de la habitación para que Kakuzu no humedeciera el tapiz. Tras quitarse los empapados zapatos entró situándose sobre la esponjosa toalla. Tras eso agarró la cremallera de la capa y a desabrochó. Miró a Hidan, que se había agachado para apoyar la mesa contra la pared así consiguiendo más espacio. Este le observaba con las pupilas dilatadas por el terror.

Ese sonido, ese seseante sonido que había sido predecesora de todas las torturas sufridas volvía otra vez a él, a su casa, a su familia, a su vida… Se puso en pie e intentó evitar que le entrara el pánico homicida. Si atacaba a Kakuzu este no dudaría un solo instante en reventarle de un guantazo.

—Eh… uhm… te he traído ropa nueva… Es mía así que no sé si te quedará bien, cámbiate y dame la ropa mojada cuando acabes— tartamudeó. Cogió tembloroso la capa que Kakuzu le tendía y salió corriendo. Colgó la capa en el baño para que se secara. Su respiración era acelerada, ese sonido le había crispado los nervios—. Tranquilo, Hidan, estás en Konoha… no puede hacerte nada… no… no puede…

Tras mentalizarse volvió al salón. Kakuzu estaba con una camiseta ajustada (a Hidan le quedaría holgada pero él es más grande) de color gris y unos pantalones negros. Se había quitado la máscara y ahora una larga melena lacia y húmeda caía por su espalda. Hidan cogió una toalla que había traído junto con el futón y la frotó sobre su cabeza para secarle el pelo.

—Si no te secas bien pillarás un resfriado— Kakuzu llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y sostuvo las de Hidan. Este soltó la toalla y se giró nervioso—. Sécate tu solo, no eres un crío.

— Veo que te ha afectado eso de tener un hijo, te comportas como una mujer— Hidan le soltó una mirada asesina y apretó la mandíbula. Estaba en inferioridad, mucha inferioridad, sería mejor no empezar una pelea.

Abrió el futón e hizo la cama mientras Kakuzu secaba su pelo. Luego cogió la ropa y fue hacia la puerta.

—No vayas a salir de aquí a no ser que quieras ir al baño, el baño está al fondo a la derecha. La primera puerta es la cocina, la que está frente al baño es mi habitación. Voy a poner tu ropa a secar en el baño— Kakuzu asintió—. Solo te dejaré quedarte esta noche, no te quiero mañana rondando por mi casa—. Hidan volvió a su cama y se acostó.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y fue al salón. Estaba totalmente vacío, allí estaba enrollado el futón y al lado la ropa doblada. Ya no quedaba nada de la ropa del cuarto de baño.

Miró fuera y, sobre el barro, vio a Kakuzu allí sentado. Hidan suspiró y fue a preparar el desayuno para los tres. Hidan se pasó toda la mañana intentando que su hijo no saliera al jardín y que no se distrajera mientras intentaba enseñarle a hablar. Pero cuando se acercó la hora de la cocina tuvo que desistir. Lo único que había conseguido era que la migraña le aumentara.

Hidan hizo un quejido de protesta y fue a la cocina. Un mar de platos sucios le esperaban en la mesa y en el fregadero. Hidan suspiró con cansancio. Nunca le había gustado lavar los platos, le daba demasiada pereza, y ahora se le habían acumulado.

Bueno, ya los lavaría después de comer. Cogió una de las sillas y las puso frente al fregadero para llegar al cuenco donde hervía el arroz. Puso la comida a preparar y volvió al salón con su hijo. Se encontraba otra vez sentado en su mesa mientras jugaba con el niño. Este no le echaba mucha cuenta ya que se pasaba el rato mirando hacia la puerta del jardín. Hidan intentaba de que hablara pero el niño no dejaba de distraerse con todo su alrededor y no le echaba cuenta. Ya había pasado diez minutos desde que había puesto a hervir el arroz. Si tardara más se pasaría. Hidan suspiró agobiado y soltó una maldición.

—Quédate aquí— le ordenó al niño.

El pequeño se levantó e hizo un ademán para caerse pero consiguió mantenerse en equilibrio. Anduvo torpemente hasta el porche. Se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló en el escalón para poder bajar usando sus pies para llegar al suelo. Una vez en el jardín correteo hasta llegar a Kakuzu. El Akatsuki abrió los ojos cuando una pequeña mano buscó la suya y tironeó de ella. El chico había cogido su enorme mano morena y examinaba el anillo de su dedo corazón. Soltó la mano para agarrar el anillo de su cuello y esta calló a peso sobre el regazo del mayor. El niño gruñó enfadado y volvió a alzarla. Cuando la soltó, esta volvió a caer. El chico no dejaba de gruñir y chillar enfadado.

"Tiene el carácter de Hidan" pensó Kakuzu divertido al tomarle el pelo. A la tercera vez dejó la mano en alto. El niño cogió el anillo de su pecho e, imitando a Kakuzu, se llevó el anillo a su dedo.

Kakuzu llevó la mano alzada a la cabeza del niño y acarició sus cabellos castaños. El niño cerró uno de sus ojos y sonrió tiernamente mostrando una pequeña hilera de dientes blancos.

Hidan volvió al salón con una bandeja para Kakuzu. Al no ver a su hijo corrió hacia el jardín. Allí le vio siendo acariciado por su padre y algo en su pecho se encogió. Bajó del porche casi de un salto y corrió hacia ellos. Llegó lo suficientemente pronto para escuchar a Kakuzu susurrarle algo al niño que sonrió feliz.

Cogió a su hijo con un brazo y dejó la bandeja en el suelo frente a Kakuzu.

— Te dije que no te acercaras, joder ¿eres sordo? — maldijo Hidan mientras se iba.

Hizo un hueco en la mesa y le puso un plato con arroz. Fregó el cazo del arroz y se volvió a subir a la silla para guardarlo. El chico no dejaba de llorar ya que el dedo se le había enganchado en el anillo y no lo podía soltar. Corrió donde su _madre _y le agarró de la ropa mientras llora desesperado.

—Oe, suéltame la pierna, joder. Me voy a caer— el niño no echó cuenta a su advertencia y tiró con más fuerza. Un pie se le deslizó por la superficie de la silla y golpeó al niño que se calló al suelo llorando. La silla se tambaleó lo que causó que Hidan perdiera el equilibrio. Cayó de espaldas sobre la mesa llena de platos mientras golpeaba con los pies los que estaban en el fregadero.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó y estos platos cayeron justo donde estaba su hijo. Intentó incorporarse pero la boca estaba llena con una sustancia de sabor ferruginoso. Un hilo de sangre escapó de sus labios cuando tosió. Su hijo lloraba escandalosamente con varios cortes a lo largo de su cabeza.

Volvió a intentar levantarse pero la porcelana rota se habían clavado en su espalda y cualquier movimiento le causaba agonía.

— Ka… Kaku… Kakuzu… — murmuró con la garganta obstruida por la sangre. El pequeño se tocó la cara encontrándose con trozos de porcelana y gritó.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kakuzu se bajó la máscara y cogió los palillos. Aún escuchaba al pequeño llorando desde donde él se imaginaba que estaría la cocina. Se llevó el cuenco a la boca cuando escuchó un estruendo y más gritos. Bajó la comida y se quedó totalmente quieto mirando hacia la puerta.

— ¡Kakuzu! — Se puso de pie dejando caer la comida al suelo y corrió hacia dentro.

Hidan tosía atragantándose con su sangre. ¿Quién demonios le dejaba ser tan desordenado? Un momento después una prominente figura se recortó en la puerta. Kakuzu echó un vistazo hacia abajo y vio al inconsolable niño. Este gritó al verle la cara llena de cicatrices e intentó salir corriendo para huir. Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos y se puso la máscara mientras se acercaba a Hidan.

—No… —tosió— no… encárgate de él… primero él… — Kakuzu agarró a Hidan y le levantó de la mesa y le dio la vuelta para ver los daños. Hidan pataleaba mientras maldecía e insultaba todo lo que su garganta podía.

—No… primero él… está herido…

—Él es inmortal, tu no— gruñó enfadado. Cogió a Hidan de la mano y lo se lo llevó a rastras. Al pasar por la puerta agarró de la espalda de la camiseta al crio. Entraron en el cuarto, dejó al niño en el suelo y sentó a Hidan.

—Quédate aquí, voy a por agua— Hidan asintió, le costaba respirar. Kakuzu volvió con un rebaño de agua y un paño.

— ¿Dónde… está? — susurró.

—Ya me estoy encargando de él— Hidan se giró lo suficiente para ver como su hijo sostenía una mano con un anillo y de esta salían miles de hilos repartidos alrededor de sus heridas y que acababan en el brazo de su compañero—. Quítate la parte de arriba.

Hidan se tensó pero aceptó. Lentamente se desabrochó el haori, Kakuzu aferró la parte del cuello y tiró hacia atrás para desprender la tela de la piel herida. Hidan siseó molesto.

—Esto te dolerá.

—Da igual, sabes que aguanto bien el dolor.

Pronto sintió la mano de su compañero sacar uno a uno los trozos de cristal y porcelana. Los hilos hacían su trabajo así que a cada cristal que Kakuzu sacaba estos se encargaban de revisar la herida en busca de restos y después la cosían. Hidan siseaba y jadeaba de vez en cuando por el dolor, pero Kakuzu trabajaba rápido y sin pausa. Cerraba todas las heridas y las desinfectaba con sus hilos. La peor parte fue cuando se encargó de un gran corte en el cuello.

Hidan jadeaba y le costaba continuar despierto, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente pero luchaba por continuar consciente.

— ¿Dónde guardas las vendas? — La voz de Kakuzu sonaba opaca y apagada, todo lo que veía comenzaba a nublarse por una bruma negra—. ¿Hidan?

Lo último que pudo escuchar fue a Kakuzu diciendo su nombre.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Odiaba su cuerpo mortal. Añoraba su inmortalidad, sus aventuras, los ritos a Jashin, la sangre, el dolor inmortal… Ahora era débil, muy débil, ya no podía luchar, ya no podía rezar a Jashin-sama, ya no era el mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya había asimilado que ya no era invencible, que ya podía morir y que, por su hijo, no lo haría. No debía cometer locuras que pudieran arruinarle la vida a su hijo. Así que solo podía volver a vivir libre en sus sueños. En esos sueños sin pesadillas donde él volvía a pertenecer a Akatsuki, donde solo estaban Kakuzu y él, donde los ritos y rezos seguían siendo su ley.

Pero luego despertaba y se daba de lleno con otra vida. Una vida que no cambiaría por nada, una vida junto a su hijo y, últimamente, junto a Kakuzu. Su pequeña familia.

Al despertar se encontró la habitación en penumbras. Únicamente estaba iluminada por una pequeña vela en el suelo. Estaba tumbado bocabajo en el futón. Sentía una presión en el torso y cuello debido a unas apretadas vendas oxigenadas. Alzó un poco la vista con cansancio y vio a una prominente figura sentada al lado de su cama.

Kakuzu estaba a su lado sentado con las piernas cruzadas. En su regazo, agazapado, estaba él dormido con la mano de Kakuzu en su pecho y él agarrando, con sus dos manitas, el dedo corazón donde estaba el anillo. Algunas tiritas y cicatrices recorrían su cuerpo adormilado. Los ojos verdes de Kakuzu, que se encontraban sin ningún signo de seriedad ni burla, miraba a su hijo. Hidan sonrió levemente por la tierna escena aunque había una incómoda presión en su pecho.

Sentía la boca seca. Intentó tragar saliva para humedecerla lo que le hizo soltar un pequeño jadeo por el dolor. Kakuzu le miró con atención.

—A… Agu…— tartamudeó con la voz ronca.

— ¿Agua?

—Si…— Kakuzu aseguró a su hijo en su regazo y usó su mano libre para alzarle el rostro a Hidan. Con uno de los hilos de su brazo cogió una botella que había dejado a su lado y la llevó hasta la boca de Hidan. Este bebió con avidez hasta casi atragantarse. Apartó un poco la cara dando a entender que había acabado y Kakuzu volvió a dejarle la cabeza en la almohada. Hidan aclaró su garganta.

— ¿Qué hora es?— murmuró mirando a su hijo.

—Son las cuatro menos veinte de la noche. Has dormido durante todo el día.

— ¿Cómo está él?

— Bien, solo fueron un par de rasguños. Ya se le están curando, tiene una gran capacidad de regeneración— dijo mirando al pequeño.

Hidan sonrió.

—Solo fue un susto… — el niño se revolvió en sueños y Kakuzu le rodeó con sus brazos para acomodarlo. La situación se puso algo tensa y un incómodo silencio reinó en la sala.

— ¿Cómo se llama?— se atrevió a decir Kakuzu tras unos minutos. Hidan sonrió.

—Okane, pero le llamamos Kane… —. Kakuzu alzó una ceja. Una temblorosa mano de Hidan se tambaleó hasta llegar al rostro de Kane, el cual acarició con ternura.

— ¿Dinero?

—Tsk, cállate. Quería un nombre del que te pudieras acordar si un día te interesara— el rostro de Hidan se ensombreció mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

—Aunque se hubiera llamado okanemochi me hubiera acordado.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero si significa lo mismo! — se quejó en voz baja. No quería despertar a su pequeño.

—Me contento con que no le hayas puesto el nombre de tu dios— dijo tajante. Hidan evitó su mirada.

—Ya no puedo rezarle a Jashin-sama. Y no sé si quiero que él se torture del mismo modo que lo hacía yo…

—Veo que has madurado, bebe.

—Tst vete a la mierda, baka. De todos modos ya cometí tantos pecados que dudo que Jashin-sama me perdonara alguna vez.

—Mejor así—. Hidan bostezó.

— ¿Ah? Que te jodan… — Kakuzu hizo un ademán de moverse y Hidan, lentamente, llevó una mano a su capa y la agarró— ¿Puedes quedarte un poco más? — murmuró. Kakuzu solo se removió en su sitio buscando una buena postura y asintió.

— Todo el que pueda— le escuchó decir. Hidan sonrió y se durmió con un:

—Gracias…

Kakuzu le arropó cuando cayó derrotado y volvió a abrazar a su hijo. El pequeño se removía de vez en cuando apretando su agarre en su dedo.

—Kane.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando Hidan se despertó solo estaban él y su hijo. Kane estaba a su lado, en algún momento había rodeado su estrecho cuerpo con un brazo y lo había atraído hacia él. Se incorporó con un quejido y se quedó allí plantado mirando al frente. En ese momento se corrió la puerta y entró Kakuzu. Se quedó parado en la puerta al ver que Hidan se había despertado.

—Kakuzu…

—Traigo el desayuno—. Le dejó sobre las piernas una bandeja donde había una sopa y una cuchara—. No es bueno que comas algo sólido hasta que se te quiten los puntos—. Volvió la vista al niño. Le puso su mano en su barriga y le zarandeó un poco para despertarle. El niño gimoteó y se frotó los ojos. Estiró las manos para que Kakuzu le cogiera en brazos.

Kakuzu se sentó al lado de Hidan y lo sentó en su regazo. De la bandeja cogió un biberón, se echó unas gotas en la muñeca para ver la temperatura y se lo metió en la boca al soñoliento niño que amamantaba medio dormido. Hidan se quedó boquiabierto ante tal escena.

—Come, Hidan, o se te enfriará la sopa. Está templada, no es bueno que sobrepases temperaturas pero si no te lo acabas se enfriará.

—Ya lo sé— cogió la cuchara y se metió la primera cucharada en la boca. Estaba bastante buena. Hacía tiempo que nadie se encargaba de alimentarle.

Kakuzu le dejó en el futón al lado de su _madre_.

Cogió la bandeja vacía y la llevó a la cocina. Tras unos minutos volvió al cuarto.

— ¿Puedes moverte?

—Creo que sí.

— Siéntate— Hidan obedeció con cuidado chasqueando la lengua. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza gacha, mostrando los vendajes llenos de sangre. Kane se removió al ver a su padre acercándose. Kakuzu llevaba consigo una caja, la dejó a un lado para poder abrirla y sacar un rollo blanco—. Antes te desmayaste por el dolor, espero que ahora aguantes un poco más.

—Tsk, tan solo acaba rápido idiota.

Kakuzu cortó las vendas y las tiró a un lado. Con un paño húmedo limpió las heridas para desinfectarlas.

— ¿Están muy mal?

— Te he curado heridas peores antes— sus hilos estaban haciendo un buen trabajo suturando los cortes.

— Antes me habías cosido la cabeza.

— …

— Oe ¿Te queda mucho? — escuchó como uno de los rollos se desenvolvía.

— ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

— La comida no se hace sola.

— Ya me encargo yo.

— ¿Tu sabes cocinar?

— En cien años he tenido que aprender a hacer algo ¿no?

— Tsk… — Kane se revolvió hasta poder quedar boca abajo. Una vez en esa posición se incorporó temblorosamente y gateó hacia sus padres— ¿Eh? ¿Adónde te crees que vas?— fue a cogerle en el mismo momento en el que Kakuzu rodeaba su torso para ponerle las tiras.

— No te muevas, bebé. No le pasará nada— gruñó Kakuzu incómodo por el contacto. Kane rodeó a Hidan e intentó escalar hacia el regazo de su padre. Kakuzu le agarró por la barriga y lo alejó de él. Kane volvió a las andadas—. Es tan endiabladamente pesado que tú.

— No digas eso, idiota, puedes causarle trauma.

— Tu causas acidez estomacal y tengo que joderme.

— Vete a la mierda ¡Ah! ¡No aprietes la jodida venda!

— Cállate Hidan o te ahorcare con ella.

— Tsk, como si pudieras ¡No he perdido mi fuerza!

— Ya, por eso casi mueres por el vil ataque de la vajilla. Ten cuidado que lo próximo serán los enchufes.

— Maldito bastardo…— los gritos ya eran tan agresivos como antaño. Kane los miraba totalmente quieto. Kakuzu perdía la paciencia segundo a segundo y lo mostraba con el temblor de sus manos y una creciente oscuridad bajo sus ojos. Tenía tan poco control que sin querer comenzaba a apretar más y más las vendas alrededor de las heridas de Hidan y este no hacía más que quejarse lo que le empeoraba el humor—. ¡Ay! ¡Joder Kakuzu ¿Qué coño haces!

— Te lo advierto, cállate.

— Deja de apretar…— Hidan no vio la sombra debajo de los ojos de su compañero. El aire se tensó, Kakuzu apretó la mandíbula hastiado del continuo parloteo de Hidan. Si tan solo pudiera callarle, sí, eso sería paz, calma… silencio… acallar ese ser… Un sonido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando miró hacia delante se vio con las manos, enrolladas en las vendas, a la altura del cuello de Hidan, como si inconscientemente se hubiera acercado para asfixiarle con ellas.

— Oe, tú ¿Qué te pasa?— le dijo Hidan al bebé. Kakuzu descendió las manos con los ojos entrecerrados. Hidan no se había dado cuenta del gesto de su compañero. Se inclinó suavemente para coger a su hijo en brazos— Ya está, ya está, estábamos jugando ¿ves que divertido?

Dócilmente alzó a Kane unos centímetros y le bajó. No podía mover mucho los brazos por el dolor y los puntos pero al menos intentaría que su hijo dejara de llorar. Kakuzu suspiró aliviado por cómo había acabado todo. No sabía cuánto aguantaría hasta volverse loco y atacar a Hidan. No podía quedarse mucho más tiempo sino enloquecería. Se levantó cogiendo la caja de las medicinas para llevarla al baño.

— Vístete, ya he acabado.

— ¿Ah?— dijo Hidan mirando a Kakuzu por encima de su hombro con el niño aún en brazos, pero su compañero ya había desaparecido. Cogió la parte superior del kimono y se lo puso con cuidado. Nunca antes había llevado camiseta o algo así, no le gustaba, siempre mostraba su pecho allá donde fuera pero ahora… sus ojos recorrieron su estómago donde había una delgada pero larga cicatriz producida por el nacimiento de Kane y otra sobre el corazón donde Kakuzu… negó rápidamente. El pensar que ahora mismo llevaba un corazón que antaño perteneció a su compañero le ponía los pelos de punta… Kane salió correteando del futón hacia sus piernas, Hidan se apartó y fue hacia el futón para recogerlo. Kane insistió un poco más hasta que se distrajo con otra cosa y se fue gateando. Hidan se giró buscando a su pequeño, este había correteado hasta una figura que estaba en la puerta. Se topó con su ex compañero. Este esperaba que él decidiera; si echarle o dejarle quedarse en casa como agradecimiento. Hidan suspiró.

—Ponte cómodo, Kakuzu— dijo enrollando el futón. Cuando estaba por guardarlo en el armario escuchó el ruido de la cremallera de la capa bajando. Su corazón se encogió. El futón cayó al suelo y sus piernas apenas podían mantenerle en pie por su temblor. Se volvió con el rostro contraído por el terror. Kakuzu le observaba con una ceja alzada y había desabrochado la mitad de la capa.

— Eh… yo… voy a… a recoger la cocina… no tardo—. Hidan salió corriendo medio tambaleándose por el dolor de sus heridas y el miedo, fue a la cocina y cerró la puerta detrás de él. La cocina estaba totalmente impecable, no parecía que hubiera ocurrido nada. Si no fuera por unas muescas en la mesa hubiera pensado que era un sueño.

Su respiración era acelerada, su corazón bombeaba en sus oídos con fuerza. Apoyó su adolorida espalda contra la puerta pero en este momento el dolor en su pecho era mayor que el de su espalda lastimada. Odiaba ese sonido, ese horrible sonido que había estado tantas veces en sus pesadillas. Tanto dolor… tanta oscuridad… dolor… dolor… Jashin-sama… Tras diez minutos salió de su encierro. Kakuzu había guardado ya el futón y estaba en el salón con Kane. El niño había cogido los tacos de madera de construcción y, con ayuda de Kakuzu, estaba haciendo un castillo enorme. En cuanto el castillo se acabó lo tiró al suelo y chillo riéndose a carcajadas. Kakuzu lo miró con una ceja alzada comparando a la _madre_ y al niño. Kakuzu estaba tal y como le recordaba, solo que sin la capa. Los pantalones oscuros, las medias blancas, la camisa abierta por la espalda y el pañuelo que la mantenía atada y la máscara. Su máscara oscura que le tapaba el pelo y el rostro solo dejando a la vista sus ojos.

—Siento haber tardado tanto…— dijo Hidan—. Kakuzu… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— Kakuzu asintió—. ¿Podrías quedarte con Kane un momento que tengo que salir a comprar?

Kakuzu clavó sus verdes ojos en él y el niño se quejó ya que estaba a punto de poner el tejado de otro castillo.

—Estás herido. Cuando te recuperes saldrás.

—Pero tengo que salir a comprar si queremos comer hoy…— Kakuzu suspiró.

— ¿No tienes a nadie que pueda traerte nada?

—Sí, bueno, Kurenai… pero me da cosa decírselo… Ya que me enseñó a cocinar y estuvo preparando comida para nosotros un año entero…

— No seas idiota… —Hidan apretó los puños.

— Cállate imbécil, no insultes delante del niño joder— gritó Hidan, Kakuzu miró al niño por si este se asustaba pero él parecía estar acostumbrado a los ataques de histeria de su _padre—_. Como quieras, hoy comeremos arroz para una persona en servilletas.

— ¿No podrías hacer bolas de arroz?— Hidan se dio cuenta de la tontería que había dicho y se enfadó.

—Tsk.

Hidan se sentó en la mesa y dejó a Kakuzu jugando con el niño. Pronto, Kane se cansó y anduvo hasta su _madre._

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora si no? — Hidan cogió al niño y lo sentó en la mesa poniéndolo frente a él—. Di oto-chan. Vamos, no es tan difícil. Oto-chan.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — dijo Kakuzu alzando una ceja.

—Ya tiene dos años. Tendría que saber decir algo ya.

—No me refiero a eso ¿oto-chan? — Hidan enrojeció.

—Soy yo quien le ha tenido ¿no?— dijo orgulloso—. Ignóralo Kane… Di Kuzu. El se llama Kuzu…*

—No sé quién es más pequeño…

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! A ver Kane, soy oto-chan… — pero el chico estaba totalmente distraído mirando hacia otras partes—. ¡Oto-chan! — gritó. Kane hizo un puchero—. ¡Ah! Tranquilo… lo siento… Joder, eres un maldito quejica—Kane comenzó a llorar. Kakuzu suspiró. Hidan dejó al niño en el suelo y este gateó hacia los brazos de su padre—. ¡Ah…! Eso, vete con el enemigo. Me voy a preparar la comida.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El niño sollozó un poco en sus brazos. Kakuzu lo cogió y lo levantó hasta que quedaron a la misma altura. Kane le miraba a los ojos con admiración, Kakuzu le tenía captada toda su atención.

— Oto-san — murmuró Kakuzu—. Di oto-san— el niño sonrió y se metió el puño en la boca, babeándolo. Kakuzu se perdió en esa sonrisa, en esos ojos carmesí y ese pelo moreno igual que el suyo. Llevó las manos babeadas a la máscara de Kakuzu. Este suspiró y bajó al niño. Kane, al tener la máscara agarrada, se la llevó por delante y esta se bajó mostrando las dos cicatrices del rostro del mayor.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hidan estaba redondeando el arroz cuando escuchó el grito de Kane. Soltó la bola y corrió hacia el salón pensando lo impensable. Al llegar se encontró a Kakuzu sentado con el niño en su regazo. Este tenía la máscara entre sus manos y ambos se miraban; Kakuzu entre sorprendido y ceñudo y Kane gritando horrorizado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — el niño balbuceó, se removió para deshacerse del agarre y gateó espantado hacia su _madre_ que lo cogió en brazos. Kakuzu, que se había quedado totalmente quieto mirando la puerta, se levantó. Caminó hacia la puerta cogiendo la máscara que estaba tirada en el suelo y pasó por al lado de Hidan sin ni siquiera mirarle—. ¿Kakuzu?— Hidan, con Kane en brazos, siguió a Kakuzu—Espera ¿a dónde vas? — pero le ignoró —. ¡Kakuzu!

El Akatsuki ya se había puesto la máscara y se giró.

— Tengo que irme ya.

— ¿Pero por qué? — la ira envolvía el cuerpo de Hidan—. ¡Kakuzu! ¡Oe! ¡No me ignores!

—En el jardín, detrás de un arbusto hay dos maletines…— dijo yendo hacia la habitación en busca de su capa.

— ¡No quiero tu puto dinero, avaro de mierda! — gritó enfadado—. Kakuzu ¡espera! Seguro que solo ha sido una tontería, solo una impresión ¡es un niño por Jashin! — Kakuzu ya había acabado de abrocharse la capa y volvía hacia la puerta, pero Hidan estaba esperándole con Kane en brazos—. ¡De aquí no sales!

— Vete.

— Joder, no, cálmate vale es solo una tontería…— con un rápido movimiento estrelló a Hidan contra la pared para poder pasar, su compañero no se rindió y le siguió durante todo el camino—. Kakuzu, un segundo, sentémonos a discutir. Seguro que solo ha sido una tontería del niño. Intenta mostrarle la cara otra vez— en ese momento había conseguido adelantar a Kakuzu en el pasillo y había levantado a Kane para dejarle a la altura de los ojos verdes. Las pequeñas joyas carmesíes húmedas se clavaron en sus fieros esmeraldas. Kakuzu frunció el ceño y le llevó la mano del anillo a la cabeza a Kane y la acarició.

-¿Ves?— Kane volvió a sollozar—. Mierda… cállate— Hidan le meció, Kakuzu apartó la mano como si quemara y volvió a apartar a Hidan para poder salir. Fue hacia el salón para poder huir, sin que nadie le viera, por el jardín. Hidan seguía tras él dándole explicaciones sin sentido que ni siquiera se preocupaba por entender hasta que un quejido resonó por encima de los lamentos de su compañero.

—O-san.*

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lo único que se escuchó fue la brisa meciéndoles las ropas y el pelo. Hidan, boquiabierto, miró a su hijo quien, a su vez, miraba a Kakuzu. El padre miraba por encima de su hombro a Kane con los ojos desorbitados.

—Kane… Kane ¿Qué has dicho?— giró a su hijo en sus brazos para quedar frente a él—. ¿Qué has dicho? Repítelo.

Una sombra en frente de él le distrajo. Kakuzu se había acercado a su familia y miraba a su hijo.

—O´o-san— repitió el niño estirando los brazos. Kakuzu sonrió tras su máscara. Llevó la mano a su cabeza y acarició los oscuros mechones casi con melancolía. Hidan estaba totalmente quieto con su hijo en brazos. Kakuzu se acercó a Kane y susurró en su oído. Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron al escucharle. Kane sonrió feliz.

Kakuzu se incorporó y miró a Hidan a los ojos. Este estaba totalmente sonrojado y evitó su mirada. Se fue hacia la puerta del jardín trasero y saltó hacia el tejado de enfrente. Una vez allí se giró para ver el hogar desde donde dos diminutas personas le contemplaban con… ¿cariño? Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos y sin saludar se dio la vuelta y se fue. La pequeña familia vio como el Akatsuki desaparecía entre los tejados de las casas como una sombra en la noche.

Hidan entró en su casa, dejó al niño en la manta del salón. Kane había comenzado a sollozar al ver irse a su padre. El jardín aún continuaba algo húmedo, el rocío de la mañana ya había desaparecido pero el barro aún no se había secado. La huella dejada por Kakuzu estaba impresa en el suelo. De repente recordó las palabras de Kakuzu. Cogió las zapatillas y bajó el porche para ir al arbusto pegado a la valla de madera. Allí detrás había dos maletines sujetos por un collar de cuentas.

Hidan alzó una ceja. Desató el collar y un extraño símbolo colgó entre sus dedos.

El rosario de Jashin-sama.

—… Pero… ¿Cómo…?— era su antiguo rosario, de eso no le quedaba duda. ¿Había vuelto al punto de encuentro donde lo perdió y lo había traído para él? Hidan se llevó el símbolo a sus labios y lo besó con arrepentimiento y vergüenza ¿estaría Jashin-sama enfadado por todo esto? ¿Cuánto poder tenía Jashin-sama realmente sobre él? Cuando despertó después de lo ocurrido y le contaron sobre su inmortalidad le habían explicado que lo que él tenía no era un dios protector sino una línea de sangre y que, posiblemente, ese tal Jashin fuera el primero o el creador de esa línea y había seguido así al transcurso de los siglos. ¿Entonces era real o no Jashin-sama? Cogió los maletines y se los llevó dentro.

Al abrirlos se encontró miles y miles de montones de ryou. Pero no solo eso. Había un pequeño libro para colorear y un estuche con ceras. Junto a esto había un sobre de papel. Dentro había más billetes y una nota.

"Para Kane"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kakuzu saltó al tejado de enfrente notando las miradas de su familia. Corrió de uno a otro tejado hasta que sintió su presencia otra vez. La misma que había sentido en el salón de Hidan. Volvió a la casa y saltó al tejado de la casa que había tras la suya, dando al jardín. Un hombre se encontraba tumbado allí con un brazo tras la cabeza, las piernas cruzadas y leyendo un libro. Kakuzu calló a unos metros. Aquel hombre ni se inmutó hasta que estuvo a la distancia suficiente.

—Sabes que no eres bienvenido a la villa, Kakuzu— dijo con voz cansada.

—No vengo a quedarme. Solo vengo de visita.

— ¡Ah! Ya, que buen padre— dijo sarcásticamente.

—No tengo porqué darle explicaciones a nadie.

—La verdad es que sí— se incorporó y guardó el libro es su porta shurikens. Su pelo platino estaba de punta y su rostro se encontraba casi totalmente escondido detrás de su máscara y bandana—. A Hidan y a tu hijo. A ellos se lo debes.

—Ya me encargo de mantenerlos. No puedo hacer más.

— ¿Es que no entiendes que a Hidan no le interesa tu dinero? ¿De qué crees que le servirá a tu hijo tener cincuenta millones o cien? Ellos te necesitan a ti. Kane necesita un padre.

—Ese no es un papel al que pueda acostumbrarme.

— Pues yo creo que lo has hecho muy bien, oto-san… — se burló Kakashi. Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos—. Si, llevo observándote desde hace mucho. No pensarías que iba a dejarte entrar aquí y pasearte como te diera la gana ¿no?

— ¿La Hokage lo sabe?

— Tiene una ligera idea.

— ¿Y pretende hacer algo para impedírmelo?

— ¿Vas a impedirlo tú?— Kakuzu frunció el ceño al ver por dónde iban los tiros.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no te gustaría no tener que esconderte ni que te espíen?

— Me da igual— Kakuzu se dispuso a irse dando por acabada la conversación pero Kakashi no pensaba lo mismo.

—No, no te da igual si no, no vendrías aquí todos los años.

—Venir a visitar y quedarse permanentemente son dos cosas distintas.

— ¿Y qué te impide ir a ver a la Hokage para quedarte?

—Soy un ninja criminal de rango S. Jamás me permitiría quedarme.

—Has demostrado que mereces una oportunidad. O al menos eso es lo que yo creo.

—No, no puedo quedarme. ¿Cuánto tiempo me encerrarían? Hidan ya no es inmortal…

— A él le daría igual el tiempo mientras tú volvieras.

—No.

— ¿Por qué? Hasta ahora solo has dado falsas excusas.

— No son excusas. Si me enfado me enceguezco y soy capaz de matar a todo aquel que encuentre… y Hidan ya no es inmortal. No es bueno para él que me quede a su lado. Ha empezado una nueva vida y no quiero meterme por medio.

—Ya lo has hecho, Kakuzu. Ya estás en su vida, has estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Eres tú el único que no quiere entrar por la puerta que él ha dejado abierta—. Kakashi suspiró—. Kane necesita a un padre y Hidan te necesita a ti.

— Ese no es mi trabajo.

— Hidan lo ha perdido todo por ti, Kakuzu— el tono de Kakashi era tranquilo pero fuerte—. Cuando llegó estaba descontrolado y enfermo, muy enfermo. Estuvo cinco meses con haptefobia, no quería que nadie se acercara ni a él ni a Kane. Kurenai solo podía amantar al niño mientras fuera Hidan el que le llevara. Tras esos cinco meses Hidan se volvió paranoico, temíamos por el crío porque él no dejaba de gritar que le habíamos engañado con lo de la inmortalidad y exigía poder hacer sus oraciones. Tres veces estuvo a punto de desangrarse en su propio salón. En lo único que piensa es en como llevaba la vida antes… Kakuzu… Ellos no pueden estar solos.

Kakuzu miró hacia el jardín, donde no hacía mucho había visto a Hidan coger su regalo. Le había visto llevarse el rosario a los labios y sonreír al ver los libros de dibujar.

—Lo pensaré… —Kakuzu tomó impulso.

—Solo piensa— le detuvo Kakashi— que si no fuera porque Hidan te necesitaba te hubiera matado en cuanto hubieras puesto un pie en su casa. Sé que sabrás decidir bien—. Kakuzu miró hacia el frente y desapareció por los tejados.

Continuará…

*Kuzu: Basura.

*O-san: en verdad quiere decir Oto-san, pero no sabe pronunciar la T.

**Nota de Autor:** Holaaap! Otro lunes después de un finde muy provechosoo! Me fui al salon del manga de Tomares y me hice una foto con Kakuzu! Tambien me compré un poster y figuritas de Kakuzu y Hidan! Estoy que me subo por las paredes! ¡Quiero un lemooon! Bueno, al menos Hidan y Kakuzu han comenzado acercándose... a ver si en el siguiente capi ya puedo conseguir mi preciado Lemon! ;P Seguid leyendooo!

**RESPUESTA A ARISU**: WTF? Bien, con respecto al pelo…. Escribí la historia desde el final hasta el principio y por esa fecha solo había visto el anime y no el manga. En el anime Kakuzu tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, en lo de ondulado, bien, no se en japon, pero los bebés nacen con el pelo más rizado y luego se les alisa… o por lo menos es lo que me pasó a mi… yo antes era rubia con bucles y ahora soy morena con el pelo ondulado así que no le eches mucha cuenta al pequeño detalle ese. Ademas, también influyen los genes de los abuelos, así que podría haber heredado eso de algún antepasado. Pero ya lo cambiaré y revisaré para que no hayan fallos de esos. Por cierto… en lo de que Hidan es mortal… si, es un as en la manga que quiere decir; en el próximo ataque podemos morir los dos. Jajaja pero que eso no te corte! No tiene por que ser así ¬¬

**Comentario general**: Esta mierda de capítulos cursis no durarán y os prometo un buen lemon así que, por favor, esperad un poco más T.T

Hasta el luneees!


	14. Unos Segundos Más

Siento el retraso! Al final os contaré mis causas que sé que ahora solo estais ansiosos por leer el capi, creedme, a mi me pasaba igual. Solo decir que este capi tiene 34 paginas y que espero que esteis contentos! Acabo de terminarlo!

Por cierto. No pude subir el capi 13 porque me daba un fallo y no podía subir los capis por algo ajeno a mi así que os lo digo por si vuelve a pasar algo así; Mi historia también se encuentra en Amor Yaoi (preferiblemente ya que no se necesita crear una cuenta) y en Slasheaven (requiere registro). Estas paginas nunca me han dado fallo así que si veis que vuelve a ocurrir algo así buscadme allí!

****

Capítulo 14: Unos Segundos Más.

Al cabo de un año:

Kakuzu apareció en la cueva de Akatsuki otra vez. Allí, como siempre, se encontraba Pein y Konan. Escondido, entre las sombras, también podía percibir el chakra de Zetsu.

—Hola, Kakuzu.

— Líder…— saludó.

— ¿Has terminado con tu encargo?

—Así es. Esta fue mi última misión.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que debes hacer?

—Si…

— ¿Tanto vale como para hacer esto?

—…

— Que sepas que ya no recibirás ningún tipo de ayuda de Akatsuki.

—Lo sé.

—Bien. Deja el dinero en el punto de encuentro y vete—. Pein se dio unos segundos de silencio—. Y no hace falta decir que cualquier información que expongas será duramente castigado y, aunque no te encontremos o te encuentres bajo la tutela de Konoha, tu familia no saldrá bien parada—. Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo lo sé? — dijo Pein seriamente—. No creerías que no iba a investigar el por qué de tus desapariciones ni la extraña muerte de Hidan, tu compañero.

—No te acerques a ellos.

— ¡Ah! Si… vuestro hijo. Kane—. Kakuzu miró de reojo a Zetsu, furioso—. No la pagues con él, solo obedecía órdenes. Y espero que tú obedezcas esta última.

Kakuzu asintió. Pein afirmó con la cabeza. Con un último vistazo Kakuzu desapareció.

Kakuzu despertó a un par de millas de Konoha. Había dado ya el dinero antes de que Pein pudiera ordenárselo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo trabajando en Akatsuki para saber lo que su líder quería. Cogió los cuatro pesados maletines y se puso en marcha.

Por primera vez en su vida entró por la puerta de la aldea. Un numeroso grupo de élites le detuvieron en la puerta a ver sus ropas de Akatsukis y su bandana rallada.

No fue hasta que apareció otro ninja que bajaron las armas. Kakashi le saludó con una mano y esperó cualquier movimiento.

Kakuzu asintió en silencio. Con un movimiento de la mano los otros ninjas se apartaron celosamente y le dejaron pasar. Kakashi le acompañó hasta el edificio de la Hokage. Los aldeanos pasaban a su lado mirando sus ropas o apartando a sus hijos.

Al llegar, Kakuzu se quedó parado en la puerta. Kakashi continuó un par de pasos hasta detenerse para mirarle.

— ¿Te vas a detener ahora?

— ¿Tengo más posibilidades? — dijo volviendo a caminar. Los dos se perdieron tras las puertas del enorme edificio.

****

Hidan pasó una húmeda sábana por encima de la varilla del tendedero. Se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrirse los ojos del sol y miró hacia el cielo. Había pasado casi un año, Kane ya pronto cumpliría tres años. Su vocabulario había crecido mucho estos últimos meses. Ya sabía pedir ir al baño o su comida favorita, o, incluso, preguntar por su padre. Si, esa puede que fuera su pregunta favorita. Hidan siempre sonreía engreídamente y cambiaba de tema o le contaba que su padre estaba trabajando y que esperara un poco más.

Cogió el cubo de ropa vacío y entró al salón donde Kane estaba manchado de cera, dibujando en un papel. Le encantaba dibujar. Desde que Kakuzu le regaló el cuaderno y las ceras había tenido que ir a comprarle más papel y colores porque se podía llevar horas y horas distraído manchando el papel.

Había crecido mucho. Él, que lo veía todos los días, no se había dado cuenta de cómo había ido creciendo pero todos los que le veían decían lo mismo. El pelo estaba un poco más largo, sus ojos más grandes y su rostro más definido. Los mechones lacios caían sobre sus ojos

Dejó el cubo en una guardilla de la cocina y volvió al salón.

— ¡Hey, renacuajo! ¿Qué estás dibujando?— dijo sentándose detrás de él.

—No mires— dijo tirándose encima del dibujo y tapándolo con un brazo—. No está acabado… — Hidan infló los mofletes.

—Idiota… — en ese momento llamaron a la puerta—. ¡Voy! — dijo extrañado—. ¿Hoy Kurenai no tenía una misión?

— ¿Asu-chan? — preguntó.

—No, él está con Iruka-sensei…—. Fue a la entrada y abrió la puerta de madera.

Una alta e impotente figura se recortaba frente a él. Llevaba una larga capa negra con nubes rojas. Una máscara tapaba su pelo y rostro. Solo dejando a la vista, y resaltando, unos severos y fieros ojos verdes.

— ¿Kakuzu?— un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hidan. De repente se dio cuenta de donde estaban—. ¿Qué demonios haces entrando por la puerta delantera? — Hidan le agarró de un brazo y le tironeó para que entrara dentro de la casa. Echó un vistazo fuera para ver si alguien les había visto y se metió.

Kakashi sensei sonrió desde el tejado y se fue.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Y si te hubieran visto? — le gritó. Kakuzu permanecía en silencio, observándole, mientras Hidan le echaba la bronca por su irresponsabilidad. Los gritos alertaron a una pequeña figura que se asomó desde la puerta del salón.

— ¡Oto-san! — gritó corriendo hacia él al reconocer a Kakuzu. Hidan dejó de gritar y le dejó paso a Kane que se estrechó en los brazos de Kakuzu. El Akatsuki dejó el maletín en el suelo y le acarició la cabeza a Kane, que apenas llegaba a sus muslos.

— ¡Oh! Nada, nadie me echa cuenta… — gruñó Hidan enfadado—. Iré a buscarte algo para que te cambies… con esas pintas llamas mucho la atención.

—Ven, oto-san, ven…— dijo Kane cogiéndole de la mano y tirándole de ella para que le siguiera. Kakuzu se quitó las zapatillas en la puerta y siguió a Kane hasta el salón.

La salita estaba bien iluminada. Apenas había cambiado en este último año. Si no fuera por un espacio lleno de libros y colores de niños en la estantería no hubiera visto nada diferente. Kane soltó su mano y corrió hacia la dicha estantería. Un marco de fotos llamó la atención de Kakuzu; en esa foto aparecía Hidan con Kane en brazos, ambos sonreían. Hidan con la misma sonrisa arrogante de siempre y Kane con un poco más de dulzura. Pero en sus ojos carmesí se percibía un pequeño brillo macabro que había heredado de su _madre_.

Miró hacia Kane cuando este, con una carpeta en la mano, le tiró de la capa. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa baja. Kane abrió la carpeta y un mar de colores y manchas llenaron la mesa. Todos los dibujos de Kane estaban desperdigados por ahí. Uno a uno le fue enseñando las pinturas y su significado. Se notaba como iba mejorando y madurando hasta que algunas pinturas si llegaban a parecer lo que decía.

—Mira oto-san— Kane señaló uno de los folios donde había tres figuras y un cuadrado con un triángulo encima—. Oto-chan— dijo marcando una mediana figura de la mano de otra más pequeña— yo, — tras señalar la más pequeña, apuntó a otra figura más grande que le daba la mano a él— Oto-san—. Sonrió feliz—. Casa.

Kakuzu cogió el dibujo y lo miró. No era muy bueno, tampoco se sabía muy bien lo que era. Se podían ver las tres figuras de distinto tamaño hechas con palotes. Los colores si estaban bien puestos. Miró al que se suponía que sería él; tenía la máscara blanca pero la negra no, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unas cuantas rayas paralelas lo que simulaba sus cicatrices.

Llevó su mano a la cabeza de Kane y le acarició la cabeza. En ese momento llegó Hidan con un revuelto de telas color azul oscuro.

—Toma— le dejó las telas a Kakuzu a un lado—. Cámbiate. El cuarto está al fondo a la derecha—. Kakuzu cogió las prendas y se fue.

Kane estaba tan feliz que no cabía en sí mismo de gozo. Cogía los dibujos y los guardaba y volvía a sacarlos o se los enseñaba a su _madre _y los volvía a guardar. Entonces apareció Kakuzu otra vez, ya cambiado. Hidan tras su última visita había comprado varias ropas de la talla de Kakuzu para que este no llamara tanto la atención y pudiera estar cómodo en su casa.

Le había dado ahora un kimono masculino de color azul oscuro y un cinturón negro. Le quedaba pegado al cuerpo pero con el vuelo suficiente como para que pudiera estar cómodo. Se había quitado la bandana rallada de su aldea pero continuaba con la máscara puesta.

— Um… te queda bien…— afirmó Hidan— ¿Pero por qué no te quitas la máscara?

—El niño se asusta— dijo Kakuzu por primera vez. Hidan se quedó observándole estupefacto.

—Bueno, eso fue hace un año, ya es más mayor.

— ¡Sí! — gritó Kane levantando una mano. Kakuzu suspiró pero no se la quitó.

—Venga, quítatela— dijo Hidan. Kakuzu suspiró con cansancio. Ni siquiera le dejaban relajarse después de un día tan ajetreado. Se sacó la tela que le sobraba dejando caer una larga melena castaña sobre su espalda. El flequillo perfilaba sus ojos verdes y la cicatriz le daba un aspecto tosco y casi macabro.

Kane corrió a sus brazos. Kakuzu, que se encontraba frente a Hidan con las piernas cruzadas, aceptó gustoso a su hijo y le dejó que se sentara entre sus piernas.

— ¿Dónde estabas, oto-san? — Kakuzu miró a Hidan, este movió los labios para que Kane no pudiera escucharle.

—Trabajando— dijo imitando lo que Hidan le había murmurado.

— ¡Oh! — Kane levantó sus manos y le acarició las mejillas donde estaban sus cicatrices.— ¿Te duele, oto-san? — Kakuzu se dejó hacer.

—No, ya no.

— ¿Cómo hiciste?— balbuceó feliz.

—No me acuerdo, ya hace mucho tiempo— mintió. Por supuesto que se acordaba ¿Cómo no iba a acordarse de tanto dolor? Cuando su villa le apresó por traidor estuvo varios meses encerrado en una prisión, humillado, traicionado, torturado. Había veces que se despertaba levantando vomitando sangre y las torturas eran las más violentas que había vivido. No supo cómo pudo mantenerse cuerdo todo este tiempo sin perder la cabeza y volverse loco. Tras una tarde de tortura calló totalmente rendido al suelo, una vez ahí pensaron que había muerto. Sus agresores y guardias bajaron la guardia. Nunca deberían haber hecho eso, no con él, un ninja de élite. Aprovechando su distracción asfixió a uno con las esposas y al otro le rompió el cuello. Se sacó las esposas de un rápido movimiento, arrancándolas de cuajo y, tras unos pocos combates, se vio liberado de la prisión. Su destrozado y débil corazón se vio más machacado cuando vio a su mujer y a su hijo cenando tranquilamente con uno de sus guardias. El niño, su hijo, se había olvidado de él en todos esos meses y llamaba a un extraño asesino "Padre". Enloqueció de furia e ira. Tras recuperar un poco de su antaña energía a base de buscar en cubos de basura fue hacia el templo donde guardaban el pergamino sagrado de la técnica prohibida. Unos cuantos ninjas ya le esperaban pero no fueron rivales para él. Tras hacerse con el pesado pergamino y una tela enrollada salió corriendo ocultándose en el bosque. Leyó el pergamino encontrándose con unas extrañas escrituras.

Puso la máscara en el suelo y se abrió la muñeca de un corte. Siseó por el dolor, pero nada comparado con lo que había sufrido antaño. La sangre resbaló por la boca de la máscara pero nada pasó. De repente esta comenzó a retorcerse sobre sí misma.

"—¿Qué demon…? —No pasó ni un segundo cuando la máscara comenzó a retorcerse sobre sí misma. Unos extraños hilos surgieron de la tierra proveniente de la parte trasera de ella y se clavaron limpiamente en el pecho de Kakuzu. Gritó de dolor, los hilos saturaban sus nervios y llenaban sus venas. Eran como si no necesitara órganos para sobrevivir, solo esos extraños hilos. Su ojos quemaron, se agarró la cara la cual notaba como se rajaba y su mirada se oscurecía. Pronto los brazos dejaron de responderle y se cortaron en segmentos. Todos su cuerpo ardía, sufría, dolor, más dolor. Gritó y se retorció en el suelo por la agonía. Suplicaba que acabara pronto, que no le doliera más, pero era inútil solo sentía dolor. Su voz se volvió afónica por el exceso y pronto no pudo ni rugir así que de su garganta solo salían pequeños gruñidos a medida que su cuerpo se iba acomodando a ese imposible dolor. Se retorció en el suelo para poder mirar a la máscara. Quizás… si cortara sus hilos… la figura pareció entender sus intenciones y se lanzó a por él clavándose fuertemente en su pecho. Kakuzu se echó hacia atrás con un gruñido incapaz de hacer ni un solo sonido. La máscara fue reptando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sanguinolenta espalda. Pronto notó como su espalda se abría como si un millar de cuchillas se hubieran clavado en ella. Algo fuera de si estaba ocurriendo. No sabía si era su propia imaginación enloquecida por el sufrimiento o realmente la máscara estaba adentrándose en su cuerpo. No lo sabía, pero su mente no podía seguir aguantando eso. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y su consciencia cedió.

Cuando despertó su cuerpo se encontraba desperdigado a su alrededor. Su visión era extraña y la sangre era el único sabor que degustaba en ese momento. Sus miembros seccionados no le respondían. Suplicó morir, acabar con todo ese dolor y ese sufrimiento, esa agonía… vio su brazo desmembrado a unos metros de él. Rogó por que el cuerpo volviera a su sitio. Notó unos hilos salir de su cuerpo, extrañado los observó y los movió frente a sus ojos. Ordenó que esos cables de su cuerpo lo reconstruyeran. Tardó menos tiempo de lo que esperaba volver a coser todos sus miembros. Cuando consiguió controlar su poder se vio preparado para su venganza… los mató a todos… cogió sus corazones… esos que les habían traicionado… esos que le habían convertido en lo que era… aun escuchaba a su mujer y a sus hijos suplicando por la vida de ese hombre… pero lo mato… le ofrecieron dinero… su dinero… el dinero que mantenía a su familia… dinero… su dinero seguía allí… su dinero no le había fallado… dinero…"

— ¡Oh! ¿Tú también eres ninja, oto-san?

—Sí.

— ¿Eres fuerte? Oto-chan no mucho…

— ¡Cállate, niño! Éramos los dos igual de fuertes por eso éramos compañeros.

— ¿Oto-chan conoció allí a oto-san?

—Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces, pesado— se quejó Hidan. Kane infló los mofletes.

—Baka…

— ¡No insultes a tu _madre_!

— ¡Oto-chan baka!

—A ver si vas a ir tu solo a casa de Asu-chan— amenazó. Kane se puso rojo por el enfado.

—Pues me llevará oto-san ¿verdad?— dijo volviéndose hacia Kakuzu.

—Claro ¿por qué no? — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo que por qué no? Porque eres un ninja de Akatsuki ¿podría ser?— gruñó Hidan.

—Si voy así no me descubrirán, piensa que no mucha gente sabe como soy sin mi ropa de Akatsuki.

—Ya, solo el grupo de Asuma sensei, y el equipo de Kakashi sensei, inclusive el propio sensei.

—No tengo nada que temer por ellos.

—Ya, pero nosotros sí, llevamos mucho en esta aldea para que ahora nos rechacen.

— Tranquilo, eso no pasará— dijo Kakuzu mirando a Kane, evitando a Hidan.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

— Créeme…— alzó la mirada para clavar sus ojos verdes en los carmesí. Hidan mantuvo su mirada, seriamente. Pero en los ojos de Kakuzu pudo percibir algo que no le parecía lo normal en él—. No ocurrirá nada—. Tras eso se puso la máscara. Así no llamaría mucho la atención, o al menos no tanto como lo haría sin máscara.

La familia salió de casa. Hidan iba mirando hacia todos lados mientras Kakuzu llevaba a su hijo sentado en su brazo y este se abrazaba a su cuello.

Kakuzu se sentía tranquilo, Kane no dejaba de señalarle a la gente para presentársela. Como al panadero, al de la tienda de ramen, a la vecina… Kane disfrutaba hablando con su padre y contándole como era Asu-chan y su madre o Iruka sensei, o incluso Kakashi sensei y sus compañeros de clase. Cuando llegaron a la casa Hidan se adelantó para llamar. Kane saltó desde el brazo de Kakuzu y corrió hacia la puerta.

—Asu-chan, Asu-chan— gritó. Se escuchó el correteo de unos pequeños pasos seguidos por otros más largos. Iruka sensei abrió la puerta de la casa con Asuma a sus pies. Kane se abrazó a su amigo y este respondió con el mismo cariño.

— Buenos días, Iruka— saludó Hidan—. Lamento haber venido sin avisar pero Kane quería ver a Asuma—. Iruka, que hasta ahora se había quedado mirando al hombre de la máscara, se volvió hacia Hidan, sonriendo.

—No te preocupes. No hay muchos chicos, solo está Asuma y dos más. Si quieres puede quedarse un rato aquí— ofreció. Hidan negó con la cabeza.

—No, dudo que él quisiera. Hoy es un día especial y no creo que quiera quedarse en ningún sitio que no sea en casa— contestó Hidan intentando evitar hablar de la verdadera razón.

— ¡Oh! Vale. De todos modos ¿queréis entrar y tomar algo? La madre de Mori-chan ha traído dulces.

— ¡Oh! Bueno… es que… nosotros…— tartamudeó Hidan. Kane tironeó de la ropa de su padre.

— Ven, ven— le dijo a Kakuzu mientras le sostenía la mano a Asuma—. Este es Asu-chan, yo quiero a Asu-chan. Me voy a casar con él— dijo Kane feliz ignorando el sonrojo de su amigo. Kakuzu alzó una ceja—. Asu-chan es muy fuerte, no tiene miedo. Por eso no se asusta de nada y protege a Kane—. Los dos niños que había a su lado hicieron muecas y pedorretas. Sin embargo callaron temerosos con una fría mirada de Kakuzu.

Mientras tanto Iruka seguía intentando convencer a Hidan, que finalmente aceptó. La familia, seguidos del sensei, fueron a la salita donde todo el espacio libre estaba completamente ocupado por miles de juguetes tirados.

—A ver niños, ha venido visita así que, por favor, recoged— pidió el sensei. Kakuzu e Hidan esperaron de pie mientras que los niños, obedientes, recogían todo el desorden. Al acabar Iruka los felicitó—. Bien hecho, ahora, como recompensa, lavaros las manos que vamos a comer pasteles.

Los niños gritaron felices y corrieron hacia los lavabos. Kakuzu y Hidan se sentaron en la mesa baja e Iruka se disculpó y fue al baño a ayudar a los chicos. Una vez que no hubo problemas se acercó a Kane.

—Kane-chan ¿me puedes decir una cosa? — preguntó Iruka al chico mientras este se enjuagaba.

— ¿Si, Iruka sensei?

— ¿Quién ha venido con tu _madre_? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Es mi oto-san— Iruka se tensó.

— ¿Tu padre?

—Sí, ha venido a verme— Iruka sonrió levemente.

— ¿Tu padre? — dijo uno de los niños— ¿Tienes dos padres? Eso es raro ¡eres muy raro!

— ¿Ah?

— Dejadle en paz— le defendió Asuma.

— ¿Pero no ves lo raro que es? Tiene dos padres. Es imposible, todo el mundo sabe que la madre es una mujer.

— Si, es muy raro— dijo la otra chica.

— Oye, eso no es así. El caso de Kane es diferente— respondió Iruka defendiéndole aunque los niños le notaban incómodo y nervioso. No dejaba de mirar a la puerta y a la ventana—. Es un caso distinto pero mientras ellos se quieran está bien que estén juntos y creen una familia—. Kane bajó el rostro—. Bien, vamos a jugar a una cosa. Tenéis que quedaros aquí ¿vale? — dijo Iruka sin perder su sonrisa a pesar del sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo.

—Eso no va a ser necesario, Iruka— el sensei se giró. En la puerta estaba Kakashi apoyado contra el resquicio.

— ¿Cómo que no va a ser necesario? ¡Es un Akatsuki! — gritó medio en susurros.

— ¿Pasa algo sensei?— preguntó Kane al ver el estado alterado del hombre.

—No, claro que no, Kane— dijo Kakashi—. La Hokage sabe que tu padre está aquí, no es un problema.

—Pero…

—Iruka, luego te lo contaré. Por ahora no formes un barullo delante de él— dijo señalando a Kane.

—Pero, los niños… — Iruka se sonrojó al sentir la mano de Kakashi en su mejilla.

—Confía en mí— Iruka asintió.

Todos volvieron al salón, incluido con la bandeja llena de pasteles. Iruka hizo lo que le prometió a Kakashi y, a pesar de estar atento de los niños y del Akatsuki, no pudo negar de que era un padre serio pero agradable. Kane estaba entre sus piernas para así poder llegar a la mesa y comer. Mientras comía hablaba animadamente con Asuma y Hidan les miraba descansando, únicamente, cuando le daba una cucharada a su trozo de tarta.

Después los niños se pusieron a jugar mientras los mayores hablaban. Kakuzu raramente interrumpía al sensei y a Hidan que hablaban animadamente de lo que había crecido Kane. El Akatsuki solo escuchaba mientras miraba a su hijo, dándose cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido y todo lo que podría volver a perderse.

Tras una hora de juegos la familia decidió irse. Al volver por casa se compraron varias varillas de bolitas de pulpo. El niño correteaba por las calles seguido por la inquisitiva mirada de Hidan. Kakuzu les observaba divertido.

Al llegar a casa se descalzaron y fueron al salón. Ya era bastante tarde así que pronto cenarían y se acostarían.

Kane estaba tan ilusionado e hiperactivo que no dejaba de corretear de un lado al otro y de saltar encima de Kakuzu cuando pensaba que este estaba distraído hablando con Hidan. Ambos hablaban de lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del año. Mayormente era Hidan el que le contaba todo lo ocurrido con Kane y como la aldea les había aceptado. Kakuzu le observaba sin abrir la boca. Aunque no lo pareciera, bebía de sus palabras. Escuchaba atentamente cada una de las vocales y consonantes que se referían a Kane. Su hijo.

Desde su primera visita, no, desde mucho antes. Desde la primera vez que le conoció hasta ahora había cambiado muchísimo. Kane había reducido las maniáticas ideas de Hidan, le había vuelto más maduro y ya no rezaba a ese estúpido dios sádico. Se había visto obligado a cuidar de un hijo después de todo lo ocurrido. Eso podía cambiar a cualquiera.

Kane corrió hacia su _madre_ mientras este seguía hablando. Hidan, sin dejar de charlar miró a su hijo y le acarició los cabellos mientras reía.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hidan terminó de contarle todo a Kakuzu y volvió la vista hacia el reloj de la pared.

— Vaya, se hace tarde— murmuró—. Kane, vamos a comer dentro de poco. Dúchate mientras preparo la comida.

— ¿Con oto-san? — preguntó Kane.

— ¿Cómo?

— Ducha con oto-san— dijo feliz. Kakuzu y Hidan se miraron.

—Quizás en otro momento— dijo Hidan sonriendo falsamente.

— ¿Mañana?

—Ya veremos, ya veremos…— Hidan le cogió de la mano y se lo llevó.

Kakuzu suspiró apesadumbrado. Nunca se imaginó así y menos con su compañero. Su mente voló hacia su pasado. Cuando era ninja de élite en su aldea tenía una mujer. Una dulce chica morena que había estado con él desde jóvenes. Ya no se acordaba de su nombre… no… mentía… claro que se acordaba. Lo que pasa es que no quería… Tras su "traición" ella no volvió a verle. No sabía si se volvió a casar o si había tenido el hijo que esperaban. Apartó la mirada enfadado y se encontró con un marco de madera encima de un mueble.

Se levantó y fue hacia él. Era una fotografía donde salían Hidan y Kane. Ya la había visto al entrar pero no la había analizado. Parecían tan felices…

— Ahí Kane tenía dos años, tres meses y cuatro días— escuchó una voz tras él. Había sentido su presencia así que no tenía la necesidad de volverse. Lo que si le impresionó fue que recordara perfectamente la fecha.

— Es la primera foto que le hice—. Kakuzu se quedó mirándola un poco más y la dejó en su sitio.

— ¿Tienes más? — Hidan alzó una ceja impresionado.

— ¿Qué?

—Que si tienes una copia.

—No… pero si te quedaras no la necesitarías…— Kakuzu se volvió hacia él—. Kane está muy feliz y yo no puedo encargarme solo de él…— Hidan se sonrojó mientras hablaba.

—No volveré en mucho tiempo— la frase atravesó a Hidan que frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo?

— Tengo algo que hacer y no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera…

— ¿Cómo que no sabes cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? ¿Uno, dos, tres años?— Kakuzu bajó la mirada—. ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¡¿Vendrás cuando ya me tenga que poner un puto pañal?

— ¿Oto-chan?— se escuchó un susurro desde el pasillo— ¿Oto-san? — Hidan le tendió una mano para que Kane la cogiera. El niño cogió la mano y se dejó llevar por su _madre_. Se agachó para coger la toalla que envolvía el cuerpo del niño y comenzó a secarle el pelo.

—Tranquilo, Kane… Solo estábamos jugando— dijo intentando sonreír, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de furia—. ¿Cuándo te irás?

— Estaré por aquí una semana.

—Bien… Haz lo que quieras…

—No lo hago por mí— gruñó escuchando el tono acusador de su antiguo compañero.

— Ya, claro, lo haces por nosotros, lo haces por Kane. Si pensaras más en nosotros te quedarías.

— Cállate, Hidan o… — dijo Kakuzu perdiendo la paciencia.

—…Te mataré— terminó la frase Kane. Los dos padres se quedaron mirando a su sonriente niño.

— ¿Qué demonios le has estado enseñando? — preguntó Kakuzu aflojando su enfado.

— No sé de donde lo ha aprendido— dijo Hidan totalmente rojo.

—Oto-chan siempre me lo está gritando— Kane sonrió feliz.

— ¡La cena! ¡Voy a por la cena! Kakuzu, cambia a Kane ¿te importa? La ropa está en el cuarto.

Kane guió a su padre hasta el cuarto y donde guardaban la ropa. Le sacó un pijama limpio y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Con la toalla le terminó de secar el pelo y se la apartó. Lo único que Kane llevaba era la cadena con el anillo en el pecho. Le vistió rápidamente y los dos volvieron al salón. Hidan había preparado ya la mensa y los esperaba sentado frente a su plato.

La mesa estaba repleta de comida con platos combinados, con colores tanto vivos como apagados, salsas, rebozados, secos. Cada uno se sentó en un lado de la mesa quedando los dos adultos de frente.

—Ya era hora, la comida se enfría.

— ¿No has hecho demasiado?

— Deja de quejarte y come— gruñó—. Por cierto ¿quieres sake?

— ¿Tienes?

— Si, lo compré esta tarde mientras terminabas de darle las bolas de pulpo—. De debajo de la mesa sacó una pequeña botellita con la letra "Sake" dibujada. Kakuzu le tendió un pequeño vaso de barro. Hidan se llenó el suyo y a Kane le puso zumo. Los dos adultos se miraron y alzaron los vasos como señal de salud. Kane también brindó con su zumo.

Después de decir el bien acostumbrado Ittadakimasu se pusieron a comer.

Kakuzu se asombró de la comida. No estaba tan mala como se imaginaba. Kane e Hidan no dejaban de discutir. Nunca podrían tener una comida en paz.

Hidan se negaba a comer algo y Kane le imitaba, eso llevaba a una disputa en la que los dos se peleaban por qué tenían que comer.

Al acabar la cena los tres fueron a la cocina cargados de platos. Hidan se había negado a que Kane cogiera peso pero al final no había podido hacer nada cuando este cogió su propio plato y corrió hacia la cocina.

— Dejad los platos ahí, luego los lavo— dijo Hidan.

—Ni hablar. Ya me acuerdo de lo que pasó la última vez que dejaste los platos— se quejó Kakuzu. Hidan hizo una burla, enfadado.

—Vale, vale, vete al salón, ahora los lavo.

— Cuatro manos hacen más que dos.

Kakuzu estiró los brazos y, de entre las mangas, aparecieron unos hilos negros. Los dos, mas la ayuda extra del cuerpo de Kakuzu, acabaron de fregar y fueron al salón.

— Bueno, ya es tarde— Hidan se desperezó— Es hora de ir a la cama.

— ¡No! — Gritó Kane corriendo hacia su padre—. Un poco más… por favor.

—No. Si te vas a acostar antes te despertaras más temprano. Así que venga— le tendió una mano.

—Oto-san…— suplicó. Kakuzu negó con la cabeza.

— No sé cómo ni por qué, pero Hidan tiene razón— el aludido bufó ofendido. Kane, a rastras, fue llevado por su _madre_ al cuarto. Hidan sacó y preparó los futones. Cogió un tercero y ropa del armario y volvió donde Kakuzu.

—Toma, no sé si te sentará bien— dijo pasándole la tela oscura de un yukata.

Cogió la mesa y la empotró contra la pared de lado para dejar el suelo vacío y así poder poner el futón. Kakuzu se puso de espaldas a Hidan y se desabrochó la parte superior del kimono.

— ¿No puedes esperar a que me valla? — gritó Hidan con las mejillas y orejas rojas. Kakuzu, con el kimono caído hasta la mitad de la espalda y le miraba por encima de su hombro.

— Eres tú el que se ha querido quedar.

— Imbécil — gruñó. Terminó de arreglar el futón rápidamente y salió de allí antes de que Kakuzu se quitara los pantalones.

Llegó a su cuarto respirando agitadamente. Kane ya estaba plácidamente dormido en su propia cama. Hidan se cambió, dejó la parte de arriba del yukata a su lado y se acostó únicamente con los pantalones. Con algo de esfuerzo, se quedó dormido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo las pesadillas no llegaron a sus sueños.

****

Al despertarse se encontró totalmente solo en la habitación. Salió de su cama corriendo, se puso la parte de arriba del yukata y entró en el salón.

Kakuzu estaba tumbado de lado, tapado hasta la mitad del pecho y abrazándose a algo. Hidan vio la pequeña y revuelta melena de Kane entre los brazos de su padre.

Kakuzu abrió los ojos al percibir su presencia.

— Está dormido, ya me gritarás luego— susurró.

— ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

— Vino a eso de la una de la madrugada.

— ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que se fuera a su cuarto?

—Lo hice— Hidan chasqueó los dientes.

Kakuzu se levantó con cuidado. Y ambos fueron a la cocina. Hidan le preparó una taza de café y se sentaron juntos a hablar.

A lo largo de los días su lazo se iba haciendo más apretado. Kakuzu había demostrado ser un padre atento y serio. Kane le adoraba y Hidan… bueno, había comenzado a acostumbrarse a Kakuzu en su casa. Siempre que Kane se despertaba iba corriendo a esconderse entre los brazos de su padre. Eran como una verdadera y unida familia. La madre e hijo felices, el padre atento y orgulloso… pero antes de que se quisieran dar cuenta los días habían pasado demasiado rápidos.

****

—Ya estoy en casa— saludó cuando entró. Había ido a comprar comida para llenar el frigorífico. Ya hacía más de una semana que no reponía y con los banquetes que se daban ya apenas quedaba nada.

—Oto-chan— vino Kane corriendo a saludarle. Kakuzu le seguía de cerca. Le cogió un par de bolsas a Hidan y las llevó a la cocina. Entre los dos, y con un poco de ayuda de Kane, pusieron las cosas en su sitio.

Tras comer Kakuzu se puso la conocida máscara en la boca y se fueron al parque a jugar un rato. Hidan y Kakuzu se sentaron en un banco atentos a su hijo. En ese momento apareció Kurenai con Asuma a su lado. Asuma corrió a reunirse con su amigo y Kurenai buscó a Hidan con la mirada.

Cuando Hidan se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Kurenai estaba frente a ellos mirando sorprendida a Kakuzu.

— ¿Tu? — Hidan se levantó asustado.

—Kurenai-san, se lo puedo explicar. Él…

— ¡Él es Kakuzu!

—Lo sé… él… él ha venido a ver a Kane. No viene a hacer nada malo.

— Pero ¡Es un Akatsuki!

— Ya no— dijo Kakuzu. Había permanecido en el banco con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados pero ahora la miraba con los ojos entornados.

— ¿Cómo?— murmuró Hidan. Kurenai lo interrumpió.

— Akatsukis o no, es un criminal ¡Podría hacerte daño! ¡O a Kane!

— Al principio lo pensé pero… Lleva viniendo tres años y… si él no hubiera estado allí no sé lo que me hubiera pasado a mí o a Kane…— Hidan bajó la cabeza. Kurenai frunció el ceño.

— Eso es irrelevante… Tendré que ir a hablar con la Hokage.

— ¡Joder! … no ha hecho nada malo— Kurenai alzó una ceja.

— ¿Te parece poco todo lo que ha hecho?

— Ya vasta — Kakuzu se puse en pie—. Me da igual que se lo digas a la Hokage, no me importa. ¿Acaso piensas que estoy solo? — Kurenai le escudriñó, lentamente observó lo que le rodeaba. Notaba presencias cerca, muy cerca, sombras en los tejados. Eran ninjas de Konoha vigilando al Akatsuki.— ¿Hasta cuándo pretende quedarse?

— Tres días.

—Después de eso no quiero verte por aquí… — Kakuzu asintió.

— ¿Oto-san? — Kakuzu sintió como alguien le tiraba de la tela de los pantalones. Se agachó para levantar a Kane en brazos.

— Nos vamos— dijo a modo de despedida.

La familia se fue bajo la atenta mirada de la sensei.

****

El camino fue silencioso. Hidan le miraba de reojos cada poco. Las dudas le golpeaban en lo más hondo. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero ¿les respondería a todas? ¿Qué le ocultaba? ¿A qué se refería con que había dejado Akatsuki?

Kane estaba sentado sobre el antebrazo de su padre y le rodeaba la cabeza con los brazos. Kakuzu estaba muy serio. Solo lo había visto tan serio a lo largo de sus viajes. Eso le devolvió a aquel tiempo en donde los dos, vestidos de Akatsuki, iban y venían siguiendo órdenes o buscando valiosas recompensas. Frunció el ceño ante los recuerdos. Ya no volvería a pasar aquello nunca más… se había vuelto un hombre sedentario y mortal. Ya no podría volar tras el ataque del futon de Kakuzu, ni atravesarse para matar a sus enemigos… ni dolor… ya no estaría ese increíble y placentero dolor que le recorría cada vez que sacrificaba a sus víctimas a su dios… Jashin-sama ¿Cuánto hacía que no rezaba, que no sentía la agonía de ese exquisito sufrimiento que le recorría cuando se "suicidaba"…?

Al llegar a casa Kane fue hacia la estantería de los dibujos, sacó un par de folios y colores y se puso a dibujar.

— ¡Oto-san ven! — Kakuzu y Hidan se habían quedado en la puerta totalmente en silencio. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Aunque Kakuzu le diera la espalda a su ex compañero sabía perfectamente en qué pensaba.

—Oye, Kakuzu… tenemos que hablar— se atrevió a murmurar Hidan. Kakuzu le miró por encima de su hombro.

— Ahora no, más tarde— dijo caminando hacia donde su hijo. Hidan se quedó allí parado durante unos minutos.

— Como quieras— pero ya no había nadie allí.

Hidan se dedicó a las labores de la casa. No quería pensar en nada. Quería tener la mente en blanco o sino saltaría sobre Kakuzu para exigirle explicaciones.

Lavó y tendió la ropa. Cada vez que pasaba por el salón veía a su hijo dibujando y a Kakuzu con la mirada perdida en algún punto del dibujo.

Había ocasiones en las que se había pillado observándole minuciosamente pero pronto recobraba la cordura y seguía con lo suyo.

En estos momentos se encontraba con las mangas del kimono atadas con las cintas para así poder tener las manos libres. Con un paño limpio se iba a una esquina y, utilizando el paño como modo para deslizarse, corría por el pasillo.

No estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer las labores. No le gustaba. Pero encargarse de una familia y preocuparse de que lo tuvieran todo era su trabajo. Ya que estaba solo… Sí, solo Kane y él. Pronto Kakuzu se iría y no volvería en mucho tiempo. No vendría nadie a decirle lo bien que cocinaba, o lo limpia que tenía la casa o lo mucho que quería a Kane… Nadie en quien pudiera apoyarse.

Una mano se posó en su cabeza. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta se había quedado quieto con la mirada caída. Alzó la cabeza y vio a Kakuzu. Esa mano era tan cálida… echaba de menos ese calor, esa combinación de dureza y suavidad. Cerró los ojos y se perdió en esa tranquilidad. No tardó en darse cuenta de quién era esa mano. La apartó de un golpe maldiciendo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Te habías quedado ahí mirando como un idiota— respondió Kakuzu.

— Déjame en paz— gruñó—. Como si te importara…— susurró más para él que para Kakuzu. Este frunció el ceño. Se arrodilló a su lado y le desabrochó el nudo que ataba las mangas del kimono.

—Si no me importara no estaría aquí— Hidan le observó anonadado pero él estaba demasiado distraído deshaciendo el nudo.

Al acabar, ambos volvieron al salón donde Kane ya estaba dándole las últimas manchas a su dibujo.

— ¡Oto-chan, oto-chan! Mira— dijo corriendo hacia él para enseñarle el dibujo—. Oto-san me dijo que lo pintara.

Hidan, con más ansia de la que quería demostrar, cogió el dibujo. Aparecían dos monigotes hechos con palotes. Uno más grande y otro más pequeño, abrazados. Se veía a los dos sonriendo con una raya que iba de un lado de la cara al otro. Estaban en un bosque con pájaros y un sol brillante.

— Que bonito, Kane— le felicitó Hidan acariciándole la cabeza. El niño sonrió y le dio el dibujo a su padre.

—Toma, oto-san, para ti— Kakuzu cogió el dibujo casi con cariño. Kakuzu fue hacia el mueble donde estaba su ropa y puso el dibujo encima de ellas, no sin antes darle un último vistazo.

Tras comer en relativo silencio Kane se durmió en el mullido tapizado. Kakuzu le cogió y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Hidan, fueron a su cuarto y tras sacar los futones le acostaron. Kakuzu e Hidan fueron a la puerta de la habitación.

—No sé lo que tienes en la cabeza pero deja de ocultarlo.

— Eso son mis asuntos— gruñó Kakuzu.

—No, no lo son. Dices que te tienes que ir a no sé donde por no sé cuanto pero además ya no eres miembro de Akatsuki ¿No confías en mi? ¡Hemos sido compañeros desde hace años!

— No grites…

— ¡No estoy gritando, joder!

— Mira, son asuntos míos así que…— se quedó observando el rostro sonrojado por la rabia y los ojos llenos de rencor de Hidan—… al menos déjame tiempo para decírtelo.

Hidan abrió los ojos asombrado. Se abría esperado de todo por parte de Kakuzu. Había imaginado que este le gritaría, le golpearía o incluso… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar a su compañero, este no había dejado de clavar sus orbes esmeraldas en los suyos carmesí.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Kakuzu llevó una mano a su mejilla. Hidan hizo un ademán de apartarse por el miedo pero consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y se quedó quieto. Su corazón latía ruidosamente en sus oídos. Kakuzu se aproximó a él, Hidan cerró los ojos con fuerza preparándose para todo pero lo único que percibió fue la mejilla de la tela de la máscara de Kakuzu contra la suya y un susurro en su oído:

—Buenas noches, Hidan— dicho esto, lentamente, Kakuzu se apartó y fue al salón. Hidan le vio irse con el rostro completamente rojo.

—Buenas noches… Kakuzu…— susurró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

****

A la mañana siguiente Hidan despertó bastante tarde. Apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche. El recuerdo de aquel gesto de su compañero le llevó a un mundo de nuevos gestos en los que entraban susurros cariñosos, caricias, abrazos, besos… Movió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas.

El amargo aroma del té llegó a sus sentidos. Se vistió y fue a la cocina. Kane estaba allí sentado con un plato lleno de tortas de arroz cortadas en pequeños trozos. Kakuzu estaba vestido con el kimono azul oscuro, la melena lisa sobrepasaba un poco sus hombros pero lo no suficiente como para tapar los extraños bultos de las máscaras de su espalda. Había vuelto a atarse esa máscara para que le cubriera el rostro. Sabía perfectamente que podía quitársela en su presencia, pero no lo hacía.

— Oto-chan— saludó Kane.

— Buenos días.

—Dormilón— Kane sonrió con toda su boca manchada de chocolate.

— ¿Qué demonios estás comiendo?

— No lo sé, oto-san lo ha hecho—. Kakuzu estaba de espaldas preparando el té.

— Son tortas de arroz con chocolate— un incómodo silencio apareció en la cocina—. El sabor insípido de las tortas de arroz y el sabor dulce del chocolate son bastante agradables—. Hidan suspiró con cansancio. Se sentó con la cabeza en la mesa.

Kakuzu le puso un vaso con té frente a él.

Agradecido, Hidan, tomó el vaso y dio un sorbo del cálido líquido.

— ¿Tenéis pensado que vamos a hacer?— preguntó Hidan entre sorbo y sorbo. Kakuzu, que se había sentado a su lado, se quedó pensativo.

—Hoy es miércoles ¿no tienes misiones?

—No, no sé porqué pero la Hokage no me ha dado ninguna misión… la verdad es que nunca me ha dado misiones en estas fechas— murmuró pensativo.

"Esa mujer…" maldijo internamente Kakuzu.

— Podíamos quedarnos hoy en casa…

—Eso es muy aburrido, oto-chan…

—Lo sé pero solo quedan dos días…— lo que había comenzado como una frase cualquiera había acabado en un susurro vacío.

— ¿Dos días para qué, oto-chan?

— Kakuzu tiene trabajo así que se tendrá que ir…

— A mi me da igual— dijo Kane sin más, los dos padres se quedaron mirándole—. Porque sé que volverá. Oto-san siempre vuelve.

Los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio.

— Bueno— Hidan intentó sonreír—. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo ¿no?

—Sip

****

Decidieron salir al bosque de picnic. Hidan sabía lo peligroso que era salir de las murallas de Konoha pero si no se separaban de Kakuzu no pasaría nada. Durante toda la mañana se dedicaron a preparar los bentos. Cuando hubieron preparado una buena porción para cada uno vieron que ya era el momento para salir. Hacia la hora de comer cogieron la comida, manta y cubiertos y fueron a la puerta de la aldea. Un par de ninjas estaban encima de la enorme puerta y les miraron escrupulosamente al pasar pero no hicieron ningún movimiento.

Kane corría de un lado para el otro seguido por sus padres. Kakuzu llevaba la mochila con las cosas y Hidan iba a su lado sin dejar de mirar a su hijo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Kane corrió hacia su padre.

— Oto-san llévame— dijo mientras levantaba los brazos.

—¿Ah? ¿ya estás cansado?— dijo Hidan mientras Kakuzu se agachaba para coger a Kane con un brazo.

—Déjale, no es nada. Lleva horas corriendo de un lado al otro.

— Tsk, pensé que tendría más resistencia. Además ¿Por qué nos alejamos tanto de la villa?

— Tiene tres años, idiota, por supuesto que se cansa con nada… — dijo ignorando la otra pregunta. Hidan era casi tan pequeño como su propio hijo, ni siquiera sabía que cuanto más lejos de la villa menos vigilancia tendrían. Tras otra media hora de camino llegaron a un claro con una alta y cómoda hierba. Kane sonrió feliz al ver el terreno. Le dio un toque en el hombro a Kakuzu para que le bajara y corrió hacia la zona.

— ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! — gritó Kane tirándose en el pasto.

— ¡Eh! ¡Espera a que lo preparemos todo! No sabes lo que cuesta quitar las manchas de verdín…— se quejó Hidan, pronto se dio cuenta de la mirada desganada que le había echado Kakuzu—. ¿Y tú que miras?

Kakuzu sacó la manta y la extendió. De mientras Hidan corría de un lado al otro persiguiendo a Kane que jugaba a intentar meterse en la boca todo lo que encontraba. Hicieron tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Hidan, tras conseguir cazar a su hijo lo cogió en volandas girándole en sus brazos de modo que quedara colgando boca abajo.

— Oto-chan… suelta… me caigo…— Kakuzu miraba a Hidan con los ojos entornados socarronamente. Tras prepararse para comer abrieron los bentos y agarraron los palillos. Kane volvió a hacerle pucheros a su _madre_ por ponerle cebolla en la comida pero este no hizo más que sonreír maliciosamente y obligar a comérselo.

Al acabar guardaron la comida. Kane fue a jugar y Hidan se tumbó cual largo era con las manos en la nuca.

El cielo claro y la brisa cálida le mecieron hasta dejarme medio adormilado. Kakuzu sonrió al ver de reojo el rosario de cuentas entre las telas de su kimono.

Volvió la vista hacia Kane que había traído una pelota y se divertía tirándola por ahí. Chocó contra un árbol, rebotó y rodó hasta llegar a Kakuzu.

El padre cogió la pelota y miró a su hijo. Este estaba con los ojos brillantes por la ilusión. Le lanzó la pelota y, como un perro feliz y contento, Kane fue corriendo a buscarla. Kakuzu suspiró, miró a Hidan que dormía. El rostro era tranquilo y apacible. Ni en sus días de Akatsuki le había visto tan en paz. Su ceño ya no estaba fruncido como siempre, ya no gritaba y hacía un mundo de todo. Era más tranquilo y maduro, no tanto, pero algo había mejorado. Todo gracias a Kane… gracias a un niño que había llegado en un momento tenso y lleno de malos pensamientos. Le parecía increíble acordarse de todo lo vivido. La vergüenza manchaba su nombre. Había sido capaz de arrancarle algo tan preciado a su compañero como un hijo. Y luego, sin más, le había encargado la dura tarea de la maternidad a un mocoso criminal que ni siquiera sabía cómo cambiar pañales. Con o sin ayuda, el cambio de su ex compañero había sido muy grande. Apenas reconocía a ese malhumorado saltimbanqui sádico y orgulloso que le había acompañado antaño. No solo su mente había cambiado, su cuerpo también… sus ojos eran más serios y analíticos… a sus veinticinco años ya era un hombre con responsabilidades, un hombre que a los veintiuno había tenido que cambiar radicalmente para poder encargarse de un niño después de todo lo sufrido. ¿Se merecía ahora estar ahí con él? ¿Tendría la fuerza como para vivir con ellos? Hidan era joven, podía cambiar, como había demostrado, pero él no. Tenía ya ciento un años, ya era muy mayor y había visto mucho mundo. Su vida le había hecho cambiar lo suficiente como para prepararse para el mundo que se le presentaba y ya no podía ahorcar los hábitos. Aunque su cuerpo continuara lo suficientemente joven para luchar su mente ya era muy vieja, muy vieja para dejar de combatir, muy vieja para lo que ahora tenía que soportar… Había violado a un joven que podía, no solo ser su hijo, sino también su nieto, solo por dinero. Le había obligado a llevar a cabo un duro embarazo, había condenado su cuerpo inmortal a la penosa mortalidad, había entregado a su hijo para no volverle a ver y ahora… egoístamente… había aparecido de nuevo en sus vidas y lo único que conseguiría con ello serían más problemas… Sabía que no era un hombre de familia. Había tenido antaño una mujer y un hijo, su pequeña estirpe… y había acabado con todos los lazos que les unían ¿estarían vivos? ¿Le recordarían? Cerró los ojos un momento pero notó un objeto chocando contra sus piernas. Los entreabrió para encontrarse con una pelota y unos piececitos. Levantó la cabeza para mirar esos ojos carmesíes que le observaban con orgullo y cariño. Kakuzu cogió la bola y se la dio a su hijo sin apartar su mirada. Su hijo, suyo y de Hidan. ¿Cómo lo había llamado su estúpido compañero? ¿Milagro? ¿Prodigio? No le importaba, no era un milagro, ni cosa de magia, eso no importaba, lo que realmente valía es que ese ser de ojos grandes y pelo oscuro era suyo. No era de nadie más que suyo y volvería a él siempre que pudiera porque era el mayor regalo que había recibido en años… su hijo, su pequeña conexión con el mundo lejos del dinero. Hidan había hecho un muy buen trabajo todos estos años. Un enorme esfuerzo por criar a un hijo que había llegado sin avisar y, siendo un criminal, sin apoyo ni tranquilidad.

—… zu…— se escuchó—… uzu…— esa voz parecía tan lejana—…Kakuzu— el nombrado agitó la cabeza levemente y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Hidan. Este se había incorporado sobre sus codos y le observaba con una ceja alzada—. ¿Qué coño te pasa? Llevas un buen rato con la mirada perdida—. Kakuzu negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

— Oto-chan, oto-chan, ven a jugar.

—¡Voy!— gritó—. Oe ¿estás bien?— le preguntó a su compañero. Kakuzu evitó su mirada y se quedó contemplando a su hijo.

— Kane te está esperando—Hidan asintió con el ceño fruncido y se levantó para ir a jugar con su hijo. Una de las veces la pelota salió disparada y calló a los pies de Kakuzu.

Hidan rompió en carcajadas cuando Kakuzu le lanzó la pelota a Kane para que la buscara y la recogió estirando uno de sus brazos antes de que su hijo la tocara. Kane corrió hacia su padre y se lanzó en su regazo intentando coger la pelota.

Los dos se giraron para ver a un carcajearte Hidan sujetándose el estómago. Kane le quitó la pelota a su padre y, enfadado, se la lanzó a Hidan a la cara.

Dio de lleno, lo que le produjo un círculo rojo en medio de la cara. Hidan cayó de espaldas.

Kakuzu se rió acariciándole la cabeza a Kane con orgullo.

Tras un rato más de juegos volvieron a la villa.

Kakuzu vio que encima de la puerta había una figura que antes no estaba. Kakashi sensei estaba sentado leyendo un libro pero si se fijaba bien veía que le estaba observando por encima de este.

Ambos asintieron con complicidad. El atardecer estaba ya apagándose en la noche.

—Ahg… estoy agotado— murmuró Hidan.

— No has hecho nada en todo el día…

—Cállate idiota. Eso no es verdad— se meció la dolorida cara con una mano—. Además, aun me duele.

Kakuzu sonrió ganándose una mirada reprobadora de Hidan.

****

Al llegar a casa Hidan cogió a Kane y los dos fueron a la ducha. De mientras Kakuzu se dedicó a limpiar los bentos y la poner la ropa en remojo.

Tras cenar acostaron a Kane y volvieron al salón. Hidan se encontraba terriblemente nervioso.

— ¿Mañana te vas?

— Si.

— ¿Sobre qué hora?

— Intentaré marchar lo más tarde que pueda.

— Vale…

Durante unos minutos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hidan se levantó.

—Perdón, ya es tarde— Hidan, seguido por Kakuzu, fueron a su cuarto.

Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta. Hidan estaba muy nervioso, su corazón latía rápidamente. Kakuzu notó eso y sonrió internamente.

Con cuidado llevó las dos manos a sus mejillas. Hidan se removió inquieto pero no rechazó el gesto. Pronto, la boca de Kakuzu estuvo a escasos centímetros de la de Hidan. Este respiraba agitadamente. Sus labios casi se rozaban tras la máscara, solo un roce y Hidan tembló. Llevó las manos a las muñecas del moreno aferrándolo con fuerza. Cuando el roce iba a intensificarse Kakuzu se detuvo y se apartó unos milímetros, sin dejar de rozar sus labios.

—Buenas noches, Hidan— se deshizo de las manos en sus muñecas y se fue hacia el salón.

Hidan se quedó en la puerta anonadado e híper ventilando a causa del calor de su cuerpo.

Al igual que la noche anterior, le costó encontrar el sueño. Su cuerpo no dejaba de recordar una y otra vez a su antiguo compañero, a todo su calor, a todo su ser.

****

A la mañana siguiente el sol estaba muy alzado en el cielo. Kakuzu y Kane ya estaban desayunando. El padre terminó de arreglar una bandeja y la llevó al cuarto de Hidan.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con él incorporado sobre uno de sus codos y con la otra mano meciéndose los mechones que le tapaban el rostro. La parte superior de su yukata estaba levemente desabrochada pero lo suficiente como para dejarle ver una buena parte de su pecho.

Los minutos que le tomaron a Hidan darse cuenta de la presencia de Kakuzu los aprovechó el Akatsuki para examinar la porción de piel expuesta. La pálida superficie se encontraba marcada por una enorme cicatriz que comenzaba en la mitad del estomago hasta perderse bajo el cinto del yukata. Era fina y rosada pero destacaba mucho en su piel de marfil. Otra marca estaba justo encima de su corazón, donde Kakuzu le había dado su corazón.

Hidan se sonrojó y le maldijo mientras se tapaba con la manta al ver su mirada.

— ¿Qué demonios miras, joder?

— Traigo el desayuno. Si no durmieras tanto no tendría que venir a despertarte— le dejó el desayuno a un lado del futón y se marchó.

****

Hidan volvió en cuanto acabó de comer, limpió los platos y fue al salón donde le esperaba el resto de su familia después de cambiarse. Kane estaba en el jardín jugando con la pelota. Kakuzu estaba sentado en el suelo mirándole hasta que escuchó llegar a Hidan.

—Buenos días— saludó el Jashinista.

—Buenos días— repitió Kakuzu.

— ¿Tienes pensado algo para hoy? — Kakuzu miró a Kane y se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

— No tengo nada en mente.

— ¿Hoy es tu último día y no quieres hacer nada?

— Está bien así.

Hidan chasqueó la lengua enfadado.

—Hay veces que no te entiendo— gruñó.

Se sentó a su lado sin ganas. Y se quedaron mirando a Kane.

— Te va a echar de menos ¿lo sabes no? — Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

— Cállate Hidan.

—No, cállate no. Kakuzu desde que llegaste hace tres años siempre reapareces, te quedas unos días, dejas un fajo de billetes y te vas sin ninguna explicación ¿y ahora dices que no vas a volver a pesar de que ya no perteneces a Akatsuki? — su compañero le ignoró—. ¡Kakuzu escúchame!

— Salgamos— dijo simplemente.

— ¿Qué?

— Salgamos, Kane, tu y yo. Vámonos al parque o al campo o a pasear.

— ¿Y ahora por qué te ha dado por eso?

—Para no tener que oírte— Hidan sintió un calor recorriendo las mejillas.

— Cállate joder, sino quieres oírme no me oirás— se levantó y se fue. Kane entró con la pelota en brazos y miró a su padre.

— ¿Oto-chan se ha enfadado?

—Tu _madre_ es retrasado, déjale.

Al pasar el tiempo y no recibir señal de Hidan, Kakuzu se levantó y fue al cuarto donde Hidan estaba encerrado.

— ¿Hidan? — dijo llamando desde fuera—. Sé que estás ahí, voy a pasar.

Se encontró que la puerta corredera estaba atrancada. Hidan había cogido una vara de madera y la había puesto de modo que la puerta no pudiera abrirse.

— Abre idiota ¿piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?— no hubo respuesta—. Sabes mejor que nadie que podría echar la puerta abajo sin más.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse poco a poco hasta que salió la pálida cabellera de Hidan. Kakuzu le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su puño. Hidan se quejó por el dolor y maldijo en voz alta.

— Si no fueras tan gilipollas no me encerraría.

— Si te callaras la boca no tendría que ser tan gilipollas.

— Ya, ahora es mi culpa.

— Oto-san, oto-chan— los dos adultos se giraron. Sus gritos habían vuelto a atraer la atención del joven.

— Ya has vuelto a asustar al niño— culpó Hidan. Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

— Aquí el único que hace un drama de todo eres tú.

— Tu eres el que no quieres decirme nada ¿¡No somos una familia!— Kakuzu alzó una ceja.

— No, no lo somos. Somos antiguos compañeros de trabajo que por cuestiones ajenas a nosotros compartimos un niño— Hidan sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies y su cara perdía el poco color que tenía.

— Eres un…

— Cállate Hidan. No tienes derecho a pedirme nada, no tengo porqué contarte nada…

— Fuera…— le interrumpió el susurro agresivo de Hidan— ¡Vete! ¡Largo! ¡Vete joder! ¡Si no quieres ser de esta familia vete!

— Oto-chan…— sollozó Kane, pero fue ignorado.

— Haré lo que quiera, después de todo yo pagué esta casa ¿no?

— Está bien — Hidan le agarró la mano a su hijo con fuerza, Kane sollozó y se revolvió—. Nos vamos nosotros.

— ¿Dónde pretendes ir solo con un niño sino puedes salir de Konoha?

— ¡A ti qué coño te importa! — Kakuzu intentó detenerle agarrándole del brazo mientras Kane seguía llorando.

— Hidan…

— ¡No, déjame! ¡Déjanos! — Kakuzu tiró del brazo de Hidan y este calló sobre su pecho. Intentó revolverse pero el férreo agarre de Kakuzu se lo impidió—. ¡Suéltame! — Kane lloraba totalmente impotente.

— Es verdad, no somos una familia, todavía no…— Hidan dejó de pelear—. Pero déjame solucionar eso…

— Pero…

— Esta noche, esta noche antes de irme— Kakuzu soltó a Hidan y cogió en brazos a Kane que se aferró a su cuello llorando. Miró a Hidan por última vez antes de irse al salón llevando consigo a un inconsolable Kane.

Hidan se quedó allí maldiciendo, se tranquilizó un poco pero aun así nada podía calmar su enfado. Fue hacia la puerta sin ni siquiera asomarse al salón, se calzó y se fue.

—Oto-san…— Kane lloraba en brazos de su padre que intentaba consolarle. Estaba tumbado entre sus piernas cruzadas. Ese ya se había convertido en su lugar especial, le encantaba ese hueco cálido. Kakuzu le mecía los cabellos castaños con la mano del anillo. Cogió el dedo señalado y se quedó contemplando el símbolo.

— Tres niveles— Kane miró a Kakuzu, quien repitió—. Tres niveles. Era el anillo de tu _madre_— luego miró al de su mano, sujeto por su hijo— y este era el mío.

— ¿Por qué os lo cambiasteis? — Kakuzu guardó silencio—. ¿Fue para que os recordarais?— Kakuzu bajó la mirada para verle, le acarició la cabeza con algo de resentimiento.

— Dudo que llegáramos a olvidarnos— murmuró recordando todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

— ¿Tu quieres a oto-chan?— la mano en su cabeza se detuvo.

****

Hidan se llevó las manos tras la cabeza mientras caminaba. A pesar de los años no dejaba de añorar a su querida guadaña. Cuando despertó se encontraba en un hospital desconocido con un dolor espantoso y un bebé en una cuna a su lado. El llanto y el sudor fueron su única compañía. Se encontraba totalmente vendado y vestido con un yukata azul de cuerpo entero. Había intentado levantarse llamando a Kakuzu pero casi diez ninjas médicos se lanzaron hacia él y le ataron a la cama. Se revolvió como nunca antes pero no sirvió para nada. El niño había comenzado a llorar, lo que aumentó su migraña.

No tardó en aparecer un pequeño y familiar grupo que consiguió tranquilizarle.

Hidan exigió todo tipo de explicaciones pero un gesto de Tsunade le detuvo.

El pálido rostro de Hidan fue perdiendo color a medida que Tsunade, acompañada por Kakashi, Ino, Naruto y Shoji, le contaron como Kakuzu le había utilizado a él y a su hijo para ganar una gran recompensa. Casi tuvieron que sedarle cuando le contaron que había perdido la inmortalidad, esta había pasado a su hijo. Después de maldecir e insultar a toda su estirpe, Tsunade volvió a hablar. Le contó que Kakuzu le había dejado el dinero de la recompensa, Hidan no pudo creérselo.

"—También te dejó eso— señaló a su cuello, en él, había un cordel negro con un objeto atado a él.

"—El anillo de Kakuzu…— dijo, fue a ver el suyo en su mano, pero había desaparecido. Se quedó mirando el sello del objeto y luego volvió la vista a su hijo ¿Qué harían ahora? Tsunade pareció comprenderle.

"— Hidan ¿querrías quedarte aquí? Tienes un hijo y, no digo que no seas un gran ninja, pero has perdido tu mayor poder. Si Akatsuki te encontrara o si tuvieras un ataque no podrías protegeros a ambos. Además tu hijo merece crecer entre amigos…— el grupo de ninjas no hizo ningún gesto de negación. Es más, Naruto sonreía.

"— Pero… soy un criminal…"

"—Si, pero también protegiste a una buena persona de nuestra villa a pesar de lo que te pasara— murmuró Kakashi. Hidan abrió mucho los ojos al acordarse."

"— ¡Kurenai-san! ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?— Tsunade sonrió y asintió."

"—Está perfectamente gracias a ti. Bien, si está todo decidido te compraremos una casa con el dinero de Kakuzu. Pero espero que sepas que están totalmente prohibidas las armas y serás vigilado al menos durante un tiempo—. Hidan asintió con pesadumbre—. En cuanto salgas ven a mi despacho para completar el papeleo."

"— ¿Dónde está Kurenai-san?"

"— Pues tiene que estar en la habitación de al lado, parió hace un par de días— esa noticia fue una brisa cálida dentro de Hidan—. Es un niño muy grandote. Tu hijo tendrá un buen amigo para jugar—. Hidan miró a su hijo con cariño.

"—Si… eso espero…."

"—Por cierto ¿Cómo se llamará?— el anillo captó su atención, subía y bajaba por la respiración del bebé echando ráfagas de color plata a causa de la luz. Ese anillo le recordó a Kakuzu… su compañero… su avaricioso compañero… Okane…Okane … esa era su palabra favorita… dinero, siempre dinero… dinero… Okane… O…kane… "

"—Okane…— murmuró— se llamará Kane.

****

Hidan volvió al presente. Había salido a dar una vuelta para tranquilizarse pero al caer en la semi inconsciencia había comenzado a andar sin rumbo fijo y había acabado otra vez en su casa. Suspiró entre enfadado y cansado y entró.

Kakuzu estaba leyendo mientras Kane jugaba con la pelota.

— Buenos días… — saludó Hidan al entrar. Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

— Dirás buenas tardes, llevas casi dos horas fuera. Le tuve que preparar yo la comida—. Hidan giró la cara bruscamente haciendo un sonido de enfado.

— Por una vez que cocines no vas a morirte.

— La verdad es que puedo cocinar cuatro veces sin morirme— bromeó refiriéndose a sus cinco corazones. Hidan sonrió enseñando su blanca dentadura.

— En verdad eres un hombre con un extraño sentido del humor—. Kakuzu dejó el libro a un lado, alzó la cabeza y gritó.

—Kane, ven— Hidan le observó con la boca abierta. Nunca se había imaginado que Kakuzu le gritaría a Kane fuera lo que fuera lo que quisiera pedirle. Kane gritó feliz y, soltando la pelota, corrió hacia su padre saltando en su regazo—. Ya ha llegado Hidan, vamos a comer.

****

Tras comer Kane corrió al jardín con la pelota y se puso a jugar. Hidan no tardó en salir corriendo tras él. Kakuzu se quedó solo en el salón contemplando la foto de su familia. Se perdió en esas dos figuras que le miraban con esos ojos carmesíes llenos de felicidad y malicia. Era sorprendente lo que Kane se parecía a su _madre_… Hidan.

Un llanto captó su atención. Hidan le había quitado la pelota y la tenía agarrada sobre la cabeza de Kane que, por mucho que saltara o lo intentara, no podía cogerla. Hidan se reía con sadismo y Kane gritaba, insultaba y lloraba.

En un segundo Hidan se vio bocabajo en el aire. La pelota resbaló de sus manos, rebotó en la cabeza de su hijo y calló entre sus manos. Kane rió a carcajadas cuando vio a su _madre_ volando de cara al suelo. Hidan se llevó las manos a la parte de debajo de su kimono e intentó subirse la parte inferior. Era un kimono de cuerpo entero así que no llevaba pantalones, solo la ropa interior. Hidan insultó a Kakuzu hasta la saciedad. Kakuzu, con una de sus manos extensibles había agarrado uno de los pies de Hidan y le había levantado.

— ¡Bájame de una vez estúpido! — Kakuzu se encogió de hombros y le dejó caer sin cuidado. Hidan se golpeó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Se quejó por el dolor de su espalda pero volvió al ataque y siguió jugando con Kane. Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban manchados de tierra y verdina, con el pelo revuelto y lleno de ramas y hojas.

Kakuzu los observaba corretear desde dentro. Sintió una presión en el pecho, justo encima de donde estaría uno de sus corazones. Se desabrochó el kimono y lo bajó lo suficiente como para descubrir solo una de sus máscaras. Esta se removió en su espalda. Frunció el ceño ante el conocido dolor y ahogó un grito. La máscara rajó su dura piel y salió, en seguida los puntos se cosieron de nuevo. Una enorme figura redonda con alas fue hacia el jardín.

Hidan y Kane se volvieron hacia la figura. Esta se quedó parada a la mitad de bajar el escalón. Kane, que tenía la pelota en las manos, la dejó caer. Dio unos temerosos pasos hacia la criatura, luego miró a su _madre_ que estaba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón. Después de unos segundos le miró y, sonriendo, asintió. Kane corrió hacia el ser y le acarició la máscara.

Kakuzu salió al porche mientras se arreglaba el kimono. Kane acariciaba la enorme figura negra que se dejaba hacer.

— ¡Oto-san, mira, mira! — Kakuzu asintió y tomó asiento en el porche— ¿Qué es? ¿Un perro? ¿Un caballo?

— Es una máscara de Kakuzu— respondió Hidan.

— ¿Es de oto-san? ¿¡Puedo montarlo!

—Si— respondió Kakuzu.

—No— dijo Hidan al unísono. Ambos se miraron.

—Sí, monta si quieres no te hará nada—. A Kane se le iluminaron los ojos. El ser se tumbó en el suelo como sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y Kane tomó asiento en su lomo. El "animal" comenzó a correr en círculos en el jardín.

Hidan se sentó al lado de Kakuzu de un salto sin apartar la mirada de Kane.

— A Kane le encanta.

— Se lo puede quedar— Hidan le miró sorprendido.

— Es tu corazón…

— A donde voy no lo necesitaré y así sabré que estáis bien protegidos…— Kakuzu sintió las increíbles ganas que tenía Hidan de hacerle todas las preguntas. Aún así se mantuvo en silencio.

— Y así sabré que sigues con vida…— Kakuzu le miró pero él apartó la mirada.

— Es un corazón muy valioso… volveré a por él— sentenció Kakuzu.

— Se lo tendrás que quitar a Kane— ambos volvieron la vista al pequeño sobre su montura— ya le pertenece.

Kakuzu se levantó, ya estaba anocheciendo.

— Es de los dos— murmuró antes de entrar en la casa.

Kakuzu volvió con un plato lleno de trozos de sandía. Kane gritó mientras se aferraba a los hilos del ser para no caerse. La máscara corrió hacia el plato de sandía y se detuvo al lado para que Kane pudiera bajar y coger un trozo. Analizó el plato y cogió el más grande llevándoselo a la boca con gula.

— ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con las semillas!

— Se las he quitado— murmuró Kakuzu llevándose un trozo a la boca.

Kane le acercó su trozo a la máscara pero esta se quedó allí mirándole.

— No puede comer. No es un ser independiente, forma parte de mí, si quieres darle de comer me tienes que dar de comer a mí— Kane le miró sin entender ni una sola palabra. Al final le tendió a Kakuzu su trozo de sandía.

Kakuzu sonrió y le acarició la cabeza llena de ramas.

— Bueno…— Hidan le miró de reojo—… hora de la ducha— Kane casi se atraganta.

— Con oto-chan— exigió.

— Si, si, ya lo sé— dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.

— Y con oto-san— lo único que se escuchó fue una brisa arrastrando las hojas caídas.

— Kakuzu se duchará luego—. Hidan se detuvo unos momentos. En ningún momento había tratado a Kakuzu como el padre de su hijo. Sabía que lo era y no le molestaba que Kane le llamara papá pero él jamás se había referido a Kakuzu como el padre de su hijo—. Ahora nos bañamos nosotros ¿vale? — Kane se volvió hacia Kakuzu.

— ¿Oto-san te duchas con nosotros? — Kakuzu se encogió de hombros— ¡Bieen! A la ducha, oto-chan.

Kakuzu se levantó y cogió al niño por el estómago llevándolo como un cochinillo, con las piernas y brazos colgando. Kane sonrió mientras su padre se lo llevaba.

— Te esperamos en la ducha, Hidan.

— ¡Bien! — dijo Kane alzando los brazos y los pies.

La habitación de la ducha era bastante espaciosa. Tenía una gran bañera ni muy larga ni muy profunda. Estaba totalmente echa en azulejos. Fuera de la bañera había una zona preparada para las duchas y el enjabonado. Con sillas de madera, toallero, el jabón y grifos en la pared.

Kakuzu dejó a Kane en la entrada de la ducha donde había un pequeño espacio para cambiarse. Entró y abrió los grifos de la bañera y volvió donde su hijo. Kane ya se había desnudado y solo llevaba la cadena con su anillo. Kakuzu desató su kimono y se cubrió la cintura con una toalla mientras dejaba la ropa sucia en una pila. Cogió una toalla y se la ató a Kane igual que él.

Su hijo no dejaba de mirarle el cuerpo asombrado. Todo el cuerpo de Kakuzu estaba cubierto de grandes y oscuras cicatrices.

Ignoró la mirada de asombro de su hijo y entró en la habitación del baño. Todo estaba cubierto de vaho. La bañera ya estaba casi rebosante. Kane corrió hacia el agua pero al estar el suelo resbaladizo casi se cae sino fuera por una atenta mano de su padre.

— No corras— ¿Qué demonios le había enseñado Hidan todos estos años?

Kakuzu fue el primero en meterse dejando a un lado la toalla. Suspiró con alivio cuando el agua caliente abrazó su cuerpo. Kane se metió después pegando su espalda a su pecho.

Al cabo de unos minutos eternos la puerta volvió a abrirse levemente. Un ojo carmesí se vio entre el resquicio y luego se escondió. Un hombre alto y alvino entró en el baño con una toalla cubriendo desde su pecho hasta sus muslos.

Kakuzu miró al avergonzado Hidan con cansancio.

—Pareces una mujer.

— ¡Cállate! — metió los pies en el agua—. Cierra los ojos— ordenó.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿¡Eras un criminal de rango S, muy buscado, un asesino a sangre fría y te da vergüenza que un hombre te vea desnudo en un baño!

— ¡He dicho que cierres los ojos!— Kakuzu frunció el ceño pero obedeció. Hidan se giró para quedar de espaldas a él y dejó la toalla a un lado. Cuando se volvió Kakuzu estaba mirándole—. ¡Te dije que no miraras, joder, viejo pervertido! — se lanzó hacia abajo para tapar su pálido cuerpo.

— ¡Eh! ¡No cabemos!

—Eso ya lo sé— dijo Hidan intentando ponerse cómodo.

— Espera, ven…

—Ni muerto, estate quieto.

—Me estás dando patadas.

— ¡Joder aguanta un poco! — en uno de los pataleos Hidan le dio una patada a algo sumamente duro.

Miró hacia Kakuzu un poco asombrado. Kakuzu se encontraba con Kane sobre su pecho con las manos unidas haciendo el jutsu de endurecimiento de piel con la mandíbula apretada, enseñando los dientes, con el ceño fruncido y una temible sombra bajo sus ojos.

— Ups… perdón… — intentó sonreír apartándose rápidamente de esa zona tan sensible.

—Hidan…— dijo deshaciendo el sello. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los de su compañero—. Ven.

Apartó a Kane y le aferró la muñeca a Hidan. Le dio un tirón lo suficientemente fuerte para caer sobre su pecho. Hidan enrojeció y se revolvió insultándolo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Kakuzu le sujetó con fuerza y le dio la vuelta para que quedara como había estado Kane antes; su espalda pegada a su pecho. Luego, con su mano extensible cogió a Kane y lo puso contra el pecho de Hidan.

— ¿Contento? — gruñó. Hidan enrojeció y le maldijo. Sacó una mano del agua y cogió un pequeño paño, lo mojó y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Kane.

El pequeño chapoteaba en el agua mientras Hidan le lavaba el pelo. Kakuzu, por su parte, estaba con un brazo apoyado en el filo de la bañera y la cabeza apoyada en su mano. Descansando tranquilamente.

Al cabo de un rato Hidan y Kane salieron. Kakuzu estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la merecida serenidad y tranquilidad. Hacía mucho que no se relajaba tanto… tantos años…

Kane e Hidan estaban sentados en las sillas de madera. La _madre_ le lavaba la cabeza y espalda a su hijo. Pronto sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Unas cálidas manos mecieron su cabello. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada tranquila de Hidan. Este se había sentado en el poyete de la bañera y le lavaba el lacio y oscuro pelo. Kakuzu se dejó hacer y cerró los ojos.

Tras unos minutos de suma tranquilidad Kakuzu se levantó. Hidan se apartó cuando el enorme cuerpo se alzó. Hidan quedó eclipsado por el cuerpo de su compañero. Kakuzu no solo era enorme, sino era muy fuerte. Los músculos morenos se tensaban a cada movimiento, las cicatrices eran muy vistosas pero no empeoraban la visión. El agua chorreaba por su cuerpo humedeciendo su piel canela.

Salió de la bañera y se sentó en una de las sillas de madera. Hidan corrió a sentarse tras él sin que este le viera y, con una esponja enjabonada, le lavó la espalda.

— Siéntate delante— dijo Kakuzu. Hidan se tensó.

— Déjalo, no me importa. Está bien si solo te lavo…

— Siéntate — ordenó. Hidan lo rechazó de nuevo. Kakuzu se dio la vuelta violentamente y le quitó la esponja. Kane vio como su_ madre_ se volvía totalmente roja y se daba la vuelta corriendo.

Kakuzu se volvió para ver la pálida espalda de su ex compañero. Esta estaba surcada por finas líneas sonrosadas que supuso que serían las cicatrices del percance de la cocina hacía un año. Entonces recordó la cicatriz de su estómago, tenía curiosidad. No había podido ver claramente la señal. Cuando Hidan era inmortal daba igual cuantas heridas le causaran, siempre desaparecían sin ninguna marca. Desde que Hidan perdió eso su cuerpo estaba marcado por pequeñas heridas que no por ello lo volvían menos hermoso a sus ojos. Para que Hidan no se diera cuenta de su análisis se puso manos a la obra y enjabonó su espalda. Kane, al verse desatendido corrió hacia donde su madre para que le enjabonara. Tras estar todos cubiertos de jabón volvieron a la bañera. Hidan aclaraba a su pequeño. Sus mechones plateados se habían deshecho de su recogido peinado y caían libres frente a sus ojos.

Cogieron las toallas y se fueron a la salita de antes donde se desvistieron. Hidan cogió rápidamente el kimono y se vistió. Mientras se ataba el cinturón miró por encima de su hombro hacia la espalda de su compañero que aún seguía con la toalla buscando su propia ropa.

— Kakuzu ¿y el resto de tus corazones?— Al ver su espalda sin máscaras.

— No los necesito.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y si te matan? ¡Solo tendrás tu corazón y en un ataque…!

— No me pasará nada.

— Pero…

— Cállate Hidan— se terminó de vestir y le tendió la ropa a su hijo que seguía secándose el pelo. Tras vestirle le cogió en brazos y se fueron dejando a un nervioso Hidan con sus pensamientos.

Tras cenar unas bolas de arroz los cuatros se encontraban ya en el saloncito.

— Si quieres preguntarme algo ahora tienes la ocasión— Hidan miró a Kakuzu y asintió con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que has dejado Akatsuki? Uno no puede irse así como así. Ni siquiera sé cómo no han venido a buscarme.

— Les dije que habías muerto. Nunca me creyeron. Pein sabía perfectamente que seguías con vida y tu situación— el Jashinista palideció.

— ¿Cómo… él…?

— Zetsu.

— ¿Él no vendrá…?— enmudeció.

— No. Comprende los motivos.

— ¿Y cómo has conseguido irte sin que te matara?

— También comprende mis motivos— dijo encogiendo los hombros.

— ¿Y qué motivos son esos? — Kakuzu guardó silencio—. Has dejado Akatsuki no tienes ningún otro objetivo.

— Siempre tengo un objetivo.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?

— Tengo algo en mente así que tardaré unos años en volver.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Aún no lo sé— se quedaron en silencio.

Hidan miraba como Kakuzu sostenía a un soñoliento Kane entre sus piernas y la máscara justo detrás de ellos enroscándolos en un gesto protector.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas?

—Ya se está haciendo tarde…— murmuró Kakuzu ignorando la pregunta. Kane yacía ya totalmente dormido entre los brazos de su padre.

—Voy a acostarle— dijo haciendo un ademán de coger a su hijo pero un gesto de Kakuzu le detuvo.

—No, déjame a mí—. La máscara no dejó de seguirle durante todo el camino. Al cabo de unos minutos Hidan se puso nervioso. Se asomó a la habitación y se encontró con Kakuzu sentado junto a la cama de Kane acariciándole la cabeza al joven y arropándolo. La criatura estaba al otro lado tumbada rodeando con su cuerpo la cama del pequeño. Se acercó un poco a él y le susurró en el oído una pequeña frase con todo el cariño que pudo.

Se levantó, miró por última vez a su hijo y salió. En la puerta se encontró con un sonrojado Hidan.

En silencio ambos fueron al salón. Kakuzu cogió la ropa de Akatsuki del mueble y fue al baño para cambiarse. Al volver iba tal y como Hidan le recordaba; imponente, alto, fiero, fuerte y con los ropajes oscuros que le daban ese toque lóbrego.

— Es hora— no esperaba que Hidan respondiera, ni siquiera que soltara ni un solo sonido. Así que tranquilamente volvió hacia el pasillo para salir por la puerta de delante. Una mano en su espalda le detuvo, Kakuzu miró por encima de su hombro.

— Quédate… Quédate esta noche… — Kakuzu le miró inquisitivamente pero Hidan no alzó el rostro. Le atrajo hacia él y le abrazó pasando un brazo alrededor de su fina cintura.

— Solo si tú te quedas conmigo— Hidan abrió los ojos sorprendido—. Esta última noche.

Lágrimas de terror se asomaron en los ojos de Hidan pero no pudo hacer nada más que asentir. En silencio y sin soltarse las manos fueron regresaron al salón. Hidan apartó la mesa y abrió el futon mientras Kakuzu esperaba de pie detrás suya.

Lo único que rompió ese mutismo fue el sonido siseante de la cremallera de la capa de Kakuzu descendiendo. Hidan sintió un sudor frío en su espalda y como su cuerpo se tensaba sin poder evitarlo. Notó unos pasos acercarse a él y cerró los ojos. No fue hasta que una cálida mano meció sus cabellos que se decidió por abrirlos y observar a esa figura de pie a su espalda.

Perdiendo el creciente miedo cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar con suavidad. No recordaba lo dulce que podían ser sus manos cuando no le hacían daño. Kakuzu se arrodilló a su lado, observándole. Sus manos fuertes y rudas acariciaron su rostro, su clavícula, su mandíbula, su cuello… parecían como finos paños de seda limpiando su piel. Kakuzu parecía que intentaba recordar cada curva, cada poro, cada célula. No dejaba de mirar esos ojos carmesíes que le devolvían la mirada con inseguridad pero con fuerza. Permitió que Hidan rompiera el contacto visual y se chocara contra su cuerpo, abrazándole, deshaciéndole de la capa de Akatsuki a medida que acariciaba sus cicatrizados hombros hasta que esta quedó inmóvil en el suelo y Hidan liberado de el aterrador recuerdo de ese sonido.

Hidan quedó sentado entre sus piernas apoyado en su pecho con Kakuzu acariciando su brazo por encima de la ropa. No era un contacto íntimo, pero sabían que lo necesitaban, necesitaban explicar lo que sentían y ninguno podía decirlo con palabras.

Hidan llevó su mano al pecho de su compañero. Notó la respiración fuerte y acompasada de ese cuerpo robusto. El corazón también estaba ahí, latiendo triunfante, resistiendo a la muerte. Ese corazón que había dejado de latir durante un doloroso tiempo… apretó la tela que cubría su ancho torso dolido por los recuerdos de antaño. No era el mejor momento para recordad, lo sabía, pero ahora que se encontraba en esa situación no podía evitarlo. Kakuzu posó su mano sobre la de él, adivinando los pensamientos que rememoraría su compañero, y la apretó como dándole confianza. Hidan alzó sus orgullosos ojos observando las verdes esmeraldas. Hidan se apartó lo suficiente como para quedar frente a él. Con algo de cuidado le quitó la máscara que escondía su cabeza. Una larga melena oscura recorrió su espalda y entornó su fuerte faz. Ambos se quedaron observándose el uno a otro, los ojos de Hidan iban desde sus ojos hasta sus labios y luego otra vez a sus ojos. Pero no hizo movimiento alguno por fuerte que fuera su deseo.

Kakuzu le acarició el cuello como al principio pero esta vez descendió hasta llegar al kimono y lo estiró para que se soltara. Con la otra mano deshizo el nudo del cinto y dejó que la tela cayera por los lampiños hombros de Hidan mostrando su pecho con esas feas cicatrices. Una, sobre su abdominal izquierdo, de cuando Kakuzu le había dado uno de sus corazones; la otra, en el estómago, de cuando le había sacado a Kane… Había otras profundas marcas surcando su pecho y hombros. Kakuzu frunció el ceño; esas serían las cicatrices de los cortes de de los cuales Kakashi le había hablado. Acarició cada una de las marcas para que su compañero no se sintiera incómodo por su minucioso examen.

Hidan se tranquilizó en pocos segundos y pronto soltó un susurro de satisfacción por el cálido contacto. Kakuzu, libre de máscara, se inclinó para besar y lamer su cuello. Acariciar con sus labios su yugular palpitante. Hidan se aferró a la tela de su camiseta y se retorció por la sensación tan placentera y cosquillosa. Se alzó sobre sus piernas y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Kakuzu uniéndolos en un confortable abrazo. Su compañero seguía torturando su garganta sin piedad recorriendo su espalda con caricias.

Con un último beso sobre su vena Orta se separó del cuerpo del menor. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los mechones de Hidan caían sueltos por su cara ocultando parcialmente sus dos joyas rojas. La mano de Kakuzu que estaba en su costado ascendió acariciando cada porción de piel hasta su cara. Hidan le agarró la muñeca mostrando su nerviosismo. Entrelazó los dedos con cuidado y atrajo a su amante hacia él mientras él se inclinaba. Fue repentino y tosco, dominante, Kakuzu presionaba sus labios contra los de Hidan demandándole.

Hidan, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, los fue cerrando a medida que fue dándose cuenta de la situación. Sus labios se destensaron y dejaron que la boca de su compañero se impusiera.

Kakuzu le agarró por las axilas y lo montó sobre sus piernas para poder profundizar el beso. Hidan rodeó el cuello con sus brazos disfrutando del fuerte sabor de su boca. Kakuzu sabía salado, como el mar, como el aceite, su sabor era potente y fuerte como una tormenta en el océano. Se separaron dejando un hilo uniéndolos hasta que este se deshizo en los labios de Hidan. Kakuzu frunció el ceño casi de inmediato. Hidan le hacía perder la cabeza de una forma casi increíble. Volvió a besarle, esta vez con más urgencia. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas y le tumbó dejándole indefenso bajo su cuerpo.

Kakuzu dio rienda suelta a su instinto y se puso a tocar, acariciar y a saborear cada rincón. Los mechones negros que caían de la espalda del dominante le hacían cosquillas en el estómago y en los costados intensificando sus sensaciones.

Ya con el kimono completamente abierto Hidan mostraba todo su pecho pálido a los ojos de su pareja.

Kakuzu lamió y mordió ávidamente sus pezones logrando jadeos y quejidos por el pequeño dolor. Los torturó tanto que pronto estuvieron rojos e hinchados. Eso no detuvo a Kakuzu que tras atormentarlos pasó a la cicatriz de su pecho y la acarició con la punta de la nariz notando el relieve de esta. Tan distraído estaba que no se percató como sus dedos delineaban la larga herida de su estómago.

—¿Kakuzu? — susurró casi sin voz. Kakuzu se había incorporado sobre su codo y con la otra mano recorría la marca del nacimiento. Hidan no quería que recordara el horrible pasado y le apartara. Quería esto, quería estar con Kakuzu antes de que desapareciera de su vida. Agarró esa mano y la llevó a su boca. Lamió los dígitos succionando las puntas y volviéndolos a introducir en su boca. Kakuzu frunció el ceño. Su miembro estaba despertando por culpa de esas sexuales insinuaciones. Con un rápido movimiento se apartó y agarró la tela que sujetaba los pantalones del pálido cuerpo de su amante. De un rápido movimiento los jaló dejándole completamente desnudo. Hidan se tensó al perder todo lo que le cubría, intentó taparse pero las enormes manos de Kakuzu se lo impidieron.

— Hidan… — el joven se retorció intentando liberarse pero solo consiguió taparse la cara con las manos—. No quiero que esto sea así… ábrete… — Hidan temblaba. Chasqueó la lengua pero lentamente abrió las piernas. Kakuzu, que tenía una mano apoyada en sus costados abrió los ojos contemplando la escena que había ante él: el pálido cuerpo se abría a él, blanco, lampiño, con esos pezones sonrojados por el toque anterior, con ese rostro totalmente rojo que evitaba su mirada y esas finas pero fuertes manos agarrando cada una de sus muñecas. Hidan era hermoso, muy hermoso, el sudor rebajaba por sus pectorales, su miembro erguido estaba húmedo y palpitante. Kakuzu se dio el gusto de contemplarlo completamente. Pronto pasó las manos por sus muslos interiores, notando la suavidad de la carne. Cada vez que sus manos descendían hasta casi llegar a la erección Hidan alzaba las caderas deseando más.

— Kakuzu…— Hidan soltó sus muñecas y levantó los brazos en su dirección, llamándole. Kakuzu se inclinó hacia delante dejando que los brazos rodearan su cuello y ambos se besaron. Hidan gimió cuando la experta mano de Kakuzu rozó lentamente su miembro. Era una guerra de fuerzas por ver quién dominaba la boca del otro y Kakuzu jugaba con ventaja. Hidan agarró el cuello de la camisa de Kakuzu y, soltándose momentáneamente del beso, la pasó por encima de su cabeza para librarle de ella. En cuanto la tela pasó entre ellos Hidan volvió a buscar los labios de su compañero. Hidan desató el pañuelo blanco y terminó por quitarle la camiseta y lanzarla lejos de ellos.

Kakuzu dejó de besarle para volver a morder su cuello y lamer sus pezones. La mano que antes rozaba su erección ahora la masturbaba sin demora estimulada por los jadeos y gemidos de Hidan. Kakuzu mordisqueaba sus sonrosados botones, Hidan aferraba su cabellera morena luchando con el impulso de correrse.

El Akatsuki descendió por su macizo pecho hasta llegar a los muslos internos sin dejar de torturar el rojo miembro de Hidan. Con tan solo respirar en la sensible piel Hidan dio un bote y su bello se puso de punta. Kakuzu, atraído por esas reacciones, comenzó lamiendo de abajo a arriba percibiendo como el joven cuerpo temblaba bajo él. Después mordisqueó desde sus rodillas hacia dentro quedando a escasos milímetros de la excitación de su pareja. Notó un jadeo de lástima cuando se alejó de esa zona. Lentamente descendió un poco y, apartando la mano, lamió de arriba abajo la longitud con la punta de la lengua. Hidan arqueó la espalda gimiendo fuertemente cuando ese gesto lo llevó a la locura haciendo que se viniera dolorosamente sobre su estómago. Kakuzu se quedó observando su rostro desde su privilegiada posición mientras se corría. Hidan, tras unos segundos de intenso placer se quedó totalmente relajado con la respiración acelerada y completamente rojo.

—Eso ha sido rápido— murmuró Kakuzu. La cara de Hidan se puso más roja y se tapó con sus brazos.

— Cállate gilipollas…— consiguió vocalizar. Kakuzu se incorporó poniéndose en pie— ¿Ah? ¿A dónde vas?

—Descansa— intentó dar un paso pero Hidan se había levantado casi temblando y le había agarrado del brazo. Sus piernas chocaban en un intento desesperado por mantenerlo en pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Kakuzu miró hacia esos rojos ojos que lo observaban con vergüenza pero fuerza y atrevimiento.

— Tu ya te has venido.

— ¿Ah? ¡Pero tú no!

— Estoy bien, solo déjame irme— intentó deshacerse del agarre pero Hidan lo impidió.

— Vuelve a la cama— pidió Hidan nervioso.

— No puedo— Hidan clavó las uñas en la piel bronceada.

— ¿Porqué? — Kakuzu apartó el brazo de Hidan y le acarició el rostro, levantándolo para que le mirara.

— Porque no sé si podré controlarme…— murmuró muy seriamente. Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron con comprensión. Pronto bajó el rostro y comenzó a temblar con más fuerza producto del miedo. Parecía que iba a quedarse así pero finalmente acabó por enfrentarle. Sus ojos no escondían el terror que sentía pero aun así dijo claramente.

— No te controles… haz lo que gustes…— los ojos de Kakuzu se ampliaron antes de entrecerrarse. De un movimiento capturó a su compañero en un fiero abrazo y dominante beso. Los brazos de Kakuzu le rodearon fieramente a medida que le besaba con una pasión nunca vista. Hidan tenía problemas para seguir el ritmo impuesto por Kakuzu pero peleó bien contra él. Esa fiera danza los llevó a los dos al futón donde Kakuzu empujó a Hidan cayendo sobre él sin soltar, en ningún momento, sus tiernos labios. Después de morderlos con saña hasta dejarlos rojos volvió su atención a su cuello bajando hacia los pezones, los cuales mordió y lamió salvajemente mientras Hidan se retorcía bajo él completamente duro de nuevo.

Acarició el hueso de sus caderas y mordió sus costados sacándole pequeños jadeos mitad de cosquillas, mitad de placer. Pronto Kakuzu notó un tirón de la mandíbula, Hidan le había cogido de allí y tironeaba para que subiera y pudiera volver a probar sus labios. Kakuzu correspondió con gusto y pronto volvieron a estar unidos luchando con sus lenguas. Hidan no podía evitar mover las caderas chocando contra las de su compañero.

Lentamente las manos del religioso descendieron por el cuerpo del Akatsuki hasta la tela de los pantalones de este. Era la única prenda que quedaba entre ellos, por ahora. Casi con timidez comenzó a bajar la tela. Kakuzu cortó el beso para mirarle, Hidan temblaba, temblaba mucho, se veía que no estaba muy seguro ni preparado… pero ya era tarde. Kakuzu no podía detenerse, no ahora. Poco a poco los pantalones fueron cayendo con ayuda del moreno hasta que, finalmente, ambos estuvieron desnudos.

Hidan se sacudía levemente al sentir la piel caliente de su amante encima de él, de la enorme erección de su pareja chocando con la suya. Kakuzu no pudo reprimirse y se froto una vez contra su cuerpo. Hidan jadeo pero cerró los ojos y tembló con más fuerza. Eso no iba bien, Hidan no estaba listo. Con rapidez volvió a besarle para distraerle, sabía que a Hidan le gustaban sus besos, sabía cómo disfrutaba y como se retorcía bajo él. Tal y como pensaba, Hidan respondió con creces a ese beso; jugó con su lengua, la mordió, la lamió, la besó, con sus manos recorrió su espalda deteniéndose en acariciar los oscuros mechones que se desperdigaban por las cicatrices. No pasó mucho hasta que Hidan se retorció para que Kakuzu se alejara de él. En cuanto su compañero se apartó, el religioso se incorporó echando a Kakuzu hacia atrás.

Kakuzu se vio obligado a sentarse ya que Hidan se inclinó sobre él y se sentó en su regazo para seguir besándole. A Kakuzu no le gustaba para nada estar debajo, que Hidan tuviera el control. Pero sabía que Hidan lo necesitaba, sabía que necesitaba tener algo más de confianza, de calma y de poder, lo suficiente como para poder cumplir su rol. Una vez encima volvieron a besarse con pasión. Kakuzu le recorrió las caderas y le acarició las nalgas mientras Hidan se apoyaba en sus hombros o le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Pronto Hidan se separó y descendió por su rostro, besando su barbilla, su nuez, hasta su clavícula. Una vez allí mordió, clavando sus dientes. Al alejarse se encontró con que le había dejado una marca roja justo donde le había estado acariciando. Haciendo una media sonrisa, y con mucha más confianza, bajó por el cuerpo del moreno lamiendo la enorme cicatriz que tenía en su estomago y que llegaba a su ingle. Una vez allí contempló con asombro el palpitante miembro de Kakuzu. Nunca había tenido mucha predilección por fijarse en aquella zona pero ahora se veía con la necesidad de verla, de tocarla, de lamerla… su tamaño era considerado y estaba rodeado por un denso bello negro. Hidan tomó en su palma la enorme y purpúrea erección. Casi sonrió con orgullo cuando Kakuzu contuvo momentáneamente la respiración. Aun temblando pero con más confianza acarició la punta con el pulgar expandiendo las gotas del pre semen por todo el glande.

Recordaba como odiaba eso, como le repugnaba cuando Kakuzu le obligaba a… Hidan negó. No, nadie le estaba obligando, ahora se encontraban los dos allí desnudos por voluntad, Hidan estaba entre las piernas de un hombre por su propio deseo y no por un chantaje ni amenaza. Tragó sonoramente y, sacando la punta de la lengua, lamió toda la longitud disfrutando de cómo se le ponía el bello de punta a Kakuzu y su cuerpo reaccionaba con un escalofrío. Kakuzu no dijo nada, ni hiriente ni agradable. Solo se quedó en silencio disfrutando de la sensación. Hidan poco a poco perdió timidez y fue siendo más abierto y desafiante. Lamiendo en una parte, succionando en otra… Pronto su propia excitación tembló, estar de esa manera haciéndole eso a Kakuzu y notando como respondía era un placer inimaginable. Levantó sus caderas sobre las rodillas y llevó una mano a su propia necesidad masturbándose a la par que succionaba a su amante. Kakuzu frunció el ceño por las acciones de su compañero. Agarró a Hidan del hombro de la mano que usaba para autosatisfacerse y la apartó devolviendo el miembro a su excitación. Hidan gimió por la pérdida de su placer pero siguió masturbando a Kakuzu con su boca. De los pequeños lametones había pasado a meterse completamente la dureza palpitante en su húmeda cavidad, succionando la punta y lamiendo todo el líquido que conseguía sacar. Siguió dándole placer a Kakuzu utilizando su lengua, su garganta y también ambas manos ya que era tal el tamaño que no podía recorrer toda la longitud con su boca. Acarició sus testículos con una mano y los lamió durante unos minutos para luego volver a la dura erección.

Kakuzu estiró uno de sus brazos, los hilos se descosieron y se desprendieron de su cuerpo. La mano fue directa hacia la entrepierna de Hidan, la cual masturbó al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas. Hidan reprimía los gemidos ahogados y gruñía sonoramente a la par que Kakuzu recorría toda su excitación. Los dedos de Kakuzu se clavaron en la punta de su glande, undiendo un dedo en el agujero de la punta. Hidan jadeó y dio un brinco al tener esa desagradable sensación de no poder venirse. ¿Cómo sabía Kakuzu que estaba otra vez a punto? Kakuzu introdujo un dedo en el prepucio y rodeó el glande lentamente consiguiendo que Hidan se removiera incómodamente por ese placer tan doloroso. Aumentó la velocidad de su felación llegando casi al final de su garganta. Sus manos masturbaban la base al unisonó. Kakuzu ya estaba comenzando a reaccionar; sus músculos se tensaban y la mano que satisfacía a Hidan se crispaba a cada lamida. Sus propias caderas se movían a la vez que la mano de Kakuzu.

Lamió de arriba abajo su falo hasta que solo quedó con la punta en su boca y succionó con ganas. Kakuzu profirió un ronco gruñido y se vino, con una sacudida, en la boca de Hidan. Sus músculos se crisparon y el agarre sobre el miembro de Hidan se fortificó. Ante la venida de su amante y la presión en su pene Hidan no pudo evitar venirse casi al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de Hidan estaba manchado por la sustancia blanquecina y sus mofletes estaban inflados ya que su boca estaba llena del orgasmo de su pareja. El olor agrio de Kakuzu se intensificó. Hidan tragó lentamente, y se lamió los labios. El sabor de su compañero era amargo, era un sabor fuerte y atrayente. Kakuzu sacó su mano de entre sus piernas y las caderas de Hidan cayeron a un lado, sus rodillas incapaz de sostenerle.

La palma y antebrazo de Kakuzu estaba totalmente manchado de la esencia del tambaleante y relajado joven. Hidan observó como su pareja miraba la muestra de su placer y se sintió avergonzado. Ya era la segunda vez que se corría, la segunda vez que ese hombre le hacía venirse. Su cabeza, que había acabado apoyada en uno de los muslos de Kakuzu, se alzó y tomó con la lengua la esencia blanquecina del brazo de Kakuzu.

Este dejó que Hidan le limpiara con su propia lengua. Ver a ese joven lamiendo su propio semen era algo que Kakuzu no pudo soportar. Sabiendo que Hidan había perdido algo de miedo y timidez lo agarró por los hombros y lo puso boca arriba en el futón, tumbándose encima de él. Se unieron en un profundo beso, Kakuzu notando el sabor de sus semillas unidas. Hidan tenía un sabor más dulce, menos amargo, más diabólico y seductor.

Tras ese beso Kakuzu se incorporó colocándose entre sus piernas y las abrió dejándole totalmente expuesto. Hidan seguía respirando entrecortado, pero cuando Kakuzu le dejó totalmente abierto se quedó sin aliento. El mayor miraba su entrada como si fuera una flor a punto de abrirse. Esta se encontraba sonrosada y húmeda por la excitación.

Kakuzu acarició la superficie con el dedo índice pero en ese momento Hidan se resistió revolviéndose y pataleando.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — Kakuzu le soltó atento a cualquier palabra que dijera. Hidan se sentó protectoramente mirando a Kakuzu algo asustado.

— ¿Hidan?— el aludido tembló y evitó su mirada— ¿Hidan? — llevó una mano a su mentón y le giró el rostro para que le mirara.

— Esta… esta es mi última… mi cuerpo antes se regeneraba… antes siempre era virgen… pero ya no… ya esta sería la última vez… — giró la cabeza asustado y nervioso.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — murmuró Kakuzu. Hidan negó con la cabeza, sus mechones platinos bailaron por el gesto.

— No… solo… no quiero que sea… — alzó el rostro para mirarle—… igual que antes.

Kakuzu le agarró de la nuca y le acercó el rostro para besarle casi tiernamente. Hidan respondió al beso con cuidado y se dejó caer de espaldas pero Kakuzu tenía otro plan en mente así que rompió el beso y volteó a Hidan para que quedara de espaldas. De un movimiento le levantó las caderas. Hidan jadeó por el miedo. Pronto sintió la presencia de su compañero tras él. Un segundo después se escuchó un grito que recorrió toda la habitación cuando Kakuzu introdujo su lengua en su entrada.

— Vas a despertar a Kane— susurró Kakuzu entre enfadado y satisfecho. Hidan, que se había puesto totalmente rojo y mordía el futón para evitar soltar cualquier otro sonido.

Kakuzu se puso de manos a la obra y, abriendo las nalgas con sus manos, volvió a introducir la lengua lamiendo, humedeciendo y lubricando su interior. Las rodillas de Hidan temblaban y su miembro, de nuevo despierto, chorreaba por la excitación. Su entrada se contraía sobre la lengua de Kakuzu que de vez en cuando lamía la parte de atrás de los testículos de Hidan consiguiendo una estimulación que iba directa a la erección del joven.

El vaho se escapaba ya del cuerpo de marfil bañado en sudor. Hidan apenas podía resistir más tiempo, se llevó una mano su excitación pero esta fue interceptada por Kakuzu.

— Kakuzu… por todo lo que más quieras… déjame…—tras un último lametón a su entrada Kakuzu le volteó para quedar los dos de frente.

— Lame— dijo mientras le ponía en los labios dos dígitos. Hidan obedeció de inmediato rogando porque la mano que sujetaba las suyas le dejara acabar de una vez. Tras unos cortos minutos de lubricación Kakuzu sacó los dedos de la boca de Hidan y los llevó a su entrada. Tras un pequeño paréntesis en el cual el mayor se dedico a lubricar la entrada, por fin introdujo el primero en esa húmeda y cálida cavidad. Hidan suspiró por la sensación de estiramiento. Tras terminar con el primero siguió con un segundo y hasta un tercero. Hidan ya se encontraba casi en la inconsciencia; después de haberse venido dos veces aun su cuerpo estaba sufriendo los estragos de su amante. Cuando los tres dedos estuvieron ya completamente dentro Kakuzu los utilizó para acomodarle y dilatarle. Era un trabajo difícil, antes le hubiera dado igual, ahora…

— Kakuzu… — el aludido miró a su joven pareja, estaba muy rojo, muy, muy rojo y completamente empapado en sudor— Por favor… no aguanto…

Kakuzu frunció el ceño, lentamente sacó los dedos sonsacándole a Hidan un jadeo de protesta.

— Tengo que lubricarme esto— murmuró Kakuzu mirando a su propia y húmeda excitación para volver a mirar la sonrojada entrada. Hidan negó.

— Déjalo, por favor— dicho esto se llevó las rodillas a los hombros y las sostuvo allí agarrando sus piernas por detrás de las rodillas—. Entra, Kakuzu.

Kakuzu tragó fuerte, era inevitable excitarse al ver a Hidan así, estaba a punto de llevarle a la locura y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo, ni siquiera él mismo.

Con cuidado se acercó y colocó la punta en la entrada. Miró a Hidan para ver si estaba seguro pero este parecía estar tan demente como él. Lentamente se introdujo en su amante, sintiendo como los anillos de músculos se abrían camino a su paso. Hidan se clavaba las uñas en las piernas por el dolor. Daba igual cuantas veces le lubricara o con cuanto cariño le dilataran, Kakuzu era demasiado grande para él.

Tras unos minutos de empuje Kakuzu acabó por entrar totalmente en ese joven cuerpo. Sus músculos temblaban por la presión en ese joven cuerpo que se abría ante él.

— Es… espera, Kakuzu— susurró Hidan con la respiración entrecortada. El mayor se inclinó soportando su peso en sus brazos para no dañar a su pareja y le besó. Hidan respondió gustoso a ese método de distracción, a esa lengua que quemaba como fuego. Tras cortar el beso Kakuzu echó su cuerpo hacia atrás para poder embestirle levemente y ver si estaba preparado. Después de dos pequeños empujes Kakuzu se puso serio.

La profundidad y la fiereza nunca abandonarían al apasionado Akatsuki que Hidan apenas podía controlar los gemidos y gritos. Kakuzu disfrutaba del placer de su pareja, le encantaba ver como él era el causante de que su joven compañero estaba en un punto de tanto placer que casi llegaba a la inconsciencia.

— Kakuzu… — gruñó Hidan—. Me… me… ¡ah!

No terminó de gemir cuando el Akatsuki sintió como el miembro de su amante explotaba entre ambos. Hidan, después de su tercer orgasmo, se encontraba quieto y relajado como una muñeca de trapo.

Kakuzu se inclinó para besar a su joven amante que apenas pudo devolverle el gesto. Sus ojos estaban opacos, sus mejillas y orejas totalmente rojas y la boca entreabierta por donde escapaba el vaho. Su siempre recogida melena estaba alborotada y revuelta sobre su cara, sus pálidos pezones estaban rojos, tanto como sus labios. El mayor sonrió por lo bajo, aunque su miembro se encontraba en una situación difícil le valía la pena esperar por ver a Hidan así.

— ¿Hidan?— dijo acariciándole el rostro. Si no supiera porqué estaba tan caliente hubiera podido pensar que tenía una buena fiebre.

— ¿Hmm?— consiguió gruñir Hidan. Kakuzu tragó, notaba la presión del cuerpo de su compañero alrededor de su miembro. Si no seguía pronto no sabía lo que sería capaz de hacer.

— ¿Estás bien? — fue una pregunta que le pareció rara hasta a él pero tenía que hacerla, tenía que saber si no se estaba sobrepasando con él. Hidan movió lentamente la cabeza hasta mirarle y sonrió de medio lado pero con superioridad.

— Claro, sigue… — Kakuzu arrugó el ceño sin estar muy convencido pero finalmente asintió. Continuó con unas envestidas lentas, tranquilas, dejando que Hidan volviera a su estado sádico y enérgico. Hidan rodeó a Kakuzu con sus piernas y su cuello con sus brazos.

Ambos se miraron durante ese lento pero sinuoso baile de amor. Kakuzu acarició sus labios con los propios y volvieron a besarse, lengua contra lengua, mezcla de sabores, de olores y sensaciones. Kakuzu se sintió orgulloso; Hidan por fin era suyo. Antes daba igual las veces que le marcara, ahora es y sería siempre suyo. Su amigo, su amante, su pareja, la _madre _de su precioso hijo sano y feliz. No podía pedir más. Su pecho se infló de orgullo y abrazó a Hidan atrayéndole hacia él en otro cálido beso.

— Kakuzu… — susurró Hidan a escasos milímetros de su boca. Kakuzu lo miró con cariño sintiendo como Hidan volvía a crecer, como su recién satisfecha erección volvía a alzarse entre los dos. El joven se inclinó contra su oreja y murmuró sarcásticamente—¿Eso es lo único que sabe hacer un hombre de tu edad?— Kakuzu apretó la mandíbula. Le agarró del hombro a Hidan y lo volteó haciendo que quedara boca abajo. Le levantó las caderas y comenzó un ritmo mucho más rápido, más dominante. Los gritos de Hidan ya se extendían sin que nadie se lo impidiera, ya ni siquiera se acordaban del pequeño dormido a un par de habitaciones de allí. Solo importaban ellos, ese reencuentro después de años, ese dulce néctar del que eran presos, uno del otro. Kakuzu y Hidan, ahora y siempre. Solo ellos dos.

Kakuzu le agarraba de las caderas imponiendo un ritmo brutal. No dejaba de ver como su joven compañero doblaba la cintura y arqueaba la espalda a cada envestida mientras chillaba de placer. Daba igual cuanto apretara, mordiera o oprimiera las sábanas, sus manos no se estaban quietas, al igual que su voz. Hidan le recordaba a Kakuzu como un gato, era ágil aunque no muy rápido y su cuerpo se estiraba y torsionaba tanto como esos celosos mamíferos. Hidan era una palabra: sexy. Solo había que mirar su sinuoso movimiento de caderas a la par que las embestidas de su compañero, era lascivo, era poderoso y tenía un placer y sensualidad que rara vez se esperaba de una persona así. Pero Kakuzu lo había descubierto y había caído presa de los encantos de ese ser endemoniado.

Hidan se sostuvo por las rodillas alzando su torso hasta que chocó con el de su compañero. Rodeó su cabeza con sus brazos y se giró lo suficiente como para besarle. Eso les estaba volviendo locos. Kakuzu nunca se imaginó capaz de besar a un hombre y mucho menos a Hidan… pero esa boca tenía una droga, tenía que tenerla porque sino no se lo explicaba.

El joven jadeó y ronroneó en su oído cuando la mano de su compañero le masajeó el miembro.

— ¡Ah! Kakuzu… — el Akatsuki se detuvo, dejó caer el cuerpo marmoleo con cuidado sobre la tela y, pasándose una pierna por encima de un hombro lo colocó boca arriba. Ambos observándose. Hidan le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos y lo atrajo en un sensual beso a la vez que Kakuzu continuaba enterrándose una y otra vez en él. La fricción de los cuerpos sobre su erección era demasiado para Hidan que pronto sintió un muy conocido escalofrío.

Gimiendo y casi sollozando se vino una cuarta vez sobre sí mismo sin apartar la mirada opaca de la de su compañero y este le imitaba.

— Kakuzu… yo… — murmuró Hidan. Kakuzu abrió mucho los ojos reaccionando a lo que su amante intentaba decir. Pero no quería oírlo, no ahora. Rápidamente se recostó sobre él y lo besó con todo el cariño que pudo procesar. Tras soltar el beso le abrazó, luego le contempló el rostro apartando unos cuantos mechones de pelo sin detener sus embestidas que, a pesar de ser lentas, eran profundas. Sabía que a él también le quedaba poco, que no tardaría mucho en marcar ese lampiño cuerpo como suyo. Hidan colocó una mano sobre la de su mejilla y sonrió con el rostro rojo y los ojos dilatados—… Kakuzu…

El Akatsuki abrió las orbes al ver la mirada de Hidan. Esa mirada que nunca nadie le había dado, una mirada que lo expresaba todo, todo y nada. La mejor forma de decir lo que sentían y permanecer en el silencio que los rodeaba. Con un fuerte gruñido y una honda envestida abrazó a Hidan mientras su cuerpo se contraía por el orgasmo llenando a su amante. Hidan arqueó la espalda y clavó las uñas en su espalda cuando notó la ola de esencia inundando lo más hondo de su ser.

— Y yo… Hidan… —. Respirando aceleradamente se incorporó lo suficiente como para ver si le había hecho mucho daño a Hidan pero este parecía no responder a nada y solo luchaba por respirar. Sin embargo jadeó cuando Kakuzu, con un gruñido, salió lentamente de su cuerpo. De inmediato la sustancia blanquecina comenzó a emanar de su entrada. Esta estaba teñida por el color rojo de la sangre, sangre de Hidan, sangre de su virginidad, de su sacrificio ¿Cuánto tendría que haberle dolido su intrusión? Se preguntaba Kakuzu.

Con las mejillas rojas y sudando a mares acomodó a su inconsciente amante en el futón y se acostó a su lado. Sabía que tenía que marchar, pero al menos quería disfrutar de Hidan… aunque fueran unos segundos más.

****

Unas pesadas cadenas rodeaban sus musculosas muñecas en carne viva. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por regueros de roja sangre que humedecía y teñía su ropa blanca. Gritaba encerrado en una jaula rodeado por la gente con las bandanas de su villa mientras lloraba y vomitaba sangre. Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento… tanto ¿calor? Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un peso extra en su brazo y pecho. Apoyado sobre sus músculos estaba Hidan totalmente dormido. Se quedó contemplando su dulce rostro de marfil antes de quedarse contemplando el techo. Notaba presencias cerca. Sabía que tenía que haberse entregado esa misma noche pasada pero no quería pasar tantos años lejos sin ni siquiera llevarse un buen recuerdo de su última vez. Ya era la hora, tenía que levantarse. Con cuidado dejó la cabeza de Hidan a un lado y le arropó con cuidado. Salió despacio de la cama y fue hacia donde estaba su ropa de Akatsuki.

Lentamente se vistió. Acababa de ponerse la máscara cuando sintió movimiento tras él. Hidan se había despertado y le miraba soñoliento desde la cama.

— ¿Kakuzu?

— Es muy tarde, vuelve a acostarte.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Si.

Esa era la respuesta a la cual Hidan temía más que a nada. Sintió como su corazón se encogía en su pecho, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Un gemido de dolor escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera impedirlo.

Su cuerpo fue rodeado por unos grandes y fuertes brazos. Kakuzu se había sentado tras él y le había atrapado en un cálido abrazo. Hidan no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y dejó salir todo su dolor.

— ¿Por qué te vas? — sollozó.

— Tengo que hacerlo.

—Quédate… — Kakuzu negó—… quédate… quédate con nosotros…

— No puedo. Hidan— le volteó la cara con una mano en la barbilla— espérame, esperadme los dos.

Hidan negó y se dio la vuelta para abrazarle.

—No, no quiero esperarte… no quiero tener que esperarte… no… — Kakuzu respondió al abrazo con calidez.

— Hidan… yo…— Kakuzu apretó su agarre como queriendo decirle algo. Hidan lo comprendió al instante e intentó sonreír.

— Y… y yo, Kakuzu…— susurró estallando en llanto. Levantó el rostro para besarle en la máscara donde deberían estar sus labios. Tras el beso corto volvió el tranquilo y silencioso abrazo hasta que Hidan se quedó dormido.

Kakuzu dejó el cuerpo de su amante en la cama y le tapó.

Fue al cuarto para echarle un último vistazo a Kane, que seguía protegido por su máscara, y finalmente volvió a mirar, por última vez, a Hidan.

Al salir se encontró con Kakashi sensei en la puerta esperándole apoyado contra el muro de separación del jardín delantero. Puede que ni fueran las seis de la mañana pero se veía que llevaba allí un buen rato.

— Siento el retraso.

— Lo comprendo, te estabas despidiendo.

Ambos salieron andando hacia el edificio de la Hokage.

****

El día era oscuro y gris cuando Hidan despertó depresivo. Kane estaba en la puerta de la habitación con la máscara detrás de él. Estaba llorando. Unos enormes y transparentes lagrimones salían de sus hermosos ojos carmesíes.

Hidan no pudo evitar un jadeo y le abrió los brazos esperándole. Kane corrió hacia los brazos de su madre y lloró inconsolablemente. Hidan notó que algo faltaba en la habitación. En el marco donde estaba la foto de su familia había desaparecido.

El adulto no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloró con su hijo.

— Oto-chan no llores…— lloró Kane—. Oto-san dijo que no quería que lloraras.

Eso solo causó más dolor en Hidan.

— Oto-chan… no…— gruesas lágrimas se derramaron de los pequeños ojos—… llores… por favor… oto-chan…

El llanto de Hidan se detuvo. Miró a su hijo, a su responsabilidad, a su vida y dentro de él algo se encogió.

— Kane— cogió la cabeza de su hijo y lo atrajo hacia su pecho—. Juro que la próxima vez que me veas llorar serán por lágrimas de felicidad ¿vale? — Kane le miró con el surco de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— Si, yo también lo juro, oto-chan.

— Lo haremos juntos, Kane…

— Sí, por oto-san.

— Si… — miró hacia la ventana—…por oto-san.

****

— De verdad Kurenai-sensei no te entiendo— dijo Shikamaru caminando junto a la mujer con su hijo en brazos.

— No seas tonto, Shikamaru, si no fuera así no…— se detuvieron de golpe al ver a un grupo de figuras salir del edificio de Tsunade.

Un grupo de ninjas custodiaban una enorme figura esposada con grilletes de chakra. El hombre les observó con unos ojos fieros y verdes.

— Kakuzu…— susurró Shikamaru.

— No puede ser… — murmuró Kurenai.

— ¿Qué demon…? —

— Lo llevan a la prisión. Shikamaru, por favor— el ninja miró a la mujer—. Ve a avisar a Hidan.

— ¿Cómo?

— Por favor.

— Sabes que no puedo. Ni siquiera estoy conforme de que ese criminal se quede en la villa— acusó.

— Por favor, ve a avisarle.

— ¡Eso no es discutible!— gritó Shikamaru. Kurenai le dejó a Asuma e hizo un ademán de salir corriendo—. ¡El mató a Asuma-sensei!

Kurenai se detuvo, le miró por encima del hombro y sonrió a pesar de que sus ojos se habían humedecido.

— Lo sé— Shikamaru suspiró cansado, soltó su típica coletilla y le volvió a dar a Kurenai a su hijo.

— Iré.

****

Hidan ya estaba vestido y preparando el desayuno. Se había puesto ropa que le tapase ya que su cuerpo entero se encontraba lleno del recuerdo de su amante, incluido la marca azulada de unos dedos en sus caderas. Unas grandes ojeras estaban bajo sus ojos y sentía que el cuerpo estaba sin fuerzas. Kane comía un plato de arroz sin ganas, la mitad de los granos se escurrían entre los palillos y caía al suelo, a la silla o en su regazo. La máscara los miraba pacientemente desde la puerta de la cocina. No era lo suficientemente grande para los tres. El ser notaba la atenta mirada de Hidan. No dejaba de echarle vistazos por miedo a que se derritiera o esfumara.

Una serie de ruidos sordos en la puerta llamó su atención. Kane levantó los brazos cuando pasó por su lado. Desde que su padre se fue no quería estar solo en una habitación.

Hidan cogió a Kane y abrió la puerta de la casa. La presencia de aquel joven lo conmocionó.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Acabamos de ver a Kakuzu. Salía del despacho de la Hokage— los ojos de Hidan se iban agrandando a medida que Shikamaru hablaba—… se lo han llevado.

— ¿A… a don…? — tartamudeó.

— Puede que al mismo sitio que a ti— en menos de un segundo Shikamaru se vio con el niño en brazos y Hidan había desaparecido. El rastro de sus fuertes pasos estaba plasmado en el suelo. Shikamaru miró al niño, este solo se quedó observándole con ojos opacos. Una sombra en el pasillo le atrajo la atención. Desde la puerta se podía ver a una enorme criatura negra con una máscara. Shikamaru miró al ser con una ceja alzada.

— Que problemático…— suspiró.

****

Hidan volaba sobre la copa de los árboles. El kimono se abría a cada paso que daba pero le daba igual.

No tardó en divisar un enorme lugar de piedra lleno de barrotes y verjas. Un pequeño grupo de ninjas acababa de pasar una enorme verja que cubría toda la puerta, incluido el techo, para que fuera imposible salir.

— ¡Kakuzu!— gritó al reconocer a la figura del centro. Kakuzu estaba vestido con un uniforme gris. La máscara había desaparecido dejando a su cabello suelto y las cicatrices a la vista. El hombre se giró para encontrarse con los furiosos e inconsolables ojos de su amante.

— Hidan… — murmuró. Los ninjas sacaron los shurikens poniendo nervioso a Kakuzu—. ¡Vete Hidan!

Su amante llegó a los enormes barrotes de metal y se aferró a ellos gritando el nombre de Kakuzu.

— ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Joder! ¡Soltadle hijos de puta! ¡Como entre os mataré! —gritaba— ¡Recibiréis la ira de Jashin-sama! ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Rezaré para que Jashin-sama acabe con vosotros y vuestras familias!

Los ninjas se pusieron en posición y soltaron advertencias. Kakuzu comenzaba a descontrolarse, podría cargárselos a todos si notara algún gesto agresivo. Eso echaría abajo su plan de unirse a la villa pero no permitiría que le hicieran daño.

No hizo falta cuando una sombra apareció al lado de Hidan y tranquilizó a los ninjas.

— Gracias Hatake Kakashi— agradeció Kakuzu. Kakashi hizo un gesto de restarle importancia.

Kakuzu anduvo lentamente hacia los barrotes donde estaba Hidan. El religioso pasó las manos por entre los barrotes queriendo alcanzar el cuerpo de Kakuzu.

Al alcanzar sus mejillas sus ojos se humedecieron y le atrajo hacia él. Kakuzu dejó que Hidan pasara las manos por detrás de su cabeza y le sostuviera mientras lloraba y le insultaba. Al tener las manos atadas a la espalda no pudo devolverle el abrazo pero cerró los ojos y se hizo hacer.

— Nada de ritos religiosos, idiota— murmuró en su oído.

Alzó el rostro para mirar esos ojos claros y llorosos. Su mirada se perdió en la de su compañero y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, sus labios estaban juntos en un último y pequeño beso.

Kakuzu notó la presión de los guardias tirándole de los brazos, luchó por quedarse unos segundos más allí pero entre todos consiguieron separarle de Hidan.

— Hasta pronto— despidió Kakuzu antes de cruzar una puerta de metal.

— Kakuzu…— las piernas de Hidan temblaron y cayó al suelo mientras gritaba, lloraba e insultaba todo lo que sus pulmones le dejaron. Kakashi le observó en silencio hasta que comenzó a chispear. Se quedaron allí un rato más. El agua caía por la máscara y pelo de Kakashi y resbalaba por la pálida piel de Hidan.

— Es hora de volver— dijo Kakashi a su espalda.

— ¿Lo sabíais? — Kakashi se quedó callado— ¿¡Sabías que Kakuzu se iba a entregar!

— Si, hemos estado hablando mucho últimamente.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

—¿De qué hubiera servido?

— ¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Me oyes, Kakashi? ¡Que te jodan! — el sensei se quedó en silencio esperando pacientemente a que se tranquilizara—. ¿Cuándo… cuándo le volveré a ver?— sollozó.

— Estará interno sin ningún contacto con el mundo exterior durante diez años. Después pertenecerá a la villa. No podrá huir, tendrá que cumplir órdenes aunque sean en contra de su propia villa o voluntad…

— ¿Y a cambio? — Hidan tragó saliva.

— A cambio se podrá quedar aquí con su familia.

— ¡No somos su jodida familia! — el grito se extendió por el bosque—. Eso fue lo que él dijo…

— Es porque quiere ser parte de tu familia que estará ahí durante tantos años.

— Idiota… ¡Es un jodido idiota! ¡Te odio Kakuzu! — gritó a la verja— ¿¡Me escuchas! ¡Te odio!

El agua hizo que se deslizara por el metal y cayera al barro. Se quedó allí tendido arañando la tierra y maldiciendo hasta que Kakashi le cogió de los hombros.

— Vuestro hijo os está esperando. Si coges un resfriado no podrás cumplir con tu papel de madre—. Hidan alzó el rostro cubierto de tierra por última vez para ver el lugar donde estaría su amante encerrado por él… para la próxima década.

… ¿Continuará?

Dedicaciones: Le dedico este capi (sobre todo el lemon) a

_Itzel _: me encantan nuestras noches de chat! jajajaja y siempre das buenos consejos.

_Javita_ y a su hermana: Porque querían un lemon y un beso... espero haberos satisfecho jajaja.

Por cierto gente! Este es un video creado por estas dos hermanas y creo que es bueno que ya que le dedico el capi podais echar unas risas así que os dejo su trabajo que no es poco!

.com/watch?v=abQKWgrvOl8&feature=player_embedded

Y, finalmente, Kara ¿Porque has tardado tanto en suir el capi? Bien, no lo tenia acabado y se me estropeó el ordenador... pensé que iba a perder la historia pero no, los datos se guardaron pero me dieron el ordenador demasiado tarde y no pude acabarlo.

¿Porqué no lo seguiste el fin de semana? Estuve en Granada (una pedazo de Ciudad que recomiendo visitar) en el concierto de los Mojinos Escozios! Un grupo español super bueno! Aquí os dejo unas cuantas canciones a ver si os gustan! (Por cierto... ¡Conoci al Sevilla en persona y estuvimos hablando! (Sevilla es el vocalista))

Canciones:

.com/watch?v=021Gf09ITN0

.com/watch?v=tfz51Fmfo8I

.com/watch?v=1UlZ7j2y-8s&feature=related


	15. El día en el que Volverás

Capítulo 15: El día en el que Volverá

Los años pasaron. Hidan salía de misión a menudo para poder pasar mejor el tiempo. Los primeros meses fueron horribles. Apenas comía y no podía dormir. Había ido más de una vez al Hospital anémico. Después de tantos años de inmortalidad aun no se había acostumbrado a ese cuerpo débil y mortal. Lo peor era durante las misiones donde siempre tenía que salvarle algún compañero por sus métodos suicidas.

Kane pasaba las horas en clase con Iruka sensei.

Dibujaba, era su mayor afición y al sensei le encantaban sus dibujos. Iruka dejó a unos niños y fue hacia su mesa.

— ¡Qué bonito! — exclamó Iruka.

— ¿Si? Es mi oto-san, mi oto-chan, Futón y yo— Iruka sonrió con un tic en el ojo. La enorme figura que fue regalo de su padre no dejaba de seguirle. Podía notar el chakra de esa criatura en el tejado de enfrente. Kane siempre iba acompañado por ese ser y así apenas se encontraba solo cuando su _madre_ no estaba.

— ¡Toma sensei! — Iruka sonrió mientras cogía el dibujo— Se lo darás a oto-san ¿verdad? — esta vez Iruka no pudo reír sinceramente pero intentó imitar una mueca.

— Claro… Dámelo.

El sensei cogió el dibujo y lo metió en un sobre amarillo bastante abultado. El ruido de ajetreo le distrajo. Todos gritaban y saludaban a un hombre enmascarado que acababa de llegar.

— ¡Hey! — saludó con una mano.

— Kakashi sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?— preguntó Iruka.

— Nada, nada. Pasaba por aquí y quería venir a saludar— dijo entrando en el aula.

— Pero estamos en medio de clase…

— Tranquilo, no les distraeré. Solo quiero pedirte una cosa—. Iruka lo comprendió. Volvió a su escritorio y cogió el sobre abultado lleno de los dibujos de Kane—. Um…

— Si, ha dibujado mucho este mes … ¿Hidan los está ocultando bien? Sería una pena que Kane descubriera que no se lo podemos dar a su padre…— dijo alicaído.

— Está haciendo un buen trabajo— cogió el sobre amarillo y lo guardó bajo el brazo—. Por cierto ¿tienes por ahí una copia de la foto del grupo?

— ¿Eh? ¿La foto de la clase con el profesor?

— Si, esa— Iruka apartó la mirada enfadado.

— Si, la tengo ¿Pero para qué la quieres?

— Oh, bueno, es que estás tan guapo dando clases…

— ¡Kakashi por Kami! ¡Un poco de respeto!

— No, no, si no me refería a eso ¿Podrías dármela? — Iruka le observó escrupulosamente. — Juro que no haré nada malo con ella— Iruka cogió un papel de su escritorio y se la tiró.

— ¡No tienes ni que jurarlo! — Kakashi sonrió feliz al coger la foto y ponerla junto al sobre.

— Bueno, yo ya he acabado— se acercó al oído del sensei y susurró— nos vemos esta noche…

Iruka enrojeció, se tensó y sus hombros se alzaron mientras su cabeza se agachaba intentando resistir el impulso de gritarle. Pero las ganas le pudieron y acabó chillándole y tirándole todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Kakashi saltó por la ventana después de despedirse sonriente de los alumnos.

— ¿Iruka sensei que pasa? — preguntó uno de los niños al histérico profesor.

…..

La puerta de barrotes se abrió como si fuera automática. Un grupo de ninjas estaban en la puerta atentos a cualquier movimiento pero no le impidieron el paso.

El edificio era lóbrego y oscuro. Las paredes eran de piedra fría y húmeda. Pasó por una enorme puerta de metal y se encontró un largo pasillo con otros perpendiculares. Estaba todo lleno de pequeños cubículos sin ventanas. En algunas había alguna que otra persona pero en general estaba prácticamente vacío.

En el final del pasillo había otra puerta blindada custodiada por dos ninjas. Estos abrieron la puerta en cuanto le vieron. Una amplia habitación se abrió ante él.

Había un gran pasillo a lo largo con cubículos a sus lados. Anduvo por el pasillo sin preocuparse por cubrir o amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos. Al llegar a la habitación deseada se detuvo.

— Buenos días, Kakashi— saludó el prisionero.

— ¿Qué tal, Kakuzu? — Kakashi se acercó y abrió la puerta de barrotes. Nunca había sentido ni miedo ni desconfianza de aquel hombre. Desde el primer día que vino siempre entraba para hablar con él o para darle cualquier cosa. En la pequeña habitación no había ni una mísera ventana ni resquicio de luz solar. Había veces que ambos salían al patio de la prisión y paseaban tranquilamente y otras los mismos guardias le sacaban una vez al día para que tomara el sol. El único mobiliario de la pequeña sala era una cama en una esquina con una estantería de pared al lado, un escritorio lleno de libros y una pequeña puerta con un baño.

— Igual que ayer. No sé porque preguntas siempre lo mismo.

— Es para sociabilizar— dijo sentándose en la cama. Kakuzu estaba sentado en el escritorio con un libro en brazos. La ropa estaba algo vieja y remendada, la melena le había crecido y se veía que llevaba un día o dos sin afeitarse. No es que no lo hiciera, pero había veces que le daba pereza hacerlo y tampoco es que tuviera que arreglarse para algo especial. Durante estos dos años que había estado encerrado se había pasado los interminables días leyendo. Kakashi reconoció un objeto de su escritorio; un marco bastante desgastado con una foto de Hidan y Kane.

— Te traigo un regalo— dijo cogiendo el sobre bajo su brazo. Kakuzu lo cogió casi con desesperación mal disimulada. Las uñas de Kakuzu habían perdido el color negro y se mostraban normales, la única decoración de sus manos era un anillo en su dedo anular.

Abrió el sobre y sacó un fajo de folios. Los puso encima de la mesa y los contempló uno a uno.

Kakashi le dejó su tiempo para mirar todos los dibujos. Llevaba un año y medio dándole todos los meses un sobre con todos los dibujos de su hijo. No se lo había dicho a nadie, incluso Iruka pensaba que se los daba a Hidan y este era demasiado tonto como para preguntar por ello.

— ¿Lo has traído? — preguntó Kakuzu mientras miraba los dibujos.

— Claro— Kakashi se había tumbado en la cama con las manos a la espalda. Se llevó una mano al porta shurikens y sacó un rollo de cinta aislante. Kakuzu seleccionó algunos dibujos (mayormente aquellos en los que salían él y su familia, Hidan o Kane) y, con la cinta, los pegó a la pared.

Su habitación ya estaba mayormente decorada con los dibujos de su hijo.

— ¿Sabes? Está muy grande. Tiene siete años ya.

— Lo sé…— gracias a su máscara pudo ver mucho que, de otra manera, se habría perdido. Sabía que el grupo de Kakashi y la Hokage lo sabían pero nunca habían puesto impedimentos ni lo habían evitado. También estaba al corriente de que Kakashi le traía los dibujos porque la mujer le había dejado llevárselos.

— ¿No quieres verle?— Kakuzu dejó de ojear los dibujos y le clavó la mirada furiosa con un gruñido—. No me refería a eso… Mira, la he conseguido hoy— le tendió la foto. Kakuzu la observó con calma y tranquilidad.

— ¿Puedo quedármela?

— ¿Acaso podría evitarlo? — Kakuzu la apoyó contra los libros.

— Gracias.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

— Tienes la puerta abierta, si los guardias te ven no te cerraran las puertas y aún así no huyes…

— Si abro esta puerta se me cerraran muchas otras. Si me voy ya no podré volver.

— Lo entiendo ¿pero nunca has tenido ganas de verles ni una sola vez? Hidan no deja de venir a gritarle a los barrotes y ni siquiera te has asomado a la puerta.

— Claro que tengo ganas de verles… sino no estaría aquí— se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. Y si se me ocurriera ver a Hidan… no podría volver atrás.

— Los debes echar mucho de menos— murmuró Kakashi.

Kakuzu se quedó en silencio. Kakashi se levantó al cavo de unos minutos. Kakuzu no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar hoy, prefería quedarse mirando las fotos de su familia.

— No te apetecerá salir hoy ¿no?

— Quizás mañana— Kakashi asintió y, tras despedirse, se fue.

…..

Esa misma noche:

Una sombra cayó sobre un tejado y corrió por este con una agilidad y rapidez propias de un animal más que de un hombre.

Kane e Hidan estaban acostados juntos, durmiendo abrazados.

Kakuzu estaba sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba mirando la foto con melancolía cuando notó ese impulso.

Futón levantó la cabeza sintiendo la presencia. Se removió para levantarse y eso despertó a Kane.

— ¿Futón? — vio a la criatura totalmente quieta mirando hacia arriba—. ¿Qué pasa?

La criatura abrió la boca y una bola de aire chocó violentamente contra el techo haciendo un boquete por donde se veía el cielo. El ruido despertó a Hidan que gritó sobresaltado.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa?— miró a su hijo que intentaba darle alguna explicación y luego vio a la máscara apuntando al techo. Frunció el ceño y cogió a Kane en brazos. Su hijo ya tenía siete años pero aun era fácil de llevar por su poco peso y la fuerza de Hidan. Antes de que pudieran salir otra bola de aire abrió otro agujero en el techo lo que hizo caer trozos de madera. El agujero era lo suficientemente grande para que el ser se escapara por él.

Hidan corrió por el pasillo con Kane en brazos, Llevaba la parte superior de la yukata colgando lo que dejaba al descubierto su pálido pecho y el rosario de Jashin-sama. Notó una figura a sus espaldas y se fue a girar para arremeter contra él pero una gran ventisca le detuvo y los tres fueron empotrados contra la pared, rompiendo esta y acabando en el salón. Hidan seguía abrazando de forma protectora a su hijo y ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta detenerse al chocar contra la pared. El extraño vestido de negro se levantó tambaleándose.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —gruñó Hidan. El extraño sacó un rollo de kunais y cuando la criatura atacó los lanzó contra él. Los kunais se clavaron limpiamente en la pared encerrando en una red al ser que se quedó totalmente inmóvil.

— ¡Esa es la máscara de mi oto-san!— gritó Kane. Sin que Hidan se hubiera dado cuenta se había puesto en pie y había enfrentado al extraño.

— Kane ven— murmuró Hidan nervioso cogiéndole de la muñeca y atrayéndole hacia él.

— ¿A sí que tu eres el maldito crío? — los ojos de Hidan se ensancharon.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mi hijo?

— ¿Tu hijo? Es una abominación. No solo el cómo nació sino también su mera existencia— gruñó ácidamente.

— ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo? ¡Él no ha hecho nada!

— Siete años…— Hidan frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula—. Siete años he tardado en averiguar y conseguir llegar hasta vosotros para vengarme.

— ¿Vengarte de qué? ¡Es solo un niño gilipollas!

— Por ese niño mi padre murió— dijo señalándolo con odio. Hidan apretó a Kane entre sus brazos—. El "padre" — escupió con asco— de ese ser que quiso venderle engañó a mi padre y le mató a sangre fría.

— ¿No serás…?

— ¡Sí! ¡Mi padre era el intermediario! ¡Ese hombre le engañó diciéndole que le daría a su hijo, cogió todo el dinero y después de matarle se fue sin más! Mi madre no pudo soportarlo y se suicidó ¡solo tenía quince años cuando pasó! Me encontré totalmente solo y juré que un día me vengaría de él — aferró con fuerza el kunai y se lanzó a por ellos. Hidan cogió a Kane de la mano y salieron corriendo.

La máscara se retorció y consiguió soltar uno de los kunais lo que liberó la técnica.

Hidan fue corriendo a la cocina y abrió la puerta de la guardilla.

— Kane, quédate aquí. No salgas por nada del mundo ¿vale?

— Pero oto-chan…— no le dio tiempo a nada más porque Hidan cerró la puerta de un portazo y la atrancó. En seguida se escucharon los gritos de Kane y los golpes contra la puerta. Hidan fue hacia el mueble de la cocina y sacó un cuchillo. Maldecía a la Hokage y a toda la aldea por impedirle tener su guadaña.

Se movió justo a tiempo para detener un ataque del enemigo. Hidan distrajo al ninja y lo llevó fuera de la cocina mientras luchaban.

La lucha se volvió bastante violenta, las patadas e intentos de puñalada no dejaban de aumentar. Hidan detenía todos los golpes e intentaba atacar pero lo suyo no era matar sino herir. Llevaba toda su vida hiriendo para poder matar.

El extraño no dejaba de meterse con su familia y de insultarles mientras le maldecía por su desgraciada vida. En uno de los ataques el ninja le pateó en el pecho tirándole al suelo. Se lanzó a por él con el kunai por delante.

…..

Kane seguía chillando en el armario cuando escuchó un grito.

— ¡Oto-chan! — un fuerte golpe se escuchó por encima de su cabeza. Un enorme agujero del tamaño de un pecho adulto iluminó la pequeña guardilla. Se asomó por el agujero y vio a Futón—. ¡Ve a ayudar a oto-chan!

El ser emprendió el vuelo y desapareció por la puerta. Kane trepó por el hueco y cayó de cara en el suelo de losetas de la cocina.

…..

El ninja calló justo encima de Hidan y levantó su arma lista para clavarla cuando sintió una punzada en su estómago. Gritó por el dolor al ver como Hidan había aprovechado su ataque para apuñalarle. Golpeó en el rostro a Hidan y se sacó el cuchillo lleno de sangre. Lo lanzó a un par de metros y se volvió hacia él. Cuando ya todo estaba decidido una ráfaga de aire le lanzó hacia la pared.

Kane llegó corriendo donde su _padre_.

— ¡Oto-chan!

—Estoy bien— dijo Hidan siendo ayudado a levantarse por su pequeño hijo. Futón se interpuso entre su familia y el asesino.

— Oto-chan… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Dejemos actuar a Futón… — murmuró poniendo sus esperanzas en la criatura.

El ninja sonrió y se llevó dos dedos al frente en posición de sello. Se escuchó una explosión y la criatura cayó al suelo con la mitad de su cuerpo destrozado.

— ¡No!— gritó Hidan. Al parecer el enemigo había ocultado un pergamino explosivo en el cuerpo del ser cuando le atrapó en la red.

Un destello llamó su atención; el cuchillo. A un metro de ellos estaba el cuchillo manchado de la sangre de su agresor. Si pudiera conseguir esa sangre y hacer la maldición… De una zancada agarró el arma y miró a su hijo y luego otra vez al arma.

—Kane, lame esto— dijo Hidan.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Solo lámelo!— con un poco de asco le dio una pequeña lamida al metal cogiendo unas gotas de sangre. Hidan comenzó a temblar. Se llevó el también el cuchillo a los labios y lamió con nerviosismo.

Aunque destrozado la criatura seguía luchando lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente a Hidan como para examinar la situación.

— ¡Oto-chan! — sollozó Kane. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente negro con unos huesos marcados como si fuera un esqueleto andante. Hidan siseó pero sonrió.

— Tranquilo Kane… ayúdame…— dijo rompiendo el rosario de su cuello y poniéndoselo en la mano a Kane—. Esto te pertenece a ti a partir de ahora.

Otra vez el ninja sacó unos cuantos kunais enrollados y de un salto los clavó en el suelo inmovilizando a la criatura con su chakra.

Hidan y Kane ya estaban totalmente desprotegidos.

— Oto-chan…— dijo Kane girándose hacia su madre que sostenía el cuchillo y lo miraba de una forma muy rara.

— Cállate…— murmuró. Las pupilas vibraban y su cuerpo temblaba. Alzó el cuchillo hacia él mientras le miraba. Kane le devolvió la mirada con los ojos llorosos y muy abiertos, sin saber qué demonios iba a hacerle Hidan.

— ¿Oto-chan?— la mano alzada de Hidan, de repente, se volvió negra ante ambos. Hidan sonrió, casi con lástima y mientras bajaba la mano le susurró a su hijo con una media sonrisa triste;

— Lo siento.

…..

Kakuzu no pudo soportarlo más. Deshizo su técnica para ver a través de la criatura y salió de su celda. Como le habían dicho esta se encontraba abierta.

Corrió como alma lleva el diablo por toda la prisión hacia la salida. En cada camino se encontraba con un ninja o dos que no hicieron ningún ademán por detenerle. Sin embargo, con un par de susurros convenció a unos cuantos ninjas que le acompañaran y estos alertaron a otros.

Al salir de la prisión ya eran un numeroso grupo. Kakuzu era el primero de la fila y hacía lucir su rapidez ante los ninjas que apenas podían mantener su velocidad.

Maldeciría a Hidan y a ese perro que había ido a buscarles.

Frente a la casa había un grupo de vecinos curiosos por el escándalo. Kakuzu se abrió paso a empujones seguido por los otros. La casa por dentro estaba totalmente destrozada. En dos zancadas acabó en el salón donde había ocurrido la mayor parte de la lucha.

Un hombre enmascarado se sostenía el pecho con dolor e iba arrastrándose hasta Hidan que estaba arrodillado en un círculo con la mano en el pecho.

—Oto-chan… — sollozaba Kane agarrándole del hombro. El extraño estaba a un palmo de Hidan con su arma alzada. Una mano voló hacia su cuello y lo estampó contra la pared.

Hidan se volvió asombrado. Tenía la boca llena de sangre y el pecho apuñalado por un cuchillo. Kakuzu enloqueció. Se escuchó un chasquido sordo y el ninja cayó al suelo con el cuello roto. Hidan no pudo sostenerse y cayó al piso. Kane se levantó de al lado de su _madre_ y corrió a abrazar al recién llegado. Kakuzu notó una presión en la cintura. Al mirar abajo vio a su desconsolado hijo abrazándole la cintura y temblando de miedo. El mayor le agarró por las axilas y lo levantó en brazos para tranquilizarle.

Kakuzu en un par de pasos estuvo al lado de su amante, se arrodilló a su lado y dejó a su hijo en el suelo para poder encargarse de Hidan. Kane estaba llorando y temblando, su piel había vuelto a la normalidad y miraba sus manos manchadas de la sangre de su _madre_.

Sangre. Sangre. Dolor. Él reconocía esa sensación. Miedo. Llanto. Odio. Tantos recuerdos olvidados. Escuchaba su propio llanto y ese olor tan reconocido de su padre. El primer olor humano que llegó a sus sentidos al nacer. Aquel calor tan frío. Dolor. Su padre vestido de negro con una capa. Era tan pequeño que cabía en su mano. Luego otro olor. Llanto. Dolor. Olor a sangre. Después gritos y más dolor. Llanto y por último el reconocido calor de los brazos de ese hombre. Su padre. Kakuzu. Un asesino.

— Kane— los ojos carmesí se giraron para verle con gran asombro.

— Oto-san… oto-chan… oto-chan… — Kakuzu le calló con paciencia. Cogió el cuerpo de Hidan con cuidado y lo volteó hacia él.

— Kaku…zu… — susurró Hidan escupiendo sangre. Los hilos de Kakuzu salieron de sus brazos y se clavaron en el pecho sanguinolento de Hidan.

— Cállate Hidan…— ordenó con algo de brusquedad. Los hilos fueron hacia su pecho sangrante donde se encontraba atravesado el cuchillo.

— ¿Qué… haces aquí…?

— No podía permitir que hicieras eso…— miró a Kane de reojo como indirecta. Hidan soltó una carcajada que acabó con un atragantamiento.

— Yo tampoco… iba a hacerlo… tenía que hacerlo si quería salvarnos… — negó con la cabeza—. Pero no pude… hubiera preferido morir antes que de Kane sufriera el dolor de Jashin-sama…

— Oto-chan…— seguía sollozando Kane abrazado a su _madre_. Kakuzu estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando a Hidan, sosteniéndole en su pecho y aguantando su cabeza con su brazo.

…..

Los ninjas estaban rodeando la casa buscando indicios de supervivientes o alejando a los curiosos. Otros habían ido a alertar a la Hokage.

No tardaron en aparecer en la casa de Hidan, justo a las espaldas de Kakuzu.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? — preguntó con autoridad.

— Parece ser que ha sido un ataque en contra de Hidan-san y su hijo— dijo uno de los ninjas. Tras una corta carrera el grupo de la Hokage llegó a la casa y entraron.

Se encontraron con Kane abrazado a un hombre de espaldas mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza consolándole. Otro hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo apoyado en el extraño y por último una cuarta figura vestida de negro tirada en el piso.

En la esquina aquel ser enmascarado seguía totalmente quieto viendo la escena con unas indudables ganas de acercarse al pequeño y consolarle.

La Hokage se arrodilló al lado del herido y su familia.

— ¿Hidan? ¿Estás bien? — el aludido abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró.

— Podría estar mejor— susurró. Tsunade se volvió hacia Kakuzu que no dejaba de observarla.

— Vamos a llevarle al hospital. No debería quedarse aquí mucho más tiempo— Kakuzu asintió—. Vamos, cógele. Te guiaré.

Se levantó cogiendo a Hidan en brazos sin cortar su contacto con los hilos. Uno de ellos salió de su brazo y soltó a su criatura que corrió hacia Kane quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

Al salir por la puerta vio una sombra grande corriendo bajo sus pies y pasando por su lado sin inmutarse. Miró hacia atrás y vio a un enorme chico abrazando a Kane y a su hijo llorando en su hombro devolviéndole el gesto. Unos ojos rojos captaron su atención. La chica sensei, mujer de aquel ninja de su recompensa le miró con complicidad. Kakuzu asintió y se fue con Hidan dejando a su hijo a cargo de la mujer.

Tsunade se colocó a su lado junto a un sombrío Kakashi.

— Espero que sepas las consecuencias de esto— murmuró la mujer. Kakuzu ni siquiera se pensó el excusarse. Por mucho que hubiera querido ayudar había roto su trato al haber escapado de la prisión—. Tú decides que hacer ¿Huir o quedarte?

— ¿Dónde está el hospital?

…..

Kakuzu caminó sobre los escombros de lo que ataño había sido su casa. Totalmente destrozada era quedarse corto. Eso estaba para el arrastre. Anduvo hasta donde antes había estado el salón para poder examinar el lugar donde todo ocurrió. Con sus pies descalzos apartó unos cuantos cascotes y objetos para poder descubrir el suelo de tapiz. Había una gran mancha de sangre, seguramente la de Hidan. A unos cuantos metros había otra, del agresor. Pero ya no había más, ni una sola gota, ni un solo símbolo ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido Hidan hacer la maldición si su símbolo? Rastreó un poco buscando alguna explicación ¿el rosario? No, imposible sino no hubiera tenido que hacer el símbolo todos estos años. ¿Entonces?

— ¿No estás en el hospital? — dijo Kakashi a sus espaldas.

— Está dormido y había algo que quería saber—. Kakashi asintió. Un escuadrón de tres ninjas estaban ahora examinando la misma habitación en busca de pistas.

— ¿Qué buscas? Llevas un rato ahí.

— Lo sabré cuando lo encuentre— su mirada volvió a clavarse en la mancha de sangre de Hidan. Gruñó por lo bajo— ¿No hay forma de quitar esa cosa de ahí?

— ¿La sangre? Si, es difícil, pero se puede quitar. Deja algo de mancha. Aun tiene que quedar un rastro de aquellas veces que Hidan intentaba hacer la maldición…— Kakuzu se volteó rápidamente al recordar las palabras de Kakashi.

— Dices que intentó hacer varios ritos e incluso casi muere desangrado ¿eso donde fue?

— Aquí, donde tú estás—. Kakuzu frunció el ceño y se arrodilló en el suelo, sin apartar la mirada del tapiz.

— Diles que se aparten— dijo refiriéndose a los ninjas, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a Kakashi de hacer nada hundió los dedos en el suelo y levantó la plancha de tapiz dejando el suelo desnudo. Allí, en la madera, había un rastro negro de un dibujo que se perdía bajo las otras placas de tapiz. Kakashi apareció en un segundo a su lado averiguando sus intenciones. Entre los cinco apartaron el suelo falso dejando a la vista un enorme circulo que ocupaba toda la habitación.

— Así que es esto lo que estaba haciendo… — murmuró Kakashi una vez se hubieron apartado para ver el dibujo entero.

— ¿Qué demonios estabais haciendo en vez de vigilarles?— gruñó Kakuzu notando su ira aflorando.

— Si le vigilábamos es por lo que está vivo— los ninjas se pusieron nerviosos y distantes cuando Kakuzu empezó a dar muestras de descontrol pero en seguida se apaciguó con un par de gruñidos.

— ¿Cuánto dinero les queda? ¿Pueden comprarse otra casa?

— Tienen dinero para empapelar todo Konoha— Kakuzu asintió. Y caminó por las ruinas rumbo a la salida, quería ver como estaba Hidan.

— Compradles una casa grande y que no tenga tapiz. No quiero que nada oculte el suelo— Kakashi se lo tomó como a broma y sonrió de medio lado pero asintió viendo como Kakuzu se alejaba.

…..

Hidan se removió inquieto en su cama. Abrió los ojos cegándose con la luz. Una mano pasó por detrás de su cabeza y la levantó para poder ponerle en los labios un vaso de agua. Bebió con cuidado con un terrible dolor en el pecho. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a caer sobre la almohada.

Abrió los ojos bizqueando. Una borrosa figura estaba sentada a su lado. La vista se le aclaró lo suficiente para reconocer a Kakuzu. Apenas había cambiado mucho si no fuera por su forma desaliñada. En cambio él había cambiado mucho, había perdido peso, unas ojeras permanentes residían bajo sus ojos y estaba más pálido.

— Kakuzu…— el ex Akatsuki apretó su mano.

—Llevas tres días dormido— contó Kakuzu en un susurro. Hidan suspiró y se calmó durante unos segundos.

— ¿Y Kane? ¿Está bien?

— Si, está muy bien. Ahora mismo debe estar al cuidado de la mujer— Hidan le miró con cariño.

— Gracias… No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado.

— Tienes el cerebro muerto…

— ¿¡Qué coño has dicho!

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esa locura?

— No sabía que más hacer.

— ¿Y si…? — un golpeteo en la mesa les interrumpió. Una chica con el pelo rosa y largo hasta los hombros entró.

— Perdón ¿interrumpo? — Kakuzu soltó la mano de Hidan y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

— No.

— ¿Acaba de despertar, Hidan-san? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Si.

— Bien. Voy a hacerle una revisión— se acercó a la cama y le bajó la sábana lo suficiente como para ver su pecho vendado. Usó el chakra y posó las manos justo donde su corazón y tanteó por toda la superficie.

— Perfecto, quizás mañana puedas volver a casa— tras volver a arroparle se volvió hacia Kakuzu—. Lo siento, pero voy a tener que avisar a la Hokage.

Kakuzu asintió sin más. Media hora después de que Sakura desapareciera entraron en la habitación un grupo de ninjas y la Hokage.

— Buenas tardes— saludó seriamente. Hidan miró a Kakuzu con una ceja alzada—. Es la hora. Vamos.

Los dos se miraron. Hidan con mirada ignorante, Kakuzu con un sentimiento desconocido.

Kakuzu se levantó, en seguida uno de los del grupo se acercó a él y le puso unos grilletes.

— Espera un segundo ¿Qué está pasando? — fue totalmente ignorado—. ¡Oe! ¿Qué coño pasa? ¡Decídmelo joder!

— Cállate Hidan.

— Ya sabes a que venimos ¿verdad?

— Si.

—No, yo no ¿Qué pasa?

— Faltan seis años para que pueda salir así que tengo que volver— mintió Kakuzu.

— Ya ha demostrado mucho ¿no? ¡Me ha salvado!

— Lo que tiene que demostrar me lo tiene que demostrar a mí y yo solo he visto una traición.

— ¡Pero lo hizo para salvarme!

—Eso es irrelevante— dijo Tsunade con severidad— Kakashi, Maito, cuidadle— Kakashi y un hombre horrible vestido con mallas verdes entraron con el rostro sombrío.

— ¡Kakashi! — gritó el herido—. ¿Qué va a pasar con Kakuzu?— una tercera persona entró en la sala.

— ¡Ah, Yamato! — saludó Kakashi.

— ¡No me ignoréis! — chilló levantándose de la camilla.

—No deberías levantarte— murmuró Yamato.

— Me da igual lo que penséis yo…

— ¡Oto-chan! — se escuchó un grito por el camino. Kane apareció corriendo seguido de otro chico y una mujer.

— No corráis ¡es un hospital!— regañó Kurenai. Kane entró corriendo en la habitación y saltó sobre Hidan que jadeó de dolor.

—Oto-chan, oto-chan ¡Futón se ha roto! — un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hidan. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta había saltado de la camilla con la bata del hospital y corría por el pasillo seguido del resto. No dio más de dos zancadas en el pasillo cuando se encontró con la enorme figura. Tomó la máscara y la examinó lentamente. Es cierto que la figura había disminuido su tamaño tras el combate pero seguía viva. Kakuzu seguía vivo.

— ¡Kane! ¿¡Donde demonios se ha roto! — su hijo, que había corrido tras él se puso a su lado y señaló una raja en el lateral de la máscara.

— ¡Ahí, oto-chan, ahí!

— Eso no es nada ¡me has asustado!

— Quizás el corazón haya sido un poco dañado, será mejor que se le examine— dijo Kakashi a su lado.

— Por favor estamos en un hospital— dijo una médico ninja tras ellos.

— Ya, ya— gruñó Hidan—. Vámonos a casa, me siento un poco raro con esta estúpida bata.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación. Todos se quedaron mirando como la bata del hospital estaba abierta por detrás mostrando un lado delicado del religioso.

…..

Kakuzu llegó a la prisión. Volvió a su habitación y se sentó a esperar su condena. ¿Condena? Si, condena. Era una de las letras pequeñas del contrato que había firmado con la Hokage. Cerró los ojos recordando aquel momento en el que su vida volvió a dar otro cambio drástico:

"Kakuzu y Kakashi entraron en el edificio de la Hokage. Al ser altas horas de la mañana apenas había gente por los pasillos. Entraron en el despacho donde estaban un grupo de ninjas junto a la Hokage.

— Bien, has cumplido tu primera parte— felicitó Tsunade—. Quítate ese uniforme, vas a ponerte el de la prisión.

Kakuzu fue a una habitación aparte donde, bajo el sharingan de Kakashi se cambió. Salió con un traje gris sin máscaras. Su rostro estaba contraído por el odio ante los recuerdos de cómo le encarcelaron en su propia villa.

— Bien— dijo Tsunade cuando volvió y la enfrentó frente a su mesa—. Tendrás tu propia habitación en la prisión. No habrá ventanas ni ningún contacto humano a parte del que te da de comer y no se le permitirá hablar. Podrás huir si quieres pero jamás podrás volver y si te encontramos te mataremos. La puerta estará abierta y si quieres irte nadie te detendrá pero atente a las consecuencias. Como se te ocurra huir y luego volver, serás condenado a muerte.

—Una vez que salgas pertenecerás a la villa como ninja de élite. No se te permitirá coger el corazón de tus victimas para incrementar tu edad vital a no ser que sea una situación de vida o muerte. Vivirás donde creamos convenientes y serás vigilado hasta que te ganes nuestra confianza. No tendrás el acceso de los ninjas de la villa y no tendrás derecho de negarte o rechazar una misión. Tendrás absolutamente prohibido el uso de cualquier arma. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

— Si.

— Bien, llevároslo.

Los ninjas le pusieron unos grilletes sujetos por chakra.

—Una última cosa— dijo Kakuzu antes de que le empujaran—. Quisiera llevarme dos cosas a mi celda—. Tsunade alzó una ceja—. Esto.

Kakuzu fue hacia su capa y sacó un objeto cuadrado. De su dedo corazón sacó un anillo y puso las dos cosas sobre la mesa. Tsunade observó el marco con la foto y el anillo que sabía que había pertenecido a Hidan.

— Llevaos también eso a su celda— ordenó a los ninjas—. Ahora llevároslo."

Se lo habían advertido, lo había prometido, no huiría. Pero no podía quedarse quieto cuando veía a su amante casi apuñalando a su hijo.

Suspiró, ya estaba hecho… solo tenía que esperar a que alguien viniera a cumplir su parte del contrato… a que llegara su condena. Esta nunca llegó. Esperó días y días pero la única visita que llegaba era el que se encargaba de alimentarle. Al cavo de un mes otra persona apareció frente a su puerta mientras él leía.

— Hidan ya está totalmente recuperado. Así que no te tienes que preocupar.

— ¿Eres tú el encargado de matarme? — se volvió en la silla para mirar al hombre—… Shikamaru.

— No, esta tarde habrá una reunión para decidir lo que pasará contigo. Vengo para que me convenzas para que esté a tu favor.

— Antes parecías más listo— se levantó dejando el libro sobre la mesa y abrió la puerta del habitáculo para dejarle pasar.

— Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme donde estoy.

— Entonces ¿a qué has venido?

— Solo a hablar.

— …

—… — miró hacia la puerta que Kakuzu acababa de abrir—. Tienes la llave de tu propia prisión. Podrías escapar cuando quisieras sin más pero, sin embargo, te encuentras aquí esperando pacientemente a una pena de muerte ¿por qué?

Kakuzu le miró escrutándolo.

— Por mi familia.

— ¿Tu familia? ¿Y si cuando volvieras a tu casa Hidan ya no estuviera esperándote?

— No me preocupo por eso. Seguiré yendo a visitarles, sino a él a mi hijo.— ¿No me has escuchado? Imagínate que encontrara a otra persona para compartir su vida, que fuera mejor que tú y que Kane se creyera que ese es su padre y se olvidara de ti ¿Qué harías? — un silencio incómodo fue lo único que estuvo presente en la prisión. Kakuzu miró la foto de su familia intentando no pensar en lo que Shikamaru le decía, en como su mujer le había abandonado por uno de sus carceleros. Kakuzu se levantó de la silla y dio unos fuertes pasos hacia él, enfrentándole. Shikamaru no se movió del sitio, permaneció allí sin ni siquiera someterse a la intensa mirada que le lanzaba el preso.

— Si eso ocurriera me arrancaría yo mismo mi propio corazón— Shikamaru guardó silencio durante unos minutos, viendo como Kakuzu se alejaba de él.

— ¿Y aun así quieres quedarte?

— Esa será mi última palabra.

Shikamaru se quedó mirando la amplia y musculosa espalda de Kakuzu antes de andar lentamente hacia la salida. En la puerta se topó con otra persona.

— ¿Shikamaru?

— Hola, Kakashi sensei ¿ya es la hora?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Shikamaru se detuvo y se quedó pensativo.

—Tenía que encontrar respuestas a las preguntas antes de dar mi opinión.

—Espero que se te hayan aclarado.

— Si, ha sido bastante claro.

— Bien, si no te importa— cruzó la puerta pero la mantuvo abierta para decir—. Ve adelantándote. Eres el único que queda.

…..

Kakashi fue donde Kakuzu y, tras esposarlo se lo llevó de la prisión. Al cavo de veinte minutos de pura carrera acabaron frente al despacho de la Hokage. Al abrir se topó con una multitud de personas en las que entraban los senseis, los ancianos, la Hokage y unos extraños e, increíblemente, los antiguos alumnos de Asuma también estaban presentes.

— Bienvenidos— dijo Tsunade—. Sé que en el trato entraba que el castigo impuesto por tu huida sería la capital. Pero dado que lo hiciste por una buena causa y que podría haber traído consecuencias personales veo necesario recurrir a un juicio. Los que decidirán serán todos los presentes. Si hay más personas que decidan la pena esta será impuesta. Por favor, ya conté su historia antes de que él llegara. Si alguien quiere preguntar algo ahora es el momento si no se procederá a la elección dentro de diez minutos. Replantearos vuestra decisión durante este tiempo. No se permitirá un cambio de decisión una vez hecho

Tras diez minutos de total silencio Tsunade se volvió a hacer oír.

— Empezaremos con los ancianos— había dos ancianos presentes. Ninguno de los dos levantó el brazo—. Dos puntos negativos. Senseis, vuestro turno.

— A demostrado su fuerza y amor— digo Gai sensei— ¡Mi puño alcanzará los cielos!

— Kane necesita un padre — dijo Iruka alzando el brazo.

— Las tardes serían muy aburridas sin alguien inteligente para hablar— dijo Kakashi levantando la mano—. Además me debes una copa.

Kurenai solo sonrió de medio lado y apoyó al resto de sus senpais.

— Cuatro puntos a favor y dos en contra. Los ninjas que lucharon contigo— juzgo Tsunade.

— No podemos perdonar lo que hizo— ninguno de los dos alzó el puño.

— Me vendría bien otro combate cuerpo a cuerpo, la última vez me pegó una paliza— dijo Chouji alzando una regordeta zarpa.

— Lo siento— murmuró Ino sin hacer ningún gesto.

— Solo quedas tu, Shikamaru. Tu punto empatará o lo condenará— Todas las miradas se clavaron él la del joven sereno. Kakuzu lo contemplaba casi ignorándole. Shikamaru sacó una pieza de madera de su bolsillo y la miró.

— El mundo es como un juego de Go. Cada uno juega sus fichas y hay algunas que ganan y otras no. No se le pueden recriminar nada a las fichas vencedoras ya que si no hubiera ganado hubiera perdido y muerto— tras mirar la ficha la guardó con fuerza en su puño—. No podemos juzgar a las piezas que quieren ganar y por mucho que queramos solo podemos odiarlas. Esas piezas forman parte de un grupo y se moverán de tal forma que puedan proteger al líder— ese puño fue alzándose poco a poco—. Rechazo la idea de odiarle pero hay gente que le necesita y él ha demostrado que hará cualquier cosa por ellas y en eso me recuerda a todos nosotros. Yo quiero que viva.

— Empate— sentenció Tsunade. Hubo una serie de murmullos hasta que Tsunade hizo un movimiento con la mano—. Mi punto aún no está decidido— el silencio volvió a reinar—. Será llevado a prisión y tendrá que cumplir los años que le quedan.

Hubo un mayor griterío de alegría y agradecimientos. Shikamaru se aproximo a Kakuzu y le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Vive tu vida.

—… Me equivoqué con lo de tu inteligencia— le dijo al recordar cuándo le había llamado tonto en la prisión.

— Ya veremos eso después de echar una partida de Go—. Kakuzu sonrió detrás de su máscara.

— Cuando quieras.

…..

Kakuzu bendijo en silencio a su máscara a lo largo de los años. Gracias a esta no se perdió ningún evento importante. En cada pelea y cada alegría se encontraba al lado de su hijo. Cuando comenzó a ir a la escuela de ninja y aprendió a luchar mano a mano con su querida y fiel mascota. Al ser inmortal la criatura podía utilizar su poder sin temor a herirle y pronto se convirtió en uno de los ninjas más exitosos de la escuela.

Una de las escenas que jamás olvidaría fue un día en su escuela, con diez años, tuvo una pelea con sus compañeros de clase. Estos le habían echado en cara la muerte del padre de su querido amigo Asuma había sido culpa de su _madre_ que él fuera huérfano. Ese día salió del colegio llorando y llegó a su casa gritándole a Hidan lo que le habían dicho y pidiéndole que le dijera que era mentira. Hidan solo negó con la cabeza y dijo una frase que sabía que aun perduraba en la mente de su joven hijo.

"—Si, yo maté a Asuma." Llorando casi desesperadamente e ignorando los intentos de su amigo por acercársele salió corriendo hacia el bosque sin más compañía que su máscara. Cuando llegó la madrugada y Kane aun no apareció Hidan se asustó y salió a buscarlo con algunos voluntarios pero nadie le encontró. Kakuzu sabía que el niño estaba a salvo, sabía que Kane estaba bien pues le veía, subido a un árbol llorando abrazado a su máscara.

Al día siguiente, mientras paseaba por su patio, sintió una presencia detrás de unos arbustos. Cuando preguntó quién era de la espesura salió un joven chico robusto con una mirada furiosa pero triste y roja se acercó a él.

"—¿Dónde está? — preguntó con voz fuerte pero chillona—. Tu sabes dónde está ¿¡Donde está!"

Kakuzu cerró los ojos y abrió los ojos de su criatura. Kane seguía en el árbol no muy lejos de allí, en silencio y sollozando rodeado por su compañero.

"— Encima de un árbol al norte de aquí, camina durante veinte minutos y, sobre todo, mira hacia arriba. No tardarás en encontrarle." Asuma asintió en silencio, se levantó y salió corriendo. Kakuzu vio esa joven figura correr hacia donde se encontraba su inconsolable hijo.

Cuando Asuma llegó al árbol Kane casi sale corriendo pero Asuma se encontró con la sorprendente ayuda de la máscara, que sostuvo a Kane para que no huyera.

En cuanto acabó frente a él Asuma lo abrazó tiernamente dejando que Kane llorara sobre su pecho mientras pedía perdón. Asuma lo consoló acariciándole la cabeza.

"— Ya lo sabía— soltó de repente." Kane empujó su pecho para apartarse y poder mirarle.

"—¿Qué?"

"— Ya lo sabía— repitió."

"— ¿Porqué… por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"— Porque no quería que te sintieras mal."

"— ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué eres tan bueno? ¿Porqué no me odias?— Kane intentó apartarle pero Asuma lo agarró con más fuerza."

"— No puedo odiarte… Tu no tuviste la culpa, no hiciste nada—" Kane sollozó.

"— ¿Entonces odias a mi Oto-chan?" su joven cuerpo temblaba sostenido por Asuma.

"— No. Creo que no—" susurró Asuma no muy convencido. No podía culpar a nadie, no quería odiar a Kane ni a nada que tuviera que ver con él.

Pasaron la noche juntos. Abrazados y rodeados por la criatura cuya misión era vigilar a los dos pequeños hasta el amanecer. Una vez despiertos Asuma obligó a Kane a volver con él.

Ambos llegaron a casa del joven y llamaron a la puerta. De inmediato se escucharon unos pasos acelerados. Hidan estaba pálido y con ojeras, cuando abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo se dio el gusto de, por fin, respirar en paz.

"—Lo siento, oto-chan" Hidan le miró de forma extraña, suspiró y abrió la puerta.

"— Bienvenido a casa."— Kane soltó la mano de Asuma y corrió hacia su _madre_ abrazándole la cintura. Después de eso entró dentro de casa dejando a Asuma y a Hidan a solas.

"— Gracias."— Asuma asintió y se marchó.

…..

Debido a ese incidente y muchos otros causados por el comportamiento agresivo de Hidan a Kane le pidieron que comenzara escribiendo un diario. Un cuaderno donde escribiera todo lo que le ocurría. Así que durante los siguientes años Kane fue obligado a escribir todo lo que le ocurría.

Obvio eso fue gracias a Kakashi, que se encargaba de "leer" los diarios una vez los acababa. Lo que poca gente sabía era como esos diarios llegaban misteriosamente a manos del padre preso.

Durante el resto de los años nada cambió. Kakuzu esperaba ansioso al último día de su encarcelamiento, al momento de poder responderle a toda su familia todas las preguntas que leía en el diario. Ya quedaba menos para volver a abrazarlos… solo un poco más… unas semanas más…

…..

Tsunade estaba en su despacho acompañada de Shizune. Ella tenía a TonTon en brazos y en una mano llevaba un café.

— Ya es bastante tarde, Tsunade ¿no vas a volver a casa esta noche?

— No… hoy tengo algo importante que hacer…— miró hacia el reporte que estaba en la mesa. Shizune le echó un vistazo al papel con confianza.

— Pero si eso es…

— Si.

— ¿Vas a dar tu consentimiento?

— Un trato es un trato ¿no? Todavía me acuerdo de cuando llegó:

"Llamaron a la puerta mientras ella estaba revisando unos formularios. Esa mañana tenía un presentimiento, había comprado un cupón y quería ver si tenía suerte.

—Adelante—. Kakashi sensei apareció acompañado de un ninja que jamás se imagino ver en ese tipo de situación. Shizune se quedó totalmente anonadada.

— Buenas tardes— saludó Kakashi. Tsunade los miró durante unos segundos hasta que recobró la compostura.

— ¿A qué debo su visita?— preguntó Tsunade. Kakuzu dio un paso adelante para quedar frente a su mesa.

— Querría quedarme en Konoha— la habitación entró en un incómodo silencio.

— ¿Cómo?

— Ya me ha oído. Me gustaría poder quedarme aquí.

— ¡Eres un criminal de rango S y un miembro de Akatsuki! ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí después de lo que has hecho y pedir quedarte así sin más?

— Obviamente no.

— ¿Entonces qué pretendes?

— ¿Qué quieres de mi? Ofreceré todo lo que está en mi mano para quedarme.

— Dime todo lo que sepas de Akatsuki.

— No será tan fácil. He dejado el grupo y el líder se ha encargado sabiamente de que no pueda decir nada. No solo han cerrado mis recuerdos sino que también han amenazado a lo único por lo que quiero quedarme aquí— Tsunade alzó una ceja.

— Bien. ¿Cuánto dinero traes? — Kakuzu frunció el ceño. Ya estaban comenzando a tocarle la fibra sensible.

— Doscientos treinta millones.

— Parece que has matado a mucha gente este año.

— Es mi trabajo.

— Ya no. Estarás veinte años encerrado sin comunicación, cuando salgas tu vida pertenecerá a la villa, no tendrás libertad ninguna, estarás vigilado permanentemente y, por supuesto, vivirás donde yo quiera que vivas.

— ¿Veinte años? No pienso pasar veinte años encerrado perdiéndome…

— Quizás podamos hacer un trato… — murmuró Tsunade—. Si me das todo el dinero te restaré diez años, pero seguirás sin tener más derechos que ese.

— Este dinero es para Hidan, voy a estar muchos años fuera y quiero que pueda mantenerse— explicó Kakuzu.

— A mí eso me es irrelevante— Tsunade notó el aura de pura ira que rodeaba a Kakuzu. Durante unos segundos nadie respiró hasta que Kakuzu dejó los cuatro maletines con un golpe sordo sobre la mesa. La Hokage sonrió—. Es un placer hacer tratos contigo.

— Esto es un adelanto— dijo Kakuzu—. Pretendo pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos antes de que me encerréis.

— Tienes una semana empezando por hoy. En cuanto vuelvas serás encerrado y serás liberado a la misma hora, el mismo día dentro de diez años—. Kakuzu fue hacia la puerta mientras Tsunade hablaba—. Recuerda que si no regresas ya no podrás volver, ni siquiera como visita— Kakuzu sintió la mirada dorada clavándose en su nuca.

— Volveré— dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Tsunade suspiró y se recostó en el sillón.

— No me lo puedo creer…

— No sabía que la Hokage aceptaba sobornos— dijo Kakashi.

— Ya sabes qué hacer con él, Shizune, quiero que le des el dinero junto con su sueldo. Adminístraselo. Se por ti que él ya tiene suficiente dinero por el que le ha dado durante sus visitas pero aun así no podemos quedarnos con él así que ve pasándoselo cada poco—. Luego se volvió hacia Kakashi—. No sé qué repercusiones traerá para la villa pero espero que lo mantengas vigilado.

— No te preocupes, no hay nada que temer."

Tras recordar brevemente y con leve melancolía recordó las palabras dudosas de Shizune. Ella dudaba de que Kakuzu volviera tras pasar esa semana con su familia…Tsunade sonrió y cogió la pluma. Claro que volvió. Fue en ese entonces cuando le ordenó a Kakashi que le vigilara, que le ayudara, que quería que le mantuviera al tanto de su familia… Ya era un sacrificio lo que había hecho.

Kakashi no solo había sido su informador. Sino que también había sido el único puente de Kakuzu con el resto del mundo. El antiguo Akatsuki se aferraba a cada dibujo, foto, comentario o información que le diera sobre su familia. Es gracias a Kakashi por el cual ese hombre no perdió la cabeza en la celda. Kakuzu nunca había dado muestras de violencia y parecía un hombre muy sensato sin olvidar que había sido un hombre sanguinario. Era muy tranquilo e inteligente con carácter serio pero calmado.

Recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en esos diez años, tantas cosas buenas como malas, tanto llanto como alegrías… Cogió el reporte que había sobre su mesa y lo firmó rápidamente. Era su turno de hacer feliz a esa familia.

…..

Un chico joven pero robusto, con una castaña cabellera en punta y un protector en la frente te hallaba hablando con otro chico con ojos dorados delante a la puerta de la escuela. De esa misma puerta apareció otro muchacho más menudo con una cabellera larga y lacia hasta los hombros y con un corto flequillo que le llegaba a las cejas. Lo que le resaltaba sus hermosos ojos carmesí y su cara inocente que no dejaba de mirar a todas partes. Pasó por al lado del primer chico captando su atención.

— Kane ¿Qué tal?— dijo sacándose una espiga de la boca para hablar. El chico sonrojó un poco mientras agarraba su mochila y sonreía.

— ¡Genial! Disculpadme, hoy no puedo quedarme a hablar, tengo prisa…

—Si… es verdad después de todo Futón a desaparecido— sonrió mirándole cariñosamente. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos y luego Kane salió corriendo sonriendo.

— Asuma ¿Qué le pasa? Parece muy feliz…—dijo el chico que había estado hablando con el chico de la espiga.

—¡Oh! Claro que lo está, Futón ha desaparecido y eso solo puede significar una cosa.— sonrió con bravuconería y se metió la espiga en la boca—. Después de todo hoy es…

…..

Kane corrió desesperado hasta su casa, las piernas le temblaban y su boca estaba seca. Llegó y abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos sin ni siquiera desabrochárselos. Corrió la puerta de papel que le separaba del salón y se quedó pasmado con la escena.

Frente a la puerta del jardín, en contra luz, había recortada dos figuras. Pudo distinguir a su _madre_, de corta estatura, besando a otra sombra de mayor que le tenía pegado a su pecho con una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca.

Su mochila resbaló por su brazo e hizo un ruido sordo al caer contra el tapiz.

Ante el ruido las dos figuras se separaron y le miraron. Uno tenía un kimono masculino azul celeste y le observaba con unos ojos iguales que los suyos y el pelo blanco como la leche echado hacia atrás con unos pocos mechones sueltos en su rostro sonrojado. El otro tenía unos profundos ojos verdes, una larga melena castaña alborotada, un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y una pequeña sonrisa. Los ojos de Kane se humedecieron cuando ese hombre estiró los brazos invitándole. Los pies de Kane se movieron solos y corrió hacia esos brazos.

— ¡Papa! — Kakuzu apretó a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo. El joven cuerpo temblaba entre los brazos de su padre en un silencioso llanto. Kakuzu sonrió dulcemente, miró a Hidan, que lo miraba con un par de lágrimas deslizándose por su mejilla, y volvió la vista a su pequeño susurrándole en el oído aquella frase que le susurraba siempre que iba a verle todos los años.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Continuará!

…..

_ATENCION: _Para aquellos que no se lean el manga y no quieran spoilearse el fic acaba aquí. Los que están leyendo el manga y les de igual los spoilers pueden seguir leyendo (vosotros haced lo que querais es solo un aviso)

Bien! Si os digo la verdad este iba a ser el final del fic... pero leyendo el manga me encontré que aun podría darle un final agridulce al asunto... jojojo Siento si no advertí al principio de la historia que iba a tener spoilers... pero surgió sobre la marcha... Ains... perdonadme!


	16. Mision en la Frontera de la Vida

Capítulo 16: Misión en la Frontera de la Vida.

Una mañana varios años después:

Kakuzu sintió un calor apoderarse de su cuerpo. Su sistema nervioso tembló por las sensaciones que se proyectaban en el. Se despertó sudando, unas cuantas gotas descendían por sus sienes. Estaba tumbado en el futón en su habitación, aunque tenía la mirada algo nublada por las sensaciones y por acabar de despertarse, podía ver bien donde se encontraba. Se removió abochornado por el calor. Su columna sufrió un calambrazo y dio un pequeño suspiro. Una mano temblorosa agarró las mantas que le cubrían sabiendo que la causa de su estado estaba debajo de ellas. Al apartarlas se encontró con unos vidriosos ojos magenta muy abiertos, mirándole.

— Hidan… — ¿Porqué todas las mañanas tenía que levantarle igual? Su amante estaba demasiado ocupado con su duro y palpitante miembro entre sus labios. Se movió un poco de arriba abajo impulsado por sus manos hasta que solo quedó la punta introducida en su cavidad. Una vez así la succionó con ganas causando que Kakuzu entrecerrara uno de los ojos. Llevó una de sus manos hacia los lacios cabellos platino intentando que soltara su excitación—. Estate quieto… hace cuatro horas que lo hemos hecho.

— Si… — dijo entre succión y succión—… pero solo te has venido dos veces…

— Las justas, aparta— intentó que soltara el agarre pero nada podía desengancharlo de su trofeo.

— Déjame chupártela.

— Acabo de despertarme ¡quieres dejarme!

— ¡Solo un poco! — Kakuzu alzó una ceja ¿Cómo demonios había acabado siendo él la victima de violación?

— Te he dicho que te quites.

— ¡No me tires del pelo!

— Pues apártate.

—¡Como tires te muerdo! — se escucharon unos estridentes golpes desde el piso de arriba y una voz se alzó segundos después.

— ¡Os podéis callar! ¡Está aquí Asuma! — Hidan miró hacia donde procedían los gritos con el ceo fruncido.

— Tsh, con dieciséis años ya piensa que puede venir ordenando— Kakuzu aprovechó para apartar la cabeza de su compañero— ¡Oe, no he acabado!

— ¿Asuma se ha que dado a dormir esta noche también? — Hidan, que había vuelto a su posición inicial detuvo el movimiento para mirarle extrañado—. Al menos le dijiste que usaran protección ¿no? Soy muy joven para que me llamen abuelo— los ojos de Hidan se agrandaron. Se apartó de su compañero gritando el nombre de su hijo. Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto rumbo al piso de arriba, a la habitación de su hijo.

—¡Kane!

— ¡Hidan vístete! — gritó Kakuzu al ver como su compañero había salido completamente desnudo. Se escuchó un sonido de pasos acelerados regresando. Hidan entró muy rojo cogió la parte superior del kimono de Kakuzu que estaba en el suelo y se fue al mismo tiempo que se lo ponía. El Kimono de su amante era tan grande que podía usarlo sin tener que ponerse la parte inferior.

Kakuzu aprovechó esos minutos de paz para mecerse la cabeza y echarse hacia atrás la melena oscura. No tardó en escucharse una serie de gritos. Kane ya no era un niño y había demostrado que el carácter lo había cogido de Hidan. Suspiró de mala gana cuando escuchó un par de objetos caer y estrellarse contra el suelo. Tendría que comprarle más cosas para recompensar las perdidas en la pelea… otra vez.

Una vez que la casa entera se despertó se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar. Kane y Hidan se echaban miradas furiosas mientras que Asuma y Kakuzu comían tranquilamente. Las caras de los dos estaban llenas de cortes y arañazos, Hidan tenía un ojo azul y Kane el labio partido.

— Ya os dije que Kurenai se fue de misión y os pedí si Asuma podía quedarse y dijisteis que sí— murmuró Kane por lo bajo—. No quería que Asuma se quedara solo en casa.

— No me acuerdo de eso— gruñó en respuesta Hidan.

— Callaos los dos. Estamos intentando comer— rugió Kakuzu enfadado.

— Tsk— chasqueó Hidan.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es tarde! — gritó Kane al percatarse de la hora. Asuma alzó la cabeza del plato de arroz con una ceja alzada—. Vamos a llegar tarde a clase ¿porqué no nos habeis despertado antes? — Kane casi se atraganta mientras corría por la casa dejando los platos en la cocina y cogiendo su maleta.

— Deja las cosas ahí, ya la recojo yo— murmuró Hidan al joven. Asuma asintió en silencio y se levantó para marcharse. Hidan miró a su compañero de reojo: Kakuzu estaba sentado vestido con un kimono azul oscuro, no llevaba la máscara puesta en casa así que su larga melena castaña estaba suelta en su espalda y su rostro sin ocultar. A lo largo de los años no se había dado cuenta cuando Kakuzu había dejado de usarla en casa. Había pasado tres años desde que Tsunade liberó a Kakuzu y este volvió con su familia. Tres inolvidable pero aburridos años. Suspiró frunciendo el ceño.

Hidan dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque. Unos hilos negros intentaron movilizarle pero con agilidad consiguió esquivarlos.

Kakuzu observó como Hidan estaba boca abajo en el aire para evitar su ataque. Una media sonrisa marcaba su pálido rostro, sus ojos carmesíes estaban entrecerrados llenos de satisfacción. Tras otro ataque se escondió tras uno de los árboles que les rodeaba.

Hace tres años la Hokage le había permitido volver con su familia. Kane se había echado a llorar al verle y Hidan casi había saltado a sus brazos aunque había mantenido una actitud pasivosarcástica con él. Había veces en las que Hidan se mostraba molesto pero Kakuzu encontraba el doble sentido en sus ojos; Hidan quería que se quedara y estaba feliz con la situación.

En cuanto a él. Tsunade le obligaba a ir a muchas misiones. La mayoría relativamente complicadas pero no mortales. Se veía que quería que llegara sano y salvo a su casa. Algunas veces, increíblemente, había ido de misiones con su hijo. Solían ser solo misiones de reconocimiento. Algo sin mucho peligro, pero interesantes. Kane se lo solía pasar muy bien con su padre. E incluso, en ocasiones, habían hecho misiones él y Hidan. En esas ocasiones, sin que Hidan o Kane se percataran, enviaba a Kane a casa de Iruka y le mantenían en una especie de vigilia inofensiva. Eso lo hacían para asegurarse que los dos Akatsukis volvieran y no sintieran el impulso de huir.

Las veces en las que los dos tenían misiones se encargaban de hacer el viaje tranquilo, como paseando por el bosque. Kakuzu añoraba eso. Echaba de menos ser libre y viajar por el bosque sin rumbo. Poder ir a donde quisiera sin tener que regresar a ninguna parte. Odiaba quedarse en la villa, era como una esclavitud suave.

Añoraba los largos viajes y las noches en vigilia. Si tan solo pudiera volver a antaño…

Su distracción satisfizo a Hidan que lo atacó por la espalda dándole una patada en el costado. Kakuzu jadeó por el golpe, apenas le había dado tiempo a endurecer su cuerpo.

— ¿Kakuzu? — se giró para ver a su compañero parado a sus espaldas con el ceño fruncido, reconoció su preocupación y negó suavemente. Hidan suspiró con cansancio.

— Vamos a descansar.

Se sentó apoyado en un árbol observando su lugar de entrenamiento. Desde que le habían liberado había buscado el sitio donde más libre se sintiera. La Hokage le había dado la libertad suficiente para poder moverse libre por Konoha aunque siempre usaba a su hijo como rehén. Había encontrado ese sitio un mes después de su liberación. Verse obligado a vivir en una villa sin posibilidades de salir cuando quisiera era algo que le atormentaba. Quería encontrar un lugar en el cual pudiera recordar sus antiguos viajes y su libertad. Hidan había comenzado a entrenar con él. Sabía que Kakuzu era fuerte y que no le trataría mal cuando tuviera que entrenarse para luchar contra su mortalidad.

Pasaban la mayor parte del día en ese paraje si no tenían misiones que hacer. Rara vez se quedaban en casa a no ser que fuera para dormir o cuidar de su hijo. Kane ya era muy mayor y sabía cosas que a su edad podían hacer sufrir a cualquier niño pero él nunca echó en cara nada de lo que hicieron sus padres. Pero ellos aun no le habían contado su mayor secreto, el porqué de su nacimiento.

Sintió el tronco en su espalda. Alzó la cabeza al ver la silueta de Hidan recortada sobre él. Hidan vestía unos pantalones negros sujetos por las pantorrillas. Tenía el pecho al aire descubriendo las marcas de las cicatrices y manchas oscuras alrededor del cuello que nada tenía que ver con moratones. Kakuzu apartó el rostro al recordar como él mismo le había hecho esas marcas durante sus noches. Desde que volvió todas las noches dormían juntos. Tras la destrucción de su antigua casa habían comprado una nueva y más grande, con un piso superior donde estaba la habitación de su hijo. Durante los primeros días Hidan dormía arriba con él pero a medida que pasaban las noches Hidan bajaba para acostarse a su lado hasta que al cabo de una semana volvieron a hacer el amor después de diez años separados. Desde ese día habían comprado un futón más grande para los dos y pasaban las noches en vela disfrutando del placer y de la mutua compañía.

Hidan, sin previo aviso, se montó sobre sus piernas uniendo sus cuerpos. Le pasó los brazos tras la cabeza y le bajó la máscara para dejar su boca al descubierto. Kakuzu rodeó sus caderas y lo atrajo hacia él. Hidan buscó sus labios casi con urgencia. Su compañero aceptó sin dudarlo dejando que Hidan se frotara contra él. Daba igual cuanto se negara, nunca podía impedirle nada. Hidan abrió la boca dejando que la lengua de Kakuzu le recorriera por dentro. El joven jadeó aferrándose a los hombros y chocando sus caderas. Kakuzu las aferró con fuerza notando como Hidan encendía ese fuego dentro de él.

Las manos de Kakuzu descendieron deshaciendo la venda que mantenía atado los pantalones de su compañero y metió las manos dentro. Buscó la entrada sin dejar de besarle. Cuando la encontró introdujo uno de los dígitos notando como Hidan azotaba sus caderas contra él por el gusto.

— ¿Queda lubricante?— preguntó entre jadeos moviendo la cintura intentando que Kakuzu introdujera más los dedos. Con la mano que tenía libre rebuscó en su porta shuriken sacando una botella blanca y celeste. Hidan se la quitó de las manos con la intención de vaciarla en su palma pero apenas se escuchó el sonido de succión.

— ¿Ya te lo has acabado? ¡Lo compré hace dos días! —gruñó Kakuzu enfadado.

— Tsk, da igual toma— sacó la mano que había estado introduciéndose en él y la llevó a su palma donde tenía lo único que había sacado del bote. Untó los dedos de su pareja con el gel y dejó que los volviera a meterlos— Un problema menos. Ahora tenemos que lubricar…— Hidan bajó la cabeza para mirar a la entrepierna de su compañero. Rozó suavemente sus labios antes de descender hacia su ansiado trofeo a la par que Kakuzu le acariciaba por dentro. Deshizo el nudo que ataba la tela y extrajo el semi erecto miembro de su amante. Lo movió ágilmente entre sus dedos antes de llevárselo a la boca, como sabía que le gustaba a Kakuzu. En tres años le había dado tiempo de aprenderse cada caricia y cada gesto. Sabía que a Kakuzu le encantaba que se distrajera con su cabeza en forma de ciruela, que le pasara la lengua y succionara cada gota salada que salía. Con ayuda de sus manos recorrió la longitud lubricándola con su saliva. Sabía que no servía de mucho; el grueso y enorme miembro siempre le partía en dos cada vez que entraba, incluso con el lubricante era placenteramente doloroso. Tanto que no podía dormir una noche sin que Kakuzu le tomara hasta dejarle inconsciente. No tardó en sentir su fuerte mano agarrándole la cabeza, imponiendo su propio ritmo. Kakuzu suspiró sin interrumpir el movimiento de sus dígitos, los encargados de preparar a Hidan.

— No aguanto más… ya, Kakuzu.

— Un poco más— disfrutó del recorrido de la lengua de Hidan por su excitación. Gimoteó cuando uno de los dedos rozó en su próstata dejando que el placer recorriera su cuerpo.

— No puedo— murmuró. Se alzó sobre sus rodillas y se subió en el regazo de Kakuzu. Este sacó los dedos de su interior y le abrió las nalgas para poder introducirse en él. Hidan descendió casi con ansia. Cuando notó la cabeza pasar entre su anillo de músculos suspiró en voz baja por el placer que eso le causaba. Con fuerza tiró hacia abajo, Kakuzu le sostuvo las nalgas impidiéndoselo.

— Estate quieto— gruñó. Si fuera por el ya lo habría tirado en el suelo hundiéndose en él repetidas veces pero sabía que eso podría hacerle mucho daño y tenía que mantener el control de la situación si no quería arrepentirse después. Hidan seguía tan estrecho como siempre, tan, tan apretado. Las manos que mantenían las nalgas abiertas temblaron. Daba igual los años que pasaran o lo que Hidan madurara, seguía siendo igual de excitante. Daba igual que se pasaran casi todas las noches en vela haciéndolo, Hidan aun pedía más y más. Rogaba por atención, por sentir en su piel aquello que no se atrevían a decir. Si dejaran de hacerlo sentirían que habrían vuelto a los años anteriores, como simples compañeros de misiones. Hidan se negaba a volver a aquello. Quería sentir a Kakuzu, que él estaba ahí para él y por él.

— Te echaba de menos…

— Hace menos de cinco horas que me despertaste bajo las mantas— murmuró Kakuzu con voz ronca dejando que Hidan se metiera otra pulgada dentro.

— Si pero hace nueve horas que no estás dentro…— Kakuzu gruñó por lo bajo y, alzando las caderas, se envolvió completamente en su interior— ¡Ah! ¡Bestia!— ronroneó Hidan frotándose contra su mejilla. Kakuzu le recorrió la espalda, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de su compañero rodeándole. Hidan colocó las manos en su hombro y le besó con ansia. Comenzó con un pequeño balanceo que dio rápidamente a un ritmo más fuerte. Hidan se soltó del beso y le lamió la mejilla a la par que se masturbaba. En esos momentos ambos se encontraban alerta e intentaban acabar rápido. Sabían que Kane de vez en cuando se acercaba para ir a buscarlos o entrenar con ellos. No querían que su hijo viera tal actitud en ellos. A Kakuzu se le notaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se levantó sobre sus rodillas tumbando a Hidan de espaldas en el suelo. Le levantó las piernas sobre sus hombros y se enterró en él con fuerza notando como Hidan se aferraba a sus propias piernas y gritaba.

— Baja la voz, joder, van a dar la alarma en la villa.

— Más… más Kakuzu… — gimoteó retorciendo su cuerpo lascivamente y frotándose con su amante. Kakuzu gruñó por lo bajo.

— Maldito seas— la rapidez de sus embestidas aumentaron. Se clavaba con fuerza y puntería una y otra vez en su interior, golpeando en ese placentero punto dentro de él. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de golpearle y hacerle suyo con toda la fuerza que poseía sabía que tenía que contener. Y Hidan no se lo ponía fácil. Desde que el cuerpo de Hidan dejó de ser inmortal se vio obligado a sí mismo a no exigirle mucho. Aun se acordaba de la última vez que lo hicieron antes de que le encerraran. Hidan no había podido mantenerse mucho tiempo consciente ante las exigencias de Kakuzu. Había veces que no había podido evitarlo y había acabado por empujar a Hidan contra el suelo y embestirlo con tanta fuerza que Hidan había acabado gritando de placer, un placer mortal, uno que Kakuzu tenía que controlar si no quería que se le saliera de las manos.

— Kaku…zu…— el nombrado observó a su pareja. Hidan tenía otra vez esa mirada, esa mirada que se lanzaban en estos casos, esa mirada que lo decía todo y nada a la vez. Kakuzu suspiró y se inclinó lo suficiente como para besarle. Sintió el calambrazo en el cuerpo de su amante y como su miembro estallaba entre dos cuerpos humedeciendo el pecho de Hidan. Se liberaron de ese beso y juntaron las frentes para mirarse. Otra vez esa mirada, esta vez en los dos. Los ojos de Hidan estaban nublados y sus mejillas rojas. Su respiración era rápida y su cuerpo aun temblaba por la intensidad del orgasmo. Cerró los ojos por un momento.

— Kakuzu— el mayor abrió mucho los ojos cuando Hidan volvió a mirarle con esa mirada y dijo su nombre con esa voz. Enterró su cabeza en su cuello oliendo el sádico sudor de su joven amante y aumentando la velocidad al prevenir su inminente orgasmo. En un par de movimientos su erección tembló dentro de Hidan. El Jashinista le agarró la cabeza y le besó a la par que Kakuzu se venía en su interior con una sacudida.

Kakuzu, aun jadeando, se colocó el cinto que sujetaba los pantalones y se sentó apoyándose contra el árbol esperando a que Hidan terminara de arreglarse. No tardó en percibir a Hidan sentándose entre sus piernas y apoyando su espalda contra su fuerte pecho. Unos juguetones dedos tironearon de su flequillo. Aun no se había puesto la máscara, esta aún continuaba tirada en el césped a sus pies.

— Oe Kakuzu ¿Cuándo es la misión? — La Hokage le había mandado llamar, a él y a su hijo Kane, para ir a una misión de reconocimiento en las fronteras. La guerra se acercaba y habían localizado un punto extraño cerca de las fronteras. Tenían que ir a averiguar qué pasaba.

— Tengo que salir dentro de una hora.

— Tsk tened cuidado.

— No es una misión peligrosa, es solo de reconocimiento—. Tsunade, por recomendación de Kakuzu, había permitido que ambos hicieran equipo en las misiones más difíciles. Kakuzu era fuerte y casi inmortal y Kane… Por ello, cada vez que salían los dos juntos era para una misión de mayor nivel. No como cuando iba Hidan, entonces las misiones eran lo suficientemente sencillas para que Kakuzu pudiera protegerle y Hidan no hiciera muchas locuras. Además, por cuestiones de seguridad, Tsunade no había permitido en ninguna ocasión que los tres salieran. O salían Kane y Kakuzu o Kakuzu y Hidan. Y en esas ocasiones Kane siempre se quedaba en casa de un ninja encargado de vigilarle.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por eso os mandan a los más fuertes? ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo?

— Sabes que no podemos salir nunca los tres a la vez.

— Pues salgamos tu y yo como siempre.

— Es más fácil salir con Kane.

— Tsk ¿y qué esperas que haga todo el día en casa?— dijo pegándole un tirón del flequillo.

— Podrías ir haciendo la cena para cuando lleguemos.

— Vete a la mierda, Kakuzu.

— No, lo digo en serio. Si haces una buena cena te compraré un bonito vestido.

— ¡No soy una mujer idiota! — Kakuzu sonrió. Hidan sostuvo ese carácter inmaduro unos segundos antes de que su rostro se tornara serio—. Solo tened cuidado ¿vale?— esta vez acarició los mechones con delicadeza, deleitándose de la textura. Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando uno de la presencia del otro.

— Deberíamos volver. Tengo que prepararme para la misión.

En su camino a casa ambos iban juntos casi tocándose y caminando a la par.

— Deberíamos comprar una casa más grande ¿no crees?— dijo Kakuzu pensativo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Porqué?

— Pues por los que vengan. Se va a quedar pequeña para todos.

— Oe, yo ya no puedo tener más niños — gruñó Hidan.

— Si no lo digo por nuestros niños, pero no creo que tarden en llegar los nietos…

— ¿Nietos?— a Hidan se le puso los pelos de punta, abrió mucho los ojos y salió corriendo hacia casa gritando. Kakuzu simplemente sonrió con satisfacción.

Hidan abrió la puerta de una patada y corrió hacia donde estaba su hijo. Kane estaba en el salón totalmente vestido, solo estaba preparando las armas junto a Asuma.

— ¡Kane! ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo mientras no estábamos? ¡No quiero que estéis solos en casa!

— ¿Eh? Si acabamos de llegar, hemos estado en clase con Shikamaru-sensei pero hemos vuelto antes porque teníamos misión.

— ¡Ajá!— gritó Hidan señalándoles — ¿Quién es ese tal Shikamaru-sensei? ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡En verdad estabais…!

— Shikamaru soy yo idiota— le interrumpió una voz tras él—. Llevas dieciséis años aquí y aun no sabes ni como me llamo—. Hidan se giró ofendido para ver a su amante en la puerta junto a un chico con los ojos rasgados y una coleta corta— ¿Estáis listos ya? — le preguntó a Kakuzu.

— Un momento— dijo Kane. Encima de la mesa había un cinturón lleno de ampollas de plástico vacías cuyos tapones estaban unidos por un cinto negro. Hidan se preguntó internamente para qué serviría, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Kane nunca había hablado de su poder y Kakuzu –que era el único que había ido con el de misión- no se lo quería decir. Tras atarse el cinturón sobre unos pantalones azules oscuro con vendas se colocó las armas en el porta shurikens. Llevaba una camiseta del mismo color que los pantalones. A su lado estaba Asuma, su inseparable amigo y al otro lado Shikamaru.

— Menos mal que has llegado ya, oto-san. Estamos a punto de salir—. No había que ser un experto para darse cuenta de la emoción en sus palabras. A sus dieciséis años ya podía hacer misiones arriesgadas y se enorgullecía de ser uno de los más fuertes de su clase.

— ¿Has recibido noticias del resto?— preguntó Kakuzu yendo hacia su cuarto para coger la ropa.

— Hemos quedado todos en la puerta— Kakuzu se cambió dejando la ropa a un lado de la habitación.

— No dejes la ropa ahí… — se quejó una voz tras él. Kakuzu miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Hidan apoyado contra la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

— Ya la recogeré cuando vuelva, además, así tendrás algo que hacer.

— Vete a la mierda—. Kakuzu, ya vestido fue hacia la puerta pero Hidan estaba allí sin ninguna intención de moverse.

— Hidan tengo que…

— Ten cuidado— le cortó. Dio un paso adelante y posó una mano en el pecho de Kakuzu. Sabía que su amante le había mentido en la dificultad y peligrosidad de la misión. Nunca había hecho eso, siempre le decía a que se enfrentaba. Pero hoy no, hoy estaba silencioso y distante. Le bajó la máscara dejando su rostro al descubierto, Kakuzu se inclinó levemente hasta que sus labios estuvieron finalmente unidos. Tras el corto beso se colocó la máscara y finalmente Hidan le dejó salir.

— ¡Oto-san, vamos! — gritó Kane desde el pasillo. La máscara de Kakuzu estaba justo detrás suya.

— Espéranos para cenar— le susurró Kakuzu a su pareja.

—¡Adiós oto-chan! — se despidió su hijo desde la puerta.

Hidan se quedó en la puerta viendo como los tres, acompañados por la máscara, corrían en dirección hacia la puerta de la villa. Tras ver como desaparecían tras la esquina de la calle volvió al solitario y silencioso salón.

El camino fue silencioso y atento. Su hijo volaba a su lado encima de su máscara, ambos eran inseparables. Había cuatro personas más tras él; Asuma, el hijo de Kurenai; Shikamaru, que había insistido en ir y un chico de cuyo nombre no se acordaba.

Tras varias horas caminando lo sintieron, un fuerte chakra… algo andaba mas mal de lo que Tsunade había imaginado… Tras salir de la frondosidad se dieron de lleno con una horrible escena; no es que el bosque hubiera acabado, sino que habían sido talados y todos los fragmentos de madera estaban dispersados en todo claro que ocupaba cuatro kilómetros a la redonda. Justo en el medio de todo aquel desastre había una figura vestida de negro con un extraño abanico y una máscara naranja.

— ¿Tú…? —murmuró Kakuzu. La figura enmascarada se veía satisfecha, como si algo fuera realmente bien.

Su nueva casa era sin duda más grande que la anterior. El salón era espacioso. En la pared al lado de la puerta había una estantería alargada y encima había un gran recorrido de marcos con fotos estaban sobre ella. Gracias a que Kakuzu se llevó la foto a la celda se pudo conservar bien después del incidente de la otra casa. Pero tras perder esa foto Hidan había visto necesarias el hacerse muchas más con su hijo. En cuanto Kakuzu volvió a ellos no puedo evitar hacerse una foto en familia… Se acercó esa imagen: Kakuzu sin su máscara junto a Hidan y en el medio de los dos un feliz niño. Los ojos de Kakuzu eran severos, como siempre, con esa profundidad abismal entre el mundo y él. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a tomar la foto. En cuanto sus dedos rozaron el marco sintió un calambrazo y sin querer la dejó caer, boca abajo, al suelo. Se escuchó un sonido crispado. Chasqueó la lengua y se agachó para cogerlo.

Cuando lo giró para ver los daños sintió un escalofrío al ver una amplia raja que cubría la cara de Kakuzu. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y dejó la imagen en su sitio. Kakuzu le mataría por romper algo más. Siempre que peleaba con Kane rompían algo y siempre acababa siendo una pelea entre Kakuzu y él.

Sería mejor que saliera a comprar un cristal nuevo antes de que llegaran.

Una patada lo estampó contra un árbol con tanta fuerza que este cedió tras él partiéndolo en dos. Kane rodó por el suelo después de empotrarse contra la madera. No sentía su brazo derecho y uno de sus ojos estaba borroso y lleno de sangre. Intentó ponerse en pie para volver a la lucha. A su lado escuchó un golpe y vio a Asuma en el suelo a unos metros a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Kane asustado.

— Sobreviviré ¿y tú?

— Estoy listo— volvieron al ataque cuando consiguieron sostenerse sobre sus piernas. La extraña figura se había lanzado a por Kakuzu en cuanto le vio. Parecía tener una extraña necesidad de acabar con él por ello se dedicaba a apartarlos mientras atacaba a su padre. Kakuzu se encontraba ahora en una encarnizada lucha. Se había deshecho de su camiseta y mostraba su pecho lleno de cicatrices. Miles de hilos salían de todos los lugares de su cuerpo y volaban hacia su enemigo que los esquivaba con sorprendente rapidez. El ninja desconocido había sido el primero en caer en uno de los primeros ataques, no sabía muy bien donde estaría su cuerpo. Shikamaru se encontraba tras Kakuzu, su aspecto no era muy saludable pero aún mostraba una gran fuerza ofensiva intentando cazar al agresor.

Su padre no estaba en un mejor estado, se notaba que se conocían de antes y que Kakuzu no había percibido antes la fuerza de su poder.

Ese sarcástico personaje se mostraba totalmente desalmado y despiadado. Sus ataques no eran para matar, sino para herir, herir de muerte, encontraba un placer macabro en el dolor ajeno.

Kakuzu jadeó por el cansancio, ya era muy tarde. El sol estaba descendiendo ¿tendría que pasar ahí toda la noche intentando salvarles? Ese personaje no era tal y como recordaba, era frío, agresivo y muy, muy salvaje. Iba a por él, no le quedaba duda que era a él al que buscaba, seguramente lo abría planeado todo. Maldijo en silencio. Shikamaru no servía mucho en esta ocasión, Tobi ya se había encargado de ello… ¿o debería decir Uchiha Madara? Cerró los ojos con cansancio… esto no tenía muy buena pinta ¿Cómo conseguiría salvar ahora a su familia?

El sol ya había casi desaparecido en el horizonte cuando Kakuzu fue lanzado por los aires empotrándose contra los árboles. Se incorporó sentándose y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, moviéndola para despejarse. Los hilos que salían de su boca se recogieron un poco. Pronto se vio socorrido por el resto del equipo, pero eso no era suficiente. Antes de que nadie le hubiera podido ver Madara ya estaba frente a ellos.

— Te haré una propuesta, mi querido ex compañero… — murmuró con voz potente— Solo te quiero a ti.

Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos y miró a Shikamaru, este tenía el ceño fruncido y lo observaba con algo parecido al terror. Ambos sabían lo que significaban las palabras de ese hombre.

Hidan se revolvió en la mesa algo incómodo. La habitación entera ya estaba a oscuras y la cena ya estaba fría. ¿Qué habría pasado? Kakuzu le había dicho que estarían allí sobre la hora de la cena ¿Por qué no habían llegado aún?

Suspiró volviendo a mirar el reloj que había sobre la ventana. Las dos y media de la madrugada ¿Qué demonios habría ocurrido? Una extraña emoción se extendió por su cuerpo ¿nervios, preocupación, miedo? No, tenía que evitar esos pensamientos ¡Era de Kakuzu de quien estaba hablando! Seguramente se abría vuelto a retrasar en su camino o abría preferido quedarse en algún lugar a pasar la noche. No, él jamás habría hecho eso… esperaría un poco más… solo un poco más.

Kakuzu se puso en pie, casi cojeando, en medio de los escombros. El resto del grupo le rodeaban en posición de ataque. Sabía que era inútil. Kane estaba malherido, uno de sus brazos estaba roto y su cara era un cuadro del dolor, Asuma no estaba mejor y Shikamaru ahora era inútil en las tinieblas de la noche que le rodeaban. Frente a ellos estaba ese personaje enmascarado y cruel.

— ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de salir de aquí convida? — le susurró Kakuzu, jadeante, a Shikamaru.

—A no ser que tengas un arma secreta que no hayas usado aun no existe esa posibilidad— gruñó este en respuesta.

— Yo os he dado esa posibilidad— siseó una ronca voz a un par de metros—. Solo tenéis que decidir si la queréis o no.

Kane aguantó la respiración cuando Kakuzu guardó silencio.

— ¿Les dejarías marchar a todos? — preguntó tras unos segundos.

— ¡Kakuzu! — gritó Shikamaru.

— ¡Oto-san!

—¡Esa no es una posibilidad!— rugió Asuma.

— ¡Callaos! — gritó Kakuzu con voz potente. Dio un paso hacia su agresor— Shikamaru, Asuma, llevaos a Kane. Y tu: Acepto.

— ¡No! — Kane se lanzó hacia su padre—. ¡Oto-san, no! ¡Luchare yo! ¡No puedo morir! ¡Marchaos y yo le distraeré! — Kakuzu le acarició la mejilla limpiándole las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus magullados ojos.

— Kane… — susurró con cariño bajando la mano de la mejilla hasta el cuello, el chico sonrió mostrando sus dientes llenos de sangre. Kakuzu frunció el ceño levemente—… dije a Hidan que lo siento—. Dicho esto tocó con fuerza un punto sensible en su yugular.

Los ojos de Kane se agrandaron con miedo antes de cerrarse lentamente. Su cuerpo cayó inerte en los brazos de su padre. Asuma hizo un ademán de ir hacia el pero se detuvo.

— Acércate— susurró Kakuzu. Asuma obedeció y rápidamente tomó el cuerpo de su amigo—. Está inconsciente. Lleváoslo a la villa.

— Me quedo contigo— dijo Shikamaru.

—No, marchaos.

— ¡No voy a dejarte solo!

— ¡Con que muera uno es suficiente!

— ¡No tienes por qué morir!

— O muero yo o morimos todos… marchaos.

— ¡No!

— ¡Marchaos! — Kakuzu se volvió y le golpeó en la cara a Shikamaru, que no pudo hacer nada para remediarlo dada la rapidez del moreno. Luego le agarró del cuello de la ropa— proteged a mi familia.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos pero asintió con fuerza, casi negándose a hacerlo.

— Aguanta, enviaremos un grupo de ayuda— susurró. Kakuzu simplemente lo soltó y se volvió hacia su oponente.

— Marchaos— se despidió. En seguida, Asuma, con Kane en sus brazos, emprendió una frenética carrera seguido por un preocupado pero seguro Shikamaru.

Kakuzu se incorporó frente a su oponente.

— Esto ya queda entre tú y yo— gruñó Kakuzu.

— ¡Oh! si, es verdad. Lástima que no vayas a durar nada— tras decir eso levantó un dedo. Kakuzu abrió mucho los ojos al sentir aquel tremendo dolor recorriéndole. Cayó de rodillas vomitando sangre, sujetando su cuerpo con sus manos. No sabía cuando había cerrado los ojos pero cuando los abrió lo vio todo negro. No negro de la noche, ni de haber apagado las luces, sino negro de oscuridad, de tinieblas. Otra ola de dolor cubrió su cuerpo y jadeó mientras volvía a vomitar sangre. Su cuerpo estaba muriéndose, lo sabía, sabía que no saldría de esta desde el mismo momento en el que había visto cambiar a aquel que conoció como Tobi.

Tras su tormento de dolor, tinieblas y jadeos escuchó una risa. Miró hacia delante, en medio de la niebla vio una joven figura correteando sin ninguna dirección. Esa figura se detuvo a unos metros de él. Kakuzu abrió los ojos sorprendido al reconocer ese pelo blanco echado hacia atrás, esos ojos carmesíes y esa ropa negra con las nubes.

— ¿Qué haces ahí, baka? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! — Kakuzu levantó su rostro cubierto de sangre para mirarle—. Que miras ¿eh? —la figura se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia atrás riéndose con la guadaña en alto. Kakuzu sintió como sus manos ya no le sostenían y cayó al suelo quedando tumbado en el suelo. Aun así no dejó de mirar a esa figura hasta que desapareció en la neblina.

Una vez envuelto otra vez en la oscuridad se relajó poniendo su mejilla en el suelo y sonrió de medio lado.

— Lo siento Hidan… no podré comprarte… ese bonito vestido…

Unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron. Hidan entreabrió los ojos intentando reconocer donde estaba. La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana iluminando la estancia y haciéndole saber que se encontraba en el salón. Se quitó el resto de comida que se le había pegado a un lado de la cara. Se había quedado dormido sobre la fría cena esperando a que su amante e hijo volvieran. Estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera se preocupó por el hecho de no encontrar rastro de su familia en la casa.

Caminó tambaleante hacia la puerta quitándose los últimos granos de arroz. Al abrir la puerta casi le da un infarto: Kane estaba allí parado con un brazo en cabestrillo, con el rostro totalmente lleno de cortes y magulladuras, un ojo vendado y el otro morado producto de un fuerte golpe. Sus labios estaban secos y partidos pero se veía que había recibido una ducha y un cambio de ropa.

— ¿Kane? — su hijo lo miraba muy serio, con una mirada severa— ¿Kane? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Kakuzu? — Hidan intentó acercarse y tocar a su hijo pero este no se dejó y volvió a tomar su pose seria— Kane ¿Qué…?

— Hidan-san— la voz de Kane sonó fuerte pero poco a poco fue tartamudeando— Hidan-san… Lamento decirle que Kakuzu-san… Kakuzu-san… — Kane bajó la cabeza y sus hombros se convulsionaron por el llanto. Hidan abrió mucho los ojos y dejó de respirar—… Oto-chan… Oto-chan… Kaku… Oto-san… ha muerto…

Continuará…


	17. La Verdad Tras la Guerra

Capítulo 17: La verdad tras la guerra

— _Hidan-san, Hidan-san… Lamento decirle que Kakuzu-san… Kakuzu-san… Oto-chan… Oto-chan… Kaku… Oto-san… ha muerto…_

Hidan abrió mucho los ojos, hizo un ademán de levantar los brazos. Kane dio un paso hacia él para intentar abrazarle. Hidan le tomó por las extremidades hiperventilando.

— No puede ser…

— Oto-chan— sollozó.

Hidan le apartó de un empujón y salió corriendo antes de que a Kane le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

— Oto-chan… — su pecho se encogió e, ignorando el dolor de su brazo roto, cayó de rodillas al suelo encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras intentaba acallar el llanto con una mano.

Tras unos minutos más de debilidad se secó las lágrimas con la manga y se levantó para ir a buscar a su _madre._

Llegó a la enfermería donde había un grupo conocido allí.

— Asuma, Shikamaru-sensei ¿habéis visto a mi…?— Ambos se voltearon para mirarle. Tenían nuevas heridas que antes no había visto: Shikamaru tenía un ojo morado y Asuma un golpe en la mejilla y el labio roto. Los dos parecían destrozados.

— Si… Hidan ha pasado por aquí. Quería saber si era verdad… ha venido a pedir explicaciones.

— No parece haberse tomado muy bien— murmuró Asuma.

— Lo siento mucho — Kane se inclinó ante ellos como disculpa.

— No… es normal… solo, no le dejes sólo. Ahora tiene que estar destrozado— dijo Shikamaru evitando la mirada algo molesto. Kane se despidió con un cabeceo y fue a buscarle. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba. Siempre que sus padres querían estar a solas iban a un rinconcito del bosque donde, además, entrenaban. No habían sido pocas las veces que había ido a buscarles y los había encontrado en una situación intima, no solo compartiendo sus cuerpos, sino también hablando, besándose o simplemente entrelazados en un cálido abrazo.

Caminó rápidamente, no quería dejar a su _madre_ solo y menos en esta situación. Tras salir de la espesura se encontró con el pequeño claro. Hidan estaba en el mismo árbol de siempre, encogido y abrazándose. Kane se aproximó lentamente, no muy seguro de qué decir.

— ¿Oto-chan?

— Déjame en paz— Kane le ignoró y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Sabes? Sabía que estabas aquí… — esperó antes de continuar pero Hidan se mantuvo en silencio—Oto-san y tú siempre estabais aquí. Así que…

— Cállate— susurró Hidan.

— Él me dijo… que lo sentía… No pudimos hacer nada… — los hombros del mayor temblaron—. Oto-san no quería que lloraras por él… Oto-chan— le puso una mano en el hombro— él me dijo que te… — Hidan se levantó corriendo apartando la mano de su hijo.

— ¡No quiero oírlo! ¡No quiero oír nada! ¿Porqué no te callas de una maldita vez? ¿Porqué no hiciste nada en vez de hablar tanto?— el rostro de Kane palideció.

— Oto-chan… no pudimos hacer nada.

— ¡Eres un jodido inmortal! ¡Erais tres contra uno y tú eres inmortal!

— ¡No pude hacer nada!

— ¡Eres débil! ¡Si hubiera sido yo esto no hubiera pasado! ¡¿Porqué te tuviste que quedar con lo único que protegía a Kakuzu, con lo único que Kakuzu encontraba útil en mi? ¿¡Porqué! — Kane se puso en pie con los ojos húmedos por las acusaciones de su _madre_—. Si tan solo hubiera seguido siendo inmortal Kakuzu estaría aquí conmigo— Hidan se abalanzó amenazantemente hacia Kane y le agarró del cuello—. Si tan solo no me lo hubieras quitado…

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme tenido, oto-chan? — Hidan abrió mucho los ojos pero no dijo nada, simplemente le soltó y se volvió a dar la vuelta.

— Me arrepiento es de haberle conocido y de todo lo que sucedió—. Kane sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él—. ¿¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡Después de lo que oto-san llegó a amarte! — Hidan se volvió como si hubiera sido recorrido por una descarga eléctrica.

— ¡No te tuvimos por amor! ¡Kakuzu jamás me amó! — Kane no retrocedió ante los gritos de su madre. Al revés, dio un paso hacia delante.

— ¿Y tú nunca le amaste? — los ojos de Hidan se abrieron como platos antes de entrecerrarse y humedecerse por las lágrimas.

— Vete.

— …

— ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!

Kane se quedó quieto unos segundos antes de salir corriendo dejando a Hidan allí totalmente solo. Corrió y corrió sin ningún rumbo dejando que las hirientes palabras de su _madre_ dominaran todos los sentidos. Que era culpa suya, que si él no hubiera nacido Hidan podría haber salvado a Kakuzu. Todo su alrededor estaba nublado, no veía nada, solo su dolor. Solo las acusaciones de la única familia que le quedaba. Todo ese odio volcado en él a sus dieciséis años. ¿Porqué no pudo luchar para salvar a su padre? ¿Porqué había sido tan débil? Estaba tan perdido en sus emociones que se empotró contra el pecho de una persona enorme. Esta le agarró de los brazos con suavidad pero fuerza. Kane intentó revolverse sin poder adivinar quién era hasta que esos fuertes brazos le rodearon estrechándole en un abrazo calmado. Kane se encogió en ese pecho que le sostenía, escuchando el latido del corazón que bombeaba en el cuerpo que le abrazaba.

— Kane.

El joven abrió mucho los ojos y, sin soltar a aquella persona que le protegía, miró hacia arriba para poder ver quién era. Se topó con un alto chico de hombros anchos, pelo castaño, ojos rojos, un moratón en un ojo y el labio partido.

— Asuma… — su voz temblaba al igual que todo su ser.

— Shh…– susurró el acariciándole el pelo con cuidado para no hacerle daño en las heridas.

— Asuma.

— No llores, tranquilo.

— Asuma.

— Shhh, estoy aquí.

— No quiero… no quiero volver a casa ¡No quiero volver a casa!

— Cálmate. No digas eso, tu _madre_ te necesita.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero volver! — le miró con los ojos carmesíes resplandecientes por las lágrimas y el rostro rojo transformado en una mueca de dolor—. Llévame lejos, Asuma. Por favor.

Asuma le acarició un mechón de pelo con cuidado.

— Vamos a mi casa, allí estarás bien.

Sin pudor ninguno el moreno cogió a su sollozante amigo de la mano y lo llevó por media villa hasta llegar al piso donde vivía con su madre. En el único momento que le soltó la mano fue en el pasillo frente a la puerta de su casa donde tuvo que dejarle para sacar las llaves y así poder entrar. En cuanto el picaporte cedió Asuma sintió como Kane se aproximaba a su espalda y se ponía allí a llorar agarrando con fuerza su chaqueta e hipando. Ambos se quedaron allí de pie unos minutos en silencio. Notando el dolor que les rodeaba.

— ¿Asuma? ¿Estás ahí? He estado preocupada ¿porqué habéis llegado tan tarde? — se escuchó la voz de Kurenai dentro de la casa. Fue entonces cuando Asuma se movió pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kane y le empujó invitándole a pasar.

— Estoy aquí, mamá. Tenemos visita— Kurenai salió del salón para ir a saludar pero se quedó quieta al ver el estado de su hijo y Kane.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis bien?

— Kane, ve a mi cuarto y espérame allí. Te traeré un té ¿vale? — el chico asintió y fue hacia el cuarto de su compañero.

—Asuma ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Hemos perdido a Kakuzu y parece ser que Hidan no se lo ha tomado muy bien—. Kurenai frunció el ceño con la cara descompuesta por la preocupación. Corrió a buscar su chaqueta y se la puso.

— Voy a ver cómo está Hidan. Cuida de Kane.

— Si, lo haré— dicho esto la kunoichi salió de la casa. Asuma preparó rápidamente un té y fue a ver a su amigo. Este estaba en el suelo apoyado en la cama y con la mirada caída.

— Mi madre ha salido a ver cómo está ¿vale? No te preocupes por él, está en buenas manos— Kane asintió y aceptó el té gustosamente—. Acuéstate si quieres, estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

Kane negó silenciosamente.

— No quiero dormir, gracias.

— Necesitas dormir. Por favor acuéstate.

— No… — las lágrimas volvieron a desbordarse— solo tendré pesadillas. No quiero dormir. Solo quiero… solo quiero que mi padre…

— Kane— Asuma le agarró por los hombros cuando este se comenzó a revolver— Kakuzu no volverá… una persona que muere… — Kane le miró a los ojos, esos ojos rojos que tanto quería, aquellos ojos que le devolvían la mirada a sus traidores ojos carmesíes, aquellos que eran iguales a los que habían matado al padre de Asuma.

Ambos se abrazaron en silencio, sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Sin decir palabra Asuma cogió a Kane y le tumbó en la cama. Tras quitarse los zapatos se puso tras él abrazándole por la cintura con un brazo bajo su cabeza, pecho contra espalda.

— Si no quieres dormir no duermas, pero al menos descansa ¿vale? — Kane soltó un sollozo y se volvió para abrazarse al pecho de su compañero, se agarró con fuerza a su camisa hipando en silencio. Asuma puso su barbilla en su coronilla y le abrazó con fuerza, consolándole.

Pasaron varias horas, la luz que entraba por la ventana ya tenía matices azulados, cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrándose y unos pasos dentro de la casa. No pasó mucho antes de que alguien metiera la cabeza por el resquicio para mirar dentro de la habitación. Asuma levantó la cabeza para al ver asomarse a su madre y asintió. Cuidadosamente dejó a Kane en la cama, aunque le costó lo suyo ya que su amigo seguía fuertemente agarrado a su camiseta.

Cuando Kane despertó minutos después fue al salón donde estaban madre e hijo hablando. En cuanto le vieron aparecer Kurenai guardó silencio.

— Kane ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó Asuma levantándose para ir a su lado.

— Estoy bien… ¿pasa algo? — los tres cambiaron miradas.

— He ido a hablar con tu _madre_… se que dijo palabras horribles. Pero no debe quedarse solo en casa. Sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenido, pero creo que es necesario para Hidan tenerte allí.

— Me quedaré contigo…— soltó Asuma rápidamente. Kane negó.

— Se que me necesita… ahora no me puedo permitir dudar. Soy lo único que tiene.

— Está bien, te acompañaré a casa.

Los dos salieron de casa de Asuma en silencio. El cielo ya estaba grisáceo azulado aclamando a la noche. No tardaron mucho en llegar a esa casa que, aparentemente, parecía vacía.

— Te veré mañana. Por cualquier cosa llámame ¿vale? — Kane se había quedando la oscuridad que rodeaba su hogar, pero escuchó perfectamente lo que había dicho su compañero—. Buenas noches, Kane— susurró acariciándole un mechón. Kane se sonrojó y cogió esa mano que acariciaba su pelo, estrechándola con cariño.

— Buenas noches, Asuma.

Cuando cerró la puerta no vino a nadie a saludarle. Todo estaba sumido en el silencio y la oscuridad ¿De verdad Hidan estaba en casa? Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de su habitación y tras llamar levemente descorrió un poco la puerta. Hidan estaba sentado en el enorme futón que no hacía ni tres días había pertenecido también a Kakuzu. Llevaba puesto un kimono celeste que apenas se distinguía en aquella oscuridad y estaba tapado con la sábana hasta la cintura.

— Oto-chan — sabiendo que le había escuchado Hidan no se giró para ver a su hijo—. Ya he llegado, voy a acostarme. Si necesitas algo…

— Kane, vamos a comprar una casa más grande— le interrumpió con un susurro.

— ¿Una casa más grande?

— Si… Kakuzu siempre decía que teníamos que comprar una casa más grande… La compraremos… — los ojos de Kane se le llenaron de lágrimas.

— Si, oto-chan, la compraremos. Pero mañana ¿vale? Ahora acuéstate.

— Si, ahora me acuesto… — Kane asintió y corrió la puerta sin llegar a escuchar a su _madre_ acabar la frase—… voy a esperar un poco más a que vuelva Kakuzu… se enfadará si no le espero despierto.

Los meses pasaban y se notaba que algo no andaba bien en el mundo ninja. Konoha era un mar de noticias y ninjas nuevos. Toda la villa hablaba sobre la aparición de los líderes de las distintas aldeas que se habían reunido en Konoha y la noticia sobre una nueva guerra ninja se extendía por todas las calles. Todo el mundo sabía que la guerra se avecinaba, los líderes se habían unificado en una alianza para luchar contra su enemigo; Uchiha Madara.

Aún recordaban como el escuadrón y el hijo de Kakuzu les había descrito a un personaje con máscara y capa de Akatsuki. Todos se quedaron estupefactos cuando ese mismo hombre había entrado en la villa hablándoles de una guerra ninja y llamándose a sí mismo Madara.

Después de aquello todos se habían movilizado preparándose para una guerra muy, muy cercana.

Kane, ya completamente recuperado, caminaba por la villa con una bolsa y la lista de la compra. Su largo pelo se mecía de un lado al otro en una larga cola de caballo. Se paró delante de una frutería y miró los productos de la tienda. No tardó mucho en salir una mujer regordeta y fea.

— Buenos días, Kane ¿haciendo la compra?

— Si, señora.

— Que chico más responsable— Kane solo sonrió.

— ¿Cómo está tu _madre_? No le veo desde hace mucho tiempo— la sonrisa de Kane menguó un poco. Siempre era lo mismo esas chismosas siempre le preguntaban por cómo estaba Hidan. Después de la muerte de Kakuzu Hidan se había encerrado en sí mismo. No salía de la casa, ni siquiera de su cuarto. A veces Kane le obligaba a salir al jardín y allí, sentado en el porche, se podía pasar horas y horas hasta que su hijo volvía a buscarle para llevarle a su habitación. Al principio Kane pensaba que la gente solo se preocupaba por su _madre_, pero luego se había dado cuenta de esas dos chicas que estaban en la esquina, que después de que acabara de hablar con la mujer de la verdulería estas se acercarían como hienas para hablar de Hidan y de todo lo que habían descubierto.

— Bien, bien, solo está algo resfriado.

— ¡Oh! Pero había oído que ni siquiera salía de casa ¿seguro que no le pasa nada, cielo?

— Si, seguro señora. Si me disculpa.

Se fue de la tienda sin ni siquiera comprar nada. Estaba harto, harto de la hipocresía de la gente. Volvió a casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Al entrar en el salón tiró la bolsa bacía y la lista de la compra. Miró a su alrededor y de repente los recuerdos le embriagaron.

Una cálida tarde con su padre Kakuzu, su amigo Asuma y su sensei Shikamaru habían estado allí mismo, en ese salón, jugando una partida doble de Go. Primero fue él con Asuma y ambos perdieron ante la increíble inteligencia de sus mayores. A la segunda jugaron él y su padre contra Asuma y Shikamaru y la partida estuvo bastante reñida hasta que, finalmente ganaron el equipo Nara.

Su pecho se encogió ante los recuerdos y se arrodilló en el suelo abrazándose. Pronto escuchó un golpe en la habitación continua. Se levantó y fue a ver a su _madre_ que seguía en su cuarto sin moverse. Abrió la puerta para entrar a verle.

— Oto-chan, acabo de llegar. Ahora te haré la cena ¿de acuerdo? — Hidan se volvió cuando escuchó su voz. De repente sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y se tambaleó mientras se ponía en pie.

— ¿Kakuzu? ¿Has vuelto? — Kane dio un paso hacia atrás y se llevó una mano al cabello. Este estaba suelto de nuevo, su cola de caballo había desaparecido ya que la gomilla había resbalado y se había caído dejando su larga melena suelta. Desde que su _madre _cayó en ese estado siempre se ataba el pelo en una coleta. Cada vez que se olvidaba hacerlo Hidan le confundía con Kakuzu y se volvía violento al ver que no era él.

— ¿Kakuzu? ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? — Kane no impidió que Hidan se acercara y le tocara la cara. Pero cuando le miró a los ojos el rostro asombrado de Hidan cambió a uno de tristeza y odio.

— Oto-chan, yo no soy Kakuzu— susurró Kane otra vez. Ya no sabía cuántas veces había repetido esa frase. Hidan siempre le confundía por el pelo pero cada vez que se acercaba su rostro, y más a sus ojos, le devolvían a su cruel realidad.

— ¿Dónde está Kakuzu?

— El murió hace tres meses, oto-chan— los ojos de Hidan se abrieron asombrados.

— No puede ser, el me dijo que estaría aquí para la cena.

— Él no vendrá.

— ¡No digas eso! Solo se está retrasando, ya vendrá.

— ¡Oto-san está muerto! — Kane le agarró de los hombros y, a pesar de que era más bajo que Hidan, le empujó lejos de él—. La cena estará lista a las ocho.

Los días pasaron y los preparativos para la guerra ya estaban procesándose. Ya estaba casi todo listo. Lo único que necesitaban era partir a la lucha y eso ocurriría al día siguiente. Kane estaba muy tenso. No sabía cuánto duraría esa guerra y no quería dejar a su _madre_ mucho tiempo solo en casa. Esperaba que no hiciera locuras y al menos se acordara de comer.

Acababa de dejar a Hidan en el porche y volvió dentro de la casa. Estaba preocupado porque finalmente mañana iría a la guerra. ¿Qué hacia un niño en la guerra? Vengarse. Sabía perfectamente que el causante de esto tenía mucho que ver en esta lucha pero… ¿por qué quería a su padre?

Unos golpes le alertaron. Se levantó de la mesa con un suspiro y fue hacia la puerta. Al abrir se topó con dos conocidas figuras.

— Asuma, Shikamaru-sensei ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

— Venimos a ver de qué forma podemos retratarte de que vayas— dijo Asuma enfadado.

— Eres demasiado joven para ir a la guerra…— comenzó Shikamaru.

— Shh— les interrumpió Kane— aquí no, pasad.

Asuma y Shikamaru fueron al salón donde se sentaron a esperar mientras Kane preparaba un té y unas pastas. Varios minutos después el chico volvió con una bandeja. Tras sentarse con ellos les envolvió un manto de sobriedad y silencio hasta que Shikamaru vio bien intervenir.

— Kane, eres un niño todavía. No deberías ir a la guerra mañana.

— Soy inmortal, no puede ocurrirme nada.

— No hables de cosas físicas ¿Y los problemas psicológicos? ¿Tú sabes lo dura que es la guerra psicológicamente?

— Y tú, Shikamaru-sensei— el profesor se removió incomodo.

— Yo tampoco he estado en una guerra, pero ya tengo una edad y soy un ninja que debe proteger a su villa.

— Tu solo vas a luchar para proteger a tu villa. Yo voy también para vengarme.

— ¿Vengarte de qué? — gruñó Asuma, interrumpiendo por primera vez.

— ¡Vengarme de ese Madara!

— No pudo con ninguno ¿crees que tu solo podrás vencerle? — dijo Shikamaru.

— Lo intentaré.

—¡No hay nada que intentar! ¿Porqué no te quedas aquí cuidando a Hidan? ¿Tienes idea de lo que haría si te perdiera? — gritó Shikamaru, las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse otra vez en los ojos de Kane después de meses sin derramar una.

— ¡Mi _madre_ está enfermo! ¡Estaría mejor sin mí, ni siquiera me reconoce! ¡Me tengo que atar el pelo porque como me lo vea suelto me confunde con mi padre! ¿Sabes las veces que me he despertado con él en mi cama abrazado a mí y llamándome Kakuzu? — se detuvo un momento a causa del llanto, la mirada de Asuma se ensombreció—. Solo quiero poder mirarle a la cara sabiendo que he vencido a aquel que le puso así. Que me he vengado del que mató a mi padre.

Durante unos segundos nadie habló, se dedicaron a darle pequeños sorbos al té hasta que una fuerte voz se alzó desde el fondo del silencio.

— Si tu vas yo iré contigo— dijo Asuma. Kane alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

— No, es demasiado peligroso…

— No te dejaré solo en esto— le interrumpió.

— ¡Tú no eres inmortal!

— Sé que no me dejarás morir — dejó el té en la mesa y le acarició el rostro—. Siempre hemos luchado juntos. Sabes que eso no podrá cambiar nunca.

— Tened cuidado— dijo Shikamaru levantándose, sabía que sería inútil intervenir ahora que los dos estaban de acuerdo. Antes había tenido a Asuma en su bando… pero ahora —. Los dos.

Asuma y Shikamaru decidieron irse ya. Kane les acompañó para despedirse. Tras abrazar a Asuma con cariño y darle un apretón de mano a su sensei volvió hacia dentro de su casa. Suspiró cuando cerró la puerta y fue hacia el porche pensando en sus cosas. Al abrir la puerta notó que algo andaba mal; Hidan no estaba. Bajó al jardín de un salto y miró por los alrededores.

— ¿Oto-chan? ¿¡Oto-chan! ¿Dónde estás? — esto era raro. Hidan nunca se movía del mismo sitio, era él el que tenía que llevarle de un lado a otro. Su _madre _parecía siempre en coma, como si no respondiera a nada. Entonces ¿porqué había reaccionado ahora? ¿Dónde estaba? Sintió un tirón en el pecho y volvió hacia la casa tropezándose por el camino, pero ignoró eso. Tras buscar y gritar por toda la casa finalmente se dio cuenta que allí no había nadie. Con una tensión bañando sus pulmones salió de la casa. A un par de kilómetros reconoció las espaldas de los dos que acababan de visitarle.

— ¡Shikamaru-sensei! ¡Asuma! — los dos se detuvieron y se dieron la vuelta, en menos de un segundo Kane llegó a ellos—. ¡Oto-chan a desaparecido!

— ¿Qué? — dijo Shikamaru con una ceja alzada.

— No está en la casa ¡he buscado por todos lados!

— ¿Tienes idea de a donde ha podido ir…— cuando se volvieron vieron una extraña escena; Hidan estaba allí con un kimono añil ondeando al viento y un cinturón negro, su pelo estaba revuelto pero sus ojos eran fieros— …se?

— ¡Oto-chan! — hizo un ademán de ir hacia él, pero recordó que llevaba el pelo suelto y se encogió un poco agarrándose el pelo con la mano. En un par de pasos Hidan estuvo frente a ellos.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Hidan?— dijo Shikamaru no muy convencido de que le respondiera.

— He ido a hablar con la Hokage.

"¿¡Nos escuchó!" pensó Shikamaru algo nervioso. Sus fieros rubíes se volvieron hacia su hijo.

— Esto no quedará así, nos vengaremos, Okane— en ese momento una gran ráfaga de viento soltó los cabellos morenos de su hijo ya que el asombro de oír a su _madre_ volver a decir su nombre en tres meses hicieron que su mano se relajara para que el aire liberara su melena de su prisión.

— ¿Oto-chan? — Hidan asintió pero no sonrió.

— Volvamos— antes de seguir caminando se giró para mirar por encima de su hombro—. A vosotros ya os veré mañana.

Esa tarde fue la más increíble que Kane hubiera pasado en mucho tiempo. Su _madre_ finalmente le reconocía. Sabía su nombre, lo recordaba… era la mayor noticia que había recibido en meses. Sin embargo, esa noche antes de la batalla era de lo más fría e inquietante. Kane se pasó el mayor tiempo dando vueltas en la cama y sabía que Hidan no lo estaba llevando mejor. Sólo una noche más… y podría volver a ser un niño… podría volver a mirar a su _madre_ a la cara sin que este le viera débil o humillante. Las cosas cambiarían… muy pronto.

Al día siguiente Kane se levantó muy temprano y bajó al salón a arreglarse. Al pasar al lado del cuarto donde habían dormido sus padres llamó a la puerta:

— Oto-chan, tenemos que salir en una hora. Ve despertándote.

Pero Hidan ya estaba despierto. Estaba arrodillado en el futón con los ojos cerrados mirando el amanecer desde su ventana. En cuanto el primer rayo de sol se dibujó en el horizonte dándole en la cara abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. Se levantó rápidamente, como movido por manos invisibles, y abrió el armario. Tras apartar unas cuantas camisas y kimonos dio con el fondo. Tanteó sobre la madera hasta soltar unas tablas huecas dando paso a un doble fondo donde acarició esa conocida textura.

Kane cogió la estaca y, tras abrirla para inspeccionarla, la encogió y guardó en su cinturón junto al juego de botellitas de plástico. Llevaba unos pantalones negros atados a la pierna con vendas, los típicos zapatos, una chaqueta abierta que mostraba el anillo de su padre, el cinturón lleno de botellas y armas y el porta shurikens atado a este. Lo último que vio sobre la mesa era su nueva bandana, la que significaba la unión de todas las villas. La cogió y la ató con fuerza en su frente notando como la tela se deslizaba por sus dedos.

Estaba terminando de repasar el inventario cuando escuchó unos pasos tras él.

— ¿Ya estás listo Oto…?— la pregunta murió en su boca cuando vio al que había sido su _madre_ esperándole en la puerta.

—Que problemático— suspiró Shikamaru al lado de su equipo y su alumno Asuma. Este estaba acompañado con por su madre. Kurenai se había puesto histérica cuando su hijo le dijo que iría a la guerra pero sabía que no podía impedírselo… Asuma tenía el mismo carácter que su padre. Se encontraban totalmente listos para salir, ahora esperaban a los últimos de su grupo y a su líder frente al edificio de la Hokage. Un cuchicheo se comenzó a formar por todo el lugar. Al principio habían estado más o menos callados pero ahora había algo que les ponía nerviosos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó Ino a uno de delante.

— Mirad allí— señaló uno de los que había frente ellos.

— ¿Ese es un Akatsuki? — murmuró otro.

Frente a ellos, llegando por una de las calles, estaba Kane acompañado por una enorme e imponente figura vestida en negro. El equipo 10 abrió mucho los ojos; Hidan. No el Hidan que había vivido con ellos esos dieciséis años en la villa, sino el Hidan que había matado a Asuma, el asesino criminal de rango S. Hidan el Akatsuki.

Este estaba totalmente increíble, tal y como lo recordaban. Con sus calcetines blancos, pantalones negros, el pelo blanco peinado hacia atrás, la bandana en el cuello, el rosario, la capa semiabierta con las nubes rojas y la guadaña. Su mirada era seria, más seria que la que tenía en sus años mozos pero esa aura sádica que le había acompañado años atrás estaba otra vez allí, más fuerte que nunca. Lo único nuevo en su indumentaria era una segunda bandana en su brazo, la bandana que debía llevar a la guerra, la de los Shinobis.

Los dos recién llegados se metieron en su grupo, junto a sus amigos. Kurenai se quedó mirándole intentando asimilar que él era el asesino que había matado a su _marido_, el Akatsuki. Shikamaru y el resto de su grupo estaban bastante tensos e incluso Asuma parecía algo nervioso. Pronto, en el edificio de la Hokage, apareció Tsunade acompañada por los cinco Kages. Todo el mundo estalló en vítores.

La mujer observó a los distintos escuadrones desde el tejado, los colores verdes predominaban pero ella buscaba algo, algo diferente en esa mancha verde uniforme. Una marca negra en ese mar. Hidan la miraba con unos ojos rojos llenos de odio, se veía que estaba listo para la batalla… bien, eso empezaba ahora.

Tras unas palabras de apoyo por parte de la Hokage todos se pusieron en marcha siguiendo al líder de cada escuadrón. El pequeño grupo compuesto por el equipo 10, madre e hijo y Hidan y Kane corrían juntos. No sabían a qué se iban a enfrentar pero no permitirían que nada les dividiera. Estarían juntos.

Kane entrecerró los ojos parpadeando con fuerza cuando, después de horas de camino a través del bosque, la maleza desapareció y se dieron de lleno con la costa. Justo encima de un acantilado. El sol les golpeó en la cara desorientándoles. Cuando se acostumbraron miraron a su alrededor. Frente a ellos estaba el mar, el amplio y azul mar. Kane siempre quiso ver el océano, ahora que por fin lo hacía lamentaba horriblemente que fuera en esas condiciones.

— ¿Estás bien? — susurró Asuma a su lado. No veían nadie del bando contrario. Se podían dar el lujo de preguntar.

— Si, algo nervioso— Asuma sonrió y le acarició el flequillo. Hidan les miraba de reojo sin que nadie lo notase ¿Cuánto se abría perdido durante esos meses?

Tras unos segundos de descanso decidieron descender por el acantilado. No llevaban ni la mitad cuando escucharon unos gritos. Miraron a su alrededor sin ver nada en especial hasta que Choji señaló la playa. Del agua emergían, como espíritus, figuras fantasmales.

— ¿Qué demonios?

— ¿Qué pasa, Hidan? — preguntó Shikamaru.

— Esos son Zetsus.

— ¿Cómo?

— Uno de los Akatsukis era un hombre mitad blanco y mitad negro bastante siniestro. No sabía que se podían separar pero ahí está. ¿Pero por qué demonios hay tantos? —. Todos se pusieron a observar a sus enemigos. No todos eran Zetsus, había algún que otro ninja metido entre esas blancas criaturas.

— ¡Ugh! — jadeó Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Ino a su lado.

— ¡Shh! Me están dando instrucciones— se llevó una mano a la sien y cerró los ojos escuchando lo que le estaban explicando desde la villa. Tras una última palabra abrió mucho los ojos—. No puede ser…

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Kurenai.

— Son clones, esos _Zetsus_ son solo clones. Lo más increíble es que los muertos… — hizo falta más explicación ya que cuando esos seres terminaron de salir del agua todos perdieron el aliento.

Del mar emergieron un grupo vestido con una capa negra. En cuanto estuvieron preparados salieron corriendo atacando al bando contrario. Sin esperar ni un momento, el grupo que estaba a la mitad del acantilado se lanzó hacia el ataque golpeando y matando todo lo que se le ponía por medio.

Hidan era tan loco y suicida como siempre, dando mandoblazos con su enorme guadaña, girándola y rajando a todo aquel que se topara. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y su cara envuelta en una mueca lunática. El equipo 10 se las apañaba bastante bien acompañados por la kunoichi. Kane luchaba bastante bien, se veía que era más rápido y astuto que su _madre_, En un momento su espalda chocó con alguien, miró por encima del hombro para toparse con la mirada roja de su compañero. Ambos estaban con las espaldas unidas enfrentándose a un grupo de Zetsus que les rodeaban. Asuma sostenía con fuerza dos navajas agarradas como si fueran puños americanos y Kane con una hoz atada a una cadena, la cual podía estirarse y golpear a cualquier victima para conseguir su preciada sangre y luego volver a manos del joven.

— ¿Todo bien? — susurró Asuma por encima de los gritos.

— No podría estar mejor— mintió. En media hora había visto más sangre y cadáveres que en toda su vida. Pero ya era tarde para huir. Solo quería encontrarse con esa figura enmascarada… si tan solo…

Un sonido de chapoteos se escuchó tras ellos. Del agua salieron cuatro siniestras y grotescas figuras. El equipo 10 y Kurenai aguantaron la respiración.

— ¡Asuma-sensei! — gritaron Choji e Ino.

— Asuma… — susurró Kurenai con los ojos muy abiertos. Un hombre enorme con el pelo castaño, perilla y vestido de shinobi con la bandana de Konoha estaba frente a ellos con los de un color extraño.

— Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji…— dijo en voz baja el hombre.

— ¡Asuma! — Kurenai gritó y se lanzó a intentar abrazarle pero Shikamaru se lo impidió. Su hijo, que acompañaba a Kane, se giró cuando escuchó a su madre llamándole. Agarró a Kane de la mano y corrió hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, madre? ¿Quién es él? — dijo poniéndose en posición.

— ¿Madre? — preguntó Asuma con asombro, perdiendo la voz gradualmente.

— Asuma… — las lágrimas de Kurenai se volcaron de sus ojos—. Asuma, este es tu padre…

El joven comenzó a respirar agitadamente y dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo un ademán de bajar los brazos, donde estaban sus armas.

—¿Mi… padre?

— Asuma… este es tu hijo— sollozó Kurenai.

— Asuma. Es un placer haberte conocido por fin…— susurró el mayor. De repente una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo—. No puedo controlarme… ¡Tenéis que detenerme!

El Asuma mayor corrió hacia ellos con sus armas por delante pero fue interceptado por su hijo, que lo miraba con ojos serios.

— Puede que seas mi padre, pero no te dejaré acercarte— Asuma sonrió.

— Hazme sentir orgulloso, hijo mío. Honra al clan Sarutobi.

Kane observaba la escena desde unos metros cuando reconoció a otra de las dos figuras que habían salido del agua acompañados del shinobi de Konoha. Dos de ellas parecían pandas enormes con un sombrero de plumas y las caras pintadas. El otro era muy alto, pelo largo y oscuro y, por lo que parecía, todo su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices.

— ¿Oto-san? — murmuró. Se giró para ver si su _madre_ le había visto, pero era demasiado tarde; Hidan se había vuelto hacia ellos y ahora miraba a Kakuzu a la cara.

— ¿Kakuzu?

— Hidan, Kane— dijo este con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Estás vivo? — Hidan corrió hacia él pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Cuando miró a sus pies vio una sombra negra que rectaba hacia Shikamaru—. ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Es Kakuzu! ¡Está vivo!

— Asuma-sensei también está aquí y créeme que estoy seguro de que él no está vivo.

— Pero…

— Escúchame, me han alertado. No sé qué tipo de jutsu tiene el enemigo pero puede traer a los muertos y controlarles.

— ¿En qué demonios estabais pensando trayendo a Hidan y a mí hijo a una guerra?— rugió Kakuzu.— ¡Sacadles de aquí!

— Hicimos lo que pudimos… no hubo manera de impedírselo— dijo Shikamaru. Hidan estaba metido en sus propias ideas.

— ¿Quieres decir que Kakuzu…? — murmuró el Jashinista.

— Está muerto, oto-chan… Él es solo una marioneta—. Hidan miró hacia el suelo, sus manos se tensaron alrededor de la guadaña. Kakuzu observó a aquel que fue su amante, sin duda era tal y como le recordaba; su capa de Akatsuki, su guadaña, su pelo blanco. Incluso esa deslumbrante mirada que tanto le había ¿atraido?

— No puede ser verdad.

— Vaya, vaya, Kakuzu— dijo una de las dos figuras rechonchas que le acompañaban.

— Si, Kakuzu ¿Quiénes son?— dijo otra.

— Son mi compañero de equipo de Akatsuki y mi hijo, Kane.

— ¿Has oído eso, Ginkakku? Y yo diría que ese niño tiene los mismos ojos que su _compañero_ de Akatsuki ¿No crees?

— Si, Jinkakku ¿Cómo es que el gran Kakuzu ha decidido tener un hijo con un hombre?

— Me he hecho viejo — dijo este sin más.

— Lamentamos mucho que esto vaya a ser así— dijo Ginkakku.

— Si, ojala le hubiéramos conocido en otras condiciones— le secundó Jinkakku.

— Con vosotros no sirven otras condiciones— respondió Kakuzu.

— ¿Oh? Eso es cruel.

— Se que no podemos controlarnos, pero me haríais un gran favor si me dejarais a ellos a mí— gruñó Kakuzu sin saber muy bien en qué acabaría todo esto.

— Um, no sabemos si podemos ayudarte. Como tú has dicho no podemos movernos…— comenzó uno.

— Si, pero tampoco vemos un gran interés en acabar con el amante y el niño de un amigo tan débil. Con eso perderíamos nuestro honor — rió el otro. Sin decir nada más a parte de soltar estridentes carcajadas se marcharon dejando a Kakuzu allí con su familia.

— Oto-san… — Kakuzu le miró y asintió. Kane asintió—. Lo siento oto-chan, pero no voy a dejarte avanzar.

— A ver de lo que eres capaz— dijo el Akatsuki corriendo hacia él. Antes de que Kane pudiera reaccionar sintió un tirón. Hidan le había agarrado del cuello de la chaqueta y le había tirado hacia atrás.

— ¿Oto-chan? ¿Qué haces? — la mirada de Hidan era una mezcla de emociones y, entre ellas, el dolor.

— No… no le hagas daño a Kakuzu…

— ¿Oto-chan?

— No, no quiero verle morir otra vez.

— ¡Oto-san ya está muerto!

— Me da igual ¡no voy a permitirme perderle otra vez! — se escuchó un gran crujido y los dos se apartaron justo a tiempo para esquivar una mano de Kakuzu.

— Hidan— el nombrado se giró para mirar a la cara a su antiguo amante.

— Kakuzu…

— Hidan… no puedo controlarme, si no vas a matarme vete. No podré impedirme matarte.

— ¡Me da igual! ¡No puedes matarme, Kakuzu! — se puso en pie con la guadaña en posición defensiva.

— Es tu oportunidad de demostrármelo— un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. Mierda… corred.

Se desabrochó la capa y se la quitó quedándose en unos pantalones negros. Hizo fuerza y pronto cuatro figuras salieron de su espalda.

— Las máscaras… ¡Kane! — su hijo se había lanzado hacia él con la estaca de hierro abierta. Quería pillar desprevenido a su padre, pero este era más rápido que él. Uno de los hilos se agarró con fuerza de uno de sus tobillos haciendo que cayera al suelo. Una vez allí le levantó dejándole boca abajo.

— ¡Cortad los hilos! — gritó Kakuzu. Pero ya era tarde y estos tiraron a su hijo hacia el mar con gran fuerza, altura y rapidez.

— ¡Kane! — gritó Hidan. No supo quien fue pero unas enormes olas emergieron del agua y agarraron a su hijo en pleno vuelo y lo dejaron caer en el agua como si de lluvia se tratara.

Hidan agarró su guadaña y se aproximó a él.

— Bien, ahora te toca luchar contra mí.

Hidan había perdido su inmortalidad, pero había ganado en destreza. Mientras luchaban Kakuzu pudo ver que su amante se guiaba no solo por la supervivencia y la ira, sino también por el puro odio que sentía a esa situación. Nunca en su vida hubiera sido capaz de imaginarse luchando contra Hidan en esa situación. Quien hubiera organizado todo esto, dios o demonio, era un puñetero sádico. Hidan seguía con sus volteretas y el manejo de su inseparable arma roja. Alguna que otra vez había conseguido cogerle pero rápidamente se había deshecho de lo que le ataba. Se notaba perfectamente que Hidan era el que más conocía de su forma de lucha.

Sin embargo, algo estaba distrayendo a Hidan y eso era algo que se le notaba. No quería atacar. Hacia movimientos de defensa pero no de ataque.

Kakuzu aprovechó un acercamiento estúpido de Hidan para darle una patada. Esta le dio de lleno lanzándole contra el acantilado.

El Akatsuki tosió sangre y su cuerpo se convulsionó en una ola de dolor cuando las rocas que había desprendido con el golpe cayeron encima de él.

— ¡Hidan! — Kakuzu fue a aproximarse cuando notó un pinchazo tras él. No sabía cómo, pero Kane se las había apañado para llegar justo donde él estaba y atravesarle por detrás con su estaca. La ropa del joven estaba empapada y cubierta de barro.

— No voy a permitir que mates a mi _madre_— rugió este por detrás. Cuando Kakuzu fue a reaccionar ante su atacante este dio un salto hacia atrás llevándose consigo la estaca. Abrió una de las botellitas de su cinturón y metió dentro la sangre de su padre. Rápidamente los hilos del moreno se lanzaron contra él pero su agilidad era tal que apenas tenía problemas con ellos.

Kakuzu veía a su hijo luchar, sin duda era como un autentico felino. Se contorsionaba y saltaba de un lado al otro corriendo sin parar. Sin que se dieran cuenta la cosa iba empeorando, poco a poco habían sido rodeándose por un grupo bastante numeroso de Zetsus. Si no se quitaban a esos incordios de encima no podrían enfrentarse bien a los verdaderos peligros.

— ¡Asuma! — gritó Kane a su amigo. Este se encontraba luchando con uno de los Zetsus ya que su padre estaba ocupado con sus alumnos y su mujer. Corrió hacia él—. Vamos a hacerlo.

—Si… — de un rápido movimiento Asuma clavó las navajas en el suelo. Hizo una lista de sellos y entonces escupió una gran nube de humo negro que envolvió varios kilómetros a la redonda. Kane cogió su estaca con fuerza y antes de que a nadie le diera tiempo se internó en la niebla. Hidan jadeó intentando gritar. Esa era la misma técnica que había usado el Asuma adulto contra él. No quería que su hijo se metiera allí.

Se escucharon una serie de gritos en la bola de humo y unos pasos en carrera que iba de un lado a otro. Asuma esperó todo lo que pudo hasta que la técnica se le acabó y mordió el viento, lo que causó que el humo se volviera una bola de fuego que lo consumió todo.

—¡Kane! — gritó Hidan poniéndose en pie ayudado de su guadaña. Corrió hasta casi alcanzar a Asuma para golpearle pero la humareda se difuminó dejando ver cinco círculos Jashinistas haciendo un pentágono y en centro una pequeña figura. La piel de esta figura era oscura, casi negra, pero luego cambió a un color pálido y lechoso cuando sus manos se habían separado después de hacer un símbolo.

"A endurecido su cuerpo" pensó Hidan totalmente sorprendido. Lamentablemente, por mucho que los Zetsus parecieran mortales, Kakuzu y Asuma se levantaron como si renacieran de sus cenizas.

— Al menos nos hemos librado de las plantas— dijo Asuma cuando Kane saltó hacia su lado derrapando mientras se ataba el pelo con un cinto.

— Vosotros a por vuestro sensei— dijo una voz tras ellos. Hidan estaba allí apenas manteniéndose en pie—. Nosotros a por Kakuzu— se llevó la guadaña al hombro y sonrió con superioridad a pesar de que sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre—. Quien gane antes invitará a comer al equipo perdedor— tras esto escupió en el suelo sacándose el sabor amargo de la boca.

— Tú y tus manías— dijo Shikamaru. Sin decir ni una palabra más se lanzaron cada uno a por su oponente.

Kakuzu contra Hidan y Kane. Ambos luchaban juntos, los dos jóvenes sabían que no lo tenían fácil. Su padre no solo era muy mayor y experimentado, sino que no era consciente de sus actos. Gracias a la técnica de endurecimiento de cuerpo, Kane se salvaba de muchas patadas pero Hidan no tenía tanta suerte.

Tras un último golpe cayó de espaldas derrapando por la superficie áspera de la tierra. Su capa ya estaba totalmente destrozada y cubierta de suciedad. De un fuerte agarrón se arrancó la capa de Akatsuki quedándose con el pecho al aire. Intentó coger su arma pero esta estaba totalmente destrozada. Miró a Kane, este estaba agotado intentando aguantar la pelea con su padre, pero este era demasiado fuerte.

Intentó hacer lo que le dijo Kakuzu en sus días de entrenamiento: analizar y aprovechar. Observó el lugar por encima hasta que vio algo que le llamó atención en el suelo: los círculos Jashinistas que había hecho Kane. Si tan solo pudiera atraer a Kakuzu a uno de esos círculos…

Kakuzu ya estaba en un aspecto demacrado, sus brazos deshechos y su espalda abierta mostrando todos sus hilos internos. Hidan miró a Kane, que apenas se mantenía en pie. Corrió hacia él cogiendo un shuriken y lo apartó de un empujón tirándole al suelo. Después de eso se lanzó a por Kakuzu y emprendió una sarta de golpes, esquivando, a la par, los suyos.

— Hidan, apártate, corre, no puedo detenerme.

— No voy a dejarte solo.

— Puedo matarte.

—Morí el día en el que desapareciste. No pienso perderte otra vez.

Kakuzu entrecerró los ojos. Tras una patada Hidan salió disparado cayendo de rodillas y deslizándose por el suelo para luego volver al ataque. Uno de los hilos voló hacia su hijo y le cogió del cuello. Kane cayó de espaldas retorciéndose para quitárselo de encima. Eso distrajo a Hidan lo suficiente como para que un brazo de clavara con fuerza en su pecho abriéndole a su paso.

— ¡Oto-chan! — Kane corrió hacia su _madre_. Intentó levantarle, pero Hidan, con el kunai, le arañó la cara con este. Kane se echó hacia atrás ante el dolor. Hidan, medio acabado, corrió hacia Kakuzu. El mayor le esperó en ristre pero lo único que hizo Hidan fue lamer el kunai mientras corría hacia él. Una vez frente a Kakuzu escuchó el grito de Kane y como este se levantaba corriendo hacia él. Miró por encima del hombro a su hijo y sonrió tristemente. Levantó el kunai y lo clavó limpiamente en su pierna. Kane cayó al suelo cuando su rodilla herida no le respondió pero ¿Cómo? Miró a su _madre _y vio como este se encontraba frente a su padre y justo a sus pies estaba uno de los círculos que él mismo había dibujado.

— ¡Hidan, corre! — gritó Kakuzu. Pero una de sus manos agarró con fuerza el cuello de Hidan.

— ¡Oto-chan! — Gritó Kane desde el suelo intentando levantarse.

— Kakuzu… — gruñó Hidan, su enorme mano se cerraba alrededor de su tráquea impidiéndole respirar. El joven notaba como los músculos de le asfixiaban se tensaban y destensaban, su examante luchaba duramente contra aquello que le obligaba a matarle. Pero la sangre que se escurría por su pecho desde la herida que le había hecho Kakuzu le estaba debilitando. Estaba perdiendo sangre a una gran velocidad lo que entorpecía los movimientos de Hidan. Llevó las manos temblorosas y clavó las uñas en la que le estaba asfixiando. Kakuzu le levantó sin apenas resistencia y Hidan se movió intentando golpearse para soltarse pero esto solo hacía que el agarre aumentara.

— ¡Salvadle! — gritó Kakuzu. Un destello en la mano de Hidan le llamó la atención: su anillo—. ¡Que alguien me corte el brazo! — rugió, la misma mano que le asfixiaba tenía el anillo de Hidan, que sádico podía llegar a ser el mundo. Kakuzu estaba ahogando a Hidan con la mano que llevaba su anillo y la victima intentaba soltar el agarre con la mano que llevaba el anillo de Kakuzu—. Hidan…— el Jashinista entreabrió los ojos para mirarle por última vez. Sabía que no sobreviviría a eso… y también sabía cuáles eran sus sentimientos por su compañero. Apretó las muñecas de Kakuzu mostrándole esa mirada que solo era para él, esa mirada que lo demostraba tanto… entonces sus manos cayeron a sus lados como dos pájaros muertos.

Kane se agarró el la rodilla adolorida donde su madre le había herido. Vio a un par de metros uno de los círculos jashinistas que él mismo había hecho. Lentamente reptó hacia este dejando un reguero de sangre tras él. Al colocarse justo en el centro del círculo cogió la estaca y la hundió en el bote donde había puesto la sangre de su padre. Tras llenar bien la punta le dio un rápido lametón. Con toda la rapidez que pudo se clavó la estaca en medio del pecho. Kakuzu jadeó de dolor y soltó a Hidan. Este cayó sobre las rocas como un peso muerto, de su pecho emanaba sangre a raudales.

— ¡Oto-chan! — gritó Kane, unos segundos después se vio socorrido por unos fuertes brazos. Kane se abrazó con fuerza a aquel que le sostenía reconociendo los jadeos de cansancio de Asuma, que le impidió cualquier movimiento mientras sacaba rápidamente la estaca de su pecho y hacía presión sobre la herida.

Hidan tosió expulsando una gran cantidad de sangre, pero no respondió a nada más. Su estado era lamentable; su pelo estaba revuelto y lleno de sangre al igual que todo su cuerpo, su pecho tenía una fea y sangrante herida, el corte de su pierna impedía que pudiera ponerse en pie, su respiración era sonora y trabajosa, apenas existente y sus ojos eran opacos, casi apagados. En este momento el joven se encontraba en un mundo aparte. Todo le era demasiado lejano, las voces, los gritos, el dolor. Todo era ajeno a él. Podía notar las presencias de aquellos que les acompañaban; su hijo abrazado a Asuma mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Kurenai llorando sobre el pecho del hombre al que amó rodeados por sus tres alumnos. Kakuzu… Kakuzu a su lado totalmente quieto… cuando le gustaría poder verle por última vez, poder abrazarle y unir de nuevo sus cuerpos, como le gustaba decirle a Kakuzu… decirle…

— Kakuzu… —notó como alguien se arrodillaba a su lado y le agarraba por la nuca para incorporarle un poco—. ¿Kakuzu?

— Estoy aquí— dijo el cuerpo que le sostenía. Una mano le acarició el rostro apartando restos de sangre—. ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué has hecho esta locura?

— ¿Puedes controlarte? — el abrazo de Kakuzu se cerró con más fuerza atrayéndole hacia él. No sé que había sido, si ver de nuevo a Hidan, si fuera el detalle del anillo o si era por la terrible sensación de haber podido matarle… quizás la herida que le había causado a su hijo había hecho que algo cambiara ¿no? Esto no tenía ningún sentido… quizás fuera esa mirada… esa mirada que lo significaba todo y nada… esos ojos carmesíes observándole como hacía tanto que no le observaban, con ese sentimiento escondido en las profundidades del color magenta de sus orbes.

— Eres idiota ¿Qué hará Kane sin ti ahora?

— Tiene a gente que podrá cuidarle… Kakuzu…

— …— Hidan intentó levantar la mano pero esta cayó como un pájaro muerto. Kakuzu agarró el miembro y se lo llevó a su rostro, la mano se encontraba terriblemente fría.

— ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Kane?

— ¿El qué?

— ¿De verdad… me…?— los ojos de Kakuzu se abrieron desmesuradamente y los de Hidan se apagaron.

— Si, Hidan, es verdad…— las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas cubiertas de sangre de su amante.

— Yo también… Kakuzu— este cerró los ojos ante la confesión de su amante. Cuando los abrió vio algo extraño en su mejilla. Una especie de tira, como si fuera papel, se desprendió de ella. Luego una, y otra, y otra… poco a poco su cuerpo se iba desintegrando como si estuviera compuesto por miles de papeles ante los ojos opacos de Hidan.

— Parece ser que nos vamos a ir juntos…— levantó la cabeza para mirar a Asuma y a su hijo—. Decidle a Shikamaru que os cuente la verdad… lo siento… Kane.

— ¡Oto-san! — Asuma impidió que corriera hacia ellos.

— ¿Hay algún cielo o infierno? —preguntó Hidan en un último susurro. Kakuzu sonrió de medio lado pero negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo Hidan ya había cerrado los ojos para siempre y ya no podía verle.

— Solo duerme, Hidan… dulces sueños— murmuró dándole un último beso antes de caer sobre el volatilizándose en miles de papeles—. Te amo…

— ¡No! ¡Oto-chan! ¡Oto-san! — intentó levantarse pero Asuma aun seguía abrazándole mientras el lloraba—. ¡No! ¡Oto-chaaaaaaan!

Dos días después se celebró el funeral bajo una intensa lluvia en un día gris y sobrio. Todos perdieron algo muy querido en esa guerra… pero sin dura otras cosas cambiarían para mejor… o eso es lo que pensaba Kane mientras lloraba junto a Asuma bajo la lluvia. El joven se abrazaba a su amigo mientras con su otra mano se aguantaba sobre una muleta. Kurenai y el equipo 10 se encontraban con ellos despidiendo por segunda vez a muchos.

Aún recordaban como habían tenido que apartar a la pobre mujer del cuerpo inmóvil de Asuma y la cantidad de cadáveres, tanto de amigos como de enemigos, que habían tenido que enterrar. Kane nunca olvidará como Asuma le ayudó a ir al encuentro de lo que habían sido sus padres; Kakuzu estaba tumbado sobre Hidan, casi totalmente convertido en pequeños papeles y Hidan estaba boca arriba. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su _madre_ por última vez se dio el lujo de ver como sonreía, como por fin, después de meses, había llegado a ser feliz. Cuando intentaron separar a sus padres tuvieron que soltarle primero las manos, ya que ambos habían muerto cogidos de las manos, con sus anillos juntos, fuertemente aferradas…

Kane soltó un jadeo ante los recuerdos y se llevó la mano a la boca para acallar su llanto. Asuma le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él. El entierro fue breve y silencioso si no fuera por la lluvia estridente que les rodeaba. Tras la ceremonia se quedaron frente a las fotos de sus correspondientes padres hasta que sintieron como alguien se acercaba para hacerles compañía.

— Shikamaru-sensei…

— Siento tu pérdida— Kane negó.

— Sé que ellos no estaban felices al estar aquí… sé que ahora podrán descansar… — Shikamaru asintió antes de darse la vuelta.

—Ese es un sentimiento muy positivo…

— ¡Espera! — Kane ando con paso rápido ayudado por la muleta y su amigo.

— Mi padre me dijo que te preguntara sobre la verdad ¿a qué verdad, Shikamaru sensei? — el shinobi se quedó en silencio unos momentos, miró hacia las fotos de los antiguos Akatsukis y suspiró.

— Kane, lo que voy a contarte ahora no quiero que influya a tu amor por tus padres…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Lo que voy a contarte… es la verdad sobre tu nacimiento.

Continuará.


	18. Epílogo

Epílogo

La copa de los árboles eran mecidas por la cálida brisa de la primavera. Los bosques estaban inundados por los pétalos de cerezo y un aroma a flores emanaba del bosque. Un chico alto de pelo largo y oscuro y ojos carmesíes estaba justo en medio del bosque frente a dos losas con una inscripción. Cogió una botellita de agua y la vació sobre las piedras para luego volver a observarlas: Kakuzu y Hidan. Es lo que decían las tumbas, una junto a la otra.

Kane suspiró y se guardó la botella en el porta shurikens. Hacía más de dos años que no se había adentrado tanto en el bosque para ver a sus padres. Tsunade les había ofrecido la oportunidad de poder enterrarles en Konoha y allí, en el cementerio de la villa, había dos tumbas muy bien decoradas con inscripciones preciosas e hipócritas. Nunca había dudado de que había algo raro rodeando a su familia pero después de que Shikamaru le contara la verdad se sintió desfallecer. Sabía que sus padres le habían querido, de eso no tenía duda. No era tonto, podía ver perfectamente como sus padres se iban amargando cada día que pasaban en la villa. Se les notaba que ellos nunca hubieran elegido una vida tranquila en un mismo lugar, a ellos les encantaba perderse en el bosque todo el tiempo que pudieran, ir de misiones y desaparecer… no podía culparles por nada. Después de lo que Shikamaru le había contado estuvo enfadado durante mucho tiempo y, para que negarlo, esa era la primera causa de que no hubiera ido a visitarles. Aun con ese enfado que le cegaba le pidió un favor a la Hokage: que les dejara enterrar a sus padres en un lugar donde fueran libres por fin. Y eso había hecho, en el mismo lugar donde se reunían a entrenar o donde, simplemente, quedaban para estar juntos, había enterrado a la única familia que tenía.

Arrancó unas cuantas enredaderas que rodeaban las losas y acarició la inscripción con un dedo.

— Siento no haber venido antes, oto-san, oto-chan… — sintió un mareo apoderarse de él, se acarició la sien antes de volverá mirar al lugar donde descansaban sus padres. No tardó en escucharse una voz.

— ¿Kane? — el nombrado no se movió hasta que un hombre se puso a su lado—. Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

— Nunca he venido aquí desde hace dos años ¿Qué te hacía pensar que estaba aquí? — dijo mirándole.

— Quizás es porque te conozco demasiado— Kane enrojeció—. Entonces…— volvió a mirar a las tumbas—¿… ya les has perdonado?— Kane negó.

— Nunca estuve enfadado con ellos… creo que con quien estaba realmente enfadado era conmigo mismo. Si no hubiera sido por mí ellos no tendrían por qué haberse quedado en la villa…

— Ellos te querían, fue su decisión.

— Pero… — Asuma se giró y le acarició la mejilla.

— No creo que estén muy contentos si te ven tan triste— en ese mismo momento le gruñó la barriga a Kane, que enrojeció avergonzado.

— Lo siento…

— Veo que tienes hambre ¿vamos a comer?— Kane asintió.

— Se me apetecen unos dorayakis—Asuma sonrió.

— Últimamente comes mucho.

— ¡Cállate! No es culpa mía— miró las tumbas de sus padres—. Ve adelantándote, ahora voy.

Asuma asintió y se adelantó un par de metros. Kane volvió a mirar a sus padres. Se sorprendió mucho cuando su _madre_ fue a la guerra con una extraña capa. Una vez que Shikamaru se lo explicó le encontró significado a todo: por qué su padre nunca estaba con ellos, el porqué él se pasaba todo el día encerrado cada vez que sus padres estaban de misión, porqué no podían salir los tres de la villa sin vigilancia… eran asesinos, criminales de rango S, simples criminales buscados por muchas villas. Se acarició la larga melena oscura con el pecho encogido por los recuerdos. Ellos siempre habían estado allí para él, lo habían hecho todo por su seguridad… incluso morir por él. Miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Asuma y luego volvió a mirar a las tumbas.

— Oto-san, oto-chan… gracias.

Corrió hacia Asuma hasta quedar a su altura.

— Volvamos a casa, Kane— susurró distraído.

— Si.

A medida que salían del bosque ninguno se percató de las presencias que le divisaban desde la oscuridad. Caminaban sin darse cuenta de un par de ojos que les observaban entre los árboles.

Pasaron junto a un enorme árbol con una fuerte corteza, tras pasarlo Kane se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro.

— ¿Kane? ¿Qué pasa, has visto algo?

— Um… juraría que había visto a un hombre apoyado en el tronco.

— No digas tonterías, nadie se acerca por esta zona.

Siguieron caminando y Kane seguía sintiendo las presencias tras ellos. Más de una vez se giró para ver si había alguien pero el bosque seguía en completo silencio. Tras volverse por última vez Kane se encontró con los ojos rojos de Asuma. El mayor se aproximó a él y chocó su frente con la de él.

— No tendrás fiebre ¿no? — Kane enrojeció. La verdad es que últimamente no se encontraba muy bien, pero no creía que ese presentimiento fuera por su malestar.

— No, estoy bien.

— ¿Entonces no te cansé demasiado la noche pasada? — susurró con voz grave acariciando su mejilla, Kane enrojeció y evitó su mirada pero Asuma le tironeó de la barbilla para llegar a sus labios. Tras ese corto beso ambos se miraron a los ojos—. Volvamos a casa.

— Si— inconscientemente se llevó una mano al vientre, últimamente se encontraba extraño, no sabía si decírselo a Asuma. Miró a esos ojos rojos que le observaban con cariño. Dejó caer la mano que se acariciaba el estómago y agarró la de su amante, serían imaginaciones suya. Entraron en la villa sin darse cuenta de dos figuras que les observaban desde el bosque: una era más alta que la otra, ambas vestidas de negro y con las manos juntas donde descansaban dos anillos iguales. Sonreían mientras les veían entrar en Konoha cogidos de la mano. En silencio las dos figuras se dieron la vuelta y, aun agarrados de las manos y en silencio, se volvieron hacia el bosque dejando tras de ellos la villa. Ya no tenían que estar encarcelados en ninguna villa, eran libres, por fin libres y lo más importante… -el joven miró al mayor con una sonrisa sádica y dulce a la vez-… ahora estarían juntos para siempre.

Fin

Bien, como prometí os traigo un regalo: Si no se ve buscadlo en el último capítulo de las páginas de Amor Yaoi o fanfiction,. Es de megaupload.

.com/?d=GD5T5OQK


	19. A ver, imbecil :D

Codigos  
2011-04-26 . chapter 1

"Please note does not accept explicit content, Fiction Rating: MA, and the rating is only presented for reference."

"Failure to comply with site rules will result in the removal of stories and/or suspension of account."

Es necesario tener en cuenta que a este sitio tienen acceso menores de edad. El alto nivel de violencia -violación, tortura y sadismo- supera en extremo el rango permitido por . Este no es el sitio apropiado para publicar esta historia, teniendo en cuenta el contenido de la misma.

Historia reportada.

Autora:

Es un Rated MA, así que eso es advertencia suficiente como para saber que es explícito además de mis advertencias en el resumen ;D. Pero para que lo sepas, solo para que lo sepas, no me importa un carajo! Jajajajajajajajaja

No es un capítulo, es un amargado al que quería saludar ;P


End file.
